


and all that shit

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Yevgeny, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich, Love, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Speech Disorders, Time Skips, friendly!mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 118,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: this takes place after 6x1 after ian visits mickey in prison.together they work towards being the best they can be





	1. yeah mick ill wait

In that one moment he felt dead. He New Ian wouldn't wait, why should he? Mickey had only put himself in prison for him right? Everything he’s don’t in the past year has been to suit Ian. Now Ian didn’t want the burden of being with a convicted Attempted murderer. That's why he did it. He started a fight. One that would get him killed. One that wouldn't make him feel so numb. Make him feel physically like he felt mentally. He felt like the world he had just start to build had just combusted into flames and tumbled into the sun, and burned everyone he ever loved alive. He walked up to the tall man and swung a punch, he felt a sharp pain as he tumbled to the ground as the man then kneed his stomach, he lay on the ground still as 6 men all punched, kicked and even stabbed him. He was glad as he saw a puddle of blood surround him, he drifted of thinking if the red head, as much as he hated him, he wanted him to be the last thing he thought of as he died. Or so he thought.  
He woke up in a hospital. The room was dark. He looked around and saw Mandy sleeping in the corner. He lay their thinking about all the things he could have lost if that had gone the way he wanted. He sniffed back a tear as he thought of Mandy and Iggy, Joey and Carl. Debbie, Svet. Yev and Ian. He almost lost all of them.  
"Still not dead then" she spoke. Not opening her eyes. He jumped a little from the hardness in her voice.  
"Guess fucking not" he sighed.   
"Fuck Mickey. Why" she chocked out.   
Mickey smiled in a callus way.   
" why the fuck do you think Mandy" he said plainly. Almost wishing he had just done the job himself.   
" he’s here Mickey" she laughed almost as a tear dropped down her face.   
Mickeys face dropped, he didn’t know how he felt. He sighed and pushed himself up. Wincing as he did.   
"Where is he" he asked, a hint of happiness in his voice.   
"Getting coffee. Should be back in minuet. He's been here a week. Never left your side. Cried for 2 days straight." She said. More tears dropped down as she saw her brother battered and bruised body. “your a fucking idiot mickey.” She whispered.  
She stood up and walked out the room. He closed his eyes. Thinking of how much he missed Ian.   
The man he had fallen so deeply in love for that he new nothing other than death of he didn't have him. He felt sad. It took Mickey to almost die for Ian to care.  
The door opened and in walked the perfect alien looking motherfucker. The one he had fallen for. The one that had hurt him and broken him so many times. One that made him feel like life wasn’t worth living. Yet no matter how much he tried. No matter how he fought and clawed he couldn’t stop loving him. He just couldn’t. Never would he ever not love Ian Gallagher  
He walked over to Mickey. Sat beside him. At this point Ian and Mickey were in tears. Ian held Mickeys neck. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed Mickey. Mickey felt joy but he also felt pain. Pain in his heart. In his body and well on his lip. He ignored the pain in his mouth because of his burst lip. His cheek had several stitches. But the pain didn't matter. Because he had Ian again. He had the one person he didn’t want to see right now. Because he was broken. And Ian was the one that broke him. The one person that kept him grounded. He felt powerful again. Yet he felt weak. Because Ian had made him like this. Stuck in the middle. Broken but glued together.

"Hay" Ian said as he pulled kissed Mickeys head. Ian wiped the tears away. The Pain away.  
"Hay" he laughed.   
Ian smiled.   
"We got news." Ian said.   
"Yeah" Mickey said. Keeping his eyes intensively on Ian’s.   
"Your free Mickey. Sammie took back her statement." He whispered. Ian’s smile drew bigger as he watched Mickeys eyes light up. “yeah, figured that she wouldn’t get anything out of it. We convinced carl to say he planted the drugs on chucky, in exchange she had to say you didn’t touch her, she took chucky and left.” Ian couldn’t stop the cheesy smile that came over his face. Mickey was silent. He couldn’t find the words that would make him feel happy. Even though he was. He couldn’t talk to the one man that had always coaxed the truth from him. “before I go, can you tell me why?” Ian said. Mickeys face dropped, Ian was leaving. He didn’t hear the words after go. He had getting his hopes up to be dragged back down again. “the fuck you mean, go?” his voice became sad, angered even. Ian smiled a week smile but managed to keep his cool. He was broken inside by what he knew he pushed Mickey to do. “relax” he took Mickeys hand. “I’m only going home to tell everyone you are ok, pick up some things.” He squeezed Mickeys hand lightly to insure him he was coming back. But Mickey pulled his hand away. “will you tell me?” Mickey looked broken too. How could he tell Ian that he wanted to die, because that would make him look and feel like a bitch, he dropped his head, looking at the way Ian had interlocked there hands together. Mickey didn’t move away this time. He just looked into the corner. Fuck it, what did he have to loose. “ I wanted to feel something again, I felt numb like when you when you started your pills, I couldn’t live without you. I love you, and I don’t care if you still havent changed your mind. Ill wait for you, like you said you would for me.” He took a minuet to breath, barely getting the last words out. “even if you didn’t mean it” he wheeped. He felt numb again. Knowing Ian didn’t mean it when he said he would wait. He didn’t move his head from the corner.  
Ian looked at Mickey, his eyes red and puffy with the tears still pouring out his face. “ I’m sorry Mickey, I was sick, really fucking sick. And I will always be that way, no mater how many pills I take. But I do know one thing. I love you.” Mickeys heart pounded, he felt embarrassed as he hared the heart monitor rise. Ian smiled. “I said what I said to save you, save you from the pain, the pain of waking up and not knowing if I will be happy, or wanting to lie in bed all day. A life of saving me when I go manic, and making sure I take my meds 3 times a day. Of you leaving the house and worry that you will come home to me gone because my meds needed changed...” Ian went to continue, but Mickey interrupted. “fuck you Gallagher, you don’t get to make those dictions for me, you don’t get to brake my heart because you are scared. Coz you know what, I might be worried about all of those fucking things, but ill be happy, happy that I get to wake up to a man who taught me how to love, happy that I can look after you, happy that I can make you food, and hold you in my arms when I’m lonely, and happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said, he tried so hard to hold in his tears, but he couldn’t. He wanted to so bad. But the tears rolled down his face one after the other. “I love you” he whispered. Ian never let go of his hand. They sat in silence for a moment. Then Ian stood up. “its not that I don’t want that Mickey but you deserve a whole lot better than me, someone that can give you everything you want, I cant do that for you.” “see that’s where your wrong, you think your like Monica because you have what she has but your not, you are Ian Gallagher, your it for me man, I want you to know that. “ Ian nodded at Mickey. “I’m going to get spare clothes, ill pick you up some too. Ill be back as quick is I can ok.” He pushed in between the gasps of breath he had to take to try and stop the tears. Mickey nodded. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickeys head.


	2. little leauge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ian talks to lip about mickey

Ian walked into the Gallagher house hold. He hadn’t been home for days, he needed a shower and food, as he took his jacket off and walked in, lip appeared. “you ok?” lip asked. Hugging him as Ian started crying yet again. Lip held his brother, being there for him and holding him in safety.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           “he tried to kill himself lip, he started that fight hoping he would die, because I said all those stupid fucking things to him.” Ian wiped the tears, struggling to hold himself up. Lip patted his back.                                                   “is the fucker ok though” lip asked, Ian nodded, he waked slowly up the stairs, lip followed behind, making sure his little brother didn’t collapse. Ian went to his room, ignoring the fact that Debbie and Liam sat on his bed. He drowned out the words as Debbie spoke. Lip stood at the doorway and watched as he saw Ian slowly fall apart.                                                                                                                                                                           “Debbie, why don’t you go make Ian something to eat?” lip suggested. Debbie nodded, hugging Ian before putting liam in his his bed and walking out. Ian took his shoes off, slipped out of his t shirt that had stunk of sweat due to the fact he had been warring it for 4 days. He took of his trousers and stood there for a second. He gathered things he would need around his room, spare clothes, his pills, boxers. He opened a drawer in his cabinet, in there were several tops and jeans. He grabbed 3 t shirts and stuffed them into his bag, that was the drawer Mickey had decided to claim. He zipped up the bag and threw it in the bed.                                                                                     “have you spoke to him?” lip asked.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           “yeah, yeah we talked” Ian said, he had perked up a little, he felt a little better. “um... he’s real mad with me lip. But I think we will be together again.” He smiled, he new lip felt comfort in his brothers smile                                  “is that what you want Ian?” lip asked, now sitting on carls bed. Ian nodded. “because if you don’t wa...” he was cut off my Ian , who sounded up beat, but not happy, just not sad.                                                                                 “when I first heard Mickey was in the hospital, my heart sank, I felt lost, I thought he was dead. Like my world had crashed before me. And I felt like shit, thinking the last thing I said to him was a lie, Lip, I thought that id lost him. And when I went to the hospital and saw him. Lying there, almost dead I felt worse. And as the days went by I thought to myself, why did I do such a stupid thing? Why did I make myself crushed on the insides. Lip I love Mickey. And I felt like my world had ended. 4 words and my world had come crashing down. And I wont do that to myself again, I wont make decisions for him anymore. Its his choice now.” Ian sat for a moment, thinking how the fuck he got the words out without crying.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               “why him? I mean I get that you love him, but why?” Lip sat waiting for an answer, then ian spoke.                                                                                                                                                                                                         “do you remember when we were kids, and you made me sign up for little league, well their was this boy their, he was 2 years older than me. He was rough and dirty, looked like shit, I was 7 years old, my very first game . I went up to bat, barely hit the ball but I got to second base. Then this dirty kid stepped up.” Ian said smiling.                                                                                                                                                                                               “yeah but what has this got to do with Mickey” lip asked confused.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      “well this kid had anger in his eyes, I recognised him from somewhere, didn’t know were though. He was struck out and he was furious. He turned and swung his bat of the coaches knee, I couldn’t stop laughing at this kid, it was just funny, then he pissed on the base and walked away. that was my first encounter with Mickey Milkovich.” Ian said, laughing. Lip was laughing to, of course it was Mickey, why wouldn’t it have been. Lip nodded, and smiled at his brother, in some way happy for him, even though he new Mickey would never hurt Ian, he was still sad. Sad because Ian and lip used to be best friends. Like they could talk to each other about anything, but when lip sat there, listening to his brother speak about how he loved Mickey, he realised, that’s the most he has spoken to Ian for what felt like a very long time. And he knew as long as Mickey was around, that how things would be, because they come as a package. There is no, Ian, and no Mickey. It Ian and Mickey.  
Ian stood up, and walked to the bathroom. He ran the shower and hopped in, he listened to his thoughts. Most of them now happy. Mickey was safe, he was home, soon they could lie in bed, talking about all the stupid shit they spoke about at night, and he loved it. Soon Debbie shouted on him, saying food was ready. He eat and went back to the hospital.


	3. shut up and take your pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes back to the hospital to help Mickey come home

There he found Mickey, curled up in a ball sleeping. It was late and Ian didn’t want to wake him, he too off his jacket, dumped his bag and lay on the bed, holding Mickey in his arms. He felt at piece, he lay awake and watched Mickey sleep. He was so quiet, he watched his hand move with the steady breaths mick was taking. He missed that. He missed holding Mickey in his arms. He drifted off in curled into the one person he had ever loved more than his family.  
“Mr. Gallagher?” he woke up to, a doctor was slightly nudging him as he woke. “we need to wake Mikahilo for his medication now.” He sat up, removing himself from the position that Mickey was in. He moved off the bed as he ran his fingers through Mickeys hair. He nodded.                                                                                                                                                                                          “Mickey,” he whispered, “Mickey you need to wake up.” He said running his hand over Mickeys worm cheek, Mickey smiled and opened his eyes. “its time for your meds.” Ian said softly. Mickey turned around. Adjusting his body to lie flat, slightly wincing. Mickey smiled as he saw Ian. The doctor was moving Mickeys iv drip and injecting some medicine into it. He handed Mickey a small cup, inside there were 3 pills inside. Mickey took the cup and emptied the contents into his mouth, taking a glass of water and swallowing. “don’t you have meds to take to?” Mickey said handing Ian his glass. Ian smiled and nodded. “Mr. Milkovich how is your pain?” the doctor asked, Ian took his pills and sat on a chair next to Mickeys bed. Taking Mickeys hand. “5” Mickey said, looking at Ian . “that’s good Mickey, and do you feel sick? Or nauseous?” the doctor asked looking at the boys. “no” Mickey said still looking at Ian . The doctor smiled and looked at ian . “Mr. Gallagher can we see you outside for a moment. Ian nodded, worried slightly and walked out the room after the doctor. “whats up?” Ian asked, worry raised in his tone. “we are ready to release Mickey today, however we need someone to put down as a contact, will that be you?” Ian wiped his hands in his trousers, a grin appeared on Ian s face, and his eyes lit up “think so,” Ian replied. The doctor smiled, he handed Ian a clip bored with a piece of paper attached. “well as soon as you fill in this form we can release Mr. Milkovich, he will be given an appointment to come back in a week to have his dressings changed and cast checked out, do you need to call anyone?” the doctor asked him, Ian nodded, he was relieved that Mickey was allowed to come home. “yes, can I call my brother to pick is up?”  
He pushed Mickey away from the hospital in a wheelchair, Mickeys face was angry, Ian laughed “I look like a fucking imbecilic” Mickey said, he inhaled the fresh air. “ why cant I use the sticks?” “because its hospital rules, anyway it makes you look hot.” Ian joked. “fuck you” Mickey said laughing. As they walked over to lips car, Mickey stood up, taking his crutches from Ian and hopping his way in the car. “dam Milkovich, you even hop like a bitch” Mickey flung up his middle finger to lip as lip got in the car. Mickey groaned as the pain shuddered through his hip as he felt the deep cut in his side . “you ok?” Ian asked, Mickey nodded, putting his head on Ian’s shoulder, he remembered the day he took Ian to the psych ward, remembering how he had been in this situation less than 4 months ago. “where too?” lip asked. “take me home,” Mickey requested. “to your place” Ian kissed Mickeys hair. Lip drove away.  
As Mickey hopped up the steps to Ian’s house he felt relief wade through his body, he didn’t want his brothers to see him like this, all torn up, he knew if his dad were there he would take a second beat down for even losing blood. Ian opened the door and Mickey walked in, the place erupted into cheers. There were banners saying welcome home hung in the living room, the place was crowded, all the Gallagher’s including frank were there, v and Kev with the twins, Mandy, and... his brothers. “welcome home Mickey” everyone shouted. Mickey smiled dropping his head in embarrassment. Ian riffled his hair as people lined up to great him, he smelled the food in the air, he laughed as he hugged Mandy, “you do this assface?” he asked her she shook her head and looked at Ian. “you did this?” Mickey said shooting a look at him. Ian smiled sneakily as he sat mickey on a chair. “glad your home bro,” he heard Iggy say, he shook his hand, the grin on his face grew bigger ”fuckin glad to be home” he admitted. He noticed his other brother in the back, he new he still hadn’t fully accepted him, and that for that to happen would take time. He greeted all the other people there and saw as Kev handed him a jack and orange. “well whoever took you down better stay in prison huh mick.” He joked. “better believe it” Mickey said, bumping fists with what used to be his business partner. The party commenced, everyone laughing and dancing, as Mickey hobbled his way to the kitchen, where Iggy, Mandy and joey stood. “aint gone say hay to me?” he asked joey as he picked up a paper plate, his brother grunted and smiled. “come here ya fuckin fairy.” Joey said opening his arms out. Mickey hugged him, knowing that that is the most contact he had with joey since he came out. At least there was progress. “listen Mickey, we got to talk” Iggy confesses, Mickey looked at Mandy as she nudged Iggy in the ribs. “no Mickey, it can wait” Mandy said. Mickey raised an eyebrow, at this point Ian had entered.


	4. im comming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are faced witrh some hard news that brings them closer together,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I know ive posted these first 4 chapters really fast, if I'm going too fast please tell me and ill slow the posts down. <3

“no, it cant Mandy, he needs to know” Joey said.   
“know what?” Ian s asked from the door. Waking in and standing next to Mickey. Iggy took a deep breath preparing for what he had to say, Mandy’s eyes were filed with rage and fear, she new the words that were coming were going to kill her brother. Ian sat in anticipation waiting for Joey to speak. 

“please don’t do this now” Mandy begged her brothers. “give him one day” she finished   
“Mandy, he needs to know, its for his own safety” Mickeys face grew in rage, he wanted to know “what the fuck are you all talkin’ about!” Mickey shouted, Ian grabbed him as he began to wobble. “terry gets out next week Mickey, and he aint happy about what has gone down” Iggy spoke.   
“you speak to him” Mickey asked his brother, his voice was high, he felt sick, he had just got freedom back, just for Ian back, how could he stop his father from killing him.   
“yeah, yeah he phoned. He doesn’t know your out, but he’s going to find out mick” Mandy spoke softly, seeing the danger that Mickey, and Ian felt. Mickeys legs gave out from beneath him. Mandy held his waste as Ian stood frozen on the spot, thinking of all the things terry would do to Mickey. “fuck Ian help,” she said trying to hold Mickey up. Joey moved forward. Grabbing his brother and pulling him up.   
“get a grip Mickey, when have you ever been afraid of terry huh? You have been the only one to stand up to the fuck, but not any more, we got your back,” Iggy said. He slapped his brothers unharmed cheek trying to snap Mickey out of it. “we are not going to let you down this time”   
“what, you think that you can protect me, that he wont find some way to hurt me, to KILL me” Mickey spoke quietly, almost no sound coming out at all, his yous stayed still, almost dazed.   
“you have to trust us, both of you, we wont let this go” Joey said, with one hand on Mickey and the other on Ian, Ian snapped out of his daze, did, did joey just offer his protection to him. Joey noticed how surprised both Ian and Mickey were by the words that escaped his mouth.   
“your family to Gallagher, if Mickey trusts you, we do to.” He finished. Mickey took Ian’s hand, Ian cuddled Mickey tight, he feared for him, was frightened for him.   
“everything ok?” Fiona said, poking her head into he kitchen, seeing Mickeys red puffy eyes as he looked up from Ian shoulder. Mandy filled Fiona in. 

 

Lip woke up on the living room floor, he looked around to see both Fiona and frank on the cotch, kev passed out on the chair, he stoop up quietly, dodging bottles and cans as he walked over to the kitchen, v was passed out on a pile of clothes. He walked up stairs, dodging Iggy in the steps, he walked into Debbie’s room, Mandy was asleep on her bed, the twins and liam in the baby cot. He walked to the bathroom, and unzipped his black jeans, he started to pee before he herd someone move around outside. It was Joey, waking up in Fiona’s bed. “morning” lip said as he lit up a cigarette. Joey grunted and walked down the steps. “not a morning person I guess” he said under his breath. He walked into his room, he looked over to see Mickey awake sitting up stroking Ians hair. He handed Mickey his smoke. Mickey took a big drag, felt amazing as the nicotine entered his lungs. He exhaled. “fuck it feels good to have a decent smoke” he smiled. Lip shook his head and grabbed a shirt, god knows why he didn’t have one on.   
“some things never change huh Mickey” he laughed pulling the top over his head. “how come you left your own party last night, not that we stopped partying.” Lip asked sitting on carls old bed.   
“got some scary shitting news” Mickey said offering lip the smoke back.   
“someone tell you that you broke your leg” lip giggled to himself.   
“my dads getting out” Mickey said unemotionally, he watched the smile swipe of lips face and his eyes bolt to Ian, who had moved his head closer to Mickeys chest. Mickey started dragging his hand through Ian hair again.   
“shit, um... when” he asked Mickey, watching his brothers mouth turn into a smile as Mickey continued to run his hand over Ian s head  
“Saturday apparently, doesn’t know I’m out though.” He said, he took his own cigarette packet out from Ian desk drawer and picked up a light, he lit it and flung the lighter back in the drawer.   
“does Ian know?” lip asked, he was more worried for Ian than he was Mickey, but Mickey already knew that, he shook his head looking down as Ian had started to wake up, he hadn’t even opened his eyes but reached up and took the smoke from Mickeys mouth.   
“morning babe” Ian smiled, sitting up, he leaned over into Mickeys chest and got a fright as he noticed that lip was sitting opposite of Mickey. He put the ciggy between his lips and inhaled, Mickey put his hand around Ian’s waste and cuddled back. Lip stood up.   
“could you latest wait till I leave the room” lip joked, Mickey flipped him off as always when lip made stupid gay jokes, Ian laughed as lip shut the door. 

He preceded down the stairs. By this time, Mandy, Joey and Iggy were awake. All talking as lip descended the last steps. He sat at the table as Mandy gave him a cup of coffee.   
“how are we going to do this?” Joey asked.   
“we could just fucking kill him, not like anyone would miss him after all” Mandy scoffed through clenched teeth. “ we cant kill him Mandy, but we cant let him get to Mickey.” Iggy said, sitting at the table.   
“we could get him drunk and have him start a fight, not like that’s not going to happen anyway.” Joey laughed, he was one of the most experienced when it came to Terry and his antics.   
“don’t mean to but in but why don’t you just not tell him Mickeys out, try and talk to him about it,” all three Milkovitches looked at Lip like he just insulted them, then simultaneously burst out laughing.   
“Lip have you ever met our father, has not the chit chat type of guy.” Mandy said laughing.   
“yeah, the most he talked to any of us in out lives was to tell us how to sell guns, drugs or digging graves” Iggy laughed, Lip looked at then, they all looked scared through the laughter, who wouldn’t be with a father like terry, I mean sure frank was bad but he was never bad to them, he never beat them, well that bad I guess. They all turned to the sound of thumping coming from up stares, soon Mickey appeared, Ian closely following. “and here we thought you two were making up” lip said, the same finger got flung in his direction, same as always. The Milkovitches soon left as people started waking up, it had been bad enough they spent the night never mind stayed for breakfast.


	5. take out the trash

Everyone was rushing around to clean the house, they didn’t want to have to clean it when the baby’s were up. Kev left for the alibi, and of course v and the twins went home, frank, well nobody really knows where frank went but who cared. Fiona and lip made breakfast for everyone, everyone ate, Mickey and Ian ate in silence still trying to process their news.   
“am I missing something?” Fiona blurted out, realising how quiet everyone was. Debbie looked at lip, who looked at Ian , Ian however passed the look to Mickey who couldn’t look Fiona in the eyes.   
“Mickeys dads getting out Saturday.” Lip said, Ian kicked him under the table. Fiona’s face went blank.   
“tell the whole neighbourhood why don’t you” Mickey said staring at lip furiously.   
“yah, give then some warning” lip said, laughing almost. Fiona still stayed blank. Mickey put both his hands on his knees, worriedly. He knew lip was right. His dad scared everyone, including him. Ian took his hand under the table to stop his arms from shaking.   
“ shut up lip, its not funny” Ian said, using his other hand to fill his mouth nervously with food. “never said it was, asshole” lip shop back. Fiona was still frozen, they all looked at her,   
“Fiona, you ok.” Debbie asked. She snapped out of it, looking worriedly at Ian and Mickey.   
“no, its just, I forgot. Mandy told me yesterday” Fiona mumbled, taking another bite of her food.   
“don’t worry about us fi, my brothers got my back” Mickey admitted. Fiona stood up, hugging both Ian and Mickey at the same time, Mickey was sort of taken back, he wasn’t used to that sort of thing, he only hugged at homecomings.   
“you knew about this and didn’t tell me.” Lip asked. He wasn’t shouting but confutation swiped across his face, “who else new?”   
“come on we got to go” Ian said, shaking Mickey up. “We got to get yev” Ian stood up ignoring lip. and kissed Mickeys head. Mickey stood up and grabbed his crutches, hobbling up the stares, Ian followed him slapping his ass on the way. “fuck off” Mickey laughed.   
As they got to the top of the stares and turned into the room Ian walked over to his drawers to find clean clothes, Mickey came up behind him and put his arms around Ians waste and put his head on his back. “why don’t we just ask Svetlana to drop him off here?” Mickey asked. He spoke in a whisper.   
“why don’t you lie on the bed and ill change your dressings, we can take our pills and then we can go to your house and pick up your son?” Ian whispered back, he turned round and kissed Mickey, holding him lightly as he didn’t want to hurt him. Mickey sighed.   
“don’t we keep this on the down low, and we can cuddle until Lana gets here?” Mickey questioned. “mmm, tempting, but your not hiding here because of him. Now lie down till I change your dressing,” Ian said, Mickey moved his hand up to Ian’s neck and kissed him, Mickey loved that gently kissed him back, scared to burst open his swollen lip. Ian pulled Mickey on to the bed. There lips still not parting, they heard the door open, they didn’t flinch. Mickey had learned not to be embarrassed when people saw him and Ian kissing, because it was normal. They heard lip clearing his breath. Ian took a hand off Mickeys head and flipped off lip. But Mickey rolled off Ian.   
“at lease you have clothes on this time. Was I seriously not the only one to know?” Lip said. Mickey flushed red as he remembered. Ian stood up and pulled Mickeys top off, exposing Mickeys black and blue ribs and chest, and a patch that ran from Mickeys belly button to is first rib.   
“wow Ian that wasn’t an invitation. And could you answer me” Lip said, grabbing his shoes and socks from the floor and sitting on carls bed putting them on.   
“I’m changing his dressing asshole. And no, debs didn’t know and frank, v carl and kev still know yet.” Ian said. smiling at Mickey. He went into a bag from under his bed. He pulled out 4 lots of pills, he gave Mickey 2 and he took 2. He then pushed Mickeys head back causing him to lie down. He slowly tried to pull of Mickeys dressing. As he pulled it of micky screamed   
“fuck Gallagher” lip laughed at Mickey as he pulled up a pillow and bit on it. He was also admitted that Ian hadn’t said to him last night.   
“cool it, your scab has attached to the bandage.” Ian said pulling it some more. Mickey screamed into the pillow some more. Lip laughed more, amused at this side of Mickey, he hadn’t seen Mickey like this since he got shot and bleed out on his kitchen floor.   
“you find this fuckin’ funny? Coz once I get better I can beat your ass Philip.” Mick shouted. Lip put his hands up surrendering.   
“lip can you go get V, and ask her if she has some acidic cleanser.” Lip nodded and left.   
“didn’t the doctor give you everything you need?” a cheeky smile crossed Ian s face.   
“I made that up, he was stressing you out” Ian confesses. Mickey laughed. He leaned over and kissed Ians head. Ian quickly cleaned and re-bandaged Mickeys wound.   
“could you give me a hanger? My leg is itchy as fuck.” Ian smiled, laughing as Mickey scratched his leg with lips wire coat hanger   
“you are an asshole, and why the fuck does he have my hanger in his leg? and why was I the last one to know about terry? ” lip said, he was simply angry, he grabbed the hanger out of Mickeys cast, ignoring the screaming and fuck yous coming from Mickey. 

@@@@

Joey walked into the alibi and sat at the bar, frank was sitting on the seat next to him. Kev flung a beer over the counter into joeys extended hand. “what brings you in here ?” kev asked, he watched Joey sit uncomfortably on the bar stool.   
“mind your fucking business man.” Joey replied. Kev walked away and frank stood up.   
“You mind your manners, this man does a great duty to this community. And quite frankly I think you should watch...” joey interrupted frank, as he rambled on.   
“Terrys getting out.” Joey spoke looking at frank, who drunkenly sat on his seat.   
“ that’s all you had to say then.” Frank said, both men drank from their bottles.   
“shut the fuck up frank” kev said, handing Joey a glass of whiskey. “why you worried bout it?”   
“its not me i’m worried about.” Joey said under his breath, kev sighed and remembered.   
“Mickey huh” kev answered. Joey shook his head and threw back his whiskey.   
“don’t know why you are worried, the kid practically lives in my house, never chips in either...” both men turned to frank “shut the hell up frank” they both said at the same time. It was the first time in years that kev had seen a Milkovich actually scared. Especially Joey, who is one of the smartest Milkovitches, one that doesn’t get locked up often, not that he isn’t a crook he just doesn’t get involved or caught like the others. Kev was around his age, Joey was a few years younger than kev though. “I think our only option is to get him back in prison or kill him,” joey said laughing. He took a drink of his beer. Kev and Frank looked at him, they were taking this seriously. “well as soon as he gets out he will be here,”  
Ian walked down the steps of his house holding Mickey up as he hopped down each step. When they got to the bottom of the steps Mickey took his crutches from Ian and started hopping away   
“dam Mickey those make you look hot” Ian admitted, Mickey grinned, “I’m serious all helpless and shit, its turning me on.”   
Mickey stopped in his steps and turned kissing Ian. Ian was taken aback by the romantic gesture. He hadn’t been used to showing affection like that in public. Especially not with Mickey.   
“I missed you firecrotch” Mickey smiled, “and your always turned on by me” he laughed. Ian smiled, and nodded, admitting that he would always find Mickey attractive, he always has. Ian had accepted that he liked guys at a young age, about 9. And he realised that when he saw Mickey take a piss on first base during little league. That was a question that he had never asked Mickey, did he ever find Ian attractive before they got close.   
“hay mick...” he said walking beside him. He was nervous to ask the question. Mickey was at Ian waiting on the end of the sentence.   
“is there an ending to that question Gallagher?” Mickey asked, taking it slow as he hopped away.   
“did you ever like me, before you new I was gay? Or before wee hooked up?” Ian blurted out. Mickey smiled and dropped his head laughing.   
“what kind of question is that Ian?” Mickey giggled like a teenage girl.   
“a serious one” Ian laughed back. Mickey looked at him. Thinking for a second. Choosing his words.   
“yeah, yeah um... when me and lip used to hang out...I used to walk home with lip, and you would walk in front of us. And every once and a while id shout something stupid at you... but realy I was admiring your ass.” Mickey laughed. He had a quick flash back to what it used to be like, admiring Ian from a distance. Ian burst out laughing, in a fit of serious laughter. “what” Mickey asked.   
“I remember when lip would invite you round for beers or something. And I used to sit at the top of the stairs and watch you, you always sat in franks chair. Id watch you slug down your beer and talk shit with lip.” Ian confessed. He realised that for years, longer than he realised he had been in love with Mickey.   
“do you know why I sat that that chair.” Mickey asked Ian. His face turned a stupid colour of red. “because when you sat at the top of the stairs, I could see your reflection of the TV.” They grew closer and closer to the Milkovich home they talked more, about all the things that admired about each other. Mickey felt strange. He had never had a conversation like this with Ian. He and Ian always either argued or punched each other.   
“hay Ian ...” Mickey said looking at Ian eyes as they stopped at the Milkovich home front door. “remember that date we were going to go on?” Mickey said snickering. Ian nodded. “want to go on it?” Mickey asked. Ian smiled, looking into Mickeys eyes and nodded again.   
“yes” Ian replied. That walked up to the door and entered.   
“where’s Svetlana,” Mickey said as he entered, looking around and spotting his son in the kitchen.   
“hay little man” Ian said walking in and picking Yev up.  
“how you doin’” he asked as he rubbed his nose of yevs. Mickey hopped in taking Yevgeny from Ian and cuddled him tight.   
“I missed you so much kid, you miss me?” he asked the kid. Yevgeny gargled.   
“what do you want to do today huh, will we take you to auntie fi’s?” Ian asked the baby, it just gargles and wriggled around.   
“Ian take the kid, hes hurting my ribs” Mickey confessed. Svetlana came out of the room, she had a swollen eye and had ot covered with make up.   
“you take Yevgeny to orange boys house?” she asked, Mickey spotted her check and squinted.  
“fuckin’ Christ lana, what happened to your face?” Mickey said taking her face in his hand.   
“no protection, you in jail remember.” She said pushing Mickeys hand away. “your face is bad to, no?” she said handing Ian a bag, drawing a look off him. “you look after my son rainbow boy”   
“well, why didn’t you go to Iggy Lana?” Mickey questioned. “Iggy what the fuck man” he shouted through to iggy, he was playing video games with Mandy.   
“he wimp, like his brother” Lana answered. Ian took Yevgeny into the loving room to put him into his stroller. Ian didn’t listen into the conversation, but he could here Svetlana and Mickey arguing. Mickey came hopping out of the kitchen, he was angry and looked pissed off.


	6. all grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona goes to visit carl, Mandy had to calm down Lip and Debbie has a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter till tomorrow I promise... thanks for all the comments and kudos <3  
> this chapter was supposed to be 2 different chapters but I cant hold my water and had to get this out my system

Fiona hated doing this, but she couldn’t not go visit him, he was her brother. She raised him from a baby and felt ashamed by is behaviour, how could she have missed the troubles carl was going through? She walked into the main visiting hall, she hatted how she had let her brother get into this mess. She watched as her brother was led into the hall, his eyes lit up as he saw her,   
“hay kiddo” she said as he sat down nest to him. He leaned in and hugged her. “how are you” she asked, he looked different, he had his hair in corn rolls and he looked more built now.   
“hell yeah I’m good, this place is awesome Fi.” He said leaning over the table. “most of these lil’ bitches help her run this joint” he said looking at his pear’s around the room. Fiona put her hands over her face, she didn’t know why carl was still getting into bother, she was shocked at the way he had taken this path.  
“no, its a good thing Fiona, listen, with the money lips been putting in my comencery account I have been buying all the good shit, selling it for double the price.”   
“lips been putting money into your account?” carl nodded, he sat back with an evil grin over his face. “so whats been happnin’ in south side, whos killed who this week?” carl asked. “  
um..” Fiona hesitated to tell carl that his plan worked, and Mickey was free. “Mickey got beat the shit out of in prison, almost died.” Fiona told him, she sat up in her chair, watching her brothers grin wipe away, carl looked up to Mickey, one of the main reasons that he had agreed to help him in the first place.   
“what? I thought he got out, I mean, they extended my sentence for my confession, I got an extra 4 months.” Carl said, he was pissed off. Fiona tried to get him to calm down.   
“yeah, yeah he is out now don’t worry, but he was beat up last Thursday, hes um... he’s staying with us. Ian and him made up I guess.” Fiona explained, she was now looking at the floor, she had a hard time watching her brother now,   
“thank fuck, Ian was always fuckin whining when he came here, ‘oh me and Mickey this’ and shit,”   
“man you watch your language please, you might be in juvie but I’m your sister, and you don’t need to talk like that” she whispered, leaning forward. “you got to stop all this bullshit carl”   
“sorry but listen to me, stop worrying abut me, you got to give me a brake, I’m just hustling in here like I would out there.” Carl whispered back, as he said that the buzzer rang,   
“all right folks, round this up.” A tall police officer shouted,   
“look I got to go but tell lip and Ian , ill see them in Friday, ill see you next Wednesday?” carls asked, Fiona hesitated and then nodded her head.   
“yeah, ill bring liam ok,” she said to carl as he stood up, a pain in her chest appeared as she realised that another weeks visit was up, as much as she hatted her brother was here, and that he had changed so much, he hatted leaving him here along.   
“yeah, id like that Fi, I love you” he said as he walked away. A tear swelled up in her eye as one of her 4 baby brothers walked through the doors back to lock up.   
I LOVE YOU TOO she thought, but it was too late.   
***  
“can you believe him, he is such a douc bag.” Lip said as he sat on Mandy bed putting his trousers on.   
“I don’t see why your mad, its not like its something you need to know” she said putting her shirt back on.   
“if it concerns his wellbeing then I would like to think he would tell me, we talked all night last night and he didn’t tell me” lip said, he lit a cigarette. “I mean, we spoke about all sorts of things about life you know, you would think he would have a chance to slip in, ‘oh, Mickeys dad is getting out and in raving revenge to kill us, but yeah I’m fine’” lip said as he drew another puff of the cig.   
“maybe he didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want you to worry,” Mandy said as he jumped off her bed and opened her bedroom door. Lip stood up and followed   
“I don’t know maybe, huh, I didn’t think of that.” He admitted, he flicked his cigarette into an ashtray.   
“um, what you up to on Saturday.” Mandy asked, she sat on the kitchen table, lip took a seat on a chair beside her.   
“nothing, just hanging out why.” He asked Mandy, she was sort of playing with her t shirt, she looked at lip.   
“its just, with my dad getting out, we wanted Mickey and Ian to come here so we could be with them when my dad comes here, I was, well, would you stay here and help them out, my brothers I mean, and Ian ...” she kept rambling on about all the things that she was worried about. Lip grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.   
“Mandy, of course ill stay,” he laughed, “but ill have to sneak in the window because I don’t want Iggy trying to shoot me again, that shit was crazy” he laughed kissing her neck, she giggled trying to brake free of his grip. He new that this meant a lot to Mandy, she new that this meant a lot to Lip, so them together just felt right. It would take a long time for him to forgive her for some of the things that she had done but she had reasons to be mad at lip too.   
“are you going to go back to collage soon.” She asked him. He had taken this week of due to what was going on with Ian and Mickey, he had to help Fiona out around the house since Ian couldn’t do it.   
“yeah, um.. I’m going back next week. My room mates been sending me video’s of the lectures so I can catch up on what I’ve missed.” He said as Mandy jumped up onto the table again.   
“good,” she said taking the smoke from lip and taking a drag.   
***  
Yevgeny gargled on the sofa as Liam clicked through the channels. In the kitchen Debbie lay running her hand over her tummy. It has been 2 months and she still hadnt bothered to tell anyone she was pregnant. She thought about how she had looked after liam a lot.   
"Yeah. I can do this" she said to herself as she sat up.   
"You can do what" Ian asked as he came down the stairs. She bolted up trying to think of an excuse.   
"Oh. A midterm" she blurted out. Ian laughed. He remembered getting stressed over now terms when he was younger.   
"Stressful. But you should do in. Don't sweet it" he said. He put a bottle of milk in the micorwave and heated it up.   
"Where's Mickey. I thought he was watching Yev." Debbie said changing the subject.   
"He had to take care of something with Lana. Said I'd watch him till he got back. So what class is it. Maybe I could help." Ian said he said coming back to Debbie. She pulled her science books out of her bag and looked interested.   
"Mr. Ryan's class?" Ian asked. She missed her head. "Yeah he was my favourite teacher." Ian said. Debbie burst out laughing as she has why he was Ian s favourite teacher.   
"He is pretty hot though" Debbie said. She wanted to tell Ian what was in her mind. She new that is anyone would keep her secret it would be Ian . He was good like that. Her smile moved into a frown.   
"Something up debs?" Ian said. He walked out the room and went and got Yev. He came back sticking the bottle into his mouth.   
"If I told you something. Would you keep it to yourself" she asked Ian . She had to make a decision. It's tell Ian . Or wait till everyone noticed.   
"Sure debs." Ian said. Sitting at the table and waiting for Debbie to spill the beans. He held Yev in his arms and watched her eyes. She was worried. "Are you ok. Did someone hurt you?" He asked watching her. She closed her eyes for a second.   
"No, no nothing like that." She replied. She looked into Ian s eyes.   
"You promise that this stays between me and you. No matter how bad it is?" She asked.   
"Dam debs how bad could it be, this year lip became a campus drug dealer, Fiona nearly killed liam, Carl tried to smuggle 10 pounds of heroin, I discovered in bipolar and ran away with Yev. Mickey tried to kill sammie and Frank had a liver transplant." He said laughing. Debbie hung her head in shame.   
"Fuck Debbie how bad is it." He asked. Lifting tab up and putting him over his shoulder.   
"I'm pregnant" she shouted. "You happy. I'm a failure like everyone else in this fucking family," Debbie stood up and walked away.   
"Debbie. Debbie come back" he said. He burped Yev as Mickey hoped in on his crutches in and sat down.   
"Thank Christ. Here take Yevgeny. I need to go talk to Debbie." He said handing Mickey the baby and planting a kiss in his cheek. Mickey looked confused as Ian ran upstairs.   
"Well. Yev . My day was grate how about yours," He asked.   
“Debbie, Debbie open up, look I don’t think you are a failure,” he said chapping at her door. “look fair enough I’m not happy about it, but we could talk about it” he said sliding down the door and sitting down. “look, when I fist realised that I was in love with Mickey, I remember a young girl patting my back and telling me to be brave and tell him how I felt. And that was less than a month ago. And then again, when I came home from the prison, I was angry because I couldn’t explain to him how I felt because I was afraid. And she told me. ‘ no matter what is wrong with you, or what your going through...” he was interrupted by Debbie, who had now opened the door, he stood up and she finished.   
“never be afraid to tell someone how you feel” she said hugging her brother tight. “you really aren’t ashamed of me.” She asked Ian , almost in tears. He hugged Debbie tight.   
“Debbie, I’m gay, are you ashamed of me?” he looked to the ceiling scared to show how upset he was to his sister.   
“of course not Ian,” she said crying, her words came out loud and weepy. Ian cried to. He wanted to help his sister, he wanted to be there for her.   
“what are you going to do about it?” he asked her, whipping the tears from his eyes.   
“would you think I’m crazy if I said I wanted to keep it.” She asked him, looking up at him but still hugging him.   
“no, but a baby is a big responsibility Debbie, you sure you want that, and what about school, huh?” he asked her, she stopped hugging him. She wiped her tear, she was leaning against the wall.   
“i’ve never been as sure about anything as I am about this, I could go back to school next year. I’m not a kid anymore, I made a mistake, but now, I realise its what I need to give me a purpose Ian , everyone is growing up and moving on, and me, in stuck as little Debbie, I’m not little Debbie any more.” She explained to her brother, Ian laughed, he understood just what she meant when she said what she said. He new what it was like to be treated different from everyone.   
“Debbie, you got to go to a clinic, we can get you checked up, and right now, I wont tell anyone, that I can promise you, but you got to yell the family ok. You cant do this on your own.” She nodded, Ian pulled her in for another hug, he held her tight. They heard thumping coming up the stairs. Debbie pulled away and they both wiped their tears. Mickey stood at the door with Yevgeny in his arms. “didn’t mean to get in the way, but Ian we got to take Yev back to my place, Mandy wants us to stay for a few days, but um.., I could just go and..”   
“no, no ill go get some things, she text me earlier just give me a minuet and ill be down.” Mickey turned and went back down stairs. “debs wait till Sunday when we all have dinner ok. You can tell everyone then and we can tell them together Ok.” He said, he nudged her arm and went to walk away.   
“you know Ian , we don’t really think that you are like Monica, we just worry you know, if you can do what you did this year, ill wait and tell everyone, and um... thanks.” He smiled at her and went to his room. He couldn’t believe it, Debbie was pregnant, his baby sister. He realised that he had missed out on so much this year. That everyone was growing up.


	7. “Milkovich friends?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veronica throws a party and everyone catches up, Mickey makes sure Ian knows he's loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied... sorry I'm terrible...I have no will power to stop posting... anyway I am thinking for a while ill post 2 or 3 chapters a day until I get pretty far on since ive already got so many chapters written? let me know in the comments please...

Fiona was working in the dinner when frank walked in. He sat at the breakfast bar and waited on her speaking. “so, my second oldest daughter, what can I eat.” He asked picking up a menu. She took it off him and laughed.  
“nothing frank, you actually have to pay, with actual money to get food.” He scoffed at her as she walked over and poured coffee into a costumers mug.  
“typical Fiona, always expecting I want a free ride, you should give me more credit you know.” She shook her head and laughed at him, she looked at him and realised he looked upset about something. Every time she gets close to not giving a fuck about frank, he drags her back in.  
“what do you want frank?” she asked him.  
“coffees good.” He said, she gave him a cup and poured him a coffee.  
“what, that’s it, no big lecture about how we don’t care about you enough. Jez what’s wrong frank.”  
“you know that I love you all don’t you Fi, I’m a real dick but I love all of my children” he took a drink of his coffee and stood up.  
“if you need me, ill be at the alibi. Here” he said, he pulled out two $20 and handed Fiona them. He walked out. Fiona hadn’t failed to notice how her dad had been around a lot lately, want a big secret that he had sort off cut down on drinking too, that that Fiona cared. As he did V walked in, she had Amy with her.  
“so, you up for another party?” she asked Fiona. Fiona looked at her blankly.  
“did I miss an occasion?” she asked V back. V looked at her blankly too.  
“no, were south side trash Fi, since when did we need an excuse to throw a party?” they both looked at each other and sniggered. “my place at 7, my mums taking the girls, Kev and I tought why not throw a party too, I mean, its not like you Gallagher’s are the only people on the block to kick back and p a r t y.” V said rubbing Amy’s back.  
“yeah, ill ask the clan if they want to pop round but Ian and Lip are staying at a friends tonight.” Fi said, she grabbed two plates and walked them out to the tables, V followed her.  
“Milkovich friends?” V laughed. Fiona huffed.  
“you know, Ian and Mickey, was a shock, I mean yeah I wasn’t happy about it, but they actually love each other so I accepted it But Lip and Mandy, that’s got to go down in flames right?” Fiona asked V.  
“Fi, he’s a big boy, I’m sure he knows how to make his own decisions.” V said putting her hand on Fiona’s shoulder.  
“ Might as well ask ‘em all to move in, I mean the family practically live there.” She said rubbing V’s hand and sighing.  
@@@  
The party was well under way, Debbie and Liam were watching tv, Fiona, V, Kev and Lip were in the kitchen, Ian was with Mandy in the living room. The guys from the bar were scattered around the house, and Kev and V’s friends were dotted around the corners, avoiding drunk assholes and Frank. “so how come you and V didn’t just have the party at the Bar?” he looked up at Kev, who put another card down.  
“coz this party is going all night, id have to shut at 3 if we flung it at the bar.” He looked ar V. “either that or stop selling booze and what kind of party is that.” She said putting down an ace of spades. “change to hearts” she said. She looked at Fi.  
“a shit one, so Lip whats going on with you and mandy?” she said, picking up a card from the pile.  
“were just hanging out, no big deal, why?” he said, taking a drink of his bear and placing a 3 of hears and spades down. He said asking her. Kev picked up a card.  
“ just sounded like you two were getting serious.” Fiona said, V put down a jack of spades down.  
“yeah Lip, don’t you and Mandy think you should just have a relationship, I mean you are basically there, without the commitment man.” Kev said, he put down a 2 of spades.  
“nah, when its a fight to see who lasts longer with a fucking Milkovich, and Ian proved its him.” Lip confessed. He put down a 2 of diamonds. “last card.” He declared. 

Ian and Mandy were on the steps of the stair case, Mandy guzzled a beer. “we could run away.” Ian said, Mandy laughed.  
“Mickey wont run away, he has been hiding who he is from Terry since he was a kid, he wont do it anymore.” Ian picked up his beer and took a drink.  
“what about a road trip, we could do 66 or something, get out of South side for a few nights.  
“nah, to close to running. And Mickey doesn’t like road trips.” Ian hung his head he was so tired.  
“I know, I just don’t want him to get hurt, or end up back in prison Mandy. I just want him to be safe” Ian said, he took another drink of his beer, Mandy put her head on Ian’s shoulder.  
“he scared you a lot, didn’t he.” She asked Ian , he looked at her and put his arm around her.  
“ill never forgive myself for that, no matter how well or bad we are. That’s on me.” He sighed. “I actually think I’m going to head home, I’m pretty tired and I want to make sure he changed Yev before bed.” Ian said, he stood up and gave Mandy hug.  
“do you want me to come, ill just go tell Lip and we could all just go home.”  
“no, don’t be silly, Lip needs to get out, even if it is next door.” He said grabbing his coat.  
“you sure, i don’t mind” she said taking the beer Ian offered her and shook his head.  
“yeah, you are doing enough planning out Saturday, plus maybe ill get lucky since no ones home.” Ian laughed. He stood up and stepped down the stairs. He said his good buys and left. He inhaled the fresh air. And started walking home. He felt so much more, free. The quiet helped him think. About everything that he needed to think about. He thought of the things that scared him, and what made him happy, and some how Mickey came under both. He walked through the front door of the Milkovich home and closed the door behind him.  
@@@

Tomorrow was the day, the day that everyone in the house had been dreading, the day that had Ian on a downer, Mandy in hyperventilation, Mickey working out, Svetlana moving to the upstairs apartment of the alibi, Iggy polishing his guns, Joey drinking like a fish and yet one person who wasn’t worried was Lip, typical lip, he didn’t worry about anything. Mickey put his weight down and crawled into bed dragging his casted foot with him. He cuddled into Ian , who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Mickey kissed his chest. And Ian smiled, he put his arm around Mickey and held him.  
“maybe I shouldn’t stay the night tonight, the last thing we need is your dad walking in to find us in the same bed.” Mickey put his arm over Ians belly and put his head on his chest.  
“your not going anywhere, this is your house too now, anyway who gives a fuck about that crack pipe, not fuckin me anyway.” Mickey said putting his chin on Ian .  
“I dont care what he thinks either, but I know he wont even be through the front door before he goes for you, and I don’t want to be the one that caused it.” Mickey kissed him. And rolled on top of him, then sat up.  
“you think that he wont try to kill me even if your not here?” Mickey asked, Ian put his hands on Mickeys chest, where his name was and ran his fingers over it.  
“yeah, we should probably stay close together huh.” Ian admitted, whispering. He sat up causing Mickey to slide onto his lap.  
“well this is a pretty queer position” Mickey laughed, rolling back onto his back. Ian laughed and shook his head.  
“your are impossible, you know that, what time is it.” He asked. Micker looked towards the door, the alarm clock read 1:34.  
“half one why?” Ian shot up, he jumped out of bed and flung his trousers on.  
“Ian what you rushing for, you don’t have work till 3.” Ian pulled a clean shirt over his head and crawled over to where Mickey was lying in bed and kissed him, his lips felt warm on Ian s mouth.  
“I told Debbie I would help her with something today, Im supposed to meat her at 2.” Mickey got up and fallowed him into the living room by slowly hopping.  
“well what about work, want me to talk to Fiona, maybe I could cover your shift,”  
“no, don’t tell Fiona anything, ill be at work on time, but are you going to swing by, you could ask for a job, the old bus boy just quit.” Ian said, he shoved on his socks and looked for his shoes.  
“well what do you have to do with Debbie that Fi cant know?” Mickey questioned, he took a shoe from behind the TV and handed it to Ian, he was still looking for the other one.  
“nothing Mickey, just trust me, now are you coming tonight or not?” he said, grabbing a shoe from under a seat that Iggy was sitting on.  
“yeah, yeah ill come round, Ian, is everything ok with you?” he asked grabbing his shoulders and holding him still.  
“shit, my meds.” Ian said pissed of, he had forgotten to get up at 11 to take them. “ill take them now. But I’m fine mick, just a family thing.” Mickey stopped following him.  
“a family thing?” Mickey asked. He was bugged that Ian wouldn’t tell him what was going on.  
“yeah, look I cant explain now but we will talk about it on Sunday at dinner.” He said, he took a drink of water as he appeared in the kitchen. “its nothing to worry about ok, I told Debbie id keep it quiet and I cant let her down. Ill see you later, OK.” He asked Mickey took his hand and smiled.  
“ill see you at work.” Ian smiled and kissed his cheek “I love you.” Mickey said into Ian’s ear.  
“I love you too tough guy.” Ian said, he went to walk away as Mickey slapped his but. Ian flipped him off as he walked out.  
“I love you Mickey” Iggy said in a sarcastic voice as Mickey walked by.  
“fuck off assface” Mickey said with the biggest grin on his face.


	8. take out the trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ian and Debbie go to planned parenthood and Lip and Iggy have a chat

Debbie stood outside planed parenthood waiting on Ian , she was so nervous, she looked at her phone which read 1.57. Ian wasn’t there yet, but she was early, as she went to go inside Ian ran round the corner. “I’m here, Debbie, hay” he said running up to her. The corner of her mouth peaked up, showing a half smile.  
“sorry I’m a little late, Mickey turned my alarm off,” Ian explained.  
“your not late, my appointment isn’t for another couple of minuets.” She said, she have Ian a hug. “are you scared?” he asked her, she nodded.   
“yeah, but I want to get this over with.” Ian took her hand,   
“well lets get it over with then.” He said, she put her head down,   
“wait, can you go in, and give me a minuet, I just, need some more air.” She said, letting to if Ian s hand.   
“Debbie, you don’t have to be scared, if you are having second thoughs of keeping the baby there are other options,” she looked at Ian , she took a deep breath.   
“no its not that, its just, you can understand me, and why I want to do this, but what if everyone else isn’t, what if they like, reject me or something?” Ian lifted debbies head and looked into her eyes  
. “Debbie, if you tell them what you told me, they will understand, and if they don’t, you can, fuck you can move in with me and Mickey,” Debbie and Ian laughed at the same time.   
“ yeah, lets have Mickey, his brothers, mandy, lip me and you all live there, sounds fun.” She smiled. Ian took her hand again. “come on, lets get this done.” He said smiling at mer. 

@@@@

“so you changed the locks and bolted the windows, I doubt that will keep him out.” Lip said to Iggy. “what do you want me to do, but up iron bars and bullet proof the glass?” Iggy said to Lip, as he loaded another gun,   
“no, but you could talk Mickey into going away for a few days, so they are safe, until we figure this out.” Lip said to Iggy, Iggy picked up another gun and started to load it. “he wont do it, I tried to talk to him, said that he wont go because Milkovich’s don’t run” lip rubbed his eyes, he was agitated.   
“ he isn’t fucking running, he is going on a trip, for 2 days, till we know that Ian is safe.” He shouted. Iggy pointed the gun he had just loaded at Lip.   
“you think we didn’t tell him that, its not just about Ian , Terry wont kill Ian , but he will kill Mickey, and honestly, if it wansnt for Ian , Mickey wouldn’t have come out, and Mickey would be in trouble. So I don’t give a fuck what happens to Ian , its Mickey I’m protecting, it just so happens , that Mickey IS protecting Ian , so you see the pattern here?” Lip put his hands up, causing Iggy to lower the gun, and pick up another, he grabbed his cloth and stared cleaning it.   
“I’m just saying, I care about both of them, but just like you, my brother is my main priority... and them...” Iggy looked at Lip, putting down his gun and sighing.   
“look, Gallagher, hes not going, get the fuck over it, you don’t want to help us out tomorrow that’s fine, but their staying here, so grab a fucking gun, clean it and go home and rest for this shit show tomorrow, fuck off home, now and don’t bother turning up. god sake our brothers are homos and they still have more balls than you” Lip sat down, picking up a gun from the pile and taking a cloth. Their were 9 guns.   
“why the fuck do we even need guns?, we could just jump him.” Iggy shook his head. Lip thought he was going to reach over the table and punch him.   
“Lip, shut the fuck up, and we only use one of then, the rest we are giving to Lana to hide, I just want them clean” lip looked at Iggy blackly, and then nodded. Lip sat in silence and tried to think, he used to be close to Mickey when they were younger, after all they went to school together since they were 5. Ian used to follow them around like a little puppy dog but lip had never spoken to Iggy, he was always in and out of juvie. He hadn’t been in jail or juvie for at least 3 years now. Lip missed the days he hung out with Mickey, they hadn’t been friends since he took a beat down for Ian . And that hurt Lip a lot. Because out of all the people who Ian could have gotten with, it had to be someone that Lip was friends with, he was happy that they were happy, but he wanted to hang out with Mickey like they used to.   
“its so fucken quiet in here, where is everyone.” Mandy said as she walked in the front door.   
“Mickey is at work with Ian trying to get a job. And Joey is taking Svetlana and Yev to the Alibi, so they are out of the way.” Lip said, Mandy nodded.   
“cool, when you going home to get your things?” lip gave mandy a ‘shut the fuck up’ look, Iggy looked at lip.   
“the fuck she mean get your things?” Iggy asked, mandy rolled her eyes, she hatted when iggy got protective over her, she preferred it when he didn’t give a fuck, but since Kenyatta beat the shit out of her he has been really up her ass.   
“relax man, hes staying over tonight, in case terry turns up early.” Iggy had always been the person that protected her, even when her dad had hit her, he would call the cops when he wasn’t looking. It gave them enough time to recover before he got out again.   
“he aint getting out early, he called yesterday, he is getting picked up by uncle jerry at 10.” Iggy informed them, Lip felt really awkward now.   
“well I asked him to stay, so hes staying.” Mandy challenged iggy, who was glaring his dark eyes at Lip.   
“maybe I should just go home, Fiona might need help with the kids.” Mandy was now pearcing her eyes through Lip too.   
“no, I asked you to stay, so you will stay.” Mandy said, Iggy stood up, Lip jumped out his seat and backed up, Iggy was smaller than Lip but he new better than to fight a Milkovich.   
“fine he can fucking stay, what the fuck do I care,” Iggy declared walking to the fridge for a beer. “but if I find you in her bed ill fucking kill you in your sleep,” Iggy said. Mandy was pissed, she grabbed Lips hand,   
“lets go get your stuff Lip, fucking Asshole.” She said, storming away and dragging Lip behind her. 

@@@

“well Miss Gallagher, you are indeed pregnant, 3 months in fact, congratulations, now we will give you a list of dates that you need to go come back for, like check ups and scans. But first lets discus your options.” As the dr spoke Debbie’s face remained facing the floor. Ian was holding her hand. “Miss Gallagher do you know what you want to do with the baby?” the nurse asked.   
“Debbie?” Ian spoke, she clicked out of her daze.   
“look we understand that you are obviously overwhelmed, we can give you some booklets to take away, we can discus your options next week at your first scan.” Debbie looked at the nurse who was holding out 3 or 4 booklets.   
“I wont need them thanks, I’m going to keep the baby.” Debbie replied to the nurse. Ian squeezed her hand slightly.   
“well in that case, we will see you and your...” she waited for Ian to say who he was to Debbie. “brother” he said. The nurses face looked confused,   
“sorry I thought that you were the father.” Ian and debbies face both turned red.   
“no, that’s my brother, he’s gay” she said panicked. The nurse laughed.   
“its all right, its just due to you being under 16 wee need someone over 18 to come to these meetings with you.” Debbie looked at Ian .   
“well I’m 17 but I’m almost 18, is it ok if I still come with her,” the nurse looked at both of them. She saw Debbie’s face, that was swiped with worry.   
“ok, well I don’t know that you are not 18, so u guess its ok, but eventually, we will need to see a parent or Guardian so sign forms.” Ian stood up and shook the nurses hand.   
“thank you mam, we will bring one next week, is Friday right?” the nurse smiled and nodded.   
“yes, half past 4. listen, your not the first kid to go through this, we have a group that runs on a Wednesday at 5, its to help you learn more about your baby and your body, like pre natal classes but free, you should come along. I think it would be good for you.” The nurse said as she got up to leave. “thank you, its nice to know some ones on my side” Debbie said, the nurse left.   
“you sure your are ok debs?” Ian asked him,   
“yeah, its just surreal, I’m going to be a mother.” They both got up and walked out,   
“ok well, on Sunday we can tell everyone ok, don’t worry ill be their with Mickey OK.” He said to Debbie, she nodded as they walked out of the building.   
“I got to go, ive got work in 20 minuets, Fiona will kill me if I’m late again. Do you want to come, ill buy you pie.” Ian offered, he put his jacket on.   
“no I think I’m going to go home and get some sleep, I was up all night thinking about it.”   
“OK, well ill see you tomorrow, if Mandy lets us leave the house, she wants us to be inside, like that’s going to stop terry from eating us alive.” He said as they walked to the El.   
“does he know Mickeys out yet?” she asked. Ian squinted at Debbie.   
“no, but wont take him long to figure it out, especially when they don’t let him in his own house.” “well good luck on not dying” Debbie said hugging him, he hugged her back and walked up the steps of the El. Debbie walked down the street and waved as Ian disappeared.


	9. my big brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter had a lot to do with lip and Mandy and how mandy grew up

Chapter 7  
“is Ian here yet?” Fiona asked as she came back from her brake.   
“no, his shift doesn’t start for 10 minuets.” Sean said as she walked in.   
“if hes late again I sware to god.” Fiona said through gritted teeth. Ian had been late 5 times in the past 2 weeks.   
“cut him some slack Fiona, he works hard when he comes. He is a teenager, they don’t have good timing” he told her as she put her apron on and put her hair back up.   
“does it not piss you of, I mean hes my brother and I love him but I’m two steps shy of kicking his ass.” Sean looked at her with a mischievous look. “  
what?” she asked him.   
“no its just, you look hot when your angry” he laughed, she giggles and her cheeks flushed pink.   
“oh yeah, well you should see me furious , which I will be if Ian doesn’t move his ass and het here.” Just as she spoke Ian walked through the doors.   
“I’m here, not late, still got 2 minuets” he said, he shot daggers at Fiona. “is Mickey here yet?” he asked as he walked by the counter and into the back room, Fiona followed.   
“No, why would he be here?” Ian put his apron on, getting Fiona to tie it at the back.   
“he was going to ask if he could get DeMarco’s old job, since he quit.” Fiona had a worried look in her eye, she tilted he head and looked at Ian ,   
“what now?” Fiona asked, “Mickey Milkovich, work, like bussing tables?” she asked.   
“yes, he wants a job.” Ian said slowly but sarcastically.   
“why?” she questioned.   
“I don’t know, ask him when he gets here, hes the one who wanted to ask.” Ian walked out and into the kitchen, Fiona walked by him picking up more plates and taking them to tables.  
@@@  
YOU HAVE A CALL FROM CHICAGOS CORRECTIONAL PRISON FOR TROUBLED ADULTS DO YOU ACCEPT THIS CALL FROM “CARL.” IF YES PLEASE PRESS 1 IF NO PLEASE PRESS 2 IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO THROUGH... lip pressed one on his phone.   
“hay buddy, everything ok?” lip asked as he took a beer from the fridge.   
“um.. yeah I’m good, its just to ask if you and Ian are still coming Tuesday?” carl asked through the phone, Lip opened his beer and walked to the table, “Lip you there?” he asked, as lip sat down. “yeah, um.. yeah I’m coming but I don’t know if Ian will come, he’s really busy right now kiddo.” “yeah, I heard Mickey got out, that’s cool, right.” He said, Lip chuckled.   
“yeah, is everything good in there, you still doing the comencery thing? Need money or anything?”   
“no I was just phoning you guys, thought something was wrong, Debbie didn’t call today.” Lip was confused.   
“Debbie didn’t call?” he asked his brother, it was unlike Debbie, she skipped last 2 classes of the day on a Friday to call carl.   
“no she didn’t. figured something went down, she usually doesn’t shut up and costs me like 30 bucks out of my comencery” he said laughing, he sounded different, his voice was deeper, maybe it was just the phone, lip though, but he was also wondering why Debbie didn’t call, she called every week. “she must have got caught up in school, but um.. if Ian doesn’t come on Tuesday, ill ask her if she wants to come see you.” Lip said, hee took a drink of his beer as carl went silent.   
“so why wont Ian make it? He working?” carl asked braking the silence.   
“um.. no, FUCKING Milkovich’s dad is getting out of lock up, said hes going to kill ‘em, so mandy has them on house arrest.” He said,   
“dam, sounds like I’m missing all the drama in here huh?” Carl said, he sounded sad about it.   
“nah dude, plus, with you admitting guilt ‘n’ shit you should be out in a few months right?” the line beeped.   
“yeah, I got a year left, remember, extra time, ill be out in about 5. In time for Christmas.” The line beeped again. “yeah, summer wont be the same without you buddy.” The line beeped again and Carla laghed. “carl?” lip asked.   
“yeah, don’t worry about the beep, just to say we got a minuet left,” it beeped again. “well you better go, ill see you Tuesday kid.” Lip said, he rubbed his forehead as yet another beep came. “yeah, see you” carl said, the line went dead. Lip took another drink of his beer, he flung the phone on the table. he rubbed his forehead.   
“you OK?” mandy asked as she came in slowly from the living room. Lip finished his beer.   
“yeah, lets get out of here.” He said grabbing his bag and opening the door for mandy. She walked out,   
“where we going?” she asked lip, he shrugged.   
“I don’t know. A walk or something.” He snapped, Mandy stopped and looked at lip, he was pissed off. “sorry, its just, Debbie has one fucking job, phone carl, she didn’t do it.” Mandy turned and walked beside him.   
“it is probably hard for her, her and carl have been together their whole lives and now he isn’t here.” Lip nodded in agreement.   
“its fucking hard for everyone, she doesn’t need to be a bitch about it.” Mandy took Lips hand. “you know the first time Mickey went to Juvie he was 9, I just turned 8, and Iggy and my Dad were in lock up too. It was just me. Joey worked a lot. He was trying to get some money so he could bail out Iggy. He had the lowest bail, that’s how it worked with us you know. If more than one of us was in prison, the person with the lowest bail is the one we try to get out.” She took a breath. Lip and mandy had got to the end of the street, ready to cross, Looked like they were heading for the El.   
“sounds ruff” lip said, he took a Cigarette from his packet and lit it.   
“yeah, so I was home alone a lot, had to learn to raise myself. Colin did his best but he was 17 you know, he had to hustle a lot to get money to even keep food on the table. And one day, he comes home with stacks of cash. I remember him screaming ‘we got the money Mandy, we can get Iggy out.’ He was so happy. He must have had at least 10 grand.” She started laughing really hard. At this point lip was so interested in the story she was telling. “he grabbed me and hugged me, when he said ‘go to school ok, ill go get Iggy out, after you come home we can go see Mickey ok’ so I do as he said, went to school. Came home to find the door locked. I figured he was caught up in processing. So I wait out side. Then I decide maybe they had gone to see Mickey without me.” Her laughter had turned silent as she recalled what happened, she wiped a single tear away and looked at lip, who was waiting on her finishing. “I’m sorry you don’t need to hear my shit.” She said, taking the cigarette from lip and taking a drag,   
“no please finish, I want to hear the end.” He smiled at her, she continued.   
“well I go 3 bus rides away to the juvie that Mickey was in, the police were confused when I walked in but they new who I was, they made some calls while they let me see Mickey in a privet room, and after not seeing him for about 4 months, we had so much fun catching up, we missed each other so much you know, we had never been split up. Me and Mickey may not have been as close as Debbie and carl. But I know why she wont go see him. She is scared that he isn’t the same person she grew up with. I was terrified when I walked in that room and saw him.” They had arrived at the El, they hopped the turn stiles like they always did since nobody actually had the balls to stand at the south side entrance.   
“so where was Joey” lip asked, he was trying to keep the conversation going, he enjoyed hearing about her life. It make him feel less like a fuck up   
“what?” Mandy asked, then she realised the question. “oh, Joey got Iggy out and they went drinking, said they forgot me, the cops dropped me off back at my place. Found then both passed out on the couch.” Lip nodded. He never actually realised how bad Mandy actually had it. They got on the train and sat down.   
“he didn’t steal the money you know.” She said, she watched Lip as he was in deep thought.   
“what do you mean?” Lip asked her, her head dropped to the floor. “I didn’t think he did,”   
“well technically he did steal it.” Se laughed. “he went to the place where Terry hid his Gun money, he buried it under the swing set at the park. Joey figured that terry would think some kid dug it up and took it. He never found out it was Joey.” She laughed more.. "but that also didn't mean we all never got beat the shit out of anyway," she said, Lip stopped and pulled he in for a hug.  
"everything's going to be cool Mands, I promise" he said.


	10. feed me like you mean it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly domestic fluff from everyone!

It was around 6 o’clock when Mickey showed up at the dinner, Ian was tired, it had been really busy, yet as soon as he saw Mickey he wasn’t so tired. Mickey had Yev with him in his stoller as Mickey, something that Mickey didn’t do very often. Ever since he went to prison he decided he needed to step up and be a father, not a deadbeat like his dad.   
“are we going to get some pie, huh buddy” Mickey said in a baby as he took Yev out of his stroller and put him into a baby seat. Fiona walked up to him to take his order. He smiled at her as she walked up to him.   
“look Yevgeny, its your Aunt Fi Fi, can you say Fi FI?” he asked again doing the baby voice and asking Yevs hand, Yev Gargled.   
“close enough kid” Fiona said, she watched Mickey as he went into his bag pack and pulled out a bottle. “waw this is fuckin weird” Fiona said watching Mickey stop and look at Fiona.   
“the fuck you mean?” he said, not in a threatening way though.   
“I don’t know, seeing you do normal people things, its freaky,” they both laughed as Mickey nodded. “its fucking freaky for me too, never though I could do this kid stiff, turns out I’m not so bad at it.” He smiled, playing with a rattle then handing it to Yevgeny.   
“ so what do you want mick.” She asked pulling out her note pad and pen.   
“um, could you heat up Yevs bottle, ill have a some pancakes and and a vanilla shake and a job please” he said, he went a pink colour and grinned at Fiona.   
“ok, well your order will be right up.” She said, taking yevs bottle and walked away.   
“Fi, what about the job?” he asked, she turned and looked at him.   
“you can start next Monday when you get your cast off, first shift is 12 till 8.” She said, he gave her a thankful nod and she walked away,   
“you hear that Yev, Daddy got an actual job.” She heard him say as she walked to the counter. She pushed the bell and put Mickeys order on the rotation bar.   
“hay, Fi can I take my brake now?” Ian asked, she walked round and watched him as he took 3 loads of dishes from the cleaner and put them on the drying racks.   
“did you take out the trash and finish the dinner rush dishes?” she asked as he untied his apron.   
“yeah, everything is done,” he said miserably.   
“can you add a piece of Banoffee pie to Mickeys order?” she nodded as Ian put his apron on the counter all folded and walked out. As he did, Lip and Mandy walked in.   
“hay shit face” Mandy said as she walked over and hugged him.   
“sorry I didn’t see you this morning, I had some things to do.” She said laughing.   
“yeah me” lip said giving his brother a hug.   
“sounds delightful” Ian said jokingly as he walked over to where Mickey was sitting.   
“hay babe” Ian said leaning down and kissing Mickey and Yev’s hair.   
“hay yourself” Mickey said moving into the corner of the booth to let Ian in beside him. As he sat down so did Mandy and Lip.   
“well don’t you three look like a happy family.” Mandy said joking, Mickey flipped her of.   
“better looking than you and Kermit the fucking frog over here” Mickey said pointing and laughing at Lip. Fiona came over with their order. Ian took Yevs bottle and tested it, it was lukewarm. He gave it to Yev who immediately atarted gulping it down, Ian did the same with his pie. 

“dam Ian did you eat today?” Lip asked him. “you are supposed to eat on your meds.” He added.   
“I didn’t have time, I had to help out Debbie and then come strait here.” Lip looked shocked.   
“you were with Debbie?” he asked, watching Ian scoff the pie down one bite after the other.   
“yeah, she asked me to help her with a school thing, it was really important why?” Lip held the bridge of his nose as Fiona sat down, she was interested in why Ian was so interested in Debbie all of a sudden,   
“what day is it today Ian ?” Lip asked him. Ian shoved the last piece of pie into his mouth and swallowed, to took Mickeys milkshake and took 3 large gulps of it. Mickey grabbed it of him, looking in disgust at what he had just seen Ian do.   
“its Friday,” Ian said as he pushed Mickeys shoulder.   
“What does Debbie do every Friday Ian ?” Lip quizzed him, Ian took a moment and then put his face in his hand as he realised.   
“she phones carl.” He said looking at Lip who looked pretty pissed of.   
“yeah, carl phoned me, shitting himself thinking something was wrong because she didn’t phone” “wait a minuet, Debbie didn’t phone Carl, what was she doing that was so important then?” Fiona quizzed Ian , Mickey took another bite of his pancakes trying not to get involved, even though he was getting pissed at the way they were talking to Ian .   
“she was at school and wasn’t feeling so good, she was pretty sick so I went and picked her up and took her to the doctors. They said she had a cold.” Mickey looked at Ian , he knew that want the truth.   
“why didn’t she phone me?” Fiona asked him, he shrugged.   
“guess she didn’t want to bother you at work. I don’t know” Ian replied.   
“well why didn’t you tell me when you came in Ian?” she asked again. Ian was starting to her uncomfortable, Mickey took his hand underneath the table,   
“she asked me not to worry you, she just went home to bed.” He said, he felt more relaxed as he interlocked.   
“well I’m going to check on her while since here, ok. 15 minuets then back to work.” She informed Ian, he nodded.   
“wait there Fiona well come to, I got to help kev out with a Booze shipment.” Lip said taking mandys hand and pulling her up playfully.   
“catch you two at home in a few hours?” Mandy asked, they both headed out. 

“so you going to explain or am I guessing?” Mickey asked pulling his hand away from Ian s, Ian whipped the sweaty hands oh his Joggers.   
“ yeah, ill tell you, but you cant say anything Mick.” Mickey looked at him blankly.   
“do I look like the kind of guy who shouts shit from roof tips Gallagher.” Ian new Mickey was pissed, he only called him ‘Gallagher’ when he is horny or pissed.   
“I took Debbie to planned parenthood.” Ian said, taking a bite of pancake from th stack that Mickey was chomping down.   
“Ok so she wanted to go on the pill why didn’t you tell Fiona that, and why would you take her anyway?” Mickey asked with a mouth full of syrupy pancakes.   
“because she was supposed to be on the pill, but she doesn’t take them.” Mickey looked at him confused, he cut into his pancakes.   
“so what, who looking for something other than the pill, what she think shes posh or some shit?” Mickey asked, he shoved nearly a full pancake into his mouth and started chewing.   
“no Mickey, shes pregnant” Ian said, Mickey choked on his pancakes, Ian patted his back as it Mickey drank his milkshake and forced it down   
“isn’t she like fuckin’ 12 or some shit?” Mickey asked pushing the left over pancakes away.   
“shes 15, and she seams pretty serious about it.” Mickey’s eyes widened and he looked at Ian , he didn’t like getting into Ian ’s business but this pissed him off a lot.   
“what she’s keeping it” Mickey said, he tried to calm his voice down.   
“fuck, that’s like serious. Who’s the dad?” Mickey asked, Ian shrugged.   
“some kid named Derick or something, its her boyfriend I guess.” Ian said. He took another pancake off the plate and ate it.   
“you aint bothered this kid impregnated your kid sister? If it was me the kid be dead meat” Mickey said, he started packing up Yevs toys angrily.   
“aww look at you being all concerned and shit for Debbie. you even just used a big word” Ian joked.   
“fuck off Mickey said. Ian leaned over and gave Mickey the quickest kiss on the lips he could give, he knew how Mickey left about that shit, “yeah well your my family, that makes Debs my family too ok.” He said smiling. Ian smiled and looked at Mickey and Yevgeny. He loved how he had accumulated a family of his own, even if he was so young, he loved those two boys with all his heart.


	11. the calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey gets embarrassed in front of his brothers

“debs, you home” Fiona said walking through the front door, she was sleeping on the couch wrapped up with Liam. Fiona closed the door quietly and smiled, she walked over and took a sleepy Liam from Debbie’s arms. As she did that Debbie woke up.   
“sorry debs, I just wanted to take him up to bed.” Fiona said.   
“its ok, what time is it?” Debbie asked, she pulled herself up.   
“almost 7, Ian told me you didn’t feel so hot so I came home.” Fiona said, she put Liam in the play pen and put a blanket over him. “he did?” Debbie asked, she was worried that Ian had spilled the beans.   
“yeah, he said you phoned him at school and said you were sick so he took you to the doctors. Everyone was worried about you.” She sighed in relief.   
“yeah I was felling sick, the doctor said I should rest” she played along. Fiona sat on the end of the couch. “I appreciate you calling Ian , but if you were sick you should have called me,” debs faked yawned. “I’m still pretty tired, I’m going to go up to bed.” Debbie said. She have Fiona a hug and went and got liam, carrying him up the stairs. Fiona sighed and lay back. She turned on the tv. Everything was quiet. For a second. Then their was a lound knock at the door. She went wo answer it. It was 2 police officers. Ones she knew, Ronald and Wayne. They had a passed out frank with them. “hay Fiona, sorry to disturb you but...” Fiona cut them off.   
“wait here” she said disappearing for a secont, the officers both looked at each other. She came back with a pillow and some blankets. She flung the pillow down on the porch.   
“just put him here, hes not getting in the house. They lay him down and Fiona put 2 blankets over him. “thanks guys” she said. The officers said no bither and walked away. Fiona slammed the door behind them.   
@@@

Mickey and Ian got In around 11. They had dropped Yev off at the Alibi again and came home, Lip was on the couch with Mandy. They were all cuddled in. “fuck sake talk about happy familys.” Mickey said flinging his keys on the counter. Ian went into the room to get changed, Mickey followed behind him. As he entered the room Ian was slipping his t shirt off. Mickey shut the door behind him.   
“don’t tease me like that.” Mickey said as Ian put on another shirt.   
“oh you want me to keep it off huh?” Ian joked. Mickey bit his bottom lip as he went into his drawer and pulled out his pain meds. He gulped 2 of them down. “hay, by the way asshole, don’t think because you had Yev that I’m happy with you.” Mickey looked up as Ian pulled the covers to the bed up and jumped in. Mickey sat on the bed and took his shorts off.   
“what did I do now?” he asked as he pulled his t shirt off. He knew the less clothes he had on the less angry Ian would be about what he was about to shout at him for. He pulled his stockade foot onto the bed and moved over towards Ian.   
“you know what, your not supposed to go out without either the crutches or the wheelchair” Ian said moving onto his side. “the doctor said that’s why its not getting better.” Mickey smiled and ran his fingers through Ians red, ginger hair.   
“I could repay you” Mickey said teasing Ian , he smiled and laughed.   
“oh yeah, how.” Ian laughed. Mickey grinned and slipped under the covers, “what are you doing?” Ian flung his head back. “that’s cheating” he said talking to Mickey. He didn’t complain though.   
@@@

Ian and Mickey woke up early. They didn’t get much sleep that night. They both felt their stomachs turn as they got up. It was only 7 but they wanted to be prepared. They went into the kitchen to find Iggy and Joey at the table. They didn’t know anyone was awake, Ian felt awkward now that he was just on his boxers. Mickey smiled as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Iggy laughed at Ian, who stood awkwardly at the door hands over his chest.   
“fuck sake Ian, we don’t care, sit the fuck down.” Iggy whispered. Mickey turned and looked at him, Ian slowly walked to the table and sat at the opposite side of the 2 brothers.   
“you want something to eat?” Mickey asked, Ian shook his head. Mickey took 2 glasses from the dish rack and limped over to the table. He handed Ian his meds and sat the OJ and a glass down. Ian filled the glass and took his Medicine. Then Mickey limped back over to the fridge and reached on top of it and grabbed the cereal. He grabbed 2 bowls and 2 spoons, then took the milk from the fridge, he sat a bowl in front of Ian .   
“I said I dint wont anything.” Ian said pushing the bowl towards Mickey. Mickey gave him an evil look and filled the bowl with cereal.   
“yeah well you have to eat with the meds so guess what tough guy, your hungry now” Mickey said, pouring the milk into the bowl and then pushing it back to Ian. Ian glared at Mickey and started eating.   
“you would think you two were a married couple or something” Joey said sparking a smoke.   
“shut the fuck up, we are not” Mickey said pouring cereal for himself.   
“if only they realised that baggy boxers where so last year” Iggy said flicking his wrist and putting on a high voice. Mickey and Ian looked at each other and burst into laughter.   
“first of all, no South side gay has ever spoke like that Iggy” Ian said,   
“AND SECOND OF ALL FUCK YOU” Mickey and Ian said at the same time, the whole table erupted into fits of laughter. As they did Lip rolled of the couch screaming.   
“I’m up, I’m fucking up” he said panicking. They all stopped laughing looked at lip, who was clearly still half asleep.   
“did Mandy and Lip have a fight last might?” Mickey asked Ian as Lip stood up noticing his audience in the kitchen.   
“no I dint hear them, it must have been when we fell asleep.” Ian replied.   
“oh I told him if he slept in Mandy’s bed id kill him, didn’t think he’d take me seriously but” Iggy laughed.   
“wait, then who got lucky last night then? I thought I heard them get it on man, they need to learn to be quieter” Joey asked as Lip walked up the hall rubbing his eyes. Ian and Mickey both went a whole new shade of red but tried not to look at Iggy or Joey.   
“hay lip, when did you move onto the couch?” Lip looked at them confused .   
“all night, fucking thing cramped up my spinal cord” lip said walking by and going to the toilet. At this point Iggy and Joey had clicked on to the fact that Ian and Mickey were flinging the cereal down as fast as they could chew.   
“you pair of dirty dogs you,” Iggy laughed noticing how red their faces were.   
“Gallagher you scream like a little girl you know that” Joey laughed, he and Iggy were in stiches. “wasn’t me, I’m on top” Ian said, his face had started to go back to its natural colour as he stood up to take his dishes to the sink. But if Mickeys face went any more red he might burst a blood vestal. His brothers looked at Mickey as he slumped on his chair and tried not to make eye contact with them. He had never been more embarrassed in all his life. Iggy and Joey fell to the floor laughing. “Mickey you sounded like a bitch” Iggy squeezed out between laughs.   
“I thought... that it was... mandy...” Joey buckled.   
“fuck both of you.” Mickey said standing up and started to limp away, Ian went to follow him “nah you can fuck off too” he said, he pushed Lip out his way on the way to his room, Ian followed behind him. You could still here the Laughs of Joey and Ig as Ian closed the door behind him.   
“it was pretty funny” Ian laughed, Mickey sat on the end of the bed silent. Ian locked the door, he had just put a lock on it a few days ago. “what so you arn’t going to talk to me?” Ian said crawling on the bed and grabbing Mickeys back and pulling him up the bed.   
“fuck off Gallagher” Mickey said tying go get away from Ian’s grip. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickeys chest, holding his arms in place and his legs around his waist so he couldn’t get away. Mickey got tired and gave up, and stopped struggling and just sat in Ian’s grip still. He dint speak. Ian kissed Mickeys neck.   
“I’m sorry babe.” Ian said into Mickeys ear. He new Mickey couldn’t resist it when Ian kissed his neck. “I dint mean to embarrass you” Ian said, then kissed the other side of Mickeys neck. Mickey waited still sitting still and Ian lessened his grip. He swung around pushing Ian onto his back and used his arm to hold Ian’s head down.   
“what could I possibly do to punish you?” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes. He smiled and moved his arm. Lying down and kissing Ian .


	12. lock the doors papas home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terry finally arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so just a quick thanks to all the people who have head and gave me feedback... I still havent decided on wither I'm going to make this a long fic or a series Yet so just bare with me and let me know <3 much love

They both lay there letting time slip away. Before they new it it was half past 9. They both got up, they started to get changed, Ian hugged Mickey tight, he was almost shaking with fear. As they both stood their Iggy came to the door and knocked. Ian opened it.   
“Mickey he just pulled up, are you ready?” Iggy said, Mickey slowly shook his head.   
“yeah Ig, let him in.” Mickey said, his feet felt weightless, his head however, felt heavy, he stood up and walked out of the bedroom taking Ian’s hand. In the living room, joey, Iggy, lip, and Mandy all stood in a line as mickey stood at his room door. They opened it to let terry in. Terry got in observing the 4 people standing in front of him.   
“what the fuck is this” terry asked as they all stood, not letting him further than a few steps in the house. Mickey gripped Ian’s hand as he heard his fathers voice. He started to descend the hall, still holding Ian’s hand tight. As they got to the corner Mickey let go of Ian’s’ hand and kissed him, before turning the corner and facing his father for the first time since Yevgeny’s christening.   
“hay dad” Mickey said, standing tall, fists in a bunch as he spoke to Terry. Anger and fear filled his face as his father looked at him in surprise. He was at the other side of the room.   
“Mickey?” his dad said squinting his eyes, absolute rage filled Terrys face as Ian then turned the corner too. “welcome home” Mickey said, he was scared. He had always been scared of his father, nothing could ever make him not be scared of his father. 

***

 

“debs, are you feeling aby better, do you want to go out today?” Fiona asked. Debbie rolled over in her bed and ignored Foana, she didn’t want to get out of bed. “come on Debbie talk to me.” Fiona said sitting on the end of her bed. Debbie pulled the covers over her head and groaned. Debbie just wanted to sleep forever, she didn’t want Fiona to think less of her, she didn’t want to face anyone right now. “we could go shopping, I get paid today.” She said to Debbie. Still Debbie lay in silence. “fine, well, ill leave the keys on the counter, lip should be home around one, maybe you could talk to him about what’s going on.” She asked, Debbie groaned again, she new it was more than a cold that Debbie had. Fiona was starting to worry about her a lot, she got up and put the light our, she walked into the hall, leaving Debbie alone. She walked into the boys room. “Liam, wake up bub, we got to go out.” Fiona said, tickling Liam’s stomach. Liam sat up and jumped of Lips old bed, which he had now claimed.   
She went down stairs and tried to phone Lip to see how things went. She was worried about the whole thing. She was worried about her brothers. And got even more worried when Lip didn’t answer his phone. She started to text. ‘JUST CHECKING IN, PLEASE GET BACK TO ME ASAP. WORRIED x’ she sent to Ian and Lips phone. She sighed, looking around, everything was quiet. It was strange for her.   
***

 

“what the fuck is this?” terry demanded. He drew his eyes back and fourth between Ian and Mickey.   
“what you picking this Fucking queen over me?” terry asked looking at Iggy and Joey. Nobody spoke. Terrys face got angrier and he leaned forward. Trying to get by the 2 boys. Everyone was scared. Especially Iggy, who had always been loyal to his father. He didn’t want his dad to look down on him.   
“Terry you got to go.” Iggy said, he dropped his head to the floor. The words that descended from Iggy’s mouth had pushed Terry to the edge. He looked at Iggy and then flung his head full force towards his sons. A loud crack ringed in Ian’s ears as he watched Terry. Iggy dropped to the floor as blood poured down his face.   
“now you” Terry said he pointed at Joey. Joey stood his ground.   
“dad, just go. He doesn’t deserve this.” He said to his father, Iggy had started to stand up at this point. Terry grabbed Ig’s neck. Joey pushed Terry, knocking him of Iggy and he scrambled to his feet, trying to stop the blood from running out his noes. Joey had swung a punch to his fathers face, Terry wasn’t fazed. he laughed as he punched his oldest son back. Mickey went to step forward but Ian held him back.   
“what, have you all turned into fuckin faggits?” he said. Joey adjusted his jaw, he full forcedly punched terry in the stomach. Terry bent over feeling his sons punch that time.   
“nah, that’s just me old man.” Mickey said, he hopped forward,Ian tried to grab him but he was to quick. “you want to fight terry? Does it make you feel big?” Mickey asked, Ian went to grab Mickey back, but Mickey pushed him out the way. “fucking fight me, yeah,” Mickey teased Terry more. Terry walked to his son and as he got to Mickey, Joey had grabbed Terry. Mickey swung his broken leg up, kicking Terry on the manhood.   
“fuck” they both screamed at the same time. Mickey leaned over to his father, punching him in the face. Terrys hands came up, grabbing Mickeys neck and punching his eye. Ian then went to hit terry, to stick up for Mickey but before he could, lip pulled him away.   
“no way Ian , this isn’t our fight.” Lip said dragging him back. Terry went to punch Mickey but dodged it and punched his so called father in the mouth, blood ran out of Terrys mouth as he smiled.  
“fuck you bitch, you aren’t no father of mine.” Mickey said, Terry dropped his hands, letting Mickey hit him again. Terry spat some blood out and laughed.   
“finally learn how to throw a punch then Mikahilo? You always were a queer.” Mickey swung again, knocking his father onto his knees.   
“Hit me like a MAN GOD DAMN IT!” Terry said, Mickey shook his head, he went to walk away but his father tripped him up causing him to fall face first to the floor.   
“get the fuck off him” Iggy said as he lunged for Terry, not before one more punch to Iggys nose causing him to OK on the floor. Terry went to punch Mickey but Mickey moved and Terry punched the floor.   
“fucking let me go lip.” Ian shouted. Lip held him tighter. Mickey punched his father who looked like his face had been ripped open at the cheek. When Terry fell back mickey hit him again. “   
“Mickey that’s enough,” Iggy said. Terrys face was drenched in blood. Mickey didn’t stop, hitting his father again in the face, and again and again. Terry just kept laughing.   
“good boy” terry said, Mickey hit him again.   
“Mickey stop, your going to kill him.” Mandy said, no body tried to stop Mickey, he hiot his father once, twice, three times, they just let him keep going, Lip let go of Ian, Ian ran towards Mickey, another of Mickeys fists raised into the air. Ian quickly grabbed Mickey and pulled him of Terry.   
“let me fucking go Ian, let me fuckin go” Mickey screamed. Terry lay still on the floor. Everyone walked over to him, Ian held Mickey on the floor as Joey kneeled down and checked Terrys pulse. Everyone was hoping that he was dead, Mickey buried his head in Ians arms and he held him tight held Mickey tight. 

“no he is still fucking breathing” Joey declared. Lip let out a breath.   
“too fucking bad” Mickey whispered into ians arms. Iggy walked to the feet of his father, he and Mandy grabbed a leg each. Joey and Lip took and arm, they carried Terry out the back door to. They carried him down the steps and down to the back of the El. They left Terry their and walked away.   
Ian had an ice pack on Mickeys eye, Mickey held his head back looking into thin air.   
“thanks” mick said, Ian held the ice to Mickeys eye not replying.   
“fucking Milkovich’s” Ian said under his breath. Mickey grinned.   
“I fuckin think its broken Joey, just straighten it please.” Iggy said holding his nose, which was still bleeding. The blood drenched the tank top Iggy was wearing.   
“fuck that Iggy, ill just take you to a hospital.” Joey said grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. “no fucken way dude,” Iggy felt a shiver crawl up his spine, Iggy had an insane fear of hospitals.   
“I aint going to no fucking doctor so he can do the exact thing I just asked you to do.”   
“Iggy you need to go to a doctor, me and Joey will take you.” Mandy said, he shook his head,   
“no Mandy, just you do it.” Iggy said, he held his nose over the sink so it caught all in the sink. The blood flowed from his nose rapidly.   
“dude, you should get that checked out. It doesn’t look good.” Lip said from the door.   
" hay, shut the fuck up Gallagher” Iggy said, he looked around.   
“for fuck sake iggy go to the hospital please” Mickey said, ian nodd3ed in agreement.   
“ok, fine but I aint paying the fucking bill.” Iggy said, as he noticed how much blood he was loosing.


	13. eggs ot bacon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

‘HAY, EVERYTHINGS GOOD, BE HOME SOON’ Fiona read as she read the text that Ian had sent her. She sighed in relief. She decided to go to the shopping centre and get some groceries.   
‘OK BUD, DEBBIE IS IN BED, TRY TALKING TO HER’ Fiona typed into her phone, she sent it, she put her phone in her pocket and grabbed some eggs and put them into the basket.   
“ah, Fiona, there you are.” She herd a voice say as she took Liams hand and tried to walk away. “look, Fiona, oh come on.” Frank said as Fiona sped up. “look it was just to ask of you could spot me a 20?” frank asked, Fiona looked at him. He smiled mischievously, Fiona couldn’t be bothered arguing with him, so she handed him a 10 dollar bill. “oh, thank you Fiona, look, I’m going to get out your way, clearly you are busy,” frank said, he turned and ran away, leaping for joy. Fiona shook her head, then her phone buzzed. She took ou out.   
‘Mickey ok to stay for a few days’ Ian asked. Fiona smiled. She put her phone into her pocket, she new no matter what she said Mickey would end up staying anyway. She took liams hand.   
“come on bud, lets get home.” She said, she walked up to the counter. As she did she saw frank out side, he had a little box and a piece of cardboard. she paid for everything and then stormed up to him.   
“what the fuck frank, I JUST gave you 10 dollars.” She said, Frank smiled at his daughter.   
“Fiona, this is the land of opportunities my dear, if you don’t ask you don’t get, I am a taker.” Fiona narrowed her eyes at her father.   
“give me the 10 back.” She said, holding her hand out. Frank looked at her. “now frank.” She said. “you would really take $10 from your poor father?” he asked, she held her hand out further. “fine” he huffed, handing Fiona her money back. She turned and walked away, drowning out franks screams. 

@@@

Terry walked into the alibi, as he did everyone went quiet, he sat at the bar, Kev and V looked at eachother. “can I get a fucking cloth.” Terry asked, kev handed him a wet cloth. He grabbed it of and started to clean his face. It was covered in dried up blood.   
“Jesus Christ Terry, what happened to you?” Tommy asked.   
“non of your god dam business” terry said. “can I get a beer, for fuck sake.” He sid, cleaning the cut on his head.   
“when did you get out?” Kermit asked him.   
“3 hours ago” terry said, he was wiping some blood of the cut on his head.   
“that a new record again Terry?” Kev asked handing him a beer. He gulped down the whole beer.   
“fuckin boys.” Terry said, he handed Kev the glass to refill. “you give them everything, they fucking shoot you down.” All of them looked at Terry as he chucked the cloth back at kev,   
“what, Iggy done this to you?” Kermit asked him surprised,   
“no you fucking retard, it was that fucking gay prick.” Tommy looked at him for a minuet.   
“you know your kid had balls, he stood up their, one of the toughest guys on the South side and told a bar full of people he was a gay.” Kev said, he handed Terry another beer.   
“he ain’t no fucking kid of mine,” Terry grunted.   
“you know, you can be in denial about this whole thing, and hate him for what he is, but Mickey is who he is, and he is your son.” Tommy said to Terry who had now guzzled down his second beer. “do you know what id do to see my kid again man, just for one fuckin minuet and tell him that I loved him, no matter what or who he was?” Tommy said, terry looked at him, he had forgotten that tommy had lost his boy.   
“your boy didn’t suck dick Tommy” Terry said cringing at the words.   
“yeah, but if you had to lose Mickey, no matter how bad you hated who he was with, you would be fucking devastated man, my boy was the same age as Mickey, grew up together, he might think with his fists but he knows what he wants.” Tommy said, he lit ip a cigarette.   
“yeah Terry, if you could see how much he loves Ian ...” Kev began to speak, Terry cut him off.   
“listen you fucking brain dead maroons, that faggit could drop dead in front of me, and I wouldn’t give the bastard the air in my lungs, He is dead to me,” Terry said, he stood up and walked out of the bar.   
“what a fucking asshole, no wonder his kids hate him,” Kermit said, tommy took a drag of his Smoke. “no wonder their all fucked up, them kids would take a bullet for that man, and he would even flinch once they’d been hit.” Kev said. He took Terrys dirty cloth and binned it. V turned to Kev.   
“I got to go pick up the Babes from mommas house, don’t let that get to you babe,” she said as she kissed kev on the cheek.   
“just pisses me off, why is it always the dads that fuck up?” he whined,   
“kev, you aint nothing like that, you love your kids,” V assured him, she walked away, going to lick up the kids. 

@@@

It was quiet as Lip, Ian and Mickey walked into the Gallagher house, Lip went strait to the fridge to get 3 beers, he came back in and tossed one to Ian , who had already slumped down on the couch with Mickey.   
“what a morning huh.” Lip said, he twisted the cap off of the bottle.   
“oh that, nah, that was nothing, typical day in out house,” Mickey said sarcastically.   
“I cant believe you actually knocked him out, I thought you killed him” Ian said drinking his beer slowly.   
“yeah, I cant believe I hit him either, its like a ton of my shoulders.” Mickey revealed,   
“hay, Mickey remember that time we were at the park, and your dad came by, and he beat the shit out of you, wen he was digging under the swing set when we were kids?” lip asked, Mickey nodded. “yeah, he had just got out for robbery, why?” Mickey asked, Lip laughed a little.   
“you ever find out why he was digging in that spot?” Lip asked, taking another swig of his beer. Mickey looked at him, wondering why he was asking about a day that happened around 12 years ago.   
“no, but he beat the shit out of me when he didn’t find it.” Mickey laughed. “he broke my collar bone” he added. “why you askin anyway?” Mickey questioned.   
“no reason.” Lip said, he didn’t want to betray Mandys trust .   
“Mickey what bones havent you broken?” Ian asked laughing, he switched the TV on.   
“haven’t broken my jaw, or my hips... yet” Mickey said punching Ian softly on the arm.   
“don’t you know how to be quiet?” Debbie asked, making all three boys jump. “I am trying to sleep” she said, stormed over to the chair and sat in it.   
“sorry kiddo, how you feeling today?” Lip asked, Debbie looked at Mickey who had a huge smile on his face as he stared at debs.   
“what are you laughing at?” Debbie asked him, his smile turned into a frown,   
“nothing, Jesus.” Mickey said as Ian elbowed him.   
“why don’t you go back up to bed? Ill bring you up some soup.” Ian offered, Debbie stood up.   
“ok” she said, she headed back up stairs.   
“I don’t know what’s going on with her.” Lip said, he sipped his beer again.   
“she’s growing up, you got to stop treating her like a kid.” Ian said, he stood up and went to the kitchen. Mickey and Lip stayed seated.   
“Ian, shes like 14, she still is a kid.” Lip said as he flicked through the TV channels.   
“no, when you were her age you were smart enough to go to collage, and when I was her age I was working at the Kash and Grab.” Ian said as he pulled out a tin of soup and put it into a bowl, he then shoved it into the microwave.   
“yeah, well what do you want us to do, get her a job?” Lip said. Ian came back into the living room,   
“no, just be more respectful towards her feelings.” Ian said as he sat down. He sat beside Mickey and put his arm over the couch so it rested above Mickeys shoulders.   
“you should both cut her some slack, when I was 14 i was in juvie, twice” Mickey said he drank his beer. Ian laughed at him, watching as the beer came up to his left side of his mouth.   
“yeah, but you were raised by wolves” Ian said, Mickey chuckled at him.   
“shut the fuck up” Mickey told Ian . The microwave beeped and Lip jumped up, he was used to Ian and Mickey being together, but it didn’t make him comfortable, not that it bothered him, he feels the same when Fiona brings home Guys, he was just protective of them.   
“ill give that up to debs” Lip said as he left the room. Mickey put his head on Ians shoulder.   
“Ian ?” Mickey said, Ian pulled his hand from the couch to Mickeys hip, forcing his hand under Mickeys arm.   
“mmm..” Ian grumbled as he watched Mickey take another drink of his beer.   
“don’t you ever wish we had more privacy?” Mickey asked him, Ian looked into Mickeys eyes as he put his hand on Ians.   
“well, yeah I guess so” Ian answered as he pulled Mickey into his chest.   
“well, why don’t we do something crazy?” Mickey suggested to Ian who was now watching Mickeys facial expressions as he spoke.   
“take my pills away and I can show you crazy” Ian told Mickey with sarcasm.   
“no seriously, I was thinking...” Mickey started. Ian cut him off mid sentence.   
“shit, don’t to do much of that, you might crash” Ian joked.   
“no, Ian seriously listen to me” Mickey said, Ian stopped joking and looked at Mickey, who was looking to study Ian’s face. “maybe its time we thought about getting out own place.” Mickey said, Ian’s eyes lit up.   
“are you serious? Your not fucking with me?” Ian asked excitedly. Mickey shook his head.Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey, he felt Mickeys hand move onto his neck. the truth was it didn't matter where Mickey and Ian were... because for Ian, Mickey was Home, because home is where the heart is and Mickey had all of Ians Heart


	14. IM OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lip and Fiona find out why debbies been so moody... mickey and ian act coupley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is long I know but I want to get to the sort of good parts ... enjoy

Lip sat on the end of Debbie’s bed, handing her the soup. “are you going to talk to me?” Lip asked. Deb took the soup from Lips hands and started drinking it from the bowl.  
“sorry ive been moody.” She said as she moved the bown away from her face.  
“look if you have something to tell me, just say it. I know you have been avoiding me and Fiona all week.” Lip said, Debbie took another drink of the worm soup.  
“its nothing, I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now, with school and stuff.” She lied.  
“Deb you finish school on Monday for the summer, what you going to have to do summer school or something?” he asked her.  
“no, its just, Carl isn’t going to be home for summer, and Liam can swim on his own now, so I was going to ask Fi, if I could skip the day care and actually go get a job or something.” Debbie lied again. She hatted lying to lip.  
“Debbie, its up to you what you do with your life, if you want a job, go get one, nobody’s stopping you.” Debbie burst into tears as lip spoke. “hay, hay what’s wrong” he asked her.  
“ive done something really stupid, and now I’ve made a choice, I’m scared people won’t stand by me for it.” Lip rubbed her baby sisters back. He had a lump in his throat.  
“Debbie whatever you have done, I’m sure you can fix it, your a smart kid, like your brother.”  
“lip, promise you wont get all mad and try to kill someone.” She asked. Lip hesitated, then nodded. “whats wrong are you in trouble?” he asked her, she looked at him, trying to find the words to explain to him.  
“well, sort of but not like your think.” Lip nodded again.  
“fuck same debs spit it out already.” Lip said, making Debbie panic. She looked at him.  
“well, I’m pregnant” she said, lips face dropped, he wasn’t happy for her, or worried for her like Ian was, he looked angry.  
“what the fuck you mean pregnant?” Lip asked angrily, “who is the father?” Lip said standing up, Debbies face turned white.  
“lip you said you...” He cut her off, shouting loud this time. “who is it Debbie!” she had more tears swelling up in her eyes,  
“its Derick, who else would it be” she cried. Lip stormed out the room, Debbie chased after him.  
“Lip please don’t hurt him, he didn’t do anything to me I sware.” She said grabbing on to his arm as he stormed down the stairs.  
“he Didn’t do anything, he knocked you up Debbie. The little shits going to pay” Ian jumped up, as Lip screamed at Debbie.  
“wow, bro calm down ok.” Ian said grabbing Lip.  
“some fucking punk has knocked up Debbie.” Lip said as he grabbed the bat of the wall. Ian grabbed it off him.  
“I know lip, I went with her to the clinic yesterday.” Ian said, trying to calm his older brother.  
“what, you knew, and didn’t tell us?” lip shouted at Ian .  
“yeah, I knew, and id didn’t tell anyone because I new they would react like this, she made a choice Lip, and that’s HER choice, not yours, not Fionas and certainly not mine.” Ian said to lip, Mickey watched like it was movie night.  
“what, shes keeping it?” he shouted even louder. “she cant even feed herself, never mind a child Ian .” Lip spoke, he pushed Ian .  
“look you don’t know what its like, to have everyone worry about you, making sure you do the right thing all the fucking time, like you are all perfect. I know why she is doing this, I understand that this is her choice, like me not taking my meds was my choice, but you all pushed and pushed and fucking Pushed, till I snapped, because that’s what you all do, you think you know us, well you don’t ok.” Ian shouted in Lips face, lip smirked at him.  
“oh I fucking know you Ian , your a fucking joke, you use your bipolar like a weapon, and you have it loaded every fucking time, and when you feel a little but stresses out, you cave in. But Debbie, she has a choice to make something of herself, and you feeding her this shit is dragging her down."  
“stop, both of you, this is My choice, not Ians, I want to have this baby, but because Ian told me its what's right and not because im rebelling, but because I want to. So can you to stop fighting and get over yourselves, you both act like the world evolves you and its getting a little tiring.” Debbie shouted, she was really loud, Mickey turned round, acting like he was minding his own business. 

@@@

Fiona is sitting outside V’s house with Kev. Kev had been strange since the twins were born, more thoughtful. He sat and stared at the stars as they twinkled in the dark night. V came out with a baby monitor. “got the twins down,” she said slumping down on the porch.  
“thank god for that, they haven’t slept since this morning.” Kev said grinning. All three friends lay down on the steps, watching the way that the stars twinkled, as they were in deep thought Mandy walked by.  
“hay, Fiona?” she asked, Fi sat up and looked at Mandy, “is Mickey in your house?” she asked.  
“think so Mandy, when is he not in my house.” Fiona said, she didn’t like Mandy much.  
“oh, thanks” Mandy said, she walked by and went next door, Fiona watched her as she walked right in the front door without knocking.  
“did you guys see that? She didn’t eve knock.” Fiona asked, she looked down to see both Kev and V sleeping. Fiona smiled and lay back down beside them. “at least someone is getting some sleep around here.” She said laughing at her own joke. She looked over to see that mandy had left the house. That was quick. She thought mandy was going home, instead she walked up to Fi and smiled.  
“lip want to know if you will go over, they need to talk to you.” Said laughing almost. Fiona stood up, knowing this couldn’t be good. She looked at mandy, who was now glowing, the smile on her face going from side to side, Fiona didn’t move, “trust me your going to want to hear this,” Mandy said, Fiona pushed past her, she never had the best relationship with Mandy, she didn’t like the way she used Lip and she hatted that she was Ian s best friend. She walked up to the house, the Milkovich kid following closely behind. She walked in, observing the room, lip was in the kitchen, his face was white but angry, Ian was holding Debbie who was histerical crying, Mickey stood up.  
“Ian , I’m going to get smokes. Ill be back soon.” He said softly, he walked over to Ian and kissed his cheek, he walked out dragging mandy behind him.  
“what’s going on, what’s happened.” Fiona asked, she walked up to Debbie rubbing her back, Ian looked at Debbie, who was crying a lot more now, Lip stormed into the living room, he grabbed Debbie from Ian s grip, turning her towards Fiona, who was shocked at how un-chilled Lip was.  
“you, fucking tell her or I will, and I’m not kidding.” Lip said, pushing Debbie towards Fiona.  
“I... Fiona I’m so so...rry...” Debbie said, she tried so hard to stop crying, but the harder she pushed back the tears the more she cried.  
“hay, hay calm down debs, your ok.” Fiona said she knelled down and held debbies shoulders.  
“Tell her debs, its ok.” Ian said reassuring his sister. Debbie shook her head.  
“whats did you do debs? Did someone hurt you?” Fiona asked, using her thumb to whip the tears from her eyes.  
“Im...” Debbie sniffled, whipping her wet face and taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant Fi.” Fiona looked at Debbie, face blank at what her sister had just told her, no emotional brake down, no shouting, no sweet talking. Al of a sudden Fiona done something, completely unexpected, she grabbed Debbie and held her tight in her arms. No words could describe how fionas face looked at that moment.  
“ok,” Fiona said, looking at lip, who was clearly unhappy. “its going to be ok.” Fiona said.  
“clearly you have all lost your fucking minds.” He shouted, Fiona stood up, walking over to Lip, he flinched as she raised her hand, he thought she was going to kill him, but she grabbed him and held him tight like she had with Debbie.  
“were all going to be ok.” She said, Lip exhailed as he heard the fear in his sister voice. Fear that he had felt less that 2 hours before. Fear that his baby sister had grown up, and fear for her aswell.  
“still going to fucking kill derrick” he whispered, giving in and hugging Fiona back.  
“how far?” Fi asked, turning to her sister, who has stopped crying and was now sitting on the couch,  
“7 weeks” Debbie said, Fiona walked over and sat beside her, she put a week smile on her face.  
“have you decided what you want to do with it?” she asked Debbie, who nodded in response to her sister.  
“yes, but I need you to stand by me on this, all of you.” She said looking at lip, who narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m going to keep it, and before you all talk about how much of a mistake it is, I’m going to stop you, I have made up my mind, but I need my family to support me.” She said firmly.  
“ok, but do you know what this means for you?” Fiona said, looking into her sisters eyes,  
“yes, I have been thinking about it, and I can find a job and save up, I can use Liam’s crib, pram. I can start to stalk up on dippers now...” fionas eyes widened at how much her sister had thought this through.  
“no, debs I mean, what about school, and a social life, and your sanity.” She put her hand on debbies face, rubbing her cheek. “have you thought about how much responsibility this will be, little to no sleep, bills, vaccinations, night feeds, missing school to look after a sick baby?” she said, Debbie nodded again.  
“you did it Fi, and you had 5 of us to look after, and you were 10. Im 15 in one month, and I think this is what I need right now, like a wake up call.” Fona nodded at her. “Ian said he would help me out too, take to appointments and help me pick out all the things I need.” She explained. “but I need you and Lip too, because I cant do this without you.” She said, Lip looked at her, he hadn’t noticed how grown up Debbie was talking. He shook his head, he then felt two small hands on his, he looked down, his hand sitting in Debbie’s. “I know you are scared for me Lip, but I am not a child anymore, no matter what you say, I will stand by my decision to raise this child. And I would really like you to stand by and support me.” She said, lip looked at both Ian and Fiona who had a pleading look their eyes. He nodded at his siblings.  
“ok, ok ill get of your back, but you got to do one thing for me debs. And I know I sound like an asshole but you cant ask any of us for cash, and you have to get a job for now, if you want to be traded like an adult, you have to act like one, by pulling your weight, like me, Ian , Fiona and even Mickey.” He said, Debbie complied with Lips demand, she yawned.  
“go up to bed and get some rest.” Ian said, hugging his sister, leading her towards the stairs. 

 

Mickey stripped down to his boxers, pulling the covers up and getting into the small cramped bed, pushing Ian towards the wall. Ian watched Mickey squirm around, with two grown men in a single bed things got a little bit cramped.  
“this is why we need out own place” Mickey said, Ian pulled Mickey closer to him, placing his head on Mickeys shoulder.  
“ Are you sure this is what you want?” Ian said, Mickey turned to face Ian , he put his hand on Ian s cheek, Mickey was never good with affection but ever since he almost lost the love of his life, he had gotten better. Ian smiled.  
“what do you mean, Ian if you don’t want to its fine, you got a lot going on right now.” Mickey said, he smiled at Ian who was now burying his head into Mickeys shoulder.  
“yeah, I do want this Mickey, but I just don’t want us to do something we will regret.” Ian said, Mickey felt bad, he struggled to find the words to help Ian understand how he felt, he was never actually good with words.  
“I think we need to get out own place dude, where we can chill out, like a place we can fuck without worrying who hears us.” Mickey said, he rubbed his hand on Ians torso, Ian loved it when Mickey took control and told him plans for their future. “plus the kid needs his own room, cant keep sleeping in a travel cot, he needs space too.” He said, Ian watched him get ideas. Listening to his husky voice as the words came out.  
“hay, would you want to stay on south side, coz we could be fucking assholes and move to the posh places on North side, I had cash hidden away before I went inside, but as long as theirs a lock on the door and a fucking bed I don’t give a fuck.” He laughed, Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey, Mickey moved his lips but slowly pulled away.  
“slow down fiercrotch” he said, Ian bit his lower lip, he kissed Mickey again.  
“you have no idea how much you just turned me on,” Ian spoke the words in between his lips moving with Mickeys.  
“never thought id ever say this, but can you not, I’m trying to talk to you.” He tried to resist Ian s mouth as it pushed against him, Ian sat on top of Mickey, pinning him to the bed.  
“so fucking talk.” Ian said, Mickey relaxed as he felt Ian kiss and bite his neck, he was pissed when Ian started grinding on his lap.  
“fuck, Ian get off me, talk to me, like a human, and listen to me.” Mickey said, he fling his head into the pillows. He was so pissed that he was turned on, he felt Ian legs slide between Mickey to get comfy.  
“few nights ago you couldn’t get off me.” Ian reminded Mickey.  
“yean but we didn’t have things to talk about th...Fuck” Mickey said gripping the sheets on the bed as Ian kissed his way down Mickeys rip cage, Mickey tensed as Ian made his way further down his body. “fine, we will talk later.” Mickey said, he felt Ian get closer and closer to his thighs.  
“stop trying to seduce me, you asshole” Mickey said, he grabbed Ian by the ears and pulled him to his face.  
“why, your clearly into it” Mickey flipped Ian over, so he was sitting on Ian s chest.  
“fuck this is going to sound gay, but I love you Gallagher” he said he kissed Ian s cheek. Ian laughed. “I love you too Milkovich” Ian wishisered to him, Mickey had never been in love, he relaxed, leaning on Ian s chest. He kissed Ian again.  
***  
Mickey watched Ian sleep, for some reason he always wakes up first, Ian lay curled up, Mickeys body sculpted him. he had always loved the way Ian slept, it was no secret to anyone, he always lay peacefully, he didn’t move or fidget in his sleep, he was thinking of the first time they had ever spent the night together. It may have been the worst weekend of his life, and possibly Ians too but he couldn’t help think about it. How he and Ian spent the whole night cuddling, talking, fucking. Until his father came home early that is, but that was the first night he realised, he wasn’t falling in love with Ian anymore, he was in love with him. No person alive could tell him that that he didn’t love Ian, not even his father, the man who had caused him so much pain, could ruin what he and Ian had.  
“stop starring you creep” Mickey jumped, Ian hadn’t even opened his eyes, or indicated in anyway that he was awake. “I’m serious Mickey, your eyes burn through my head and make me wake up” Ian groaned, then he shuffled round. Now facing Mickey.  
“morning to you too grumpy face” Mickey said, a grin swiped across Ian s face, Mickey chuckled and looked at the man who he had fallen do deeply in love with, that every time he spoke Mickeys tummy done somersaults.  
“fuck you Milkovich” Ian said leaning up and kissing Mickeys chin. He stood up and pulled boxers on, “I’m going for a shower” Ian said looking at Mickey, “feel free to join me” he said, winking at Mickey, who had jumped right out of bed and followed Ian to the bathroom.  
As the bathroom door shut, Debbie walked out her room. “gross” she mumbled, heading down to the downstairs toilet. She walked down to Fiona, sitting on the counter, drinking coffee and smoking something, differently not a cig.  
“morning” she said to Debbie, who was rubbing her eyes.  
“morning, why you up so early?” she asked her sister, who grabbed the frying pan from her side and put it on the stove.  
“couldn’t sleep last night, slept at Kev and Vs, they kicked me out when they went to open the bar.” She jumped of the counter and went to the fridge. “Eggs or Bacon?” Fiona asked. Debbie moaned in delight of the thought of breakfast.  
“both!” Debbie said, she went into the bathroom, didn’t shut the door, and continued to talk to Fiona. “yeah, I was ready to sleep in the streets last night, Ian is going to get a mouth full from he when they get out the shower!” Debbie said, recalling the embarrassing sounds eloping from her brothers room last night.  
“ill speak to Ian about it, you should get ready for your last day of school.” Fiona said, Debbie stepped out of the toilet. she looked at Fi and smiled. “breakfast will be ready by the time you come down” she said, Debbie nodded, she walked up the stairs, Lip was about to go into the toilet. “Mickey and Ian are in their” she warned him, his face dropped and he pounded in the door.  
“yo, I need a piss out here.” Iip shouted, pounding the door again.  
“fuckin’ use the downstairs toilet Dickwad” Mickey shouted from inside. He was refusing to go downstairs again to do a piss.  
“I’m coming in, you for 10 seconds to cover up, lover boys” he shouted.  
“FUCK” he heard his brother shout loudly. He smiled, knowing that he had split something up. “10,9,8,7... he started shouting, still no movement from inside. “6,5,4....” he paused again, listening to the sudden scrambles inside, then a loud bang some clattering and Mickey coursing a lot. “3,2,1” he shouted, he pushed the door open, looking confused at what had happened. The shower pole was lying in the floor, mickey was lying naked hiding under it, clearly in pain, his brother with a towel around him leaning over mickey, mickeys head was buried in his arms as he lay in the floor.  
“excuse me while I piss.” He said, grinning. He leaned over the toilet bowl and pissed into it.  
“FUCK YOU LIP.” Mickey said, standing up taking the fabric with him, “could you get me a fuckin towel man.” He said shouting at ian. Lip laughed, he tucked his privets away and turned around to walk out, as he did ian stuck his leg out tripping lip up.  
“morning to you too dickface” ian said slamming the door on Lip who was now flat on his stomach. “come here” Ian said, he pulled the cloth away from mickey, who now stood but naked and kissed him. “mmm, I love you” Ian said, holding Mickeys face in his hands as he kissed Mickey. “you to tough guy.” Mickey said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds a solution to his and mickeys 'TERRY' problem... things don't to quite to plan.

Carl sat on his bunk watching the celling, thinking about his family, how they hadnt been in touch. He didn’t want to bother them all the time, however he did want to know mickey and ian were ok. Its been 2 whole days since terry got out, and no one had phoned to confirm that they were dead or alive.   
“white boy, you up got any sprays left?” a tall black man asked, he was skinny. Carl sat up huffing.  
“yeah man, you know the rules” he said, the boy shook his head, handing carl a slip, it was a comencery check made out to carl.   
“fucking 10 bucks for a spray.” He had, carl looked at him, he pulled him down kneeing him in the chest.   
“bitch get the fuck out of here” he said to the man lying on the floor.   
“dude I’m sorry,” the boy said clutching his stomach. He winced as he stood up, “can a have my spray?” carl laughed and looked at the boy, he may have been taller than carl but he was not built like him and looked a slightly younger, he was more like skin and bones. Carl laughed and went to his cabinet, unlocking it and pulling out a can of deodorant, he handed it to the boy.   
“you got balls kid, but in this place you fucking respect me!” carl said, thumbing his nose, the boy shook his head talking the can and left.   
“the names Darnell” he said turning back to Carl, who nodded at him.   
***  
Ian looked around as he crossed the street to get to where he was the man. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his day. He walked up to Terry who was on the floor passed out. Ian crossed the street and looked at his boyfriends so called father. Ian kicked him with his foot to wake him up, he shot one eye open. “fucking stand up” ian said to the man, terry looked at him and laughed.   
“the fuck you want? That fucking pussy send you to finish me off?” he chuckled to himself. Ian stood, now between a rage of anger and hurt. He put his foot to terry’s neck. Pushing down with all the pressure he had, driving terry to fling his hands onto Ian’s leg.   
“you listen to he you hateful bastard, you don’t have to like me, fuck I don’t care if you hate mickey but you will not hurt us, not anymore, we may be faggit’s but we love each other more than you have ever loved anything in this fucked up world and I will mot let you brake us again.” Ian shouted, driving his foot further down onto terrys neck, terry struggled to breath and then pushed ian off him, ian stumbled backwards but didn’t fall. Terry jumped up and grabbed ian, he pushed him into the wall now, using his arm to strangle Ian.   
“now you listen you little fuck, you turned my son into a monster, a fucking faggit...”he said punching Ian in the ribs. Ian took it like a man. “you made him some sort of aids monkey...”terry said spitting on ian and punching him in the face this time. “I don’t know how you did it but you better fucking change him back, fucking queer, you turned my son into a laughing stalk...” terry said hitting ian hard on the jaw. Ian took his Swiss army knife out his pocket, opened up the cork screw and rammed it into Terrys leg, who yelped and let go of Ian, who punched terry back and laughed. He saw a police car slowly round the corner and Ian had an idea. The car was moving slow, it was at the other end of the street, he had enough time to play this out.   
“yeah, you turned your son into a monster when you brought him up one, and he changed, he fucks me, and he loves it, yeah I don’t need to change a thing about hi...” his plan worked, terry stood up and punched ian in the face, he fell back flinging his hands up in a victimised posture. Terry hit him over and over till two cops got out the car and grabbed him, throwing him down and cuffing him.   
“thank god officers, this man attacked me, was begging me to give him money and because I told him I was in a haury to get to my boyfriend he, he attacked me.... called me homophobic names...” ian said, trying to fight the smile on his face away as the officers wrestled him to the ground. “Milkovich, this was the last straw...” the officer said, Ian wasn’t surprised that terry resisted, the officers pulled him up and into the car.   
“you butt fuck when I get out im killing you and your fucked up family.” Terry shouted.   
“enough terry, your going down for a long time for this, you were warned on Saturday when you got out, you lasted 2 fucking days” the other cop said flinging terry in the car and slamming the door. “hay man you ok? I can tell you the fucker can punch.” The officer said looking at ian.   
“im just in shock but ill be fine.” Ian said fake crying, the officer patted his back.   
“well don’t worry, hes got a long time to think about his mistake now kid” he said walking to the car. As they drove off ian smirked, he did it, he took down Terry. 

@@@

Ian and Mickey don't fight. They stopped along time ago. It wasn’t something they had done in a long time because they had both suffered too much pain to fight each other as well. thay had come along way from punches and fists every time they got angry. If that was the case theyd never stop fighting. But mickey couldn’t take this, no fucking way, it wasn’t acceptable this time, no way could he let Ian get away with this, he loved ian, more than he’d ever loved any of his family, including Mandy.

But mickey was so angry at ian for going behind his back with this. He called the cops in his dad. Wither he hatted him or not. It was a code that lives by. Debbie was watching the anger rise in mickeys face as ian explained why he did it.   
"We needed to get him out of our lives mickey" Ian said. His mouth was dripping blood. From the obvious fight he had with Terry. He just wanted to help mickey. To save him.   
"Why do you get to decide what he does to us?" Mickey punched Ian in the face. Ian dropped like a ton of bricks. As soon as he got him Debbie gasped. He new what this ment. He gasped himself shocked by what he had just done. He went to mean down and pick Ian up. Ian pushed him away.   
“what the fuck.” Ian shouted. His voice was loud but frail.   
"Mickey" she said. Walking to help her brother.   
"Fuck" mickey shouted. She jumped back, she wasn’t scared of mickey but his voice was at braking point. He looked angry and hurt, he looked sad. She had never seen Mickey sad before.   
"He might be a homicidal. Homophobic. Sorry place of trash, that ruined my life, and yours. But that is my father... he gave me life. And Milkovich’s don't turn each other in ian, and I say that because I see you as family. Terry might not be father of the fucking year, and I hate him to his very core but hes still the same man that made me." he shouted. Screamed more like. Ian watched him shout, how could he say that this man deserved to walk the streets?   
"Get out" Ian said scampering to his feet. Holding Debbie behind him as if he was protecting her. He new ian felt betrayed. How could mickey hit him after all the things that had been through? After the type of hurt that ian had saw mickey go through. It's just not fair. Ian just wanted mickey to be happy. How could be do this all over a man who he had constantly been a disappointment to mickey. When ian was supposed to be the love of his life. The man that made him was also the man that beat him almost to death.   
"Ian." Mickey said. His voice full of regret. His eyes turned soft, no anger was left, just regret.   
"No mickey, I was protecting you! I risked my life for you! I faced your father and did this for you! And you fucking hit me? After everything we have been through, you hit me? " He shouted back getting closer to mickey now. He was more than upset.   
"I'm sorry.... I ... I didn't..." Mickey said. Stamering on his words. He took a step closer to ian. Who stepped back again avoiding Mickeys hand as it reached for him.  
"Get the fuck out my house" ian said. Looking at the floor. He couldn't look mickey in the eyes.  
"Ian. Just let me tal..."   
"if you don't get the fuck out this house right now, I'll kill you Mickey... I swair to fuck i will, I cant even look at you right now, so just leave yeah." Ian said. His voice cracked. He looked up to see mickeys eyes. That has small tears in his eyes, ian felt a lump in his throat as mickey nodded. He turned and left. Ian wanted to go after him. And tell him he was sorry. But this was not on him. Mickey didn't get to hit him anymore. Things had gotten to serious for them to throw punches every time they didn't agree with each other.   
"Are you ok" Debbie said. Ian turned and held her in his arms, He wheeped. He felt so sad. He felt like the world had collapsed around him.


	16. little by little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy sappy and heatbraking

"Get me a fuckin beer" mickey said crashing into the alibi. He say on a stool at the bar.   
"You ok mick" Kev asked handing him one.   
"No, just had a fight with ian" he said huffing. And holding onto the beer and then gulping it down. Kev looked at him. Unable to pull words together.   
"I think he broke up with me... again" he said his voice crooked. He felt like shit, he didn’t want to talk about it, its not like it was domestic abuse, god knows that if ian had have hit him he would have felt the same, but ian was different now, he was fragile, just like mickey was.  
"Look I don’t know a lot about you Mickey, apart from the fact your a drunken, south side, crook that cons to much and loves too little but I do know one thing... you and Ian don't just brake up after one fight, shit he looks at you like your the only thing in earth." Kev said. Mickey smiled. He pictured ians face looking at him in head. Why did he love that ginger asshole so bloody much?   
"What ever man. He fuckin' turned in Terry. And as much happy I am that piece of shit is in the can again, Ian should have told me... but that stubborn son of a bitch had to go face papa fucking cunt himself" mickey spat and dropped his head. He wasn’t angry Ian had turned his dad in, he was angry he fought him on his own. "Fucking lost it when he told me. Punched him" he said almost crying. Fighting back the tears that threatens to roll down his cheek. Kev laughed and Ian glared at him. "The fuck you laughing for" mickey asked.   
"It's just. Your mickey fucking Milkovich. You think with your fists. And he’s Ian Gallagher. Clinical crazy person, you mean to tell me, after everything you two have been through that your angry because he's done something crazy and he got angry coz you punched him?" Kev laughed again. Cleaning.   
"Still man, we isn’t like that no more." Mickey looked back down.   
"Mickey no matter how long you two are together, you will always have these arguments that... ending with his crazy or your flat man, you can't take away a man's south side." He said placing the glass on the counter and pouring another drink.   
"Whatever man..." Mickey said scoffing at the bar man. As he spoke lip busted open the bar door. 

"Milkovich" he growled. "Why is my brother heartbroken, saying you've fucking left him" lip asked walking up to mickey as mickey scoffed and took a drink of his drink and rolled his eyes. "What you going to do Phillip? Fight me?" He asked. He knew lip wouldn’t hit him but as he spoke lip flung his hand out. Connecting with mickeys jaw. It didn't hurt mickey but it shocked at Lip. "He fucking gave up everything for you Mickey. I'll never understand why he loves you so much." Lip said quietly but growling him. "You want to talk about things we have up for each other? What about me huh? Gave up my family. came out for him.my time.my house and my fucking sanity trying to look after your brother. but I don't care because I love him and he loves me... and we gave up alot of shit to get this far so you go home, tell that fucking asshole I ain't left his ass and that I'll be home. After my fucking beer" mickey said calmly ignoring the fact that lip hit him. Lip just watched him, turned and left. Mickey sighed. "Fucking Gallaghers" he said drinking his beer down and standing up. He flung a 20 on the bar for Kev, straightened himself off and stormed out after lip.  
***  
Debbie sat quietly, looking at the screen, she couldn’t believe it. That was her baby, her little daughter or son. She looked at Fiona who smiled at her.   
“that’s your little kid Debs, you’re own little Gallagher.” Fiona said with a tear rolling down her face.   
“ok, so its still to early to tell the sex, and until next month you don’t need to come back but we do need to discus your options Debbie. This is a big decision for you and since your so young we have to do this for your own sake. We just need you to know that the risks that come with having a child so young are very high, and you may loose the child. We also need to tell you that you are also in danger carrying this child, you could end up seriously ill because you...” the nurse was sitting now, Debbie cut her of as she ran through a list of things she was required to say.   
“look doc, I appreciate you trying to help but I made my mind up, ill say you ran through your stupid list and you can spare yourself a shit load of time.” Debbie said jumping off the table.   
“Debbie” Fiona shouted.   
“look Ms Gallagher, you are not the first south side kid to have a kid. Shit you aint even in the first million kids. However I have this thing I have to do, that means I get to keep my job and keep giving a bunch of sluts and children pregnancy scans and you know how much your getting into.” The nurse said laughing to herself. Debbie watched her as she stood up.   
“ok quickly, you are at risk of morning sickness, weight gain, possible miscarriage, stomach refluxes, Depression, mental issues, after birth depression, death at birth, for you or/and the baby, long term damage to your ho ha and stretchmark’s. All of witch have affected at least half of the girls that come through here. Ok, you can go now” the nurse said unfazed. Debbie stood their in shock. “thanks” she whistered as she stood up and walked away quietly. Fiona walked behind her.   
“Debbie are you ok, that was a lot to take in.” She said to her kid sister.   
“yeah” Debbie said, still in shock.

@@@

After dodging every one of the Gallagher’s who went looking for him, marching to Ian’s house twice and shitting out of it and smoking 20 ciggies he decided that it was time for him to face them. He hatted fighting with Ian because at the end of it they would have to talk about feelings and all that sappy shit. He walked right up to house and swung the door open, he was waiting for every Gallagher in a 10 feet radius to run for him kicking and screaming. To his surprise their was only one there. The only one he wanted to see. He looked at Ian as he leaned on the kitchen table top. Mickey realised that it was almost one in the morning.   
“fuck it” he whispered, he stormed to Ian, who was waiting for him to punch him, he squashed his eyes shut as mickey got closer. But instead of pain on his face, he felt mickeys lips. He felt relieved.   
“mickey” ian said as mickey relieved his lips from Ians. Mickey put his finger on ians lips.   
“shut the fuck up and let me say what I got to ok.” He spoke softly to the ginger goof that eyed him, ian nodded at him.   
“ian I’m sorry ok, I’m sorry in a fuck up," Mickey said, Ian nodded.   
"mickeys its..." he was greeted with finger again.   
"im not done, in sorry that that my dads a cunt, that 3 of my brothers hate me, that my sister is in love with you, I’m sorry that I hit you, and pushed you away every time you wanted in. I’m sorry that you are sick and I cant help you, that I refused to believe I was in love with you for years.” He whispered to Ian, ian went to speak but mickey spoke up again.   
“I’m sorry that you felt you had to run from your problems because I didn’t understand, I’m sorry that I didn’t get you help sooner, I’m sorry you had to see me beaten and weak, and I’m sorry that I married Lana when you told me not to even if we love her now. Im sorry I never took you on dates even after I told the world I loved you, I’m sorry that when we did decide to go on a date you were taken from me.” Tears were rolling down both boys cheeks now, Mickey still looking into Ians bright green eyes.   
“mick you do...” ian went to speak, but mickey wasn’t finished.   
“shhh, Ian I’m sorry that you went to prison, and that you had to go to a psych ward, and that you felt Monica was your only option, im sorry you ran away because you were scared of me, I’m sorry I pushed you and still do to take your meds because you feel miserable when you do, and that I tried to kill your crazy fucking half sister” both of them laughed at this, Ian whipped his tears as Mickey continued to confess himself.   
“Jesus, I’m sorry that you broke up with me because you felt you were braking my heart, I’m sorry you were forced to visit me in prison, I’m sorry I tried to kill myself because you didn’t want me, but most of all, I’m sorry for making you trapped in this fucked up relationship, because all you wanted was to put me behind you.” Mickey was hysterical, he was almost shouting the last set of I’m sorry’s to Ian, by this point Lip and Debbie stood at the bottom of the steps, Mickey hadn’t noticed them yet, ian pulled him into a hug, it consumed Mickey, ians triers were still flowing uncontrollably down his face at his lovers confessions. Debbie, who was also crying looked up to Lip who was smiling sadly at his brother. Ian spoke now, pushing the words past the lump in his neck.   
“no mickey I’m sorry, not because of all the things that you just said, I’m sorry for the last thing you said, that you felt I wanted to move on, because I didn’t, I just didn’t want to wait for you to get out of prison, but not because I didn’t want you, in fact for the opposite reason, I didn’t want to wait, because I wanted you so bad, I couldn’t see you in there, you were broken, and I couldn’t fix you, and that hurt me more than anything. Im sorry for leaving you, but you got to believe Mickey, I did that to save you from a life of waking up and hoping I’m still by your side, or that I wake up the same guy you went to bed with. Now I know, you don’t care of I’m broken, because you are too mick, and that’s why we make such a good fuckin couple, because we mould ourselves around the broken parts, I love you more and more every day Mickey Milkovich, you and your fucked up problems you always want to fix.” Ian said still gripping on to mickey as if it was for the last thing he would ever do. Mickey smiled. “and if you feel that bad about the date getting interrupted by MPs then you can take me out tomorrow” ian laughed, mickey laughed even harder than him, causing him to pull away from Ian   
“everything I said and you think about a date, your a fucking asshole” mickey laughed. He grabbed Ian and pulled him in for another kiss.   
“hi I’m Ian Gallagher, my father taught me to bleach people for every dime they have, even my boyfriend” ian said as they pulled away, mickey thumbed the edge of his mouth and smiled at ian. “hi I’m Mickey Milkovich, my father taught me to kill faggits, plot twist I’m gay” mickey said, he turned promptly as he heard Debbie giggle from the stair way.   
“how long you been their assholes?” both Debbie and lip erupted into laughter at mickeys shocked face.   
“long enough Mickey, I’m sorry for not telling you” Lip said sarcastically. Mickey tried to think of a come back, and could only think of one that would hurt him.   
“we screwed in your bed, and didn’t change the sheets.” Mickey said point blank. Lip stopped laughing and the other three were almost in tears of joy as he turned and stomped up the stairs. 

@@@

Mickey woke up on the sofa, he looked down at his boyfriend who just happened to actually be awake, he was flicking through TV channels with Liam. Mickey groaned, because if Liam was still hear then it was too early to be awake.   
“why so grumpy unci mickey?” Liam asked as he turned to mickey who had buried his head in Ians shoulder. Liam has started to call Mickey uncle. It was weird but their was no other way to explain to Liam that he was fucking his brother.   
“its too fuckin early kid” mickey laughed as he looked down at the little boy staring at him with a smile, the same smile Ian has.   
“aww Liam I think mickey needs a cuddle” Ian said lifting Liam onto mickey who gronned as liam tackled Mickeys shoulder.   
“morning princess” Mickey laughed as he kicked Ian off the couch. Liam giggled as Mickey sat up. “OK so if Fi isn’t up, that means you should me either, and that means I’m going up to bed.” Mickey said sitting the toddler on the couch, leaning down and kissing Ian and running for the stairs, as he jumped into bed he noticed lip sleeping in carls bed. He couldn’t help but chuckle.   
Debbie awoke to a wrenching pain in her stomach, she stood up running to the bathroom, she puked into the toilet bowl. After the 3rd or fourth time from being sick she felt someone hold her hair back. It was Ian. “go away” she groaned half heartedly at him. He sighed.   
“listen kid, you nursed me threw around a million hangovers ok, I’m helping you now” he said as he rubbed her back, she vomited again in the pan.   
“Ian, do you think what I’m doing is the right thing?” she asked as she leaned off the pan.   
“well, if you think this is what you want, then yeah I think its the right thing. However, I do think that its a lot of responsibility for you debs, I mean how are you going to pay for all this stuff? You going to get a job?” he eyes her suspiciously. She was playing with the tie on her pjs.   
“I want it to be right, and I know you all think I’m making the wrong decision but I know in my heart, this is what was meant to happen for me, I may be young but I’m not stupid Ian, I want this” she paused for a minuet and sank lower into the ground. “I’m just scared” she whispered to him. “Debbie you don’t have to be scared, you have Fi, Lip, Carl, Me, Mickey.” He was shooting off names as Debbie shot up and looked at Ian.   
“yeah, I know he isn’t the best example but he’s here for you if none of us are around, you know that don’t you.” Debbie hesitated for a second and then nodded. She hadn’t thought of mickey as a protector before, although he would kill anyone who hurt her, she always just thought that was because he loved ian, not her. Then she realised, she had everyone behind her, not just Ian, she had a whole network of people to look after her. And this baby if she needed then to help out. 

@@@

Iggy sat on the couch smoking a joint. Mandy sat next to him waiting for him to offer her a draw when mickey and Joey walked in arguing with each other. Both men looking just as angry as the other. Joey had a black eye and some blood on his face. Iggy passed the J to Mandy who was fixated on her brothers, Iggy stood up. “ok, the fuck is going on.” He asked interrupting his brothers who turned to him both speaking over one and other. “shut the fuck up!” shouted an angry mandy. “one at a time, Mickey” everyone looked at mickey who didn’t hesitate to shout out his reason.   
“this fucking idiot lost 4 grand on a run” he shouted pushing joey in the process.   
“I told you to stay in the fucking car, but you decided to call your but buddy” Joey pushed back. Mickey scoffed flicking his nose with his thumb.   
“fuck did you just say?” pushing Joey really hard, causing him to stumble but not fall.   
“I said if you would pull your head out of you ass, I wouldn’t have got jumped and you would have fucking seen it, this is on you” Mickey stood, he looked at his brother who was clearly hurt.   
“fuck Mickey, you know the drill, when he does the drop you don’t fuck off” Iggy said. Mickey stood listening to his brothers. He realised he was right, their were 4 rules on a run:   
1\. You don’t go on your own.   
2.you don’t drive on main roads   
3\. You don’t hand over the drugs till you get the cash and lastly   
4\. You don’t leave the other guy alone till hes back in the car. Ironic,   
it was Terry that taught them the rules of drug deals and how to not get caught.   
“ok so what do we do?” Mickey asked. His brothers angrily looked at him.   
“Joey phone Tony and Collin. Get them to load up the chev,” Iggy told him, then he looked at mickey. “your staying the fuck here, and no more runs till you fuckin paid back the 4 grand.” He said grabbing his coat.   
“the fuck Im staying here, I’m going to get our money.” Mickey laughed.   
“yeah you are staying here, because you have been so distracted lately, and Collin will be their so best stay out his way” iggy shrugged himself into his coat and looked at his younger brother. “look kid, well get the money back, but you aint getting a cut when we do, caprice?” mickey nodded at his older brother, he decided not to fight this one, Iggy may be stupid as shit but he could knock Mickey on his ass.   
“yeah what the fuck ever.” Mickey said grabbing the remote from mandy's hand and flinging himself on the couch.   
“whana talk about it?” Mandy asked once Iggy and Joey left.   
“do I look like some sort of fag that spouts all his feelings to you bitch?” he said with no emotion. Mandy slapped him round the head. “the fuck mandy” he said to her.   
“Mickey you act like some big shot tough guy, but you need to stop denying who you are, Joey could have been killed because you are to fucking scared to tell Ian your still doing runs. The quicker you choose what side of the law you want to be on, at least tell ian what’s going on the quicker everyone is safer. God you twat sort your shit out” mandy said storming out the room. Mickey just sat their, how did shit get so complicated for him? It used to be so easy to go on runs, but now he has to be careful because theirs a man who needs him. A man who he loved at home. who is currently babysitting his son and who he loves more than life itself anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is named after the Oasis song Little by Little... think I might start naming a chapter after every song I have on my Gallavich playlist ... thoughts..??? kudos and Comments appreciated


	17. kids dont wanna come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey comes clean to Ian about whay he hasn't been around much and a problem always comes up last minuet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is named after a song by Declan McKenna... made me think of Mickey on runs... listen to it

Ian sat in the kitchen looking at Lip, who was studying his way through 4 new papers.   
“Lip, do you think that I should...” Lip cut him off before he finished, something he did often.   
“brake up with mickey, yeah I do.” He said, not lifting his head from the table. Ian laughed.   
“shut the fuck up, I was going to say take Debbie to parenting classes?” lip looked art ian who was now focused on his phone.   
“what, why would Debbie take parenting classes? Like yeah she wont know what the fuck to do but she practically raised carl and Liam.”   
“yeah but shes scared Lip, about everything that’s going on, I think they might help her.” Ian said, still texting in his phone, he hatted talking to Lip when he was studying but hatted talking to Lip when he is serious more.   
“what she got to be scared about, she has us.” Lip was trying to get Ian’s attention. He was always trying to get out of conversations with Lip now, Lip want having it. He slammed his hands on the table and Ian jumped at his brothers reaction.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, you nearly gave me a hear attack. “ ian shouted.   
“good, I cant fucking talk to you anymore without you buried in your phone or with a fucking Milkovich Ian, when have we ever been so distant? Mickey got out 5 weeks ago and ever since I havent seen you” ian was furious, why was lip being so difficult?   
“don’t make this about Mickey, he hasn’t done anything” Lip stood up and walked round the table to strand over Ian. 

“I didn’t say it was about Mickey, this is about us, me and you, why have you been avoiding me?” he asked in a softer voice now, trying to have a conversation with his brother.   
“I haven’t been avoiding you Lip, Your just always busy, with collage and Work and helping out Fi, I don’t want to get in the way” ian admitted, he looked at the floor, ashamed of how he felt.   
“fuck Ian, yeah in busy, so is everyone but your not in the way, your my brother, now tell me whats going on with you?” Ian stayed quiet.   
“well, I know that somethings wrong, you havent spoke to me since Mickey came in drunk. So tell me whats going on.” Ian looked at lip and took a deep breath.   
“he asked me to move in with him, like get an apartment.” Lips eyes widened, a smile grew over his face.   
“Mickey asked you, to live together, what did you say?” ian frowned, he looked back to the floor. “yeah, I said yes” Lip was confused. 

“what’s wrong, you don’t want to live with him or something?” ian shot his head up, he shook it frantically. 

“no, no I do want to live with him, its all live ever wanted, but I don’t want to hurt him is all, like get all crazy again or whatever and I think he is seeing other people.” Ian spoke sadly, he dragged his hand though his hair, suddenly Lip burst into laughter. “whats fucking funny?” ian shouted.   
“Ian, Mickey would cheat on you, he barely had the guts to admit he was gay never mind go around cheating on you, why would you think that?” at first Ian shrugged his shoulders, then he spoke.   
“ever since we argued last week he’s been disappearing, for hours at a time, he hasn’t seen me for 2 days and he’s always texting me these text, like today he text me saying...” ian pulled out his phone and repeated the text “ ‘thinking of you, letting you know I love you’ its strange, he never texts me that stuff.” Lip thought for a second, trying to think of something he could say without hurting his brother.   
“look, Mickey loves you, he wouldn’t cheat on you, after everything that happened with prison, and then with his... Terry he must be trying to think things over, just go talk to him.” Lip said, Ian looked at him as he went back and sat in his chair. He looked at Ian once more. “you still here?” he asked, Ian stood up and smiled, he flipped Lip of before running out of the house.   
He didn’t stop running, he ran all the way to mickeys house, His car was gone but he could see someone was in. He ran up the steps and flung the door open. 

@@@

“ian,” mickey said standing up from the couch, he was startled as Ian walked up to him. “what the fuck are you doing here.” He whispered as Ian stood still, he was shocked at the way mickey had reacted.   
“why have you been avoiding me all week?” Ian asked loving closer to mickey, mickey scratched his head. He new he had to tell Ian the truth. “look Mickey, you haven’t spoke to me in 2 days, you send me creepy texts and you have been acting weird all week, so tell me why” mickey looked ian in the eyes, he sighed and closed his eyes trying to think of the words to tell Ian.   
“look, I haven’t beed avoiding you, ive been busy with Iggy is all, um... I um... I went on a few runs with Joey this week and I just... I didn’t want you to worry about me is all.” Ian let out a breath of relief, mickey looked at his partner, his eyes fixated on Ian. “what, aint you going to shout at me?” he asked, Ian grabbed Mickey and hugged him tight, he let out a laugh.   
“Mickey, fuck sake I thought you were cheating on me, or braking up with me or something” mickey pulled of Ian who was now grinning at Mickey.   
“no you idiot I’m trying to get a little extra cash for the place is all, I wouldn’t fucking cheat on you Gallagher.” He said laughing at Ian. “I didn’t tell you because I new you’d be pissed at me.”   
“I’m not pissed at you, you do what you have to do Mickey, that’s your business. I cant stop you” “so you don’t want to hit me or nothing, for like, putting myself in danger or nothing.” He asked ian, who looked at mickey. He just pulled him in and kissed him. As he did Iggy walked in.   
“fuck sake get a room” he said covering his eyes at the couple. Ian pulled away from Mickey and looked at Iggy. “we couldn’t get the cash Mick, could find that wanker Romerez, so we have to come up with Dontay’s cash before he has all your balls.” Iggy said, eying his brother. Ian new this want his business. 

“ill go get some beers for us,” he said to mick as he walked out the room.   
“yeah, I have the cash, but aint letting Romerez away with this shit Ig.” Mickey whispered, he didn’t want Ian to here.   
“ok, so what do you plan? We going to ambush that fucker or what?” mickey nodded.   
“yeah, ill give Dontay his money, Tell Romerez that we we will let this one slip, set up a new drop. You take him from the back and ill go for the asshole that’s always with him. Take Joey and Tony too, they can watch out, its fool proof.” Iggy stood, thinking through mickeys plan.   
“ok, set up a drop for tomorrow, give me the cash ill go pay Don now, get this asshole and teach him not to fuck with the Milkovich’s.” Iggy said. “I’m going for a shower, don’t fuck to loud.” He said to Ian as he came back into the room. Mickey flipped him of and ian blushed as Iggy stormed out the room. 

“what was all that about?” ian asked handing mickey a beer. Mickey flung an arm around ian, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.   
“nothing fiercrotch, some asshole ripped us off, we’ve sorted it” Mickey said pulling Ian down to the Sofa. Ian snuggled into Mickeys side as mickey flicked through channels on the TV.   
“you working tonight?” Ian asked mickey once they were silent for a few Minuets.   
“yeah, but not till 9 then I don’t get off till 5” Mickey smiled as Ian leaned over and kissed his neck. “brilliant...we have the... same shift.” Ian said between Kisses in Mickey neck, Mickey let out a quiet moan as Ian started sucking on his neck.   
“yeah well don’t distract me Gallagher, I know I turn you on in the apron.” He teased, as punishment Ian bit a little to hard. “ok Gallagher stop before I jump you right now.” Ian giggled into his neck. “well do it then.” Ian teased, rubbing the inside of mickeys leg causing him to moan again.   
“fucking hell come on.” Mickey said grabbing Ian’s hand and pulling him to the room, Laughing all the way.   
“hay, you two are late, again.” Fiona pointed out as they walked into the diner hand in hand. 

@@@

“he would het off me Fi, I’m the victim here.” Mickey said letting go of Ian’s hand. Mickey had started to ease up on the ‘no affection in public rule’ he still hadn’t mastered the holding hands in public thing, and doesn’t do it in south side, but its a short 5 minuet walk from the El to the diner which isn’t in south side.   
“shut the fuck up, you begged me for it.” Ian said, ignoring his angry sister.   
“ok, first of all, that’s discusting, I don’t need the details of your sex lives and second, Ian you haven’t been on time the last 3 shifts, if your late again ill have to doc your pay, and I don’t want to do that since I love you, so get your shut together.” She said leaning over and kissing ian cheek.   
“oh and Mickey, we need you to pull a shift tomorrow” she said. Mickeys face dropped.   
“yo, Fi, I cant tomorrow, cant you get Iz to pick it up?” he asked running after her.   
“sorry, its her who had to change shifts, her brother got sick, Ians working that shift anyway.”   
“yeah but I got something to do tomorrow Fi” he pleaded, Fiona looked at the board on her hand. “sorry, everyone else is working or cant make it, if you don’t pick it up, your hours don’t match and you don’t get paid.” She said, she truly looked sorry for mickey, he sighed and shook his head. “yeah ok, but I get paid overtime right?” she nodded her head. “yeah,” she said as she walked through the dinner into the stock room.   
“you ok?” Ian said as mickey turned and grabbed his apron.   
“yeah, just had some plans with Iggy tomorrow, Fuck hes going to be pissed.” Mickey said tying his at the back.   
“I’m sure he will understand. I mean he knows you got other Priorities Mick.” He leaned over and have him a quick kiss, checking to see if anyone was around, then he walked away to take someone’s order. Mickey smiled and walked into the Kitchen. He sent Iggy a text.   
*cant do tomorrow, well have to hold off*   
He put the phone In his pocket and started doing dishes, he hatted this job but it made ian happy and he got to spend more time with him too. Even if it meant he had to do some dishes, at least he gets so see Ian bend over tables and not giving assholes lap dances. Just as he was in mid thought his phone buzzed.   
*too late, tony set up a drop already, we can just do it w/out you dude*   
He quickly replied one last time.   
*sorry I have to work tomorrow, couldn’t get out of it. U sure u don’t need me?*   
He held his phone and waited for iggy to reply.   
*yeah its all good bro*  
Mickey put his phone back in his pocket as he watched Ian ask an elderly couple for their order.   
he's fucked


	18. knocken on hevans door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it even possible for the universe to let Ian and Mickey be?

Debbie sat on the couch watching Teen moms. A show she always thought was stupid, but now she learned how people her age are taking on the responsibility like her. she had to learn how to handle this shit. She still hasn’t told her boyfriend, who she hasn’t seen in weeks. She was slowly falling asleep when the phone rang. She answered as soon as she saw caller ID. The screen read ‘JUVIE’. She accepted the call quickly.   
“hay carl, what’s up bro” she shouted right away.   
“nothing much debs... same old you know.” A muffled noise came from the other side.   
“everything ok. Something wrong?” she asked. Carl stayed silent for a moment.   
“Nobody came last week, are you sure everything’s ok?” he said back after a moment.   
“Fuck Carl I’m so sorry, me and Ian completely forgot, we had something to do.” Carl scoffed on the other side.   
“yeah, well I sat in the visitation room for a whole hour debs, you could have called, what was so important that you had to blow me of? I mean I know you hate this place but you could have just said” he spoke, he sounded upset, Debbie felt so bad, she had a doctors appointment that day.   
“carl i have to tell you something, everyone said I should wait till you get out but that’s months away.” She spoke quickly.   
“whats wrong?, something happen?, you hurt?, debs di..” she interrupted his questions quickly.   
“no carl, I’m pregnant!” she shouted to him, he stayed quiet for a second, his voice was calm when he spoke.   
“Derick?” he asked slowly, Debbie new he was angry, he always took his time when he was angry. “yeah, but he doesn’t know yet, but Fi said that’s my choice to tell him.” Carls breaths remained steady, calm.   
“does everyone but me know?” he asked, louder this time, but not shouting.   
“yeah, Lip tried to go after him, managed to stop him though. Carl?” Debbie spoke slow again.   
“yeah sis.” Carl said, his voice the same.   
“please don’t do anything stupid when you get out ok. I don’t want you getting in trouble.” She asked. Carl laughed and then the line went silent.   
“what, you think I’m angry at him? Fuck no, hes only gone and impregnated my fucking sister.” Carl took a moment. Debbie went silent, she new she shouldn’t have told him. “is anyone else around?” he asked.   
“nah, just me. Ians at work with Fi, and Lips got classes today. Oh hay Guess what.!” She shouted a little to loud. Carl waited for her to speak. “Ian and Mickey are getting a flat together.” She said happily, Carl gasped sarcastically.   
“no way, that’s so cool.” He exaggerated, Debbie giggled and suddenly it was like nothing even happened, Deb and Carl were like best friends lately, the way they liked it. 

@@@

Mickey waited at work for a text, or a phone call, anything that would say his brothers were ok. About 20 minuets ago he got a bad feeling. He called all of the boys, no one answered. Ian watched him as he began to get nervous. He didn’t put his phone away, he was shaking hin leg. Ian didn’t know what was going on with him.   
“Mickey, is everything ok?” he asked, he put his hand on his knee to stop him from shaking. He looked up to Ian who looked just as worried as he did.   
“look Ian, just go back to work ok, everything’s cool.” Mickey said, ian narrowed his eyes.   
“do you think I’m stupid? You promised you wouldn’t do this again” ian said whispering down at his boyfriend. “don’t block me out like this Mick” he said, Mickey nodded. He huffed and then took ian to the stock room. He told Ian everything. Ian sat their, hearing all the shit Mickey had gotten onto when he was avoiding Ian. As Ian went to speak the phone rang. Mickey answered.   
“MICKEY, SOME SHITS GONE DOWN YOU NEED TO GET HOME.” Tony said through the phone. Ian heard the shouting. Screams from the other end of the phone.   
“Tony what’s going on, who is that?” he asked, trying to stay calm, a scream that would have shook you came from the other end. Mickey started running. As soon as he heard Tony say his part. “Mickey its them, their here, get here fast man, its bad” Ian heard Tony say. Ian took off after Mickey. Both boys ran, they ran like they had never run before. Ian couldn’t keep up with Mickey, he was so fast. He ran right past the El, he just kept going.as he got on his street he heard the screams. The screams of his brothers. Then a shot went off. Mickey stopped, the shouting stopped, all of a sudden 4 men ran out the house. They ran right past Ian and Mickey. Mickey walked slowly up to the house. He pushed the door open. Their he saw his worst nightmare. It was Iggy, mickey ran to him, holding his head up, the blood was coming from his stomach. Ian stood, looking at Mandy who was shaking on the floor. Tony stood, holding a gun shaking. Collin was pacing the floor, rubbing his hand through his hair. Joey was beside Ian, he had a tear in his eye as he was Mickey brake down. He cried out, Ian stood watching as Mickey held Iggy in his hands. Iggy put a bloody hand on Mickeys cheek. “I’m ok mickey” Iggy simply spoke. 

*flashback*

“so you think you love Ian Gallagher? Fuck dude, that’s deep.” Iggy said, passing the joint to Mickey.   
“I think so, I mean, I’ve always had a thing him I guess, why I hung around with Lip you know” Mickey said, sitting on the roof of the abandoned buildings.   
“so you two have been getting it on for like 2 years and then you kissed him?” Iggy asked mickey. Mickey nodded.   
“yeah before he got me shot in the ass man, i’ve never kissed anyone Ig.” Mickey took another draw of the Joint before passing it over.   
“aint he in the system or some shit now, Mandy was saying last night, moaning about them.” Mickey nodded again.   
“yeah man, but what can I do, not like I could invite him over, Fucking Terry would chop my balls of.” Iggy sat, thinking about what he could do for his brother.   
“what if Terry wasn’t their man” Iggy said, Mickey laughed.   
“Ig how do we get that fat fuck to piss off?” Mickey asked looking at his Older brother.   
“we could set up a run, do it far out of town, get the house to yourself for the weekend till he figures something out man.” Mickey looked at Ig smiling. he jumped off the ledge onto the roof.   
“fuck Iggy that’s genius man, you’d do that?” Iggy nodded and jumped off too, flicking the Joint away and putting his arm around his younger brother who was now grinning way too much.   
“yeah man, after all a he put a bullet in your ass, you put a dick in his.” Iggy laughed, mickey punched his arm and smiled.   
“yeah well we switch it up some times” he said Iggy burst out laughing.   
“you serious, dam never took you for a pussy too Milkobitch” Iggy teased, him and mickey then found themselves wrestling on the floor. Laughing and joking.   
“hay Mickey, you know I love you right?” Iggy said after they started walking away.   
“yeah Ig, you sappy fuck.” Mickey replied. 

@@@@

Iggy was mickeys best friend. Without a doubt. He was only 2 years older than Mickey. They spent their whole live a together. It was different for the other 4 boys. They were older than Iggy and Mickey. But Mickey has always been with Ig. They spent their lives protecting each other. They were inseparable as kids. If anyone messed with them it was their own death. Because these 2 boys protected each other. That's family right. 

When Mickey started school he was a tough kid. Tony was 12 and had spent all summer teaching Mickey and Iggy how to fight. How to protect themselves from the out side world. But Mickey got picked on in school. The teacher's called him by his real name not Mickey. Iggy was some kid pushing Mickey around. He didn't fight back because he had had get in trouble and if he got suspended on his first day terry would be passed at him. Ig came from no where. Almost broke the kids nose. Something that caused him to get a beat down. He just told Mickey it was no big deal.

When Ig went to juvie for the first time Mickey would always visit him with one of their brothers. Terry didn't go, to busy getting high. Mickey went every single Tuesday and Saturday to visit Iggy. Ig was always static to see his brother. And when Iggy found a gay magazine under his brothers bad he laughed. Not at Mickey but with him. 'This is awesome Mick... you literally are Terrys worst nightmare. As if u needed more reasons to hate you.' Iggy said. Mickey was so relieved when Iggy accepted him for who he was. They spent all night talking about who they liked. Mickey was 14 when Iggy found out. 'You know that red head in Mandy’s year, lips brother. Gallagher. I think he's gay too. And I sort of think I like him' he said to his brother. 

When Mickey and Ian first got together Mickey told Iggy right away. 'You were right Igs. We banged man.' He laughed. Iggy was so happy for his brother. When Terry found out about them. After Iggy found out what Terry did to Mickey he was furious. Tried to kill Terry in his sleep. Mickey stopped him. 'Fuck Iggy he’s not worth it' Mickey would say. When Ian left to go to the army Mickey cried. 'You did the right thing you know. Letting him go, if Terry saw him had kill him Mick.' Iggy told him. They were anchors for each other. 

And as Mickey say their cradling Iggy in his arms. Tears pouring From his eyes he told Iggy   
"bro don't you fucking dare close your eyes on me. Do u you fucking leave me here Ignatius Milkovich. You promised me. We're growing old you hear me. You'll shout at me off when you do stupid shit. And your going to be their for all my shit. And I'll be theirs for you ok." He said. the blood was covering both boys now. Mickey could hear sirens in the distance.


	19. savin' me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickeys world is flipped upside down, and Ian cant help this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I promise it gets easier... Nickelback-saving me

"Mickey... your getting out this shit hole ok...you and Gallagher are going to get out... promise me..." he said to Mickey. Mickey pulled Iggy’s forehead to his.   
"After you get better ok. We're all getting out Ig." Mickey cried.   
"Don't let Ian go Mickey ...be the fucking queer you are and get hitched or...or some shit...he's good for you...." his brother said laughing then wincing. Mickey nodded in agreement.   
"Only if you'll be my best man bitch" Mickey laughed. As he did the sirens came closer. But it was to late. Iggy New it was.   
"don't ever change man, I'm.. I'm sorry... mi" Iggy said. He pulled took off his chain with a cross on it and put it in mickeys hand. “mickey, I cant breath,” he said.  
“no, no, no iggy its ok, just hold on ok” Mickey cried.  
“its ok Mikahilo, its too late man, but its ok.” Iggy said, is eyes were closing slowly.   
"Fuck, Iggy wake up. Dont fucking leave me here IGGY FUCKING WAKE UP. DON'T DIE ONE ME DAMN IT" Mickey screamed. The other 3 brothers cried as Mickey screamed. Mandy and Ian held each other. Then the paramedics came.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM" Mickey shouted as they tried to take Iggy out of mickeys hands. Ian stepped forward, picking up Mickey. Who had just had his world turned upside down. He held Ian tightly.   
"He is fine Ian. He's ok he, he has to be ok" Mickey said between sobs . Ian didn't let Mickey go. Mickey looked up to see Mandy holding Joey. Who was throwing up. Tony stood with no expression on his face. Just watching as the paramedics tried to bring his brother back. And Collin was in the floor looking at Mickey.

flashback

"Mick you whana play ball?" Iggy asked. He was 7 years old .   
"I don't know how to play Ig." Mickey said looking up to his older brother. Iggy looked shocked .   
“he didn’t teach you how to play huh?” Iggy asked mickey. Mickey put his head down and shook it.   
“its cool man. I'll teach you" Iggy said tossing the ball to Mickey. Who caught it and smiled at Iggy   
"Hay I caught the ball" Mick said holding it.   
"Toss it back now. Pull your arm back and flick it forward." Iggy said demonstrating to his brother. Mickey did as Iggy said. But the ball went squint. It went right throw the living room window.   
"What the FUCK" a drunk Terry shouted. The boys looked at each other. Iggy ran to Mickey.   
"Run Iggy." Mickey said, looking at a vey scared Iggy   
"NO Mickey I can take this one. It was my fault. I should have told you to own better" Iggy said to his younger brother. He was scared for him. His brother pushed him down.   
“if you dont run I'll beat you myself... go" Mickey said. As Iggy turned and ran as fast as he could. Mickey always took beat downs for Mandy, but she was just a baby, she was only 4. Iggy was also weak, he been beat a few days before for losing the remote. Terry came out and grabbed Mickey by the coaler. When Iggy came home that night he found mickey in his bed. He had a cast on his arm. Iggy ran to his brother and cried.   
"I'm sorry Mickey. I didn't mean to leave you" he said holding the young boy in his arms. "I'll never leave you again I promise" he whispered. A single tear dropped down Mickeys face. 

 

MICKEY  
Its been two whole fucking days since my brother died. My best friend, my partner in crime. And I feel lost, alone, stupid. I feel fucking stupid because I couldn’t stop fucking crying. What a pussy. I don’t know how long it was since I moved. I’ve been lying in bed for the whole 2 days. I feel numb. My whole life’s just been flipped. I wanted to be strong, for Mandy, for my brothers. I didn’t want Ian to see me like this so Mandy sends him away when he comes to the door now. He text me all the fucking time, I love him so much but this is my shit. He is fucking amazing but that’s not his fight, I need to do this alone. “mick he’s at the door again, he just wants to see you” Mandy said to me sitting in the edge of the bed. “you might feel better once you see him” she rubbed her hand over my hair. “ill go tell him you said no, again, but he isn’t going to stop till he sees you” I missed him, his touch, his lips and his eyes, his hair, that fucking red fucking hair. I missed him.   
“no” I mumbled as Mandy stood up. She stopped in her tracks, that’s the first thing I’ve said to anyone since i told iggy to wake up. Shit their I go again crying.   
“let him in” I said crying into the pillow. A few moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder, i didn’t move, Ian pulled off his jacket and crawled into bed.   
“I missed you” I mumbled, still crying as he spooned into me, Fucking Gallagher always making me do gay shit.   
“missed you to tough guy” Ian whispered as he buried his head into my back. I turned around and put my hand oh his cheek. God, those eyes make my knees week. I leaned over and kissed him, he put his hands around me and held me. I felt safe with him, even if I looked like a pussy all curled into him again. He made me who I am, Mickey fucking Milkovich. 

FLASHBACK

"So that's it huh? Your gay?" Tony asked Mickey. Who was all bashed up.   
"Yeah but it doesn't change me ok. I'm still me. Same old Mickey" he protested.   
"I can't believe you Mick. It's not natural man" Collin said arguing. Iggy scoffed.   
"Your all unbelievable you know that, He's your brother, our brother" Iggy shouted.  
"Non of you picked on Jamie when he moved away to marry some rich bitch... why is Mickey being with a guy so bad? At least he didn't run away from who he is" Iggy shouted.   
"because Ig. I aint a monster. He's unnatural man" Mickey looked at his brother and took a breath. He took Ian’s hand and held it up.   
"This right here. Me and Ian... we're more in love than any of you ever have been but I’m still me. Collin when I was a kid I took a beat down for you cos you stole and hid it under my bed. Jamie when you turned 17 I was 9 and we were never close but you beat the shit out Ryan Carter for looking at me funny. Tony when you want to juvie for the 1 millionth time I was 14. I paid your bail. Joey I took the wrap for your drug charge and done 3 months. And Iggy known I was gay since I was 14 years old. So don't you say I wasn't the same person then." All his brothers looked at him.  
"Mickey look we know what you've done for us. And what we've done for you. And if this is what you want then we can't fight you. But its gona take time man, you just... you dumped this on us" Joey said, he put his hand I’m Mickeys shoulder then walking away.   
"Nah. I'll never accept it man. Your fucking disgusting. I aint your brother" Collin spat. He walked away to catch up with Joey   
"He just needs time Mickey." Tony said. Mickey turned and pulled Ian away still holding his hand.

present day

"You ready for this?" Ian asked Mickey as he straightened his Tie. Mickey shook his head.   
"I don't think I can do this Ian... I can't say goodbye to him." Mickey said. Trying to hold back tears. Ian held him tight. 

"Listen to me. Mandy is out their alone right now. She needs you to be strong for her. I'll be their the whole day. I promise." Ian told him. He nodded this time. Ian kisses his forehead and pulled away from Mickey.   
"We got to go now." Ian said. Mickey nodded. He took Ians hand and held it right. He couldn't stop shaking. He walked into the living room. Mandy was Ian the kitchen. His 4 brothers were drinking beer on the couch. Jamie had come back from D.C. for a few days to be with them. As he left the room everyone looked at him. He felt lost. Broken. Alone. He needed the one person who wasn’t their to hold him, he needed Iggy.   
"Hay buddy, you ok" Tony asked. Mickey ignored him and headed for the door. Still dragging Ian behind him. His brothers had been avoiding him all week. Iggy died 10 days ago. He had made all the funeral arrangements on his own. He wouldn't let anyone but Mandy help. Not even Joey.

they all knew mickey would never be the same, Mickey was the only brother that stood by him always, and now he was gone and mickey was left with nothing but regrets and wishing he could go back. they didn't accept mickey and without Iggy they might never now and he knows that he will never be the Gallagher's and close as shit buck they could at least move past him being fucking gay, if not for him for Iggy. to show that they were their for him since his best fucking friend and brother had just passed away but Milkovich's are to stubborn to admit that nothing had changed from before mickey was out.


	20. hole in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays the day he says goodbye, but he couldn't handle it, he's gone and he aint coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you so (hole in my heart-gavin james)

Mickey stood crying as he watched his best friend lowered I to the ground. As everyone said their goodbyes Mickey broke down. Ian cried for him. Holding him up.   
“It's ok Mickey. I'm here ok" Ian said into mickeys ear. Everyone said their piece. Mickey turned and started to speak.   
"When I was 5 you taught me how to play ball. When I was 7 you taught me to ride my bike. When I was 9 you taught me how to read, even though you were shit at it yourself. When I was 11 you taught me to be myself..." Mickey said. He cried again. Then kept speaking. "When I was 13 you visited me every week in juvie because I stole that stupid fucking bike from David Garring. When I was 15 you got me my first lay, in boys town, best wing man ever. “ he said laughing a little at his own joke. Yet still crying “When I was 17 you got me the house to myself so I could spend my first night with Ian... And now I’m 19 man ..." He cried again. Harder this time. "And you made me promise to be myself man... you were supposed to be here... but today I was taught to stand on my own to feet... without you... And I promise I wont ever do anything to brake that promise.” He cried again. As he stood back Ian held him. He collapsed in Ians arms. Ian was strong and could hold him up. Suddenly everyone stared crying, the sight of Mickey broke everyone’s hearts. First it was Mandy and ian, who sat mickey on a seat. Then it was Fiona and Debbie, who insisted on coming. Kev held V as she sobbed into his arms at the sight of Fiona. Then something happened. Something nobody saw coming. Collin stepped forward and picked Mickey up,   
“I got you Brother, I got you” he said holding him in his arms, mickey flung his arms around him and cried even harder. 

@@@

*flashback*   
“man no way you fucked Haylee Fletcher, that chicks smoking” Iggy said as Tony stood up.   
“I sware Ig, she was flinging herself at me, loves a bad boy” he said winking at Iggy.   
“just have fun while you can boys... being tied down is hard” Jamie said, all 5 of his brothers were sitting playing cards, mickey nervously took a drink of his beer.   
“Sandra Dalmer, now that’s a piece of ass, in my senior class” Joey said.   
“shut the fuck up, you didn’t even make it by middle school” Collin bit at him.   
“I remember that chick man, she got with that kid from Boston, left South Side man” Tony said to his Twin brother.   
“nah man, that was Candy Finch from my year.” Jamey said, taking a drink of his beer.   
“what about Sandra Evans man, she may be younger than all us but she is fit” Iggy said.   
“wasn’t she in your class mick?” Joey asked, mickey shot up worriedly, he didn’t know a thing about the chicks in his year, he only had eyes for one kid these days.   
“yeah man, why isn’t you on that” Jamie said, Mickey was 16, his brothers were all older than him. Iggy was 18, Joey and Tony were both 19, Jamie was 21 and Collin was the oldest, he was 23.   
“he did” Iggy shouted out, covering mickeys ass.   
“no way, you got with Sandra? Tony and Joey said at the same time.   
“umm.. yeah man.” Mickey said, in his head he was praying they didn’t ask questions. He had never been with a girl, even though he was always telling everyone about how much of an easy lay Angie was. They all nodded at their brother. “umm... I got to do shit...” Mickey said standing up. “ill text you if I’m coming back” he eyes Iggy who new what that meant. He heard his brothers all shouting at him for leaving in the middle of the game, when he got outside he text the stupid red head.   
@@@  
Ian  
I drove him home to his house, he got out the car and walked up the steps himself. When he got into he house he stood, staring at the faint red blood mark left on the cream carpet. I told Mandy we should have just ripped up the carpet and got flooring. Mickey walked into his room, not even taking off his shoes and got in bed. “Mick, do you umm... want anything to eat, you haven’t eaten lately” I said to him, he didn’t turn to face me, I sighed. “how about we go to mine then, you might get a better sleep.” Mickey still stayed still. It broke my heart into a million pieces to see him like this. He was broken, just like me, and I couldn’t fix him, like he cant fix me. But I can take a few pills to get out of my own head. Mickey id forcing himself to be stuck in his own head.   
“get out” he said, I stood still, I couldn’t even believe he said those words, did I even here him right?   
“Are you ok Mick” I asked him, fuck, stupid question Ian, he just came back from his brothers funeral.   
“do I look fucking ok to you Gallagher? What do you want from me, I have nothing for you ok, I feel lost and lonely and you don’t help me anymore, its not the same now, I’m not the same now, I never will be again. He was the one that encouraged me to be ME. I cant be around you right now, I have my shit to sort, now get OUT” I let him rant, he needed to get it out, I new if I pushed him he would brake, he always broke.   
“no, I’m staying” I said, I crossed my arms and looked at him. He stood up.   
“I need space Gallagher, I hate being here, without him, He was my brother, my best friend, all rolled into one, now he is gone, DEAD, and I its all my fault, I got out the car on that drop, to call you, Joey got beat up and Iggy had to save my ass like he always does. I have to have space to figure my shit out, so I can figure out a way to move the fuck on.” Boom, always worked every tme. He brakes like a glass widow when you push him a little.   
“I’m here for you Mickey, I want to help...” he cut me off, I hate when he does that.   
“I don’t need fucking help Ian, I need you to go home, if you love me you’ll Go home and let me do this.” He said, stood inches away from me. He pulled me close and looked into my eyes, FUCK, he knows I cant say no to him when he looks into my eyes like that. I leaned down and Kissed him so he new I loved him.   
“yeah, ok mickey, I love you.” I said kissing his forehead. He smiled as I walked out.   
“I love you too” he shouted as I walked away. 

@@@

 

“still nothing?” Fiona said walking out of the downstairs. It had been 2 days since anyone heard from Mickey. He took all the money he had, and left. Nobody had saw him since. He was seen a few hours after he ran away. He was drinking next to Iggy’s grave, again. It had been 3 weeks since everything happened. Mickey hadn’t spoke to ian in almost a week. Since he told Ian to go home and give him space.   
“no, Fi, I’m freaking out, i’ve been cleaning beer bottles and cigarette buds from Iggy’s grave all the time, he isn’t answering my texts, Mandy hasn’t seen him in 2 days and he’s taken all out fucking money” he shouted. Fi looked at him and smiled.   
“its Mickey Ian, he’s going to be ok. Fuck he’s Mickey Milkovich.” She said hugging Ian.   
“he just has me claiming the walls. I’ve been everywhere, bars, under the El, the buildings. He’s gone Fi, he ran away and left me.” Fiona held him tighter.   
“no, Mickey hasn’t left you, he loves you Ian, he just needs space. To figure things out babe, he just lose someone very close to him, hes taking this hard but he hasn’t left you Ian.” She sighed.   
“I just cant stand it when he blocks me out Fi, were supposed to be closer than that. I’m supposed to be his Boyfriend, he cant just...” Lip cut him off. He didn’t even see him come down stairs.   
“Get your jacket on man, I know where he is.” Ians eyes lit up.   
“did he call you?” he asked Lip who was pulling his coat on.   
“no I was thinking about his speech, all the things Iggy had taught him, and something he said made me think. Where’s the one place he went when he disappeared?” Ian stood still thinking.   
“i’ve been to the buildings he..” Lip cut him of again.   
“no man, before he meet you he would run away after him and the old man got into it. Iggy was the only one that new where he went.” Ian clicked in and smile, sort of, if he was right things could be bad.   
“boys town, hes in boys town” Ian laughed, how could he not check Boys town. Ian smiled and ran after lip as he nodded and headed out the door.

@@@

Mickey   
It was 2 days later when I woke up, i was in a hotel room, Naked, fuck. How much did I snort last night. I stood up. Is that? FUCK. On the bed a guy lay, he was tall, Blond, chiselled abs. What the fuck was I thinking, FUCK, IAN. I felt my phone vibrate. What, 4 oclock in the afternoon? It was ian, I was 19 missed calls from him, 24 from mandy, 3 from Lip, 2 from Tony. What the, 37 messages from Ian. What the fuck have I done. How could I do this to him. The guy woke up, thank god, he had boxers on. He looked at me. “what the fuck happened last night?” I asked him, he smiled. Fuck this guy, he wasn’t as cute as his body looked.   
“you don’t remember?” he said, he stood up, going to put pants on.   
“I brought you home after you passed out in the bar, you sniffed like a lot of blow man” I blushed a little, I couldn’t have been that bad. I picked up a bottle of vodka from the floor and chugged it down.  
“did um.. did we?” I tried to ask him, he burst out laughing. “what?” I asked him.   
“dude you got up in the middle of the might, stripped off and went for a shower, came back wet as fuck and passed out again.” Thank fuck, what the fuck had I been thinking.   
“I got to go, you should call your boyfriend. You wouldn’t shut the fuck up about how much you loved him at the bar.” He got up and got dressed. I smiled at myself, I did love that red headed fucking asshole. I needed to see him, not call him. As I thought that he text me   
*in boys town where r u, Lip is with me, I love you*   
I smilled. The guy slammed the door shut as he left, I looked out the window, the street was familiar. He was in St. Dreamers avenue. I pulled my phone out and dialled ians number. He answered almost right away.   
‘mickey, Mick where r u?’ he shouted into the phone. As I went to answer him my head got really fucking sore.   
“ian... Fuck” I yelled as my hands got to heavy, I dropped them.   
‘mickey where are you, I’m coming’  
“I’m at St dreamers ian” I shouted to him, all of a sudden everything went black, I couldn’t feel anything. My head was heavy, my arms were sore. I heard him shout my name, I tried so hard to tell him I was ok, but I couldn’t. Then nothing. I couldn’t remember anything, just Blackness.

IAN

I found Mickey on the floor, he was passed but breathing. His eyes weren’t rolling back and his arms responded to a pinch so he was just passed out. Lip stood at the door as I pulled him up, he was butt naked, I dreaded to think of what he had done here. I dragged him to the shower, turned it on cold and sat in it with him, trying to wake him. Before long his eyes opened. “Ian” he said looking at me, I sighed. If I had to take him to a hospital he would be back in prison as soon as he was admitted. Fucking cops. I put my forehead on his and held him. He turned his head and puked all over the floor. Fucking asshole couldn’t handle his liquor. I patted his back and smiled as he threw up again. He was shaking from the cold water hitting his body. I lay him back on the tub and went and got him a towel. He looked at me ashamed. “ian I’m so...” I cut him off, if that prick thinks he’s apologising for being an prick hes wrong.   
“don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence,” I growled at him, he chuckled at me, the cocky prick. I wrapped the towel around him and pulled him out the Tub, turned the shower off and carried him to the bed. He started to sob, something that made my heart sink. I lay on the bed with him and looked to lip.   
“I’m going to let Fiona know hes ok.” He said leaving the room. Mickey buried his head into my chest, . I pulled all my clothes of, pulled the cover over us and lay quiet with him. I was to happy, happy that I had him in my arms again. That he was safe. I pulled him close, out bare chests touching.   
“Ian, I thought I cheated on you” he said sobbing into my chest. I ran my hand through his hair. “turns out when I snort a shit ton if coke I confess my love for you then pass out” he said, Laughing and whipping his noes. I looked at him, waiting to tell me that he didn’t cheat on me. I don’t know what id do if he had. “some guy brought me here, we didn’t do anything I sware, I love you Ian, I didn’t mean to hurt you” I shushed him, he didn’t need to tell me that he loved me, I new he did.   
“I love you too Mick,” he looked up to me and kissed my cheek.   
“take me home” he begged. I nodded and put a sheet around him. I put his jeans on him, putting my wet clothes on too. He didn’t have a t shirt, Lip gave him his since he has a sweatshirt on too. 

I didn't blame him, for any of this. fuck he had helped me in the same situation less that a year ago. why the fuck would I leave him now, he was broken, like I was and all I know is we fall apart when we aren't together because we fix the parts of each other that no one else can, its no secret that were some sort of southside queer West side story and I love him with everything I have. if he can put up with my crazy I sure as fuck am going to help him through this. I just cant seem to find it in myself to even feel mad or angry at him, I just feel angry at myself for not getting him sooner.


	21. carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey and Ian have spent the last two months fixing their relationship and Iggy leaves a will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carry on- FUN

It had been 2 months since Ian found mickey, just like Mickey did for him, Ian nursed him back to health. Staying by him every step of the way no matter the circumstances. It had been really fucked up recently. 3 things changed Mickeys life after that.

Collin had bought an Auto body shop, giving all of his brothers a way out, even Mickey, although Mickey and Collin hadn’t spoken in almost a whole year they were slowly moving forward. Collin told Mickey that even though he was gay, he still loved him but he just didn’t accept his preference when it came to lovers. Collin had also told mickey he saw how much Ian loved him, even though he would never fully understand why mickey loved Men he would try to get passed that for his brother. Mickey told Collin all about him and Ian had been through a whole lives worth of misery for one and other, suddenly Collin showed Ian some respect. Even offered ian a job, although Ian kindly declined and stayed at the diner.

Mickey found out that Svetlana was already married before she came to the USA. Meaning their marriage was fake and that they were never truly Husband and wife. When her husband came to America, Svet told mickey all about how she had to go back, she left Yev with the boys, giving them a real chance of a family, she left for Russia and hadn’t been in contact since. Mickey was sad to see her go, even after everything they had been through, he hated that now his son was without a mother and that Mickey and Ian had all this added responsibility to their lives. Mickey took this hard again, how could he raise Yevgeny when he couldn’t even get out of bed most days. The first month was hard for the boys, although Kav and V took Yev twice a week. They still struggled, one day mick decided he needed to go for smokes. He walked Yev to the shop and when he came back he decided he didn’t want to go back to bed, ever since he had been more active, Ian took pride in his boyfriend for staying strong through one of the toughest times of his life.   
Finally Iggy left a will, nobody new why, he just did. Turns out Iggy had been saving cash since he was 12 years old, he put half the cash from runs away to help provide for his family had they ever needed help with money. It explained why Iggy was always broke until one of them needed bailed out and also explained how the hot water stayed on every month. After finding out from Iggy’s lawyer that he was stashing up to 12 grand a month away, Iggy had set himself up quite the bank balance. He used most of the money a few months back when the house was put up for sale. Turns out Iggy paid for that and nobody even new. Plus all the many years Iggy had spent putting money in comencery accounts and Bailing out his brothers, a lot of his had been spent. What should have been over 1 million was actually 600,000. Split between 7 people. His siblings and his girlfriend. 85 grand each. Mickey had decided he would do the same as his brother, buy a house and start saving, after all he had a Kid to put through school and collage now. 

All in the Family had finally been getting in track. Mandy had used her money to pay for collage. She was studying law and decided that she would go to a collage in Montana, where she moved and lived in an apartment. Collin baught the Auto body shop, giving him a steady income and a way out of Drug runs and guns. Tony and Joey both used their money to pay off a shit ton of dept. and fines they had collected over the years, and they halved in for a North side apartment. Jamie used his to put his kid into some fancy ass school and Buy fancy car for the wife since they were already rich due to her old man popping his clogs a year before, they already had a fancy 5 bedroom house in North side not to far from where Tony and Joey were. It was all thanks to Iggy. Who now had the fanciest headstone you had ever seen.  
@@@

“Gallagher get up.” Carl heard a man shout.   
“what the fuck man, I’m trying to sleep.” Carl shouted. He opened his eyes to see a guard. He was tall and built. Baldy to. He went to close his eyes again before he was pulled up and flung on the floor. “what the fuck dude? I’m sleeping.” Carl shouted.   
“no, your leaving, Overcrowding your out” the guard said shouting back. Carl stood up and straightened himself up.   
“shit man, you serious?” carl smirked.   
“take any longer and ill change my mind white boy, now move” carl smiled as he walked out the door. “now, you wil have to call someone to pick you up, you will have to return your prison clothes, you will have to fill out a contract saying you agree to parole, after that your free to leave here.”  
“shit Laretes you going to miss me?” Carl teased him. He looked at him and handed him back a all the things he was arrested with.   
“your be back man, you white boys always are.” He smiled at the small boy looking up to him. “whatever, give me a phone. I need to call my family.” He said smiling back. 

@@@

“come on Mick it too early” Ian gowned. Mickey smiled as he kissed Ian’s neck.   
“come on fire crotch you know you want to” Mickey said moving further onto ians chest. He straddled Ian.   
“no Mickey, its 7 in the morning, normal people sleep now” ian said mumbling into the pillow.  
“we’re not normal” Mickey replied, he lay flat on top of ian. Kissing hi chest and rubbing his hand on Ian’s chest. Ian opened one eye and laughed.   
“if I say yes and we do, after can we go back to bed?” mickey nodded with a huge grin on his face. “fine go get ready, but your paying” ian said. Mickey leaned up and kissed ian on the lips hard.   
“did I tell you that I love you Gallagher” ian nodded and flipped Mickey over so he was on top.   
“you ever wake me up at this time for McDonalds and ill make you sleep on the floor for the wrest of your life ok” he said laughing. Mickey nodded at ian, who leaned down and kissed Mickey again. “we better hurry if were coming back to sleep Man, I got to get Yev at 11. He said pushing Ian off him and going to get ready.   
“hay I thought he stayed at Kev’s last night?” Ian asked confused. Getting up and walking int the bathroom.   
“yeah so?” mickey asked looking at ian who was now covering the doorway to the bathroom.   
“so why don’t we just go get him now, we both know we aint coming back here to sleep in this fucking house, its the middle of summer” mickey let out a laugh and walked over to Ian putting his arms around his waist.   
***  
"Hay. It's been a while man, sorry I aint been round. Just feeling like I got to move on I know. It's been 2 months Ig. It's fucking shit here without you man. I mean Ian is trying but he pushes too much. Tony and Joey act like you didn't even exist. James went back to what ever the FUCK her name is. Collin talks to me now though. That's cool huh. I mean he ain't ever spoke to me in like two years so you know..." mickey lay down on Iggy grave. It was just getting dark. He put a cigarette in his mouth and sat one on Iggy a grave too. "I'm going to do it Ig. I'm going to ask him man. I need him to be with me forever you know. I mean I love him, with Svet gone and me and him taking care of Yev alone. I mean Ian does most of the work but I know this is what's meant to happen. I bought the house in south side. We're moving in after summer. Figured Fi would still need help with the kids you know..." mickey took a breath, His voice was shakey a he smiled.  
"I can't believe you gave me all the money man. It's changed my life. You helped me out man. Me and Ian will always be grateful for that. Oh... I know Gabby has been coming round. She's a mess man. She keeps saying she is ok but I've been keeping my eye on her man. She's devastated. Her mum said she hasn't been home in weeks. I see her around though." Mickey out his hands over his face. Then looked to the ground. It was dry but cold. "I just came to say goodbye I guess. I can't keep coming back every week Ig. I need to move on. Take care of my family. Got to try and go straight you know. Me and Ian are going to stay in in south side your here in south side so that means saying goodbye. Not like I wont ever visit. Just not every week man. I have to learn to live without you now you know?" A tear dropped down Mickeys face. He smiled and pulled the bottle out of his jacket and stood up.  
"Don't fucking worry it's for you asshole, fucking giving me lectures in haven I can hear you" he laughed. Took the top of the bottle and poured it over Iggy’s grave. "Thanks Ig. For everything man. I love you, now I got a fucking promise to keep." He laughed turning and walking away.


	22. two finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl gets home and Mickey makes a decition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jake but- two fingers

Mickey. 

I never thought saying goodbye would ever come. I didn't think I could do it man. Fuck I don't think anyone could. Ig was the kind of guy who was loved by everyone no matter who that were. Fuck even his enimies loved him. That's something that will always make me happy. Knowing he died loved. If I'm honest I'm glad I was fucking their. Man I dont think I could have loved myself ever again if I didnt get to have one last talk with him. He was my brother. And that's something I will carry on this journey with me. Me and Ian got to get out before we and up like Iggy to. Before we end up killing each other by trying to keep each other safe man. Ian’s it for me. Him and Yev are my life now. I'm going to raise my son right. Like my father never could. He is going to grow up to know his dad's love him. And since Svet went back to Russia and left him here I got to keep him safe. Shit, who would have thought that me. Mickey Milkovich, local gay thug would be going this fuckin' shit. 

It's just a matter of time now. 2 weeks and me and Ian have our own place to raise out son. South raise has changed man. It's still ruff as fuck but our new hood aint shit like this one is man. At least we ain't close to everyone so we don't have to sort anyone's fucking problems every two seconds. It's a shifty 3 bedroom house with a toilet. It's clean and it has clean furniture so I aint moaning. 

@@@

"Debs did you pack all of Yev’s clothes already?" Mickey asked her as she walked by. She smiled at him.  
"Yeah. Ian asked me to, their in the truck now." She said. Then she saw Yev in his high chair covered in tomato soup.  
"Shit. Am I'll go get some outfits out. Forgot you didn't move for another week" she said. mickey slapped the back of her head lightly for swearing.  
"I'm a fucking grown up now" she shouted as she walked away in a fuss.  
"Hormones babe, don't get angry" Ian said walking over to him and missing his cheek. Mickey smiled at him.  
"Call me that again and I'll have to knock you out Gallagher" he said it softly. He grabbed Ian pulling him close and kissing him softly. Ian smiled through the kiss and let Mickey push him up to the kitchen counter. He pushed ian into it slotting their legs between each others. Mickey put his hands on Ians ass and squeezed. Ian laughed as mickey pulled away from the kids and missed land neck.  
"Ew man get a room." Carl said as he walked in. Ian pushed Mickey off him at once  
"Carl. What the fuck" he shouted in a happy tone. Running and hugging his younger brother.  
"Your hard on’s rubbing against me asshole" He smiled and pushed his brother.  
"Hay theirs my prodigy" Mickey said fist pumping him and laughing.  
"When did you get out." Mickey asked. Carl headed for the fridge.  
"Bout 2 hours ago. Had to get the bus since Lip wouldn't answer his fucking phone. Decided to go to Patsies and let Fi know I was home.” He said, he pulled out a bunch of things from the fridge. Mickey laughed.  
“hungry there kid?” he asked Carl, who looked up to him. Carl had changed. He now looked like a grown man. His hair was in cornrows. He was a lot stronger now, and taller. He might only have been inside for 9 months but it was enough to change him. His voice was deeper, his upper lip had hair and his old clothes didn’t fir him, he looked the same age as Ian, even though Ian was 3 years older than him.  
“Cut the kid shit Mickey, I aint no fucking Kid no more” he said, stuffing his face with left over pizza. Mickey was taken aback by the youngsters attitude, guess his appearance wasn’t the only thing that changed. Mickey punched Carls arm, looked at Mick narrowing his eyes.  
“You might not be a Kid no more, but you are to me ok, so shut your mouth fucking mouth unless your going to tell what you did in juvie.” Mickey said, smilling at the last part. Carl didn’t think it was funny, he stood up and squared off his shoulders,  
“hay, you might be fucking my brother, but that doesn’t mean you have any power over who I am, so if you lay a hand on me again, ill kick you ass Fag...” Mickey had stopped him mid sentence, by punching him in the stomach.  
“Mickey! what the fuck” Ian shouted, he moved Mickey away and went to help carl up.  
“fuck you Mickey, you’ll pay for that.” Carl said pushing Ian off him. He stood up.  
“I might be Gay but I’m no faggit, so straighten your attitude. You think your hard coz you spent some time in the can, well your wrong ok, you think your tough for that? Try fucking living with some of the shit I been through and come back and tell me your a man, because being a man isn’t about the shit you think it is” Mickey said to Carl, who was shocked, he hadn’t heard him speak so much in his life. Even at family dinners and all that shit. Then Carl remembered. ‘Fuck, he lost Iggy’ Carl thought. 

“ok, whatever man, ill adjust my attitude if you do me a favour.” Carl said looking at Ian. “I wont be a dick to any of you, if you let me move in with you.” He said looking at a shocked Ian and Mickey, they hadn’t even told him about the house yet.  
“why the fuck would want to live with us?” Ian asked, Carl looked at Mickey, who had his arms folded and eyes on Carl.  
“Fi is gonna be on my ass all the time now, she hadn’t even saw me 20 minuets and she was lecturing me about my future, look I wont be any trouble, I’m still gonna go to school. Just do me a solid yeah” he said looking at Mickey, he new he would push Mickey over before Ian. “look she told me you two bought a place, i just wanna live with people that arnt going to force me to shower 7 days a week and force me to eat my greens ok?” he said, eyes pleading with mickey. Ian looked at mickey too. His eyes said this ones up to you. He sighed.  
“ok man, you can move in woth us, but you got to help out with Yev and always go to school” he said Carl nodded. “you also got to do chores, like keep your room clean and shit” Mickey said, Carl nodded. “you wont get your own key till we trust you and pull any shit, like hit a corner, or come in high. Your out on your ass man, you got it” Carl smiled.  
“right hand to god, ill do all that shit man” Carl said, Ian looked at mickey and smiled. He nodded to carl who was looking very happy. Then a scream came from the back door.  
“oh my god carl, your home” Debbie said, dropping all of Yevs clothes and running to him, as fast as she could, Carl hugged her tight.  
“damn Debs, your like, fucking huge” Carl said, Debbie let him go and eyeballed him. Mickey walked to the highchair and lifted Yevy out, waiting for Debbie to blow. Him and Ian backed out the kitchen slowly, Ian grabbing yevs clothes on the way.  
“you havn’t seen me in 9 months and that’s what you say, you think in huge, well fuck you carl” Debbie said, carl flinched as Debbie slapped him. Then she cried. “ive been trying really hard to watch my carbs you know, its not my fault my Daughters growing” she said through tears.  
“no, hay debs, I ment you got taller, not that your fat” Debbie cried even harder now.  
“you think I’m fat” Debbie asked. Carl was panicking now, trying to stop his sister from braking his face.  
“no debs your beautiful, your perfect ok, just stop crying, come on stop” Carl begged his older sister. She sniffed a little and Carl spoke again. “hay why don’t I take you to some baby stuff huh?” he pulled out a bunch of cash. Debbies eyes grew wide. “ok” was all she said, grabbing a coat and walking out the back door. Carl sighed in relief and followed her. 

@@@

Lip woke up to the ringing of his phone, he looked around and realised he was in the Milkovich house. He had been staying in mandy’s room since she was away. He looked around for his ringing phone. He was hungover and tierd. “what?” he said, not checking caller ID.  
“Fuck lip are you still in bed? You better come over, we have a surprise for you” Ian said on the other end of the phone.  
“whats up Ian, I got shit to do today” Lip said as he grabbed a half full can on his bedside.  
“if you must know our brother got out of juvie today, but you would have known that if you had answered your phone when he asked you to pick him up” ian snapped at him, lip had already started getting dressed.  
“ok, ill be there in 20,” he said as he pulled on a pair of jeans.  
“yeah whatever lip, get your shit together ok.” Ian said into the phone.  
“Ian” Lip said before Ian had the chance to hang up.  
“its fine you asshole, just come see Carl before he get chucked back in” lip hung up the phone once ian finished. He walked out the room pulling a t shirt over his head. 

“oh look it walks” Collin laughed as Lip went to the kitchen.  
“whatever man” Lip mumbled under his breath. Collin was standing in the Kitchen drinking coffee.  
“when you getting the fuck out my house man, Mandy said you could stay here a few days, that was 3 weeks ago” Collin said grumpily.  
“collage starts back in a few weeks, I just got to stay here till Ian and Mickey vacate my room and move into their own place.” Lip said pouring coffe into a mug.  
“why cant you crash on the floor or something dick face” Collin said grunting at Lip who was now raiding his fridge.  
“yeah, you go try and like with those two man, its like living in a war zone, except they when they make up they fuck instead of waving a white flag” Lip said laughing, Collin scuffled on his feet uncomfortably, he was trying his best to accept Mickey and Ian, it was still hard for him to get used to.  
“how do you do it man, I’m trying so hard over here to accept my brother likes dudes, and you act unfazed by it.” Lip looked at Collin who was looking at lip, he shrugged.  
“I don’t know man, I mean Ian and I have always been tight, I guess id rather accept the face he loves another man, than I would lose him. You however were brought up with Terry, the biggest Homophobe in Chicago so that why its taking longer man.” Collin looked at lip and nodded.  
“they do love each other don’t they, its not that I don’t accept them man, its just the fact I spent two whole years trying to hate the little prick, convince myself that this was wrong and my brother was a freak, but at the... when I saw Ian’s face when mickey broke down. It was like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. I guess that’s when I decided that whatever terry had taught me was wrong, that that was my baby brother and I had to protect him” Collin said taking another sip of his coffee, he sat at the table now. “I do accept this Mickey, and that he is with your brother but it also makes me sad man, maybe if he had told me when he told Ig, things would be different. It makes me sad he didn’t trust is enough to tell us” Collin said huffing. Lip took a spoon full of his yogurt.  
“Ian didn’t tell me either, I found a folder behind his closet full of nude guys, forced it out of him. Didn’t even think twice about hating him, I just got on with it man.” Lip explained. He grabbed his trainers and put then on.  
“whatever man, I got to get to work before Tony burns the place down” as he grabbed his keys and walked away he shouted back to Lip. “lock the door when you leave Mouth” Lip sighed.  
“I fuckin told you my names Lip” He shouted to the man, it was too late, he was gone.


	23. cast no shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when are any of them acting functional?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another oasis song... just coz they are Gallaghers too...

*flash back*

Ian was 12 when he figured out he was gay, he was always trying to hide it but when he noticed a new Blond he was going crazy. He was hot, Ian couldn’t deny he was attracted to him. His mane was Brian. He liked a lot of guys in his school. This guy was just one to the very long list but when his older brother started hanging around with this local thug, Ian’s life changed. He didn’t know what love was or what he felt, but he new he had feelings, physical and emotional for Mickey Milkovich. He would never tell anyone though. He also new if mickey found out he was gay he would be left for dead, and he would be actually dead if he found out he liked him. He walked down the stairs of his him early one morning when he heard banging in the Kitchen. Lip was still in bed but Fiona had stayed out last night. He tried to wake Lip up but he was hungover. He grabbed the bat that sat next to his bed and started creeping down stairs. When he got down he dropped the bat, his face flushed red. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped. Their was Mickey, pouring a bowl of cereal in his boxers. “the fuck are you looking at Gallagher” Mickey asked. Ian pulled his eyes away.   
“em, nothing mickey I sware, I didn’t know you stayed over” Ian said, trying not to think about the boy in his boxers standing in his kitchen. It want working.   
“where the fuck are the spoons dude?” Mickey asked, Ian flushed red again. Mickeys voice was perfect. He couldn’t help how he heft. “earth to Gallagher, where are the spoons” he said, Ian was still thinking about mickeys voice, it sounded like haven.   
“um, bottom drawer on the left” Ian said, he couldn’t help but stare at Mickeys ass as he bent down. All of a sudden he felt his boxers move away from his thighs, “shit” Ian said, before Mickey could stand up Ian was gone. He ran to the bathroom locking the door. Mickey Fucking Milkovich was the man Ian only had eyes for after that day, soon he started hanging around Mickey and Lip more. When ever Lip would bring mickey round Ian was there, when ever Mickey and Lip came in from school. Ian would watch the boy from the top step of the stairs. He could sware that Lip would kill him if he found out Ian was crushing on Mickey. 

@@@

Ian Gallagher, redhead, exbest friends brother. He was always around. Mickey tried not to notice that the redhead blushed we he saw mickey, he didn’t try to force him away, mainly because the little fucker was cute, His red hair shawn brightly in the sun. He went to Lips to Play video games. Mickey couldn’t help but smile, when he saw the redheads reflection on the side of the TV. He put the controller down and stood up. “got take a leak” he said, running up the stairs. He had been seeing Ian for about 3 months now. He ran up the steps want walked into Ian’s room. Ian had ran there as soon as Mickey stood up. The red head was already in his boxers as he walked in. “god Gallagher, could you be any more needy?” Mickey sais as Ian pushed him on the bed. The truth was, Mickey was just as exited as Ian was. He has liked Ian for many years now even though he didn’t Love Ian, he would still protect him with his life. He didn’t know why, he just found this particular Ginger extremely attractive.

@@@

Present day.

Lip waked into the Gallagher home, hi eyes droopy and his head pounding. Ian and mickey were on the couch watching TV with Yev. Who smiled as lip walked in. “hay buddy,” lip said ruffling the babys hair as he sat down next to Ian. “where’s carl then” he asked. Ian stood up, dragging lip to the kitchen.   
“Lip, where the fuck have you been, you smell and look like shit man, we need your help right now, why the fuck are you being suck a dick about this?” Ian whispered, trying not to shout with Yev over.  
“I was staying at Mickeys, figured since you and Mickey only have a few weeks left here id give you space.” Lip whispered, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Ian took it off him and put it back.   
“you havent been sober in a week Lip, would you talk to me? What the fuck is wrong with you?” “mind your own fucking business and give me my beer back bitch” Lip spoke, but still not loud. “you’ve been moping around like a lost fucking puppy since Mandy left, you choose not to go with her so sober up and fucking get your act together man” Ian shouted in a whisper, Lip pushed him out the way of the fridge and took the beer back.   
“ fuck you Ian, your the last person that should be telling me what to do, you haven’t been mr sunshine yourself” Lip said walking away, ian grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall, throwing a quick glance in the living room, he saw Mickey bumping Yev on his knee.   
“what the fuck is wrong with you lip, you havn’t spoke to me in weeks, you act like Mickey doesn’t exist and Mandy told me you wont answer her calls, so whats up?” Ian said still shushing himself.  
“ok, how about the fact you havent even noticed me since Mickey got out, we don’t all have the perfect life Ian, not all of us want some ex-thug to sweep us of out feet, you hated mickey less then 9 months ago man, hay maybe Mandy will try and kill herself for me, that might get my fucking attention.” Lip pushed Ian of him, Ian swing a punch at him but he ducked causing him to punch his hand through the wall.   
“she didn’t need to do that, she tried to kill Karen remember, Oh wait you didn’t fucking care why you asshole” Ian shouted, Mickey walked through the door as lip flung a punch at Ian, it connected with Ian’s jaw, Ian kicked lip, sending him tumbling to the floor, Mickey turned round and walked out. He new better than to get involved with Gallagher fights, unless its frank, then its ok.   
“Your a fucking joke Ian, you act like all of this is ok, tell me, when was the last time Mickey looked happy? This isn’t you man, it isn’t him either, your both going to crash in flames and you know it man.” Lip shouted, Ian kicked lip in the stomach.   
“you know fuck all about us, you cant talk you fell in love with a raging psychopath and then you left the one good thing you ever had because you treated her like shit” Ian said as lip grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground.   
“why don’t you, your depressed Partner and you fake son fucking leave already, its clear you cant fucking wait to go” he said as ian kicked Lip off his leg, both boys were rolling around the kitchen, flinging missed punches and weak kicks. Carl walked in, dropping his bags and running to them.  
“what the fuck You two, stop” he shouted trying to pull them apart. Mickey saw it as time to split it up when he heard Carls voice, pulling Ian off Lip as Carl pulled lip to his feet.   
“yeah, fuck off Ian, me and Carl will do just fine here without you and Dumbo the Flying Thug around” Lip shouted as Ian fried to lung forward, Mickey pulled Ian away again.   
“yeah your such a fucking dick to live with that Carl doesn’t want to live here either” ian laughed as he pushed Mickey off him. Lip stopped struggling and pushed himself of his younger brother. He turned to Carl.   
“that fucking true, you want to live with HIM?” Lip asked, he was furious at this.   
“look, its not you that im moving away from man, your going to collage anyway right” Lip scoffed.  
“your not fucking going Carl, you just got back” Lip said, pleading with him.   
“look man, its far enough away that the crew cant touch me, I don’t want this life anymore Lip, I made a mistake and paid the price, now I’m getting out the game man, I spoke to Fiona, she thinks its a good idea” Carl said, he was more trying to convince himself that he was Lip.   
“un fucking believable, you’ve all gone mad, you telling me that You would rather run away like a third wheel than you would stand up to your problems, when have you ever done that Carl” Mickey had enough, he didn’t understand how Lip could stand their and shout at his brother for getting out, god knows how he wished Iggy had.   
“yeah, that’s what you want, Him to stay in the game forever, to fucking end up like Ig, coz you new Ig wanted out, it was too late for him, if this is what carl wants then fucking let him go man, stop dragging everyone down coz you cant admit your Frank man,” everyone in the room, including Debbie stood in silence, Mickey had never said so many words to them in his whole life. “you don’t know shit about me” Lip said, he said it slow so Mickey could take in each word.   
“yeah I do, your franks kid all right, Falls in love with crazy girl, Crazy girl runs off, you become alcoholic.” He joked. “get help Lip, for them” Mickey said pointing to his siblings. “they’re the ones that have to pick up your broken pieces when shit hits the fan.” Mickey spoke truthfully Lip new he did. But he saw his siblings faces as he looked around the room, and that’s when he new they agreed with him.   
“fuck this shit” Lip said, he walked by Mickey and Ian, he grabbed his coat and left. Slamming the door hard enough to frighten Yevgeny and make him cry.   
Micky sighed, but didn’t get angry as he walked into the living room and picking up his son. Yev was almost one and a half now. He could walk but didn’t say many words.   
“sorry about that guys,” Ian said straightening himself up and wiping the blood from his noes and sighing. “did you really talk to FI?” he asked Carl, stuffing a tissue up his noes to stop the blood.  
“yeah, she isn’t to happy but she didn’t say no either.” Carl said, he picked up some of the bags and took them upstairs. 

@@@

Mickey was wrapped around Ian’s chest, holding him tight not letting go. See the day that he left the hospital with Ian he new that he would never let him go. He would change. Be a sappy piece of gay trash he was because that’s all ian wanted. He couldn’t wait to start a future with Ian, to become what Ian had asked him to. They wouldn’t get married, not yet anyway. They havent talked about it. But they were just getting back to normal. They didn’t need to complicate their relationship more. Right now they were the best they had ever been. Ian was running a finger up and down Mickeys back. Smiling that big cheesy smile that made Mickey melt inside. It was late, they had spent the last 3 hours watching each other. No words spoken between them. It was bliss. Until Carl came upstairs. “Jesus fucking Christ, put clothes on” He screeched as he opened the door, saw them lying their and then stumbled out the room again, Mickey jumped up embarrassed as hell, pulling boxers on, Ian going for the option of pulling the covers over his torso, “I’m coming in are you clothed?” Carl said, causing both boys to laugh.   
“yes” Ian finaly said as Mickey Crawled back into bed.   
“ At least in the new place you two can buy a lock for your door right” Both boys laughed again, carl looked like he was telling them to get a look, not asking them. He jumped up onto the top bunk. “can ask you two something” he said after a minuet. Both boys groaned, usually when Carl had a question it was about their sex lives or how many people Mickeys brothers had collectively Killed. “no its not like that I sware, its just ... well.... um” Mickey sighed, looking up to Carl.   
“fucking spit it out Carl” he said, watching the boy turn to look at them.   
“well, how did you know you were gay?” Ian raised an eye brow, as if to question his brother.   
“guess I always kind of knew, girls never done it for me, but I really knew after I saw Deron Baker get changed in the locker rooms man” Ian told his younger brother, who was now looking at Mickey. “and you?” Carl asked, Mickey laughed at the memory.   
“I new I liked dudes, just didn’t accept it till FUCKFACE here made me.” Mickey said punching ians arm playfully.   
“why you asking Kid, you think your into guys?” mickey finished.   
“I don’t know, like I look at some guys and think their hot, but debs said she thinks girls are hot. So how do I know” Carl asked. Watching Ian look at his boyfriend for help.   
“well I aint showing you my dick” Mickey laughed ian punched his arm hard. “look kid, you got to figure that out yourself man” Mickey said. Carl nodded.  
“I need a piss.” Mickey said. He jumped up and left  
“Carl, you do know that its ok” ian said. Carl looked at him.   
“I mean like if you are gay, its ok.” Carl nodded. Smiling at his brother. “just stay away from mickey though” he laughed. Carl laughed too.   
“ nah, I don’t think I am, I mean you must look at girls and think their good looking right?” Ian nodded at Carl, who was looking at the ceiling now, his hands behind his head.   
“I’m sure you would know deep down if you were gay though” Ian said, he heard Yev crying in the other room. “shit, I guess I’m getting him” Ian mumbled. He got up and left the room.


	24. T-shirt wether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey and Ian move into their new house and Ian gets a little overwhelmed with how well Mickeys cleaned the place up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-shirt weather- circa waves

Today was the day, Ian and Mickey moved out. Everything was complete chaos. Ian was trying to change a very tierd Yevgeny, who had been up all night with a cold, hence the reason Ian was falling asleep trying to put an arm into his new top. Mickey was taking boxes from upstairs with Carl, who decided to take everything had ever owned to their new place. Mickey and Carl had spent all week decorating the rooms. Mickey and Ian’s room was a dark blue on two walls and a light cream on the other two. They bought a new bed, a king size one. They had a on suit bathroom and a walk in wardrobe. Yevs room was colourful. It had red, blue, green, yellow and (against mickeys wishes) a light pink. It was done in squares all over the walls, that Mickey had spent 3 of the 7 days on. Carl had his room white, he had a feature wall, he painted it himself, he had a cartoon Dr. dre Mixing decks and Snoop dogg and Tupac with Micks standing on each side, behind it was the Chicago skylive with what Mickey assumed was strobe lights coming from all angles of the wall. Ian hadn’t seen it yet but he was sure he would love it. 

Debbie, who was now 6 months 5 and a half months pregnant, had been packing last minuet things like towels and clothes they had worn the previous day. Some of yevs toys, Summer was over, it was almost winter. Lip had gone back to school, not bothering to patch things up with Ian. Fiona was crying like hell, all day. She kept cuddling Ian and Carl and squashing Yev telling them how much she loved them. Every time Mickey was in the room she would tell him to ‘watch her fucking family.’

Kev was back at their house, fixing things like the heating and putting in the light bulbs. V had been given money to go shopping with Liam and get as much food as she could with it. Mickey was exhausted after making the first 10 runs in and out the house, loading up the Van. He went to go to his house to get some things he had left their. Ian had finally gotten Yev changed and down for a nap, he was now helping Debbie box up the last of their things. Fi had decided she and Carl should head over to the house to help Kev, who had phoned saying that their sofas and Fridge had been delivered 3 hours early. Debbie had now decided she would cry too.  
“its going to be so lonely here without you two, just me and Fi.” She sniffled while stuffing a load of Yev’s toys into a largo box, Ian hugged her and smiled.  
“don’t be silly debs, you will see me at the diner all the time, and we promised Fiona that we would come over 3 days a week with Yev, plus a night for family dinner.” Ian said, he had promised today that he wouldn’t cry, which he had failed at because he was crying all over mickey this morning when Yev had gotten up for the 5th time that night.  
“I don’t want you to go Ian. Who will hold my hair back when I get sick, and who help me get things out the top self of the cabinet when I cant reach?” she was crying even harder now, Ian was on the verge of tears.  
“debs, carl will be here all the time. Me and Mickey will have to come round anyway since he is taking over the Garage while Collin opens up the New York one.” Ian said, it was no use trying to hold in tears. He let them go, now crying as well.  
“will you let me look after Yev when ever I want.” She questioned, Ian nodded his head.  
“take him now, the kid cries all the fucking time debs.” He said chuckling. Debbie slapped his arm. “that’s your son Ian” she said and ian smiled at the statement.  
“he is isn’t he, I mean like I never thought id be a good dad, I was scared at first, after everything with me taking him and shit but Mickey really stepped up and showed me that if he can fucking do it I can too.” She hugged ian again.  
“if frank and Derick have taught me anything. Its that anyone can be a father, but it takes actual love to be a dad. Your good with him Ian. I’m proud of you” He nodded, stuffing the last of their things into the box. Ian picked it up and started to walk out side.  
“I guess this is it Debs, I’m moving out.” He said putting the box into the crammed van. She smiled. Mickey came from no where slapping Ians head.  
“what the fuck did we say Gallagher?” Ian jumped and then laughed.  
“no pussy, gay ass tears Mick” he said quickly planting a kiss on Mickeys head, Mickey smiled and playfully pushed him away.  
“good boy, now go get the kid so we can go get all this shit unpacked.” He laughed as he put some boxes into the van and smiling. Debbie climbed into the van as Ian came out with a Sleeping Yevgeny. Ian smiled as he strapped the kid in next to his baby sister. Liam came running down the street laughing at V who was galloping in her High heals holding lots of bags full of food. Ian shut the van door and ran up to get the bags from V. They ran back to the van as mickey honked the horn. “hurry the fuck up before your family blow up our house” Mickey shouted leaning out the window. “calm your jets Mickey,” Ian shouted putting the bags in the back while V and Liam climbed in beside Debbie.  
“you ready now fiercrotch?” Mickey asked as Ian strapped up. He smiled.  
“yeah, yeah lets go” Ian said. 

@@@

When they pulled up, Carl, Fi, Kev and some Kid who nobody new were waiting at the door. Mickey eyed the kid, he didn’t like the look of him. Something screamed asshole about him. As they all jumped out the Van Mickey got Yev out. Ian walked up to Fi, who again had started crying.  
“Fi, you got to stop crying, your going to end up throwing up or some shit” Ian pleaded.  
“I just cant believe your all grown up. I remember I changed your dippers” she said through sobs.  
“hay man, I’m going to help Mickey with the Shit” carl said walking by Ian.  
“come on Kyle” he said pulling the boy behind him.  
“who the fuck is that” Ian whispered to Fiona.  
“some kid who lives down the street, guess him and Carl get on” she said pulling herself off her brother and whipping the snot from her nose. Kev smiled at Ian as he went to take some boxes off Debbie.  
“so every things set up, the water might take a while to heat up right now, but that’s just because its getting used to the new system.” Kev said as V kissed his cheek and he took 3 boxes into the house. As ian walked in he was stunned. The living room was a light brown and blond colour. Their was a large 4k TV on the wall. It was at least a 60 inch. There were brown couches that matched the colour of the walls, they were suede and Leather. Ian was shocked to see picture frames on the walls.  
“don’t fucken look at me, Fi put them up.” Mickey said walking by Ian and putting Yev on the floor. Witch had mahogany wood floorings. Ian hadn’t been in the house since they bought it since Mickey wouldn’t let him.  
As he walked through the living rom into the kitchen he laughed. It looked the same as his one at home. Except his was cleaner. The table in the middle of the room was brand new, it had 6 chairs around it. The room was painted a light blue and the cupboards were white. The fridge was also white. It was a double doored one. He smiled and took mickeys hand as he went to walk by him.  
“thank you” he smiled kissing him.  
“don’t mean to burst your bubble but we got a problem” he said smiling.  
“what, who broke something” Ian sighed. Mickey laughed wrapping his hands round Ian’s waist.  
“well, I don’t know if you will like the bedroom.” Mickey taunted. Ian laughed pushing mickey away.  
“your an asshole you know that Mickey?” he said running up the stairs. In the hallway there was 5 doors. 3 were bedrooms. The first room was Carls. Ian walked in and smiled. Carl had brought Ian’s old bed and it was up against the window, Carl had put up some of his posters and Ian was shocked when he turned to see the Painting on the wall. He smiled. It was a painting of Tupac, Dr. Dre and Snoop dogg.  
“fucker spent 4 days on that” Mickey laughed. “didn’t even know he could draw till he done this” “yeah he’s been drawing since he was a kid” Ian said amazed at it.  
“yeah, he put a lock on the door, should we be worried?” Mickey said pointing to the door.  
“nah, as long as he isn’t burning his old toys in here I don’t care, its his space you know” he said leaving the room and crossing the hall,

He peeked into the tiled bathroom. It was pretty big, it had an industrial shower and a large sink, all the essentials. He kept walking until he saw Yevs room. He grinned profusely at it.  
“yeah I put the crib at the only wall that didn’t have fucking pink in it.” Mickey grunted. Ian walked around, the room was pretty big and had lots of toys in there already.  
“its so cute mickey, hes going to love it.” Ian laughed as mickey sighed.  
“he’s fucking one, he wont even remember it” Mickey insisted. Ian punched his arm.  
“yes he will, its his first room” Ian fought back. Mickey just rolled his eyes and walked out. The next door was a closet for things like towels and bedding. Even had an ironing board in it. 

Then he walked into the last room. His room. His and Mickeys room, in their house. Ian and Mickeys house was something neither of them had ever expected. It was clean and had working electronics in it. Something they hadn’t ever thought they would have together. Ian grew up in a broken home with his siblings raising each other. They paid the bills and worked hard for the things they had. They handed down clothes and shoes, shared food, saved up money and looked after each other, they fought rarely, and when they did they always fixed it. Ian may not have been Franks son but it didn’t stop him being apart of his abuse. Frank never hit them, well that bad, and Monica was on the run most of their childhoods. Mickey moved from house to house in South side, his mother was ok when she wasn’t on drugs and his dad beat her. When she died when Mickey was 7, Mickey took it hard, he looked the most like his mother so he got beat on the most. Even though he was the youngest boy. What he had wasn’t his. It was all hand me downs and until Collin stole one they never had a TV. His dad would be in and out of prison leaving them to fend for themselves, starving most of the time.  
So when Ian walked into his room, and saw how perfect it was he couldn’t help but cry, Mickey huffed but pulled him in for a hug any way. “this is so fucking weird Mickey” Ian cried.  
“yeah, I know man, but its ours” Mickey said rubbing his partners back.  
“that’s why its so weird, we never had this as kids, fuck we never had any of it ever” Ian mumbled as he buried his head in mickeys t shirt. Mickey just let him cry, he new this was strange for Ian.  
“we have it now ok. Me and you we did this for us ok. We got to stop letting the way we grew change the way move on man.” Mickey put his hands round Ian’s waist and kissed his neck. “come on, lets go get unpacked before Carl invites the neighbourhood round for Dinner” Mickey said as he turned to walk away Ian slapped his ass. “watch it tough guy” Mickey warned kissing Ian again before they walked back throw there house.

@@@

Mickey was helping Kev build a chest of drawers in Yevgeny’s room. V and Fiona were making Dinner and packing away the Kitchen supplies that Ian had bought weeks ago. Carl and the new kid were hooking up the internet and Sky. Ian and Debbie were unpacking clothes in the rooms and Liam was playing with Yev. Everyone was working hard to make the house ready by the end of the day. When Kev and Mickey finished the chest they headed down stairs when the doorbell went. Mickey went to answer it. “hay, mind if he home wreck” Joey said holding a case of beer, Tony was behind him with 2 bags of take out.  
“only if you fucking hand me a beer dick” Mickey laughed pulling his brother in for a hug. As Tony walked in he kicked Mickeys leg. Mickey kicked his ass in return.  
“hay, there’s my little monster” Joey said plopping his beer on the kitchen table and picking up his nephew. Yev laughed as Joey tickled his tummy.  
“I wouldn’t do that unless you want him to punch you in the face” carl said coming in and trying to take a beer.  
“Carl don’t even think about it, you have the probation officer in the morning, you know hes going to check your piss again.” Fiona warned.  
“tough brake kid, my probation officer is a prick too,” tony said pulling bags of Chinese out.  
“where’s Ian?” Joey asked as he put Yev back on the floor.  
“upstairs unpacking, who knew he could fucking fold clothes” Mickey said opening a beer.  
“hay, you’ll be surprised how domestic he can be Milkovich” Fiona skewered at him.  
“Mick you got yourself a wife” Tony joked. Ian descended the stairs Mickey spoke.  
“fuck you Tony, ” Mickey laughed.  
“hay” Ian said to the Milkovich twins. Mickey turned and smiled at Ian. Who gave him a small smile in return.  
“so were here to help, put us to work” Joey said. Ian stood in disbelief, Milkovich’s offering free help. “actually we only have to unpack Yevs toys. Everything else is pretty much done. To Ian’s surprise both men looked disappointed.  
“we’ll we brought plenty take out for everyone” Tony said pointing to the curry’s and chow mains on the table.  
“suppose that will be better than the burnt Chicken nuggets that V made.” Carl said as V smacked him with a spatula. Everyone laughed. Ian had gotten everyone around the table, bringing in deck chairs and putting Liam in a high chair also. The table was much larger than Ian’s at home, so getting everyone around it wasn’t that hard.

At first everyone sat in silence till Carl asked mickey about the Garage, suddenly everyone was interested in Mickey promotion. “how will your hours work out then, do you get to choose your own?” Carl asked. Mickey nodded while taking a bite of his chicken.  
“I guess so, I mean I got to go in all day on a Friday” he said looking at his plate.  
“why a Friday” Fiona asked. It surprised mickey when Fiona was interested because she never had been before, she was trying to make an effort for Ian’s sake.  
“payday, plus everyone collects their cars on a Friday” mickey said.  
“were actually looking for a runner right now, short hours and weekends” Tony hinted to Mickey to ask Carl.  
“oh yeah, I meant to say to you carl, fancy it?” Mickey asked, Carl and Ian raised an eyebrow  
“what do I gotta do?” carl asked, checking to make sure he wasn’t being played.  
“just help us check off all our jobs at the end of the day, help out around the garage at the weekends, after school you know. Pays good and you can get that PO off your back” Joey said.  
“how much?” Carl asked, Mickey looked at him as if to say ‘shut your fucking mouth and take the job asshole’, Ian slapped Carl on the back of the head for being so rude.  
“8 bucks an hour, probably do 24 hours a week” Tony laughed. Carl looked at Fiona, who was nodding for him to say yes.  
“ok ill do it, but I aint fucking getting coffee and shit for you” Carl said folding his arms, Joey laughed, almost chocking on a shrimp.  
“don’t worry we have a coffee machine” Mickey said helping Yev get the rice in his mouth and not on the floor.

@@@

Mickey jumped into after his shower, his hair was still slightly wet but he was so tired, Ian scooted over and put his head on Mickeys chest. “been a long day” Ian murmured though his lips, as mickey ran his fingers though his hair.  
“worth it?” mickey asked. Ian nodded, his head barely moving.  
“fuck yeah” he laughed. Mickey leaned down and pressed his lips to Ian’s Ginger hair.  
“your hairs getting too long” Mickey complained. Ian nodded.  
“getting V to cut it next week” Ian admitted. “is Yev asleep?” Ian yawned out.  
“yeah, bout time. Carl made him a few bottles for during the night.” Mickey said, resting his head back. Taking in the warmth of Ian’s body on his.  
“how long before he fucks up?” Ian asked. Mickey chuckled.  
“fuck knows man, he seams like he means it” he answered. Ian grunted in agreement. 

Mickey turned so he was on his side, taking Ian with him, both boys were cuddled in, spooning each other. Mickey smiled. He smiled because he felt safe here, with his boyfriend, his son and, well his brother-in-law, see mickey didn’t have to be married to Ian for theme to accept each others family’s. Ian was making real progress with everyone on his side. Tony had really taken to Carl lately, taking him under his wing. Collin had taken Ian out for a beer last week to get to know him. Ian said they had really hit it off, spoke about all the crazy shit Mickey had done over the years. Mickey would kill for Ian but he also would for Debbie, carl and Liam. He saw them as family too. Fuck he went to prison for Debbie. As both boys drifted off together Mickey smiled, because he was finally home. A place he could call his own, with Ian, the man of his dreams.


	25. a change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds out who his creepy stalker is... and its nobody Ian ever thought he would have to meet  
> mickey gets jealous and Carl gets thrown in the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A changer of heart- the 1975

Ian was working away in the diner, he had been working another double shift and was exhausted. Yev had been really sick lately, turns out he’s got the cold but its common right now since winter is here. Ian and Mick have been really good lately. They had been in the house almost a month now. Mickeys been working real hard in the garage so he can save up for Christmas. Even carl has been picking off shifts whenever its a snow day. He chips in with the bills, although they don’t need him to. Ian had been having really good days since his meds had kicked in and started doing their fucking job. Life right now was great. Mandy had been home to see the house the weekend past and she feel in love with it. The only person who hadn’t seen it was Lip, although Ian had spoken to him on the phone and they had sorted things out, Ian was happy to find out that Lip had stopped drinking so much. 

Ian was washing down a table when he spotted him, the same guy that’s been scooping him out for a whole week. He watched Ian and had been watching Ian work during his shifts for a week. Ian didn’t find him attractive, he didn’t even realise he was watching him till Fiona pointed it out a few days ago. Ian was sick of it. The boy was younger, maybe he was 16. He dressed in designer clothes, although he looked a little dirty, he had freckles and dimples, he had sandy blond hair and honestly looked like a morph of Him and Lip, he was tall but not as tall as Ian. Ian decides he wanted to find out what this little punk wanted, he marched up to the kid, who got nervous as Ian approached. “what do you want” Ian asked leaning his hands on the table. The kid was silent. “look I don’t know what you want, but in not interested ok, its been a long day so unless you want to get something you need to leave” Ian spat at this boy, who now looked very uncomfortable. He sighed.   
“Hi” the boy said, he almost whispered it. Ian looked at him puzzled.   
“who the fuck are you man?” Ian asked, getting straight to the point.   
“ my names Findlay, look, can we um... talk, like when your on a brake?” His breath was shaky, Ian started to feel bad for the kid, he obviously had a crush or something on Ian, Ian chuckled.   
“look I’m sorry to brake this to you but I’m not interested” he said smiling. Findlay looked sad.   
“I think you will be when I say what I have to say” he said more confidant now.   
“ok then, try me.” He said challenging Findlay who was now smiling at the challenge.   
“ok, my names Findlay-Jacob Gallagher, I’m your Half brother I guess” he spat out. Ian almost chocked on his air, he looked at the boy, who looked a hell of a lot more like Ian than he had noticed before.   
“the fuck do you mean, I don’t...” Ian was speaking, then he was cut off my Findlay.   
“I’m Claytons son, he told me about you a few years ago about you, how you were my uncle franks boy n shit, well a few months ago my mum and dad split up, heard them talk about my dads other kid, raised by 2 fuck ups, didn’t take me long to figure it out.” Ian looked stunned, this kid was a lot like him. Sounded like ian too.   
“well look kid, I don’t know what you want, but I got enough siblings so don’t feel like you got to get to know me, god knows your dad didn’t” Findlay pulled a lighter from his pocket.   
“look, my dad and I got into a bit of a fight, mum fucked off, guess we have that in common” he joked. “I left, I don’t kneed some bead beat to tell me how to live my life ok. my moms in the wind and Clayton, well hes never around anyway, hes in Venice right now on business. I just thought maybe you would like to know who I am is all.” He spoke with a ring in his voice, like he was trying to talk Ian into something.   
“ok, so where are you staying, no offence but you look like shit” Ian said Findlay shrugged.   
“found a spot under the El last night, was staying with my friend for a few weeks but his old man don’t like me to much” Ian looked at Findlay, he had a strange look of regret in his eyes. “look I just need a place to crash for a few days till I find my mum, I aint staying with my dad again.” He said, Ian new how this kid felt, he new what it was like to be trapped with shitty parents.   
“ok, I get off in an hour, go get your things and meet me back here, you can stay with me for a few days, but that’s it. Its to cold to be on the streets man” Findlay’s eyes lit up, and a smile crossed his face.   
“thanks man, I really appreciate it.” Findly said hugging his new brother.   
“yeah well, I may not know you but family is family so go get your shit before I change my mind.” Findlay nodded and stood up, almost running for the door. 

@@@

As Ian sat the keys down on the coffee table Findlay walked in. The house was empty. Yev and Carl were at Fiona’s today and Mickey was at work. Findlay was looking at the picture of Yev and Ian on the wall. “you got a kid?” Findlay asked.   
“um yeah, Yevgeny, he’s at Fiona’s” Findlay turned ready with questions.   
“that his mum?” he asked as Ian came in and handed him a beer.   
“no, fuck that’s my sister” Ian said, Findlay nodded looking around the living room.   
“I thought you stayed with your sister” He questioned again. Ian sat on the couch turning on the TV.   
“nah, moved last month” Ian was keeping things brief, he didn’t want to get to attached to the kid.  
“so how many siblings do you have?” Findlay asked. Ian huffed, he was getting sick of the questions.   
“theirs Fiona, my older sister, she’s 24, Philip, he’s 22 at collage, me, 19, bipolar , Debbie, 15, and pregnant. Carl who’s 14 and fresh out of Juvie, and Liam, 5 who’s black” Ian said, Findlay nodded. Not asking many questions about their fucked up lives   
“I’m 15 too” sitting down next to Ian.   
“look man, you stink, why don’t you go upstairs and get a shower and ill get you some of Mickey’s clothes to wear” instead of asking anymore questions he put his beer of the coffee table and nodded. “its the second door on the left” Ian shouted back at him. A few minuets later Ian went to look out some clothes. He ran to the top of the stairs.

As he did Mickey walked in, and looked around, he put the letters on the table seeing the two beers. He raised an eyebrow, Carl must be home he thought. Fucking kids. Then he heard the shower stopping, he headed up the steps, as he got to the top he saw Findlay emerge from the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel. He stopped and looked at Mickey.  
“um, hay, you must be carl” he said putting a hand out to shake. Mickey was looking real confused.   
“no, I’m fucking Mickey who the fuck are you” Mickey asked angrily, Findlay dropped his hand.   
“you must be the room mate, Im Findlay, Ian’s..” before Findlay could get the words out Mickey had punched him straight in the face, dropping him to his back.   
“Ian,” Findlay shouted. “what the fuck man” He asked. Ian came running out the room and saw mickey   
“fuck” he muttered.   
“yeah Fuck is right, who the fuck is this” Mickey aske stepping over Findlay. “mick calm down, hes um...he’s sort of my brother” Ian said as mickey stopped raising his eyebrow.   
“oh, right, kind of your brother, do you think in fucking stupid” Mickey asked storming into their room. Findlay stood up now really fucking confused and walked to the room too, his noes was really bloody, and he’d probably have to take another shower, .   
“look I mean it Mick, he’s Claytons son, fucker has been following me all week” Mickey stood looking for any trace of a lie in Ian’s eye. “you think id fucking cheat on you? Well fuck you Mickey” Ian shouted.   
“wait, your gay” Findlay asked, both boys turned to him.   
“yeah, just” Ian said handing Findlay some clothes, “go put clothes on and give me a minuet.” Findlay looked at Ian, then to the older man who stood behind him, then back to Ian.   
“you going to be ok here?” he asked taking the clothes and watching the angry man that shadowed his new brother.   
“the fuck is that supposed to mean” Mickey asked, Ian just nodded,   
“yeah Findlay, just go clean yourself up ok” Ian pleased. Findlay nodded and walked out the room.   
“he really your brother” mick asked as Ian closed the door behind him.   
“yes, you idiot, why would you think i would cheat on you Mick, I was sick the last time ok, that isn’t going to happen anymore, I fucking love you man” he said sitting on the end of the bed, Mickey smiled and walked to the bed, he stood over Ian.   
“I’m sorry ok, I just saw the two beers, and then he came out the shower, said I was your room mate, kind of just guessed what was going on” he admitted.   
“he looks bout 12 Mickey, don’t you know I’m into older guys” Ian joked pulling mickey onto his lap.   
“oh I remember, first their was kash, and then their was Jimmy/Steve’s da...” Ian stopped him and flipped them over, so ian was lying on top of Mickey.   
“yeah but the only older guy I really loved was this black hair, blue-eyed thug, he was a few years older than me, drop dead gorgeous” Ian said, leaning down to whisper in mickeys ear.   
“oh, this guy sounds like a real catch, you should probably kiss him though, he feels pretty bad for being an ass, needs some proof you still love him” Ian burst into laughter.   
“that’s the gayest thing i’ve ever heard you say” Ian said, holding Mickey down on the bed.   
“fuck you Fire crotch” mickey said leaning up and Kissing Ian. Ian laughed through the kiss.

@@@

Carl came home a few hours later holding Yev in his arms. He walked through to the kitchen to find the three boys round the table. “sup assholes, I had to get Joey to bring us home” he said putting Yev in Mickeys lap.   
“fuck sorry Kid, we had company” Mickey said Pointing to Findlay.   
“yeah, um... carl this is Findlay, my half brother I guess” Carl looked confused.   
“I’m claytons son, Its nice to meat you” Carl eyed him some more before nodding.   
“sup man, hay I’m going out tonight, wont be back till late, can you leaned me 20 since I had to pay joey to get of his ass and drive me here” he said looking at ian, Ian eyed him back.   
“where you going?” Ian asked, trying to see if he is up to no good.   
“chick in my class is having a party, parent are going out of town,” Mickey looked up at him.   
”yeah well remember you got work tomorrow so be back by one” he warned Carl.   
“I remember, ill leave an address for you if you want I jus...” Carl started, Ian cut him off.   
“nah its cool, I trust you, just no drugs, not to drunk and be back for one, Mickey will wait up for you, if you’re not back he will personally gut you like a fish Caprice” Ian said handing his brother 20$.  
“thanks, and I know ok.” He said, he fist bumped Mickey on the way up the stairs to get ready.   
“so he seams cool, thought he was in juvie?” Findlay asked. Mickey snorted.   
“yeah, he changed kid, still a little asshole, just little bit less of one” Ian said smiling.   
“why don’t you go with him, to the party” Ian offered, Mickey kicked him under the table. “what” Ian barked out at Mickey. Mickey eyed him.   
“you think that’s a good idea, he’s North side, those kids will eat him up like French fries” Mickey said, Putting Yev in his high chair.   
“I’m not a pussy, I can take care of my own” Findlay said to mickey sitting up.   
“fine, CARL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE” he shouted.   
“yeah boss?” carl asked appearing after a minuet.   
“your taking North side to your little party tonight” Mickey said folding his arms, carl looked t the boy the back at Mickey.  
“no fucking way man, look at him” Carl said.   
“ian wants you to take him, so you will” Mickey said firmly. Carl sighed.   
“Fine, you got cash man?” he asked Findlay. Findlay nodded. “what’s your name again” carl added.   
“Findlay” he answered. Carl laughed.   
“not anymore, its Finn now” he said, Findlay looked at mickey who nodded.   
“anyone asks your Ian Gallagher’s brother, remember that, it will save you from getting your eyes gouged out with plastic cups later tonight” Carl said looking at Ian who didn’t look to pleased with Carl or Mickey.   
“ok” Findlay said standing up. “when do we leave” he asked. Carl just walked away shaking his head.   
“what the fuck was that Mickey” ian said standing up and picking Yev up.   
“kid said he could handle it, lets see how well he does” he said shrugging.   
“if anything happens to him I’m holding you personally responsible.” Ian said storming up the stairs. Mickey huffed and looked at Findlay, who looked really out of place now.   
“fuck sake man, you want pizza?” He asked, Finn looked up smiling at Mickey, he had the same smile as Ian, this made Mickey smile too. He loved that smile, maybe having the kid around for a while wouldn’t be so bad.   
“sure, I like peperoni” he said, Mickey nodded and picked up the phone.


	26. Basic instinct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Gallaghers and their impossibility to have a care free, no drama night out, even the north side ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic instinct- the asid. (this song was the song played when Ian and Mickey went to the dug outs and fought in season 5)

The party was loud, people were packed into the house before they got there. It was a house not to far from where Ian and Mickey lived. “ok look man, you keep your head down, don’t talk to people unless spoken to, remember your Finn Gallagher, Ian’s brother, you get in trouble you come find me, keep your drink with you at all times, and most of all, don’t look at any fucking chick ok, these girls are off limits” Carls said, Finn just nodded and followed Carls lead, they both walked in, a tall girl who had a caramel complexion ran up to Carl. “hay jazz, how you doing girl” Carl said wrapping his arms around her.  
“Gallagher, didn’t think you’d make it, how’s Mickey?” she asked, Mickey may have been openly gay, and in a relationship with Ian, but it didn’t stop girls from crushing on him.   
“he’s good girl, playing house with my douche bag brother” carl said looking to Finn. “hay this is my half brother, Finn, hes with us tonight yeah?” carl said, she looked at the sandy blond boy and smiled. She let go of carl and walked around Finn, who stood still.   
“he’s cute Gallagher” jazz said smiling at Carl, “not as cute as you but he’s cute, yeah he’s cool”   
“ok, Finn why don’t you go make friends” carl hinted for him to piss off.   
@@@  
Finn made his way through the house, everyone who was anyone was looking at him, 4 tall guys, clearly older than him were eyeing him, he made his way into the kitchen to find a drink. He pulled out a beer and opened it when the guys came up to him. “hay asshole, those are ours” Finn smiled. “sorry, you mind if I take it” he asked taking a drink before they answered. The tall boy thumbed his lip and stepped forward.   
“and you are?” he asked Finn, who was now worried he was getting his ass kicked.   
“I’m Finn, Finn Gallagher” he said, the other boys looked at each other whispering. The older boy straightened up.   
“Gallagher like Lip?” the boy asked, Finn was confused. Who was called Lip?   
“um, Gallagher as in Ian, Half brother, dads side” he said, the older boy smiled,   
“cool man, we went to school with Ian,” they said.   
“I’m Hutch, that’s brick, alex and drake” he said pointing to the boys behind him. “just ask for the beer though yeah” they said going to turn away.   
“wait” Finn said, “got any pot?” he asked, the other boys smiled, and turned back round. 

@@@

It had been a few hours and Ian was getting worried. “maybe I should call Carl and check on them” Ian said standing up from the couch. Mickey grabbed his and pulled him back down.   
“their fine, its only 10” he said, drinking from his beer.   
“I know but I just meet the kid, I shouldn’t have let him go” he sighed. Mickey wrapped his free arm around ian and pulled him to his chest.  
“look, if it makes you feel better, if they arnt back by 12, ill make a few calls and go find then, but right now their fucking partying Gallagher, let em live a little” Mickey said, Ian looked up at Mickey who was focused on the newest episode of American Horror Story, He had an obsession with the show, Ian didn’t like this season but he watched it for mickey.   
“promise me?” Ian asked, mickey looked down at ian and pecked his lip.   
“I promise Jesus” mickey said rolling his eyes at the goofy red head.   
“I’m going to go to bed, its been a long ass day” Ian said Kissing Mickey again. He stood up and headed up the stairs.   
“night princess” mickey called back to Ian, who gave him the finger as he walked up the stairs, Mickey laughed as he saw the reflection in the TV. 

@@@

Carl hadn’t seen Finn in hours, it was half past 11 and he hadn’t seen him since just after the arrived. He walked around the House and didn’t see him. “Fuck” he whispered. “you Larry, You seen My brother?” he asked the drink kid, who shook his head.   
“what one man, you got like 10” Larry replied.   
“the new one, Finn” carl said, Larry stood up and put his hand on Carls houlder to balance himself.   
“yeah, he went outside with Hutch, seamed ok to me though” the kid said sitting back down. Carl huffed and pushed his way though the crowd of prople dancing, when he got to the back door and swung it open he saw Finn, he was laughing and joking with Alex, a kid a few years older than Him.   
“you we good out here?” Carl asked walking up to Finn, his eyes were bloodshot and he was giggling like crazy.   
“yeah Gallagher, this kids fucking hilarious, smoked like 5 Js and passed out twice” they laughed.  
“oh, you think that’s fucking funny, why don’t I call Lip down here and see how funny you find this shit” Carl said flinging one of Fins arms over his.   
“hay we just rolled ‘em he smoked ‘em” Brick said, putting his arms up in surrender.   
“fuck you guys,” he spat at them and walked roung the front of the house, sitting Finn on the steps. He pulled out his phone. 

@@@

Mickey was nodding off when his phone rang, he answered it straight after he saw the caller ID. “carl everything ok?” he asked. Carl started talking on the other end of the phone, he was calm, but angry too. “ok look don’t fucking move where are you?” He said standing up and geiing his shoes from the side of the couch. Carl was starting to shout now, he heard other guys at the other end. “ill be their in 5 minuets man” he said hanging up his phone and grabbing his keys, he shut the door and walked to the car. 

@@@

Carl was trying to get Brick to back the fuck up, he was saying how he wanted money for the Joints that Finn smoked.   
“look man you aint getting shit, look at him hes fucking dead” Pointing to a passed out Finn.   
“look Gallagher, fucking give me my cash before...” carl cut him off.   
“before what asshole, what you going to do pussy” Carl snarled at him, the other bou laughed.   
“I’m a pussy, you Brothers the one that takes dick up the ass” Carl turned as if to walk away then swung his fist so hard Bricks nose erupted and blood went flying.   
“fucking say that to Mickey when he gets here dick for brains” Carl shouted as the other 3 boys stepped up.   
Alex grabbed Carl. “you’ll regret that you little shit” Brick said, he punched Carl in the stomach. Carl laughed when he took the punch.   
“fuck you Brick, my dead grandmother could hit harder. Brick punched him again in the face this time. Carl swung his legs op and kicked brick in the balls. “  
“Hutch help me out here” Brick called, all of a sudden both outs were punching carl in the face. Carl just laughed as headlights flashed and they let him go, he fell to the ground. Mickey turned the car off and stepped out.   
“What the fuck is going on here then?” Mickey asked walking up to the boys and helping up carl, who’s face was burst open. He took his face to asses the damage. “get in the car” he said to Carl.   
“look Mickey wee just..” mickey reached in his waist band of his trousers and pulled out a gun,   
“Brick Fowler right?” Mickey asked, Brick nodded and started backing up. “your older brother Danny?” Mickey asked pulling the safety off the gun. The boy gulped and nodded.   
“yeah man, look we were...” the boy was up against the wall at this point mickey was holding the gun to his neck.   
“fucking think its funny to pick on little kids Fowler?” Brick shook his head,   
“no man, we just wont our money” Brick said. Mickey laughed.   
“look man, he only reason I’m not blowing your brains out right now is because your brother brings in a new car every week to the shop, fucking touch my family again and ill let him know just how disrespectful his Kid brother is, got me” Mickey said lowering his gun. Brick nodded and mickey stepped back, “that goes for your buddies too” he said as he turned to walk away. He got in the car and flung the Gun back in the glove box.   
“what the fuck did Ian say to you ass wipe” Mickey said angrily.   
“It was Finn man, he got high as fuck” Carl said looking at mickey who started the car.   
“yeah well now I’m in shit with Ian for this, so you better have a good reason for why you weren’t with him all night” Mickey said driving away.

@@@

Ian was waiting for them when they walked in, First it was Carl, carrying a very passed out Findlay. Then Mickey walked in, taking his shoes of and flinging his keys on the table.   
“what the fuck you guys” Ian shouted. “I warned you when you left, Carl, no fights and no drugs, Look at you two” he said holding Carls face in his hand and looking at his bloody face.   
“look I turned away from Finn to talk to A friend, when I turned back round he was gone.” Carl said sitting Finn on the couch.   
“how did you get in the fight?” carl looked at mickey who nodded at him to tell the truth.   
“Finn took some pot from Brick Fowler, he got up in my face about money, spouting shit about how you were a faggit, so I hit him, him and his boys weren’t all that happy about that though” Carl said, Mickey stepped forward and Ian eyed him now.   
“I told you this would happen Mickey, but no you always know best” Ian shouted.   
“hay, I drove down their when he called asking for help, I almost fucking shot the asshole” Mickey shouted back, Ian crossed his arms, even more pissed off now.   
“Mickey you cant fucking do shit like that, what if the cops had turned up? then what? ” He almost screamed.   
“yeah well I wouldn’t have too of Wonder Boy didn’t feel the kneed to defend you” Mickey said pointing to carl.   
“that’s it Carl, your....im... your grounded” Ian shouted. Carl looked at him and then to Mikey.   
“You cant ground me” Carl protested.   
“yeah I can, you don’t like it move back in with Fiona, we have been fair to you, and you have broken out trust.” Ian said to carl snidely, Mickey looked at him wide eyed. “you can take Finn up to your room and he can sleep on the floor for tonight” Ian said to Carl. Then he turned to Mickey. “you can sleep on the couch” he said storming up the stairs. Carl watched mickey as he looked to the floor, then he looked to Carl.   
“get to bed kid, no use in arguing with him tonight.” He said patting Carl on the back.   
“thanks Mick” carl said, “for doing that tonight, I didn’t mean for you and Ian to fight” he said, he picked up Finn and flung him over his shoulder. Mickey nodded at him as he headed up the stairs.

@@@

 

He sat on the couch for what felt like hours he heard Yev cry lightly as he went upstairs to take a piss. He walked into his room and looked in the crib, Yev was burning up, his face was bright red and his noes was blocked. Mickey picked him up. “hay kid, your alright.” Mickey spoke softly. He leaned the kid on his shoulder.  
“lets het some of these clothes of ok.” Mickey said, he leaned down on the floor and pulled a blanket from the bundle in one of Yevs drawers. He spread it over the floor and lay Yev down.  
“daddy Ian is angry with me buddy” Mick said softly,, he always spoke to Yev with his problems.   
“dada” Yev gargled out. Mickey smiled. He had only started to say some words like ‘daddy’ who they figured out was Mickey. ‘dada’ who was Ian. He also said ‘fi’ and ‘bot bot’ for bottle.  
“yeah Kid dada, look, were gonna fight a lot over the years ok, but we both love you man.” He said pealing Yevs baby house coat off. His crying had turned into a a soft sob.   
“we wont ever let you get into these situations ok, your uncle Carl is just a little shit right now” Mickey said, he didn’t see Ian walk into the room Behind him, he listened and watched Mickey with Yev.   
“I love your dada very much kiddo, I know when did I get this Gay right? never thought that would happen, nut i do, i love 'em even if he gets real angry when I try to get his stupid brothers out of fights” he laughed then took yevs T shirt off so he was just in his baby grow and his pyjama bottoms. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms.  
“there kid, back to sleep” he whispered as Yev slowly fell asleep. He stood up and turned to see Ian in the corner of the room.   
“Jesus Ian I shit myself there” he whispered as he put Yev into his crib. Ian walked up to him and Kissed him. Mickey was startled at it at first but he kissed Ian back. Ian wrapped his arms around mickeys ass and picked him up, Mickey groaned, “I hate it when you manhandle me Gallagher” Ian smiled an Kissed Mickey again.   
“lets go to bed Mick” Ian said Kissing Mickey on the neck, Mickey let out a moan as ian sucked on his skin. Ian laughed ar Mickey. He held onto Ians Red hair.   
“don’t have to tell me twice man, lead the way” Mickey whispered. Ian quickly turned and started walking out the room, still holding Mickey up.


	27. Basic instinct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Gallaghers and their impossibility to have a care free, no drama night out, even the north side ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic instinct- the asid. (this song was the song played when Ian and Mickey went to the dug outs and fought in season 5)

The party was loud, people were packed into the house before they got there. It was a house not to far from where Ian and Mickey lived. “ok look man, you keep your head down, don’t talk to people unless spoken to, remember your Finn Gallagher, Ian’s brother, you get in trouble you come find me, keep your drink with you at all times, and most of all, don’t look at any fucking chick ok, these girls are off limits” Carls said, Finn just nodded and followed Carls lead, they both walked in, a tall girl who had a caramel complexion ran up to Carl. “hay jazz, how you doing girl” Carl said wrapping his arms around her.  
“Gallagher, didn’t think you’d make it, how’s Mickey?” she asked, Mickey may have been openly gay, and in a relationship with Ian, but it didn’t stop girls from crushing on him.   
“he’s good girl, playing house with my douche bag brother” carl said looking to Finn. “hay this is my half brother, Finn, hes with us tonight yeah?” carl said, she looked at the sandy blond boy and smiled. She let go of carl and walked around Finn, who stood still.   
“he’s cute Gallagher” jazz said smiling at Carl, “not as cute as you but he’s cute, yeah he’s cool”   
“ok, Finn why don’t you go make friends” carl hinted for him to piss off.   
@@@  
Finn made his way through the house, everyone who was anyone was looking at him, 4 tall guys, clearly older than him were eyeing him, he made his way into the kitchen to find a drink. He pulled out a beer and opened it when the guys came up to him. “hay asshole, those are ours” Finn smiled. “sorry, you mind if I take it” he asked taking a drink before they answered. The tall boy thumbed his lip and stepped forward.   
“and you are?” he asked Finn, who was now worried he was getting his ass kicked.   
“I’m Finn, Finn Gallagher” he said, the other boys looked at each other whispering. The older boy straightened up.   
“Gallagher like Lip?” the boy asked, Finn was confused. Who was called Lip?   
“um, Gallagher as in Ian, Half brother, dads side” he said, the older boy smiled,   
“cool man, we went to school with Ian,” they said.   
“I’m Hutch, that’s brick, alex and drake” he said pointing to the boys behind him. “just ask for the beer though yeah” they said going to turn away.   
“wait” Finn said, “got any pot?” he asked, the other boys smiled, and turned back round. 

@@@

It had been a few hours and Ian was getting worried. “maybe I should call Carl and check on them” Ian said standing up from the couch. Mickey grabbed his and pulled him back down.   
“their fine, its only 10” he said, drinking from his beer.   
“I know but I just meet the kid, I shouldn’t have let him go” he sighed. Mickey wrapped his free arm around ian and pulled him to his chest.  
“look, if it makes you feel better, if they arnt back by 12, ill make a few calls and go find then, but right now their fucking partying Gallagher, let em live a little” Mickey said, Ian looked up at Mickey who was focused on the newest episode of American Horror Story, He had an obsession with the show, Ian didn’t like this season but he watched it for mickey.   
“promise me?” Ian asked, mickey looked down at ian and pecked his lip.   
“I promise Jesus” mickey said rolling his eyes at the goofy red head.   
“I’m going to go to bed, its been a long ass day” Ian said Kissing Mickey again. He stood up and headed up the stairs.   
“night princess” mickey called back to Ian, who gave him the finger as he walked up the stairs, Mickey laughed as he saw the reflection in the TV. 

@@@

hadn’t seen Finn in hours, it was half past 11 and he hadn’t seen him since just after the arrived. He walked around the House and didn’t see him. “Fuck” he whispered. “you Larry, You seen My brother?” he asked the drink kid, who shook his head. “what one man, you got like 10” Larry replied. “the new one, Finn” carl said, Larry stood up and put his hand on Carls houlder to balance himself. “yeah, he went outside with Hutch, seamed ok to me though” the kid said sitting back down. Carl huffed and pushed his way though the crowd of prople dancing, when he got to the back door and swung it open he saw Finn, he was laughing and joking with Alex, a kid a few years older than Him. “you we good out here?” Carl asked walking up to Finn, his eyes were bloodshot and he was giggling like crazy. “yeah Gallagher, this kids fucking hilarious, smoked like 5 Js and passed out twice” they laughed. “oh, you think that’s fucking funny, why don’t I call Lip down here and see how funny you find this shit” Carl said flinging one of Fins arms over his. “hay we just rolled ‘em he smoked ‘em” Brick said, putting his arms up in surrender. “fuck you guys,” he spat at them and walked roung the front of the house, sitting Finn on the steps. He pulled out his phone.   
***  
Mickey was nodding off when his phone rang, he answered it straight after he saw the caller ID. “carl everything ok?” he asked. Carl started talking on the other end of the phone, he was calm, but angry too. “ok look don’t fucking move where are you?” He said standing up and geiing his shoes from the side of the couch. Carl was starting to shout now, he heard other guys at the other end. “ill be their in 5 minuets man” he said hanging up his phone and grabbing his keys, he shut the door and walked to the car.   
***  
Carl was trying to get Brick to back the fuck up, he was saying how he wanted money for the Joints that Finn smoked. “look man you aint getting shit, look at him hes fucking dead” Pointing to a passed out Finn. “look Gallagher, fucking give me my cash before...” carl cut him off. “before what asshole, what you going to do pussy” Carl snarled at him, the other bou laughed. “I’m a pussy, you Brothers the one that takes dick up the ass” Carl turned as if to walk away then swung his fist so hard Bricks nose erupted and blood went flying. “fucking say that to Mickey when he gets here dick for brains” Carl shouted as the other 3 boys stepped up. Alex grabbed Carl. “you’ll regret that you little shit” Brick said, he punched Carl in the stomach. Carl laughed when he took the punch. “fuck you Brick, my dead grandmother could hit harder. Brick punched him again in the face this time. Carl swung his legs op and kicked brick in the balls. “ “Hutch help me out here” Brick called, all of a sudden both outs were punching carl in the face. Carl just laughed as headlights flashed and they let him go, he fell to the ground. Mickey turned the car off and stepped out. “What the fuck is going on here then?” Mickey asked walking up to the boys and helping up carl, who’s face was burst open. He took his face to asses the damage. “get in the car” he said to Carl. “look Mickey wee just..” mickey reached in his waist band of his trousers and pulled out a gun, “Brick Fowler right?” Mickey asked, Brick nodded and started backing up. “your older brother Danny?” Mickey asked pulling the safety off the gun. The boy gulped and nodded. “yeah man, look we were...” the boy was up against the wall at this point mickey was holding the gun to his neck. “fucking think its funny to pick on little kids Fowler?” Brick shook his head, “no man, we just wont our money” Brick said. Mickey laughed. “look man, he only reason I’m not blowing your brains out right now is because your brother brings in a new car every week to the shop, fucking touch my family again and ill let him know just how disrespectful his Kid brother is, got me” Mickey said lowering his gun. Brick nodded and mickey stepped back, “that goes for your buddies too” he said as he turned to walk away. He got in the car and flung the Gun back in the glove box. “what the fuck did Ian say to you ass wipe” Mickey said angrily. “It was Finn man, he got high as fuck” Carl said looking at mickey who started the car. “yeah well now I’m in shit with Ian for this, so you better have a good reason for why you weren’t with him all night” Mickey said driving away.  
Chapter 11  
Ian was waiting for them when they walked in, First it was Carl, carrying a very passed out Findlay. Then Mickey walked in, taking his shoes of and flinging his keys on the table. “what the fuck you guys” Ian shouted. “I warned you when you left, Carl, no fights and no drugs, Look at you two” he said holding Carls face in his hand and looking at his bloody face. “look I turned away from Finn to talk to A friend, when I turned back round he was gone.” Carl said sitting Finn on the couch. “how did you get in the fight?” carl looked at mickey who nodded at him to tell the truth. “Finn took some pot from Brick Fowler, he got up in my face about money, spouting shit about how you were a faggit, so I hit him, him and his boys weren’t all that happy about that though” Carl said, Mickey stepped forward and Ian eyed him now. “I told you this would happen Mickey, but no you always know best” Ian shouted. “hay, I drove down their when he called asking for help, I almost fucking shot the asshole” Mickey shouted back, Ian crossed his arms, even more pissed off now. “Mickey you cant fucking do shit like that, you’ll end up back in the can” He almost screamed. “yeah well I wouldn’t have too of Wonder Boy didn’t feel the kneed to defend you” Mickey said pointing to carl. “that’s it Carl, your....im... your grounded” Ian shouted. Carl looked at him and then to Mikey. “You cant ground me” Carl protested. “yeah I can, you don’t like it move back in with Fiona, we have been fair to you, and you have broken out trust.” Ian said to carl snidely, Mickey looked at him wide eyed. “you can take Finn up to your room and he can sleep on the floor for tonight” Ian said to Carl. Then he turned to Mickey. “you can sleep on the couch” he said storming up the stairs. Carl watched mickey as he looked to the floor, then he looked to Carl. “get to bed kid, no use in arguing with him tonight.” He said patting Carl on the back. “thanks Mick” carl said, “for doing that tonight, I didn’t mean for you and Ian to fight” he said, he picked up Finn and flung him over his shoulder. Mickey nodded at him as he headed up the stairs.  
He sat on the couch for what felt like hours he heard Yev cry lightly as he went upstairs to take a piss. He walked into his room and looked in the crib, Yev was burning up, his face was bright red and his noes was blocked. Mickey picked him up. “hay kid, your alright.” Mickey spoke softly. He leaned the kid on his shoulder. “lets het some of these clothes of ok.” Mickey said, he leaned down on the floor and pulled a blanket from the bundle in one of Yevs drawers. He spread it over the floor and lay Yev down. “daddy Ian is angry with me buddy” Mick said softly,, he always spoke to Yev with his problems. “dada” Yev gargled out. Mickey smiled. He had only started to say some words like ‘daddy’ who they figured out was Mickey. ‘dada’ who was Ian. He also said ‘fi’ and ‘bot bot’ for bottle. “yeah Kid dada, look, were gonna fight a lot over the years ok, but we both love you man.” He said pealing Yevs baby house coat off. His crying had turned into a gargling. “we wont ever let you get into these situations ok, your uncle Carl is just a little shit right now” Mickey said, he didn’t see Ian walk into the room Behind him, he listened and watched Mickey with Yev. “I love your dada very much kiddo, even if he gets real angry when I try to get his stupid brothers out of fights” he laughed then took yevs T shirt off so he was just in his baby grow and his pyjama bottoms. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms. “there kid, back to sleep” he whispered as Yev slowly fell asleep. He stood up and turned to see Ian in the corner of the room. “Jesus Ian I shit myself there” he whispered as he put Yev into his crib. Ian walked up to him and Kissed him. Mickey was startled at it at first but he kissed Ian back. Ian wrapped his arms around mickeys ass and picked him up, Mickey groaned, “I hate it when you manhandle me Gallagher” Ian smiled an Kissed Mickey again. “lets go to bed Mick” Ian said Kissing Mickey on the neck, Mickey let out a moan as ian sucked on his skin. Ian laughed ar Mickey. He held onto Ians Red hair. “don’t have to tell me twice man, lead the way” Mickey whispered. Ian quickly turned and started walking out the room, still holding Mickey up.


	28. who stole christmas? (and my heart?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost Christmas in the Milkovich-Gallagher house hold and Mickey makes an epic dentition for him and Yevgeny.

Mickey

I felt like even though the world kept turning. I was stood still. Fuckin stuck in a black hole. I had an emptiness growing inside me and as much as I wanted to fill it. I couldn't. Not with drink or fucking drugs. With my son or with Ian, that hurt the most. That Ian didn't fill the empty space I craved to fill. Until one day I realised that it was a hole didn't even exist. Because yeah. Iggy died. He was gone. But he was with me all the time. I saw him shouting at me when I did something wrong. I saw him laughing at me when I said something funny. I saw him looking down proud of me. Proud of what I've changed in my life. For me and my family. Iggy was apart if me that would always kill me inside. But missing Iggy was worth the pain. Because I got to love Ian, Yev and our two fucking crazy family's.

I felt like moving in wasn't my heart telling me to let go. It was my brain telling me to move on. Saying goodbye to Iggy was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. But in order to get my shit together I had to. I know deep down he wouldn't want me to be dwelling in the past. FUck he told me to move on before he even left. 

So now I have a plan. Christmas is just around the corner. I may not be sappy as fuck like Ian can be. But Debbie told me Ian had spoke about getting married after I went in the can. Said he regretted breaking up with me. You know after he took his meds. He said to her that he wanted everything with me. Even marriage. Can you fucking believe that? Iggy told me that I had to keep him forever. I want Ian to wants me. I want to give him everything he wants. Even if that means I have to commit to him everything I've never wanted. I married Lana to save him. But I'll marry Ian because I love him. All of him.   
I'll marry him because we deserve to be fucking happy. Even if we are dudes.   
I will marry Ian Gallagher. He draws out the best in me. And buried the worst parts with me. 

I’m not even going to lie. I'm fucking scared man. Who wouldn't be. I'm not this guy. Like the kind of guy that does this shit. But it do anything for that giant fucking idiot. I want him to be mine. For him to become apart of me that i never thought I'd ever want anyone to be. When Lana left I was relieved. Marriage wasn't my thing. But Ian is. And I'll do this for him. Well for US.   
with him having Finn with us now its like out own family, I mean sure its like I’m raising 4 fucking kids but were just guys hanging out. Carl had just turned 15, Finn was turning 16 in January and Ian was turning 21 in summer. And Yev turns 2 a few weeks before Ian, Its crazy how much has changed around the house, with Carl helping out with Yev and Finn now going back to school the house had been kind of quiet. Especially with Yev at Fi’s a lot while I work over time. Most of the assholes with the fancy cars come into the garage to get their tiers changed, or to put of Fancy snow chains and shit. Business is booming. Joey and Tony work every day, with Carl learning how to do a lot of the small repairs we can go through 6 cars in one day now. I don’t work 2 days a week. Thursday or Sunday.

Thursday is my day with Yev and Ian, we usually do something cool like going to the zoo or take Yev to the park. Ian loves spending the day with me, I cant blame him I’m quite the catch but its good to be around him. Sunday is Gallagher day. When the whole family get together for dinner. Sometimes they even let Frank join them. Mandy usually comes when Lip cant make it. The two of them haven’t spoken since she moved the fucking idiots but apart from out siblings being totally fucked up as usual Life is great, I am happy, Ian is happy, Our family’s are happy. It makes me happier

@@@

Christmas was one week away. Mickey was exited, but at the same time he was scared, because he had never really sat down for a Christmas dinner before. Non of the Milkovich’s had. Mickey was lying in bed, his back to the celling. Ian was tracing circles on his back. “you want to talk about it?” Ian asked, lying his head on the small of Mickeys back.   
“what you talking about?” Mickey grumbled into his pillow.   
“whatever it is that’s got you so quiet.” Ian replied sitting up over mickey, mickey turned to face Ian.  
“really want to know?” Mickey asked, Ian nodded, giving him an encouraging grin.   
“ok,” mickey said. He was sick of shutting Ian out, he had to start telling him about the things that scared him. “I don’t know how I feel about Christmas, I mean, its the first time ill sit down to a Christmas meal since my mum passed away, and even those meals were wrecked because Terry would turn up or my mum was high. Fuck, one year it was both, watched ‘em beat the shit out of each other” he said, he wasn’t emotional about it. He was calm, letting Ian know that he was just getting something off his chest. “and its the first Christmas I’ll spend with you and Yev, and our families. But its also the first one without Iggy.” He still was calm, he had learned that he could have conversations about Iggy without punching a wall or crying his eyes out recently.   
“well its strange for me too you know, its the first year ill spend Christmas with the love of my life, and my new brother, its also going to be the first of hopefully a hundred more” Mickey smiled, the thought of spending 100 more Christmas’s with Ian made him feel warm inside.   
“that sounds like a plan, although lets hope at one point, we will have to ditch our family’s, I mean I love you and all, but 100 Christmases with Lip sounds fucking terrifying.” He joked, Ian let out a scoff, a joking kind of one.   
“tell me about it, who knows maybe one day, we will be having dinner with our own table full of kids and grandkids and in-laws” Ian Joked, Mickey smiled at this too.   
“yeah, Yevs going to grow up to be a real Milkovich, Spawning thousands of devil children” Mickey laughed out. Ian lay down and put his head on Mickeys chest, Mickey ran his fingers though his hair.   
“maybe one day we will have more than Yev” Ian suggested. Mickeys hands stopped running through Ians hair. He had never thought anything more terrifying than more kids, fuck he was terrified of asking this douche bag to Marry him never mind have Kids with him.   
“um... maybe we should wait till Yevs a lot fucking older before we have this conversation.” Mickey answered, still quiet and zen.   
“why, we got to have it some day right” Ian said, mickey began running his had back through the brick red hair.   
“ok, well let me start, I don’t want anymore Kids” Mickey started off. “not yet anyway, I like how things are right now you know, we are getting the hang of things Gallagher. Why force this conversation when we both know we have out hands full already” Ian nodded, he admired Mickey for telling him the truth. Even if it did hurt him.   
“but having more kids isn’t out the question right?” Ian asked as he shut his eyes ready for bed.   
“suppose one day, maybe, having another red head wouldn’t be so bad” Mickey said after a very long pause as Ian was almost asleep. Ian grinned, turning his heavy breaths into snores. 

@@@

When Mickey was waken up to the smell of bacon and pancakes he was grinning, until he felt a heavy head on his chest, still sleeping. He shot right up, flinging Ian across the bed. As Ian stirred awake Mickey was already in his Pj bottoms. “what the hell Mickey” Ian said as he woke up.   
“fuck sake Ian there cooking” Mickey spat out, Ian jumped up to, both of then throwing on clothes and heading down stairs. Carl was on the couch with Yev on his Knee, Ian heard Voices coming from the Kitchen that calmed him, but not Mickey.   
“hay sleepy heads, you guys want food?” Fiona asked, around their kitchen table was Finn, V, Debbie and to Ian’s surprise Lip. 

“hay, when did you get home?” Ian said bringing him in for a hug.   
“yesterday night, Fi said we should come have breakfast here” he said, taking in the angered look on Mickeys face.   
“look, this is nice and all, but we fucking spoke about this you guys” Mickey said pinching his noes.   
“calm down we didn’t use the spare key, Finn let us in when he was coming back from his run.   
“look Mick, don’t get mad, we just wanted to do something nice for you guys” Debbie said.   
“yeah, that’s cool, we love spending time with you guys but you got to call before you decide to bring half of south side into out home Debs.” Mickey growled, Ian rammed his elbow into mickeys ribs.   
“what Mickey meant to say was, thank you, for thinking off us when you were going to have breakfast, but a phone call would be appreciated next time” Ian said, Mickey nodded in agreement. “So bacon or sausage?” Fiona asked.   
“Bacon” both boys said at the same time. As Mickey went to sit down Yev came waddling into the kitchen.   
“daddddyyy” he screamed in exitment. Mickey grinned picking him up as he ran into his arms.   
“theirs my little monster, did you sleep well?” Mickey asked, Yev nodded.   
“rawwwr” Yev said holding up a toy dinosaur. Mickey laughed. 

“what you got there kiddo?” Lip asked as mickey sat him on his knee.   
“rawwwwr” Yev said holding out the toy to Lip.   
“wow mickey, the kids not even 2 yet and he knows bigger words than you” Lip teased. Mickey flipped him off and took his attention back to his son.   
“tell Lip hes an asswipe kid” mickey said slowly earning a slap from Ian.   
“s-s-ssswipe” Yevgeny said, earning mickey another slap.   
“come on kiddo, lets teach you some better words, like pig” Ian said sending daggers Mickeys way.  
“oink oink” Yev screeched out at the top of his lungs. Ian and his siblings all burst into laughter.   
“huh, you’ve turned my own son against me” Mickey said handing Ian the kid. Ian walked out the room. As soon as he did Debbie leaned towards him. 

“so did you decide if your going to or not” Debbie asked, catching every ones attention. They all new Mickey was planning on asking Ian to marry him. They all (to mickey surprise) seamed keen on the idea.   
“yeah, I’m going to ask him Christmas day” Mickey revealed. Everyone cheered him on quietly.   
“I want to do ask him something else too, but I don’t want to push him into anything.” Mickey said looking at Debbie, whos eyes widened at the though.   
“I was going to ask him if he wanted to adopt Yevgeny too, officially become his dad you know,” Fiona looked at mickey in amazement.   
“you want Ian to adopt Yev, are you sure” she asked, Mickey nodded.   
“why shouldn’t he, hes practically been their since he was a baby, no matter what happens between me and him, I always want him to be in Yevs life.” Mickey explained.   
“have you bought a ring?” Fiona asked, Mickey nodded.   
“actually, I was going to give him the ring my mum gave me when I was a kid.” Mickey said, looking to make sure he was still away. “it was my grandfathers wedding ring, I know it fits him, he tried it on a last year” Mickey smiled. Fiona smiled at him. Debbie hugged him tight.  
“yeah, yeah, I get it now cut out the sappy shit before he figures something out.” He finished. Carl came into the Kitchen twitching his noes.   
“Fiona, the bacon is burning” he said simply pointing to the frying pan that was almost in flames.


	29. Get over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its coming up to Christmas and Mickeys getting scared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get over it- RATBOY

Mickey had been working hard the past few days trying to get the years final forms in order. Mickey was now managing Chicago’s garage since Collin had decided to move to New York and keep an eye on that one. They were thinking of opening a third garage in Boston too. Mickey was also working his 2 brothers, Carl and Finn away in the garage too. Since Carl had been moved up a level to someone who can fix simple repairs and change oil and gas he needed someone to still run after them. Finn was still trying to find his mum with no luck so Mickey felt bad for the kid. It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was only 2 days till Christmas, everyone was rushing to finish up. Ian and decided right now was the best time to drop in with some take away, and Yevgeny  
“hay babe.” Ian said walking into Mickeys office. Mickey looked up from his desk in his overalls and smiled.  
“hay, what you doing here” Mickey said standing up. Ian walked over and Kissed Mickey on the cheek.  
“decided my boyfriend and his band of merry men needed feeding, since they didn’t call about coming home” Ian said, Mickey smiled and wrapped his arms around Ians waist.  
“god, I fucking love you right now” Mickey said pulling Ian in for a kiss.  
“you always love me you sappy punk” Ian said before returning the kiss. A knock at Mickeys office door tore them apart.  
“what the fuck is it” Mickey shouted.  
“sorry to brake up this reunion but Yev done a shit, might want to change him” Joey said pocking his head through the door. 

“you fucking change him, he’s your nephew too you know” Joey made a horrified look at Mickey.  
“that’s not what you pay me for bro,” Ian groaned.  
“ill go change him, you” he said pushing mickey sown on the chair. “stay right here, ill be back for my payment in a second” Ian laughed, him and Tony disappeared out the door. Mickey pulled the ring out his pocket and studied it. Only 2 more days till he pops the big question. After a few minuets mickey got board and left the office.  
“yo, Mickey you want some of these fries, their from they place you like” Carl said shoving a fist full in his mouth. Ian laughed on the corner as he fed Yev a few on his plate and some of a burger.  
“no man, listen, its getting late, why don’t we just wrap up and lock up for tonight, we can finish these tomorrow” Mickey said looking at the guys.  
“but mick tomorrows Christmas eve and its Sunday, Ian moaned. Mickey looked at him apologetically,  
“I know it is, but we got to finish these last 3 cars before Christmas day or we have to pay the owners money for holiday inconvenience” Mickey said just as sad as Ian.  
“why don’t you 3 go home, me and Joey, carl and Finn will finish these cars and lock up” they said, Mickey shook his head. “look what could go wrong Mickey? We only got to change some oils and Change the engine on the rover” Toney said, Ian looked at Mickey with pleading eyes.  
“ok fine, but don’t be expecting over time on your pay slips tomorrow” mickey said grabbing his coat off the hook, Ian had already picked Yev back up.

@@@

Another day had passed in the Milkovich-Gallagher house hold. It was Christmas eve and Ian was rushing to get everything prepared for Christmas day. Mickey however was dreading the next day, he was so nervous but not to ask Ian to marry him... to do it in front of all these people. Since Carl had decided it was sad that Finn had to sleep on the couch he swapped Ian’s bed for his bunk beds, Ian had moved Yevs room so his small bed was in with Mickey and him, Yev and Liam would stay in Ian’s room. Debbie, Mandy and Fiona were sleeping in Yevs bedroom on a gigantic Blow up bead. Even though Ian and Carl both insisted on sleeping in Carls bed but she refused. Lip would sleep on a small blow up mattress in Carls room.  
The living room had already been transformed. under the TV there was hundreds (literally) of presents. Most of them for Yevgeny and Liam. The others were to each other. The couches were moved into corners to make room for the Giant table that now sat there. Since Tony and Joey were coming. Also Kev and V with the twins, Ian had decided their kitchen table would be for the Kids. Liam, Yev, the twins, Carl, Debbie and Fin, they hatted the idea but on the big table would be Mickey, Ian, Lip, Fiona, Kev, V, Mandy, Tony, Joey and his girlfriend. Collin decided he wanted to spend Christmas at Jamie’s. He had started to get Jamie to half in with him for yet another garage.  
Mickey sat feeding Yev, Making sure he didn’t get into a total mess. Finn was helping Ian and Carl with the rooms. They were waiting on Fi coming and Mickey had to pick up Lip and Mandy at the airport in 40 minuets. Fiona had told them that they would be later than they had said due to the face they were loading up more presents.  
“Nooooo” Yev moaned as mickey tried to shove food into Yevs mouth.  
“look buddy, you got to fucking eat before Ian comes down here and kills me” Mickey sighed.  
“nooo daddy” Yev cried as Mickey tried to feed his son again.  
“yes Yevgeny, now eat” Mickey said firmly, Yevs lip started to pout. “no, kid dint cry come on” Mickey said waving his hands at Yev, Yev then screamed and sobbed real hard. Mickey put his head in his hands as he heard Ian run downstairs.  
“Jesus Mick what happened” Ian said going to pick a hysterical Yev up.  
“don’t pick him up Ian” Mickey protested. Yev was making his way into his terrible twos already and his doctor told him that this was normal for baby’s but not to give into his cries. Ian looked at mickey who was trying to feed Yev again, causing him to cry even more.  
“look at daddy Ian” Ian said to Yev, taking the spoon from Mickey. Mickey Huffed as yev turned to look at Ian. “here come the choo choo ok Yev” Ian said, Yev opened his mouth wide, allowing Ian to put the food into his mouth. Yevs sobs slowly stopped. “chugga chugga choo choo” Ian said putting another mouth full into the kids mouth.  
“how the fuck do you do that” Mickey said rubbing his head. Ian smiled down to his boyfriend who was looking exhausted.  
“I just do, you have to turn everything into a game when it comes to kids mickey.” Mickey dropped his head. He was exhausted and tired and he needed sleep.  
“I’m fucking terrible at this shit” Mickey said watching Ian feed his son. Ian’s smile dropped.  
“no you are not mickey, you are better at most of this than me and I helped raise my 3 younger siblings.” Mickey huffed looking Yev. Who was now playing with his spoon. “look your doing great Mickey, Yev couldn’t ask for a better dad.” Mickey looked at Ian who was smiling sympathetically at him.  
“thanks” Mickey whispered. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickeys forehead.  
“I love you, you idiot” Ian said “now go and fucking sleep before you hibernate through Christmas day” Ian said dragging mickey too his feet. He had gotten up early to go to the garage and sort out pay checks and books. Mickey nodded and stumbled up the stairs. Yev chucked the spook at Ian. “dada” Yev shouted. Ian smiled picking him up. “sweepy” he said yawning. Ian laughed.  
“looks like we are driving to pick up auntie mandy and uncle lip buddy” Ian said walking to the coffee table and picking up his keys.  
“wwippyy” Yev shouted. Ian laughed again.  
“out of all the uncles you have why is he the only one you can say?” Ian asked. Yev scrunched up his face trying to fugure out what his father had said to him. “why cant you say Tony or Joey?” Ian asked walking out the front door. Then Yev said something that sent chills down his back.  
“wncle Ig” Ian stopped dead and watched Yev as he pointed to the window. Ian smiled, he new that Iggy had walked around the house, Mickey had told Ian he felt him there all the time.  
“yeah buddy, uncle Iggy loves you too” ian said walking down the front steps and down to the car

@@@

As Ian pulled up to the airport late he found Lip and Mandy standing awkwardly next to eachother, Lip had both his hands around the straps of his dag. Mandy already started moving towards the car when she saw the white Kia rolling into the Pick up lane. As soon as Yev saw then he started screaming.  
“wwippyy, mana” he started shouting, a smile came over mandys face as she heard him shout. Ians window was rolled down so half the airport could here him scream. Mandy ran up to the car throwing the door open to hug her nephew.  
“theirs my little soldier” she said wrapping her arms around yev in the car seat.  
“beep, bbbeep” he shouted. She sat her Luggage at yevs feet in the car. Lip had aleady been sitting in the Passenger seat by this point.  
“hay” he simply said to Ian who was already pulling in for an awkward hug.  
“hay Lip” Ian said letting his brother go. Lip had turned to see Mandy sitting next to a very exited Yev. 

“WWWippyy beeeep” he shouted to Lip, Lip simply smiled and ruffled Yevs hair.  
“so Mandy how was the flight” Ian asked pulling out of the Parking space.  
“ok, fucking fell asleep, my neck is killing me” she said rubbing it. “you rub it for me when we get home?” she asked Ian, Ian nodded, when Mandy was his beard he used to give her neck rubs all the time. “wheres Mickey?” she asked, Ian smiled more.  
“I let him sleep, hes been up since like 4, had to do stuff at the garage.” Ian said.  
“how’s it going over there” Lip asked.  
“you know same old, same old. Carls thinking of dropping out, Tony offered him a full time job, pay for his training courses and shit” Ian said, Lip looked at him.  
“he was never going to catch up with his class mates anyway” Lip muttered. Ian shook his head. “we’re not all geniuses like you asshole” Mandy said in the back.  
“I think that’s best for him, but he is a little young to drop out Ian.” She stated, Ian nodded in agreement.  
“told him that since he’s 16 in the summer he could drop out after he finished this year, he’s good with that you know” Ian said to her.  
“daaadda” Yev whined in the back.  
“sup buddy” Ian asked looking at him through the rear-view mirror. Yevs lip started going.  
“mandy could you give him his pacifier?” Ian asked passing it back.  
“didn’t Mickey say he wasn’t to get this anymore?” Mandy said confused.  
“What Mickey doesn’t know wont kill him” Ian said, “he’s already started to take him off bottles at night, I just think its a little soon” Ian replied.  
“if Mickey finds out he’s going to be so pissed” Lip said. “you know how he fells about that shit” Ian huffed, he looked at his  
brother.  
“you going to be like this all week?” Ian said now ripping tight on the wheel.  
“like what” Lip snapped at him.  
“like a fucking dick Lip, its Christmas eve, have some holiday spirit and take the stick out your ass” “nah, its you that’s has things up his ass” Lip snapped back again.  
“fuck you lip, that’s not even funny” Ian shouted. Although him and lip and sorted things out he couldn’t stop his brother from still being mad, even if it was months ago.  
“yeah well its fucking true,” he scoffed at Ian.  
“look Lip lets not argue in the car” Mandy said softly.  
“lip, I know I pissed you off, and I know your still mad but this year is important to me, I just want us to get on for 2 fucking days ok, can you do that for me?” Ian asked, shooting a pleading look at lip. Tho had now softened up a little.  
“sorry” he mumbled, he knew this was important to Ian, Mickey was mad enough at him, he didn’t need him on his back all week because he pissed Ian off. Ian pulled into their street. Mandy gasped in amusement as she was Ian’s house, it was lit up with hundreds of lights and had a Santa in his little garden.  
“holy shit Ian look at the house. It looks so, so...” Mandy struggled to answer.  
“bright?” Ian said smiling and pulling up to the house. Mickey was waiting outside smoking a cigarette. “yeah, its amazing, Carl and Finn done it last week when mickey and I were working.” He said. He pulled of his seatbelt and got out the car, Mickey had made his way down the stairs. Ian opened the door and Mandy came bouncing out the car into Mickeys arms.  
“hay dickbreath” she smiled at mickey, squeezing him tight. A small laugh came from Mickey as he squeezed back, lifting Mandy up.  
“skank” he said putting her down. She smiled, Mickey went to get her suitcase. Ian was inside the car trying to get the Pacifier from Yev and lifting him out.  
“D-d-daddyy” Yev shouted flinging his arms out to hug Mickey. Ian gave him over to Mickey who was grinning happily.


	30. grow old with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day finaly comes. Mickey pops a few questions.

Everyone had now arrived. They were all having a drink around the table playing cards, Ian looked around the table watching his family get along for once. Mickey was watching Ian as he smiled. “smile any harder your cheeks might split open” he whispered into Ian’s ear. Ian just smiled more. “switch it to diamonds” Debbie said playing an ace. Ian huffed, picking up another card.   
“pick up 2” Mickey said to mandy, she smiled playing another 2.   
“pick up 4 Lippy” she laughed as Lip picked up 4 from the deck.  
“jack back to you” carl said to Lip, who smiled at the cards. He played a black king.   
“pick up 5 mandy” he said laughing. Mandy smiled playing another black king   
“pick up 10 Mickey” he grunted, picking up 10 cards from the deck.   
“asshole” he said, as ian played his cards.   
“7 plays my suit, are you missing Debbie?” she shook his head and played another 8.   
“last card” Finn declared. As he played the last 8. They kept playing as Fiona was playing with Yev and Liam on the stairs. Yev was getting real tired. Mickey put his cards down.   
“I’m going to put Yev to bed ok.” Everyone started shouting at him, calling him a sore loser because he had like 15 cards. Mickey laughed leaving the table.   
“actually its getting kind of late, ill come too” Ian said folding his cards too. Leaving the table in an uproar. “look Fi can take my place and Liam can take Mickeys.” Ian said following Mickey up the stairs, who now had Yev in his arms. When they got to bed Ian smiled, Mickey had put Yev in their bed and lay down with him.   
“you didn’t need to come up” Mickey smiled pulling ian onto the bed. Ian wrapped his lanky arms around both Mickey and Yev.   
“nah, I couldn’t leave Yev in suckey company” Ian jokes kissing Mickeys neck.   
“dada S-s-Santy” Yev mumbled half asleep, Ian ran a finger along Yevs cheek.   
“yeah buddy, Santa’s coming” Ian laughed. Slowly Ian and Mickey fell asleep cuddled into each other. Ian had all he needed in the worlds under one roof. He had his family, all together for 4 whole days before everything went back to being shitty. Mickey had all he needed in one bed. He only needed Ian and Yev. Mickey new what was coming the next day, he would ask Ian to marry him, and adopt his son. What else did he kneed in the world. He was about to commit to the one thing he never thought he would... a family, a husband, fuck, he was about to become a husband for the first/ fake second. He was happy, he was, he truly was.   
After everything that happened this year he was clad this is what he was ending it on, becoming a fucking husband and he couldn’t think of anything that would be better than having Ian forever. Even though he new things would be tough and hard for him, he had to do this. He had to keep his promise to his brother, to himself. 

As he drifted off to sleep, cradled in ians arms he couldn’t help but think of how he was going to propose to the man who had his heart. He was going to make it perfect. No matter how many gifts were passed around that day, he new, his was going to be the best. He was getting Ians commitment. And that meant more than any gift in the world could be to him.   
Ian was happy, he couldn’t think of anything he would rather do than spend Christmas with his son and his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to see his face in the morning when he witnessed a Gallagher Christmas, one that he would never forget. He new this was something he could never even try to compare any other year of his life to the day he was going to have tomorrow. 

 

@@@

Mickey was awoken at 7 o’clock the next day. By his boyfriend excitedly shaking him awake. “mickey its Christmas” Ian said excitedly. Mickey laughed into the pillow.   
“yeah Ian, its also still dark outside” he mumbled. “try and go back to sleep” he asked Ian.   
“but mickey santa’s been” Ian whined into his ear. Mickey looked oner to Ian who had Yev awake on his Knee. Yev giggled as Ian tickeled him.   
“s-saanntwa” he giggled out. Mickey grinned.   
“ok, ok what time is it?” Mickey asked Ians eyes lit up, he checked his watch.   
“7:23, come on lets get everyone up Yevy” Ian said shaking Mickey up more. Mickey moaned and sat up.   
“your more of a child than our son you know that?” mickey said. Ian let out a huge smile and leaned over and kissed mickey. 

“merry Christmas baby” Ian mumbled through the kiss.   
“back at ya” Mickey said pulling away from Ian and hopping out the bed. Ian got up holding Yev and started shouting.   
“wakey, wakey people, its Christmas” he said as he walked down the hall flicking on every light he could. “Liam get up Santa has been.” He said shaking up his little brother. Mickey shook his head and walked into the bathroom.   
“don’t open any presents till I get down their fiercrotch” He shouted as he heard everyone waking up. He started to decent the stairs with a very tired Mandy. All the Gallagher’s were sitting on the couches talking as they arrived down. 

“ok who’s going first?” Mickey asked, Liam started shouting he was going first running up to Mickey and hugging his legs.   
“well go get your presents then Kiddo” mickey laughed. Ian passed Liam his presents from him, mickey and Yev. Liam took no time ripping it open.   
“wow Ian and mickey got me a remote control helicopter” he shouted. Ian smiled.   
“yeah hopefully he doesn’t steal this one” mickey laughed. Everyone burst into laughter.   
“me next” Fiona said as Ian passed her, her present. As she opened it she started to cry.   
“Guys you shouldn’t have” she said, Mickey and Ian had gotten her flight tickets to go on a spa retreat with a friend.   
“it was mickeys idea, well take Liam that week” Ian declared. She whipped her eyes and smiled at Mickey. Who nodded at her.   
“Debbie, here’s yours” Ian said handing her an envelope. She opened it and out came pouring cash.   
“we figured the money would be more handy for you with the kid coming” Debbie smiled.   
“thanks guys, this is really grate.” She smiled, she got up and hugged mickey who just kissed the top of her head.   
“wheres mines?” Carl asked. Ian handed him a heavy present Carl smiled, he already new what it was. “awesome, thanks Ian, Mick” he said looking down at his new limited addition tool box.   
“Yevy, your next” Mickey said giving his son a present. Yevy began tearing the paper, gasping at what he had.   
“s-s-spadd” whas all he could spit out. It was a largo Spiderman stretchy toy.   
“heres your” Ian said handing Mandy her present. She smiled as she opened it, laughing too.   
“your an asshole Mickey” she said hugging him. She had received a bottle of malt whiskey, one that she had sworn shed never drink again one year when Mickey had stolen it from a fancy liquor store on north side.   
“figured why not since its Christmas” he said, Ian smiled at lip, handing him his present. Ian had gotten Lip tickets to a band they had listened to growing up.   
“guess the other ones for you” Lip said holding up 2 tickets. Ian smiled wider and nodded.   
“ok finn, here is yours” Ian said, Finn took it opening it carefully. He had gotten a pait of TN Nikes. Ian and mickey let everyone else open their presents, everyone was laughing and giggling as they opened their presents. Then their were 3 presents left. 2 to mickey from Ian and to, and one to Ian from mickey. Ian handed mickey his. Mickey opened the large one, it was the newest xbox that Mickey had wanted to buy last month. Ian wouldn’t let him for some reason. The second present was one that Ian had been most exited about. Mickeys eyes shot straight to Ian as he pulled out the keys. “you didn’t?” Mickey said a wide grin covered his face and Ian returned it.   
“I fucken did” Ian said looking at him. “don’t make me regret it Mickey Milkovich,” Ian said, “its in the drive way” he said, Mickey stood up and ran to the door unlocking it and flinging it open. Their in the drive was a brand new Harley Davidson FXDLS Low Rider S, mickey couldn’t believe his eyes. Everyone piled onto the porch and gawked at the Motorcycle.   
“you can only drive it to work and back Mickey, no going out for joy rides and being stupid on it.” Ian said. Mickey turned and pilled Ian into a kiss.   
“your fucking amazing Ian Gallagher, how did you even know?” Ian broke into a smile.   
“a few weeks back when tony brought one into the shop, you told him you’d kill for one, luckily Tony text me and told me what to get you before you did actually kill anyone” Ian laughed.   
“how the fuck did you afford this Ian, its a $20 large bike” Ian laughed.   
“lets just say I know a guy.” Ian said, everyone clambered back into the house. Ian was patiently waiting for his gifts. Mickey gave Yev a rectangle box 

“Yevy, whanna give this to daddy Ian?” Yev nodded and ran over to Ian, Ian picked him up and sat him on his knee.   
“want to help me open it Yev?” Ian asked, yev nodded again, Ian tor a corner of the paper and Yev wripped it open. It revealed another box, Ian opened the lid. Ian looked inside the box then to mickey, then his eyes started to water. Mickey leaned against the wall as Ian cried.   
"you for real?" Ian asked Mickey nodded. Yev was clapping his hands. “you want me to adopt Yev?” he spluttered out. Mickey nodded.   
“your his dad right, Figured why not make it official.” Ian sat Yev on the couch after 10 minuets of hugging him and crying all over him. He ran into Mickeys arms.   
“thank you, I... I cant even” Ian was still crying. When Mickey pulled himself off Ian. Everyone in the room was watching Mickey and Ian. Mickey looked around the room, Fiona and Debbie nodded to him, telling him to go ahead. Mickey sighed. “fuck it” he mumbled as mickey pulled a box from his back pocket. Ian looked at him with wide eyes. As he opened the box to reveal a silver band.   
“look I aint getting on my knee and asking you, but ian fuck...” Mickey began to chock up as Ian fell to pieces. The tears streamed down his face as he smiled at Mickey. “look Ian, I don’t know where the fuck id be without you, you just... you changed me man, you made me who I am, and I’m not gonna lie..” Mickey was trying to find the words a Ian laughed as he cried. “I fucking want you forever Ian Gallagher, so will you fucking marry me?” Mickey asked, Ian nodded his head franticly.  
“yes, Mickey Milkovich I will fucking marry you” Ian blurted out, he pounced on Mickey kissing him as everyone cheered and whistled.   
“can I get my ring?” Ian asked. Mickey put the ring on Ian’s finger. It was a perfect fit.


	31. always alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is ending and Mickey and Ian are ready to party.  
> but there's always a little drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always alright-Alabama shakes

Ian hadn’t stopped smiling all morning, after giving Debbie and Fiona a lecture about keeping that from him and breakfast Toney and Joey and Scarlett arrived. “so did you ask him yet?” Tony asked. Mickey nodded and Ian held up his hand with the silver band on his finger. Joey cheered popping a bottle of Champaign. Everyone was cheering again. Ian was so happy, he couldn’t get it out his mind. Mickey fucking Milkovich just asked him to marry him, and he said yes. He was getting married to Mickey Milkovich. He was going to be Mr Mickey Milkovich. Ian Milkovich. Mickey and Ian Milkovich. It sounded so good to him. He was going to get married. How could he not be happy.   
Soon Kev, V and the Twins turned up. They had no idea Mickey was planning to ask Ian to marry him. They had been in the dark. As they walked in to everyone celebrating everyone greeted them. Ian walked up to V and went to hug her. Then he went to shake kevs hand. When V saw the ring. There went another round of celebrating.   
“what is that?” she asked as she pointed to Ians hand. Mickey slid up behind Ian and smiled.   
“asked him to marry me” Mickey said, he never thought he'd see the day he would say that out loud. Well V started screaming hugging the two men and telling them about how proud of them she was. Kev just said his congrats and went to get a beer. Everyone was ecstatic at the news. Ian had finally signed the papers to say he wanted to adopt Yevgeny. Then they went about their day like any other Christmas day. They had there time with the kids, letting them play with all their new toys. Lip made a joke about how Liam was just as bad as flying his helicopter as Ian was at trying to steal them. Mickey had, had a few beers with his brothers, who were telling him all about how proud of him they were, Mandy and Fiona helped Ian prepare dinner. Mickey had spent half an hour telling them about how many modifications he was making to his new bike. Everyone was actually getting along. I mean what could go wrong right? Well one thing could go wrong... it always did...  
***  
As everyone was getting to the table for starters the door rang. “hay Ian is anyone else coming?” Carl shouted. Ian was in the kitchen stirring the soup.   
“no, just get the door” he shouted back. Mickey was reading through Ian’s adoption papers.   
“ill go” Mick said getting up and walking through the living room. Pushing carl back onto his seat as he did. He went to the door looking through the peep hole.   
“Fuck, franks here” Mickey shouted as he swung the door open. "What do you want asshole” Mickey said, Frank barged in past him.   
“Kev, my dear friend, Why is the bar not open” Frank said, walking in, Mickey raised an eyebrow at a very Drunk frank.   
“well frank, as you can see, its Christmas day.” Mickey said, stepping in front of frank and holding him back with a hand so he couldn’t get into the house any further.   
“Frank what the fuck you doing here” Lip asked shaking his head.   
“what, my family don’t want me here?” He asked. In unison the whole house shouted  
“No”.   
“well I think that’s bullshit, its Christmas, wheres your Christmas spirit people?” Ian scoffed.   
“our Christmas spirit was just fine until you turned up Frank, now please leave” Ian said.   
“look here son, I have just as much a right to be here as you do, I fathered 6 of the Guests including you” Frank protested, Mickey pushing him back a little more.   
“fuck off frank” Mickey said. Frank pushed Mickeys hand away.   
“you got to be kidding me kids, spend your Christmas with this Ingrate and the band of thief’s, I’m offended” everyone just watched as He ranted. “this is my family and now, your kicking a poor old man on the streets, on Christmas, well I’m going and coming back you here me!” Frank didn’t stop there, making mickey more and more on edge. “spending Christmas with this guy, and not your old man, This thug” He said, Mickey bunched his fists, but tony got there first.   
“listen old man, why don’t you hit the road and leave what you have left of a family alone.” He said standing up, Mickey was now pushing frank to the door.   
“look Frank just go, don’t ruin another Christmas” Ian said now walking behind Mickey.   
“fuck you, you and your little thug” Frank said, now spitting at Ian. Mickey had enough, punching Frank out the front door. Frank went stumbling out the door, falling down the steps, Ian and Mickey stood watching him fall and then scramble to his feet.   
“yeah merry fucking Christmas” Mickey said slamming the door shut. Mickey had split a knuckle on his hand.   
“fucking Frank” everybody said at the same time, Ian wrapped a towel around Mickeys hand, covering the blood.   
“go upstairs and clean that up, thank you” Ian said planting a kiss on Mickeys cheek, mickey whipped it away and smiled.   
“yeah, yeah Gallagher” he laughed walking past Ian and running up the stairs. Ian went back to the kitchen. He was mad, angry. Who did frank think he was? Coming in here88 ruining Christmas. Ian was stressed enough. He was almost dropped the soup until Fiona took it of him.   
“Ian go and sit down, me and V can do this." Ian shook his head.   
“no I have to keep busy or ill fucking cry again. Fucking asshole always manages to ruin my life.” Ian said taking the pot back from Fiona and placing it in the counter, he placed out 4 baby bowls and pours in a ladle full of soup. Then pulling out lots of bowls and putting them in the living room.  
When Ian finally served up every ones bowls of soup he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the 4 small bowls and placing then in front of Finn, Carl and Debbie. “can you feed the kids?” Ian asked, as much as they wanted to protest they didn’t, it had been hard on Ian today with him being so emotional, and their asshole father didn’t help by showing up. They all nodded as Ian turned and walked away. He sat in his chair next to Micky, every one was in deep conversation with him.   
“It first I was thinking that we should do a small thing, like just us” Mickey gestured to the table, he took Ian’s hand after it. “but fuck that, I’ve done that kind of wedding, and it fucking sucked” he spoke with out letting Ian’s hand go.   
“maybe that had more to do with the face that it was a woman you married” Lip suggested, only to get flipped off by mickey. Mickey and Lip had an understanding about the middle finger throwing.  
“why couldn’t we just do the whole fucking shebang? I’m talking cars, fancy tux’s, churches, stag dos the whole fucking thing here, come on guys, neither of our families can deny that we don’t throw fucking cool ass parties. So lets throw the coolest fucking wedding south side has ever seen” Mickey said excitedly, he still held Ian’s hand and Ian squeezed it tight.   
“a toast, to the coolest wedding in the south side” Kev said. Everyone at one started cheering and knocked back the their glasses of wine.   
“I don’t think we should rush this though, this is something we want to be perfect Mickey, no planning everything for 2 weeks from now” Ian protested taking his hand away from mickeys so he could start on his soup.   
“You never know Ian, the first 3 years of your relationship you were trying to convince Mickey he was gay” Lip said taking a spoonful of soup and swallowing. “he might be trying to make up for lost time man” He finished, picking up the bowl and drinking down the last.   
“honestly, I don’t care what his reasons were” Ian said now looking at Mickey. “as cringe worthy as it is me and Mickey love each other, as long as were together I wouldn’t care if we got married in the alibi wearing bin bags” Mickey smiled, Ian leaned down and kissed mickeys hair. A small ‘aww’ came from the table.   
“as much as I do love you Ian, I’m not getting married in a bin bag” he said standing up collecting in empty bowls. 

@@

 

Before they new It the party was in full swing after finishing Dinner and Deserts. Mickey had pulled out Champaign and beers for everyone. It was getting pretty late but everybody held onto the night like it was their last. Suddenly it was midnight, the kids were sleeping, Carl, Debbie and Finn had gone to play the xbox upstairs and the adults were showing no signs of ending the party. Ian had drank quite a few beers and they were reacting with his meds, he was super drink now. Mickey wasn’t as sober either. Both men started claiming up the stairs. Ian pushed mickey down the hall as fast as he could, when they got into the room Ian locked the door and Mickey pushed him up against it, Kissing him passionately,   
“I love you so much Ian” he said through the kiss.   
“I love you too mickey” Ian replied. Ian and mickey had been through a lot, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why they were the way they were with each other. Ian had fought for a long fucking time for Mickey to even acknowledge him in public. He had fought for along time for mickey to be who he truly is. And Mickey had tried for a long time to find away for him and Ian to be together, for them to be a couple without getting killed. They didn’t just get to be two boys growing up in the south side and also be in a relationship. They had to fight for it. He was sure everyone knew it, but Mickey was glad he came out to be with Ian. It made him better, happier and a stronger person. Ian regretful for a lot of things, including braking up with mickey, twice. But he was glad he did. Because it got them to where they are now. And they are happy.


	32. tears dry on their own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been 2 years since mickey asked Ian to marry him,   
> since then a lot has changed, Mickey and Ian have their life sorted together but they need to fix a few things before they finely tie the knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tears dry on their own- Amy Winehouse  
> also this is the longest fucking chapter ive ever written, I must have been half way to drunk when writing this but I checked it and its good.

2 years later 

It was just after new year. Mickey and Ian were now fully indulged in their lives. With Ian now becoming an EMT after he and Mickey had been in a car accident and Ian was close to death. One year on and he was now saving the people of Chicago and Mickey loves him for it. Mickey was now the prose owner of Milkovich Garage and Auto shop after Collin had signed the rights for Chicago's shop to him. They owned 5 garages all in. Yev was 4 now and about to start his first year of school. Also finding out that Yevgeny has a speech impediment and was most likely to stay with him until his teenage years. Carl had dropped out of school and was working as a full time mechanic. He still lives with Ian and Mickey.

It has been amazing the last 2 years. With Ian adopting Yevgeny and hadn't had an episode in almost 15 months. Their wedding was quickly approaching and everyone in the Milkovich-Gallagher hybrid family was exited. Even Jamie, who had insisted he hand his wife pay for everything. Fiona and Lip had also help Mickey out with tuxedos and the stag parties. Life was good. They were good.

*Hay This is Lip, leave it at the tone mother bitches*   
"Lip it's Ian. For the love of god can you pick up your phone instead of ignoring me for my soon to be sister in law. Yev is getting inpatient with you two and I'm not happy either" Ian shouted down the phone before ending the call and stirring dinner. "D-dad, will un-uncle whip be heaw s-soon?" Yev shouts out. He doesn't mean to. He just gets frustrated sometimes when he can't say the words, Ian bent down and picked up his son.   
"Hopefully buddy. But you know how uncle lip is, He's an ass-" Yev had stopped him mid-sentence.   
"No bad w-wrds" he said fast. Ian nodded. Putting Yev down on the kitchen chair.   
"Yev, what did we talk about. Kiddo?" Mickey asked him as he walked in from the living room.   
"i-it's not a b-b-bad wrd if i-its whip we t-talk about" Yev shouted.   
"Good boy, not why don't you tell me about an elephant?" Mickey said. Yev was very smart. He New lots of facts about animals. Yev smiled brightly   
"A-Afwican Bush e-elef-fan-Nts wiv as Wong a-a-as 70 ywars o-old" he said still smiling. Ian kissed the top of Yevy’s head. "   
"theirs my boy, can you tell me something about the ant eaters?" Yev thought for a second then smiled, Ian loved it because it was just like mickeys   
"th-there whell names awe Verm-m-iling-g-ua. Won of f-four mam-m-mals" Yev said.   
"Ok bud. A cookie or a dollar?" Mickey asked impressed with his son.   
"D-dawer" yev shouted again. Mickey laughed pulling out his wallet and handing the kid a dollar bill. Yev ran out the room.   
“I think he learns this shit just to take all of our money” mickey said buttoning up his shirt.   
“well, you could just stop asking him about it” Ian said moving over to Mickey and fixing his button.   
“I tried, but I like it when he tells my things, it makes me feel smart to” Mickey laughed. He loved Yev, and he loved the fact he was smart, it did brake his heart about his speech problem but he had learned to accept it, it doesn’t even bother him anymore. Ian kissed him on the head.   
“where the fuck is lip, Tony and Collin will be here soon and you know how Yev gets when theirs a crowd man” Mickey said. Yevgeny, despite being from a huge family, hated crowds, most of the time he gets really nervous and starts to take panic attacks. Yev might be very smart but he was also still just 4 years old. He was still a kid, and mickey still gets fussy when it comes down to Yevs problems.   
“maybe I should just ask Debbie to take him, he hasn’t seen Franny in a few days” Ian sighed, Lip was becoming more and distracted with his relationship with Mandy. They have been dating officially for 4 months now after mandy helped him though his Alcoholism.   
Lip had fallen of the wagon more than 3 times due to his excessive drinking. The last time he had ended up in hospital with serious Liver damage and was told that if he didn’t cool it didn't with the drinking he would end up needing a transplant. That’s all it took for lip to go to rehab. He was just like his father, and he hatted it. He had called Mandy to help him out and she was right by his side, they spent a lot of time pussy-footing on wither it was a good idea for them to get back together, I guess that they decided it was.  
“no, lip said he would take him, If lip doesn’t come and get him in the next half hour ill drop him off at Mandys, we all know that’s where he is.” Mickey said looking into the pot of chilli that Ian was stirring.   
“We spoke about this, you cant just drop Yev of at Mandy’s every time Lip doesn’t show up, why don’t I just skip tonight and take Yev to Debbie’s for a few hours if he doesn’t show” Mickey huffed.   
“Fiona wanted you here tonight do we could go over the guest list babe, Mandy said she could take Yev any time” he said, Ian raised an eyebrow.   
“Micky! Stop that,” Ian shouted. “we are not dumping our son on your sister so we can have sex” he whispered. Mickey groaned.   
“but its been forever” Ian raised an eyebrow at mickey, then walked over to him and put his hands on mickeys waist.   
“mickey! Why cant you just be normal and except that we only have sex in out room,” Mickey laughed and leaned in Kissing Ian’s neck.   
“you know its better when he have a round in the kitchen” he said kissing Ian’s neck again. “and on the couch, and the hall, and then the bedroom” he said kissing Ians Neck after every suggestion.   
“remind me to never to sit on your couch again” Lip said as he was leaning walking into the Kitchen.   
“fuck Lip, little bit of warning” Ian said as he let go of mickey, who was now bright red.   
“sorry, I’m almost sorry I didn’t knock” he said, Yev was running down the stairs at the sound of Lips voice.  
“hay, sorry I’m late, I was at a meeting” he clarified, he had been going to AA meetings every week for the past 6 months. Sometimes, when he feels like he’s stressed he will to an extra one.  
“unkie whippy” Yev shouted running into his arms. “w-where have you b-been?” Yev asked as Lip picked him up.   
“sorry buddy but I had grown up things to do, but now I’m all yours” Lip said hugging Yev tight.   
“can we go s-s-see Aunty Mandy?” Yev asked. For some reason when Yev is around Lip, his stutter isn’t as bad, its also not as bad when he is around Ian or Mickey or Mandy. He doesn’t really talk to anyone else because he is to embarrassed, even though Mickey has told him thousands of times nobody cares that he is different. Yev knows that people treat him differently, and he doesn’t like it, so when he is around people he isn’t comfortable with he stays mute, he only talks when he has to when he’s with family.   
“sure buddy, I was thinking, if its ok with Daddy mickey and daddy Ian, if its ok for me to take you to get Ice cream first though, what do you say?” Lip asked now tickling Yev.   
“I say b-blueberry” Yev screamed, Lip was a lot of things, but he hes very, very good to Yev, Yevs doctor recons that the reason they Yevs stutter is so mild around Lip is because that’s who he considers his best friend, someone who he can tell anything to, even things he doesn’t want to tell Mickey and Ian.   
“ok, you can go get Ice cream with Lip, but first I want a fact on anything In the world” Mickey said taking his boy from Lip. Yev thought for a few second, he was thinking hard then he smiled.   
“I l-love you and d-dad-dy Ian t-the m-most” he said hugging Mickey tight, Mickey grinned.   
“that’s your fact buddy?” Mickey asked, he felt Yevs head shake on his shoulder, he squeezed Yev tight. “I think that’s the best fact you’ve ever told me, do you know that?” He laughed.   
“I-its also th-the t-truest” Yev whispered, well as quiet as Yev could speak. Ian walked over and Kissed Yevs head. “we love you too buddy,” Ian said. Ian handed Lip Yevs bag.   
“ice cream, that’s it, no more sugar after that. He had to take his inhaler before bed, and no staying up past 9” Ian instructed his brother.   
“you tell me this every time Ian, I know the rules.” Lip huffed, taking the bag from Ian.   
“try actually sticking to them then” Ian said “remember that he has to be ho..”   
“home by 10 because you and mickey have to pick up the suits at 11” Lip said.  
“I got this man, give me some credit” he said. Ian and Mickey said their goodbyes to Yev and they walked him out.   
“how long before everyone gets here?” Ian asked returning to put the rice on.   
“should be here any minuet.” Mickey said waving to Yev as they pulled out the drive. 

Everyone was sitting at the table now, eating their chilli, Tony and his girlfriend Britney, Collin, Fiona and David (her boyfriend of one year), Carl and Finn. “so I was thinking since Finn is coming, you should invite Clayton too” Fiona said, Ian and Finn almost chocked on their rice at the thought.   
“no way Fiona, we hardly even speak unless he picks up Finn from the garage.” Ian said.   
“yeah but he’s your dad Ian, don’t you think he should be there?” Fiona pleaded.   
“no, I have a father, he was shit, I don’t need him in my life either. No offence Finn” Ian said.   
“it’s cool man, Clay isn’t the best dad anyway, plus he will be in El Salvador on business” Finn said, he took another bite to eat then looked up. “oh yeah, forgot to ask if I can crash here”   
“what, the week of the wedding?” Mickey asked, he liked Finn, but the kid spends way too much time with Ian for his liking, Ian has spent the last 2 years getting to know his long lost brother, and Mickey is glad that he is getting to know him, but a lot of the time he is annoying as fuck.   
“yeah, you know my dads place is too big, I hate being there on my own” Finn shovelled another fork full of food into his mouth. Mickey hated the way he eats, he trues not to get pissed off with him.  
“well, cant you like, just ask carl to stay at the old mans place, I mean we got the holiday and shit” Mickey said. Ian watches mickey, he knows mickey hates it when Finn invites himself over.   
“I don’t mind staying man, its closer to the garage anyway and clayton keep the good pop tarts” Carl clarified, Carl and Finn have also got close over the years, even though Finn is still in school him and Carl spend a lot of time together.   
“cool with me man” Finn said shrugging.   
“ok so tomorrow you and Ian are picking up your tux’s, getting Yevs altered and remember to pick up Tony’s, Lip’s, Carl’s and Liam’s.” Fiona said running down the list of things she had to finalise. “Tony did you remember to order the booze from Kevs contact?” Tony nodded. “Ok, Debbie finished the seating plan, now Tony and Jamie are at different tables, Carl isn’t aloud near Bianca and we also made sure that V and Jamie’s wife arnt near each other, we don’t need a repeat of the engagement party” everyone groaned in agreement.   
“oh and remember that Yevs friend Gary is coming, so Yev isn’t at the same table as us, he’s with the kids” Ian reminded Fi, who quickly scribbled that down on her notepad.   
“Ian have you asked Lip about his best man speech?” she said, powering though her list.   
“yeah, he said he’s not finished it yet but its getting there.” He spoke.   
“oh the flower petals for Franny and Cara need to be picked up.” Fiona said.   
“Jamie’s picking them up tomorrow” Collin reminded Fiona.   
“well, that’s everything then, every things sorted.” She said smiling at the boys. Ian smiled at her. 

@@@@

 

“Lip Ian told you not to keep him up past 9” Mandy said coming in from the bedroom.   
“b-but au-aunt Mandy, Were w-Watching h-ha-harry potter” Yevgeny informed her.   
“yeah but its late buddy, your daddies would take a fit if they saw you up at this time” Mandy said sitting next to Yev on the couch.   
“shit, I didn’t know it was 10.” Yev shouted as Lip swore.   
“u-un-uncle Whippy, no sware wor-words” He shouted. Lip put his hand over his mouth.   
“sorry Kiddo I forgot” Yev giggled and then yawned.   
“come on buddy, lets get you into bed hugh” Mandy suggested. Yev nodded and smiled. “ill read you that book with all the facts in it” Mandy said picking up yev and carrying him out the room. In mandys house Yev had his own bedroom. Just like he does at Fionas, since everyone except Liam had moved out, she has a lot of spare rooms. Yevs room in Mandy’s is the best though. He has a bookshelf in Mandy’s and a double bed to himself. In Fionas house he has only got a single bed and a TV. Although he loves watching documentary’s and movies he prefers to learn from books.   
“ok what kind of facts do you want to read tonight Yev?” Lip asked taking the book from the shelf.  
“t-t-the solar sy-sys-system” Yev said quietly. Lip noods and turns to the planets page.   
“ok, 3 or 4?” Lip asked, Yev has to think, he goes for a safe three and then lies down in bed, lip lies next to him. “ok, how long ago was the solar system formed Yev?” Lip askes, Yev smiled and answers right away.  
“4.6 b-billion ye-yeaws ago” Yev says, lip grins at his Nephew and then looks for a harder one.   
“what is the mass of the sun Yev” Lip thinks he has Yev on this one, but after a minuet yev answers.  
“the m-mass of the s-s-sun is 1.989 t-times ten to th-the thert-ty killogr-rams” Yev repeats whats on the page. Lis isn’t surprised Yev remembered, they read this page last time Yev stayed, Lip remembers when Ian told him that Yevgeny was special mind. Yev had a Eidetic memory, meaning Yev can remember most of the things he reads, Yev can read very well, considering he was only four. “how long is a day on Jupiter?” Lip said, Yev laughed.   
“whippy you as-ask-asked me t-this last t-time.” He said, lip smiled.   
“do you remember though Yev?” Lip asked, Mandy watched over her boyfriend and nephew.  
“yes! I-its N-nine ho-hours andf-f-fo... f-f-f...” Yev huffed and crossed his arms. His eyes were starting to tear up.  
“hay, hay come on” Lip said putting the book down. “Yev look at me” Lip said as Yev turned to cry on his pillow.   
“Yevy, look its ok” Lip said pulling Yev off the bed and into his arms, Yev was crying and wrapped tight around Lips neck.   
“I-I HATE IT” Yev yelled, Lip hugged him tighter, feeling tears well Lip in his own eyes.   
“I know you do buddy but its not your fault” Mandy said sitting on the end of the bed, Lip sat yev between them.   
“I-i-GOD D-DAM I-IT” Yev said crying even more now, “c-can I go h-home” Yev asked. Lip nodded and went to go get the phone to phone Ian.   
@@@

Ian and mickey were lying in bed, Ian was on top of Mickey nestled into his chest. Mickey was drawing circles in Ians bare back. “can you believe that in 3 days time, we are actually getting married” Ian asked Mickey, he just hummed in agreement.   
“its about fucking time though don’t you think.” Mickey said after a minuet.   
“I know but you know why we waited babe” Ian said, Mickey smiled, proud of his soon to be husband. “I cant believe it mickey, I havent had a manic phase in almost a year in a half, and if I keep taking the meds and getting the reading, I might not have one ever again. Ian smiled to Mickey.  
“look I know this makes you happy, that we can detect the phases before they come, but I don’t..”   
“want me getting my hopes up, I know mick I’m not, but I’m happy, and fucking proud. Of me and you, of us” Ian said leaning up to look into Mickeys eyes. “you do know I’m proud of you right?” ian asked Mickey, Mickey amiled and nodded. As they went to kiss the phone went. Ian pressed the button to put it on loudspeaker. “hello” Ian asked.   
“hay Ian, Yevgeny’s got himself upset and want to know if he can come home” Lip said over the phone. Ian and Mickey both shot up. Yev has never wanted to come home from Lips.   
“is every thing ok, did he have another nightmare?” Mickey asked. Lip sighed.   
“no, I was reading over facts with him and he got mad because he couldn’t get the word out, he’s pretty upset, Mandy tried talking him into staying but he wants you to come get him” Ian sighed.   
“we’ll be their as soon as we can” Ian said and hung up the phone. He and Mickey both got up.   
“this is the 4th time this month he’s got upset over this fucking thing” Mickey said, ian nodded.   
“I know Mick but theirs nothing we can do, he goes to his speech classes, he does his exercises at home, we just have to wait this one out” ian said sadly throwing on a t shirt. Mickey threw on pants and stormed out the room. Mickey hates to hear that Yev gets upset about this, but they genuinely cant do anything about it. Its no ones fault. The only thing they do know is that this isn’t permeant, Yev will gradually grow out of this but not for a long time. Ian doesn’t like it any more than Mickey but they both know they have to be strong for Yev.   
“do you know what scares me the most Ian, when the kid starts school, hes going to get push around.” Mickey said walking out the front door. Ian took Mickeys hand.   
“hay, our boy is a Milkovich-Gallagher right, so nobody will fuck with our Kid, you here me” ian assured his husband, who let out a little laugh and smiled.   
“I’m still not happy that he got to be a Gallagher before me” Mickey said, Ian slapped his ass.   
“four more days and we will officially be Mr and Mr Milkovich-Gallagher” Ian laughed. They got in the car to go pick up their son.   
@@@

When Ian and Mickey walked into Mandy’s apartment Lip was sitting in the couch. “he wont let anyone in the room, he’s also not talking to anyone.” Lip said standing up, Mandy was trying to talk Yev down, Mickey could here the light sobs coming from his sons room. Ian nocked the door.   
“Yev, its dad, can you let me and Daddy Mickey in please” it was a few more minuets before Yev opened the door, his eyes were heavy and he was burning up.   
“what happened buddy?” Mickey asked, he went to pick Yev up but he moved back and went back on the bed. “can you tell me and dad what happened?” Mickey asked. Yev didn’t speak he just started crying again.   
“Look Yevgeny, we know its hard, but your getting better at it, you just got to take your time remember” Ian said, Yev nodded and looked at his shoes.   
“c-can we g-go ho-home now?” Yev asked, Mickey and Ian nodded. Mickey picked Yev off the bed and held him tight. “"you know that me and dad love you, even when you cant say things fast enough” Mickey told him. He felt yev nod again. They walked out the room, yed tied around his fathers neck.   
“thanks Lip, sorry about this man” Mickey said shaking Lips hand.   
“its me that’s sorry, I should have been more careful with the words you know” Mickey nodded, He kissed his sister cheek and told her goodnight as he left with Yev to go to the car.   
“you ok?” Ian asked giving Lip a hug   
. “no, man, ive never seen him like that Ian, I feel so bad” Lip said letting go of his brother.   
“its not your fault, hes been like this a lot lately, we try to make sure he knows that its not his fault” Ian said, Lip nodded. “look ill call you tomorrow ok, just go try and get some sleep” Ian said to Lip. He also hugged Mandy goodnight and left. When he got to the car Mickey was in the front and Yev was sleeping in the back. 

@@@

Ian carried Yev to their bed while Mickey made some coffee. Carl came in the back door a few minuets later, Mickey didn’t say anything to Carl, he was so tired and mad to shout at him, he just watched Carl walk in slowly.   
“um, is everything ok Mickey?” Carl asked after what seamed like Minuets of silence. Mickey couldn’t speak, if he did he would just yell and he didn’t want to wake up Yev, Ian came down the stairs.   
“hay, what’s going on?” Carl asked, Ian sighed.   
“um, Yev had another Panic attack” Ian said. Mickey slammed the cup on the counter causing it to brake.   
“what the fuck Mickey” Ian shouted.   
“he is fine” Mickey shouted back, “theirs fuck all wrong with my fucking son” he said calmer.  
“nobody said their was, and he’s my son too” Ian snarled back.   
“Look guys why don’t you calm down ok.” Carl said, putting his hand on Ian’s shoulder.   
“no, do you know what Mickey, you need to wake up and accept that Yev had a problem, and you getting mad every time he had a moment doesn’t fucking help him.” Ian shouted to him.   
“fuck you Ian, you make out as if he’s... he’s” Mickey wanted to say the words but Ian got their first.  
“what Mickey, fucking crazy? You don’t know what its like for him, to have the words in his head and not be able to say them. Its fucking shit and you getting mad like this doesn’t help anyone” Ian pushed. Mickey had accepted that Yev had a speech problem when he was just 2. It had been a long time since Mickey and Ian had an argument, Mickey new that Ian got mad at him when Yev had outbursts and mickey went into defensive mode. Ian has helped Yev though this a lot. With him being bipolar he can explain things better to Yev about how his brain works. Mickey huffed knowing he shouldn’t have gotten angry. Ian walked up to mickey and took his hands, Mickey didn’t protest.  
“I know this is hard for you, I know this brakes your heart, but it also brakes mine, were in this together remember. Everyone is trying to help Yev through this Mickey, we just have to accept that he had bad days.” Ian said, Mickey nodded and pulled Ian in for a hug.   
“I’m sorry for being a dick” Mickey said, Ian held him tighter. Carl now tried to creep up the stairs.


	33. just a little while longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the few days before the wedding and both mickey and Ian have a stag do planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little while longer-JP Cooper

as Ian and Mickey made up Mickey saw carl try to creep up the stairs

“Carl, get back here” Mickey said. Carl came back acting innocent. Ian turned round to face his brother. He was clearly high, something that Mickey had agreed was getting to be far to often.   
“the fuck were you? its almost 12 man” Ian said. Carl looked at him and mickey and smiled.   
“was with some friends why?” he said, he decided now was a good time to walk to the fridge, he was hitting some serious munchies. Mickey wasn’t having any of it. He slammed the door shut.   
“who were you with Carl?” Mickey asked again. Carl sighed.   
“just Finn and Kyle” Carl answered. Mickey looked at Ian.   
“empty your pockets” Ian said, Carl laughed.   
“fuck off man” He said, Ian shrugged and nodded at mickey who pushed Carl to the fridge and started checking his pockets. Carl pushed him off.   
“how long do you plan on treating me like a fucking kid?” carl said. Mickey held out his hand and Carl pulled everything he had in his pockets out.   
he had 2 lighters, a pack of cigarettes, his phone, his keys and a small plastic bag with some weed and skins.  
“you fucking happy” carl said, Ian slapped him on the back of the head.   
“what the fuck Carl, how many times do we have to fucking do this before you get the message?” Ian shouted. Carl laughed again.   
“you two got some nerve shouting at me for some weed, Mickey you fucking lived on that shit when you were my age, and Ian you and Lip smoked weed since you were like 12” Carl said. He pushed by Ian and Mickey. Mickey grabbed him back and held him against the fridge again by the shoulders of his jacket.   
“we told you last time shit head, you can smoke all the fucking weed you want, but you leave that shit outside, especially with Yev around.” He wasn’t threatening Carl, Carl new that, he pushed Mickey off him again. He pulled his jacket down and looked up at mickey.   
“look I thought he was at Lips ok, I was going to put it away man, he cant even get into my room when its locked.” Carl said, “now can I get my shit back, fucking keep the weed, you two need it more than me by the sounds of it.” Carls said, Mickey gave him all his things back, including the weed.   
“keep that shit out of Yevs way, and smoke that shit out the window of your gonna do that in my house” Mickey said taking 2 cigarettes from Carls packet. 

@@@

The next day Yev was still not speaking. Ian, Mickey and Carl all tried to get him to crack a smile but Yev was having none of that. “look ill just go pick up the Suits and you stay here with Yev.” Mickey said. Ian was still trying to talk Yev into coming down for breakfast.   
“let me try a couple more times Mick, he cant stay in there forever” Ian pleaded with Mickey.   
“look he can get his suit fixed tomorrow, we got to wait this one out” Mickey said trying to fix the kitchen sink.   
“no mick, we wont get him fit in, this was the only time they had left.” Ian said putting some food on a plate.   
“why cant we just let him ware a belt?” Mickey asked. Ian whined more about how he doesn’t like them and Mickey acted asif he was listning then Ian pulled him out from under the sink.   
“fine, go try and feed him, but he wont budge man.” Mickey assured. Ian kissed his hair and lifted a small plate, taking it up to Yev. He knocked Yevs door.   
“Yev, its dad, can you open up the door?” Yev shouted for him to go away, Ian got shivers, he remembered telling Mickey and Yev the same thing when he was having his last episode.   
“look buddy, I know your upset but you got to eat, I made the eggs you like, with the little soldiers on it” Ian tried again, then he just walked in the room. Yev was curled up in bed as Ian sat beside him. “look Yev, remember I told you about the bad man that’s in my brain, that sometimes makes me muddled up and sometimes I do the scary things?” Yev nodded still not looking at Ian. “well your brains sort of the same, except your brain doesn’t have a bad man, it just works slower than everyone else’s” Ian sad stroking Yevs cheek. “do you understand?” Ian asked, Yev nodded now turning to his dad, Ian smiled at him.   
“I-i hate m-my br-brain daddy, it suc-sucks” Yev said very quietly. Ian nodded.   
“I hate my brain too buddy, but your brain will get better one day, I promise you that”   
“will, yo-your bra-brain get bwetr?” Yev asked, Ian shook his head.   
“it could get better, but its very hard to say if the bad man will go away” Ian told his son. Yev sat up and gave Ian a week smile.   
“da-daddy M-mi-mickey said that you a-are sick b-but Y-you don’t wook S-s-sick” Yev told Ian who leaned down and hugged Yev.   
“maybe one day when your a little older you will understand better, but right now we got to get you ready to go get your suit fixed ok” Ian said, Yevs eyes filled with worry. “its ok Yev, you don’t need to talk if you don’t want to, you can just tell me and daddy Mickey” Ian reassured his son, who nodded.   
“c-can I eat m-my eg-eggs now?” Yev asked, Ian nodded and gave him his eggs. 

 

@@@

 

This was it, the day before the wedding and everyone was up in the air, Mickey had been kicked out his own home. Shipped off to the Gallagher house where his brothers were all ready to ruff him up before the stag do. He protested off course knowing that he wouldn’t get out of this if he had to drop dread. “look your going to get fucked up and you know it” Tony said drinking what had seamed like his 10th beer. Mickey just grunted.   
“yeah mick, your fucking getting married man, again. No shitty night out at the alibi like last time, were going clubbing and you'll fucking enjoy it” Joey said, mickey just huffed, he didn’t want to go clubbing, he wanted to know what Lip and Carl had planned for Ian.   
“just let loose for one night, we got you” Jamie said, Jamie was staying at the Gallagher house along with his other 4 idiot brothers. His stag do consisted of Tony, Joey, Jamie, Collin, Mandy, Kev and some guys from the Garage.   
“come on man, I just want to get this shit over with.” Mickey said flinging on his coat and following his brothers into the street, knowing this night couldn’t go as planned if they were walking to the El. His mind was on Ian, and he new that he was the same.

Ian however was taking shots in his kitchen with Lip, Carl and Finn. And of course he was thinking about Mickey. His stag doo was a little less planned and for some reason he hated the fact that half his stag do were under the legal age to drink. His stag do consisted of Lip, Carl, Finn, Kyle (that neighbourhood kid that Carl got friendly with) Fiona, V and some of the girls from the diner. Debbie had volunteered to take Yev. Debbie had meet a man. He was disabled and no doubt that Debbie was Pulling a Frank, god how things were easier when Batty Sheila was around.   
“ok, Finn, get the weed out” Ian huffed, he needed to be high since he would be coming home to an empty bed.   
“oh, yeah here” finn said pulling out a bag off weed.   
“one more beer and well hit the clubs” Finn said.   
“you wont get in” Lip said. All younger boys pulled out fake Ids and smiled as Ians face tightened.   
“you really think were sitting in all night?” Carl said laughing. Fi have a disapproving huff at her brother and then laughed.  
“hay Ian maybe you should use your Lip ID” Carl laughed as Lip slapped the back off his head.   
“lets just get out of here” Ian said flinging back another shot and standing up.


	34. the judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and his brother do a time hop to all the things they missed while extremely drunk.

Both boys were less than pleased when their brothers dragged them all over the town. To clubs that they hatted. It was getting late and Ian just wanted to go home when his phone rang.   
“hello?” Ian asked then he answered. Not checking the caller ID. His face lit up when he heard mickeys voice.   
“what club did they drag you too” Mickey asked him. His laughed. He looked up at the club sigh as he waited in line. He could here Tony in the back ground shouting shots.   
“I’m outside the dungeons, how long till you can drag them over here?” he laughed again.   
“were on our way Fiercrotch” mickey said hanging up the phone. It only took 10 minuets for Lip to get all of them into the club. Ian went to the bar to order a soda water and Lime when he was hit on, again. This time the girl was blond, looked super drunk, she was pretty and reminded Ian of Mandy when she had blond hair. 

“so, whys such a hot stud like you drinking a non alcoholic beverage” he laughed.   
“lets just say my stag master said id hit my limit” Ian said to the girl, she didn’t back down, even though he just said he was on his stag to, definitely a lot like Mandy.   
“she must be a lucky woman, I know I would love to climb you” she said running her hand up his arm.   
“yeah, he is” Ian said, trying again to shoot this girl down. She was not giving up, she just smiled wider at Ian.   
“you know, you have one last night of freedom, is it even cheating if its with me?” she said putting her hand on his thigh, Ian could just grunt, then a flash of Black happened and the young girl was on the floor. Mickey had swooped in to save the day, sweeping the leg of the chair and having it fall, along with Mini Mandy.   
“yeah, I’m pretty sure he prefers when his dicks in me” Mickey said, as he wrapped his hands around Ian’s hips. Ian stood up and kissed Mickeys. The girl huffed staggering to her feet and walking away. “took your fucking time asshole” Ian said to Mickey. Who punched his arm.   
“don’t act like you didn’t love her hanging all over you.” Mickey said, Ian smirked.   
“you were jealous of her?” Ian played back, sliding his hands around mickeys waist. Resting his hands on Mickeys ass cheeks as mickey flushed red.   
“I don’t like it when people touch what is mine, that a crime?” Mickey said, pulling Ian in for another kiss. It wasn’t long before everyone had caught on to them.   
“fuck you two, we weren’t supposed to do this shit” Collin said pulling them apart. Dragging Mickey away. “nice seeing you Gallagher but you have to keep it in your pants for one more day.” He said as Tony helped Collin dragged Mickey to the exit.   
“hay Red, call me” Mickey said, smiling as he watched Ian blow him a kiss and just like that they were onto the next shitty bar. Ian however decided it was time to call it a night.

Mickey however was having the time of his life, he hadn’t had a talk like this with his brothers in god knows how long, they were huddled around a table in the alibi. Kev had called it quits and passed out and all the others had left earlier on in the night. Tony sparked a Joint as mickey drank his pint slowly. The Morning was creeping in on them and it was almost 4 in the morning. They had gotten into the talk of childhood stories and how much things had changed since everything went down. “remember that time Tony and Joey thought it be a good idea to try and rob this place? Fuck that was like a life time ago. You two didn’t even care that Terry was in the corner playing pool, you fuckers just went for it.” Collin laughed out passing the joint to mickey.   
“fuck I must have been like 18 when that shit went down, Stan pulled a gun so fast that Tony didn’t know what to do, between Terry charging at then and Stan’s revolver pointed down Joey neck they both shit bricks” Jamie laughed.   
“I remember that night man, Terry fucked you two up so bad man, Joey came into my room to use the bathroom and I fucking pissed myself at the sight of it, I mean he could have took it easy on the face, you were already ugly enough...OW...” Mickey said, taking a jab in the shoulder from Joey as Mickey passed the Joint.   
“fuck man, if you think about it, we wouldn’t be here if Mandy didn’t tell us that Gallagher had tried to get it on with her” tony mused as Mickey laughed.   
“yeah man, Ian took my head of when I told him I wanted to make my vows say ‘Ian Gallagher I’m glad you fucked with the wrong girl’ would have been cute though” his brothers looked at him strangely. “like the first words id said to him properly, barged into towelheads store screaming Ian Gallagher you messed with the wrong girl” he cleared up. His brothers burst into laughter.   
“true love works in mysterious way huh” Colin laughed.   
“this bar is like the holy grail for Milkovich ass kicking’s man, Like you coming out” Tony said. Everything was quiet for a minuet, then Jamie spoke.   
“we were fucking assholes man, shouldn’t have been on your ass about the whole gay thing, even though I was fucking disgusted...” he said, everyone glared at him as he said the words, he took the Joint from Joey. “at the time you know, I was fucking happy as fuck when you stuck the head in that fat fuck, I mean he had done it to you for years, it was cool to see roles reversed.” He said passing the Joint to Collin, who huffed as he spoke the words.   
“you know, I was always so pissed they you had never told us, like I know that shit must have been hard for you to deal with,” Mickey raised an eyebrow at his oldest brother. “yeah man, I’m serious, like after I got over being angry and shit at you, I thought about it and man, you must have been on edge like the whole time you were in that house knowing you likes dudes in the most dude-on-dude hating house in south side” he said, Tony spoke after Collin. Taking the toke.   
“like I know that you told Mandy and Ig about it, so they had time to ajust to it, but you just sprang that shit on is man, like -POW- I’m a faggit” he laughed, Mickey chuckled at his brother.   
“man, Mandy just sort of figured it out, like Iggy sort of pushed it out of me. Guess hiding a fucking gay porno under my bed, then putting all Iggy’s guns under their wasn’t the best move” Mickey laughed at the memory of his brother. He went quiet for a while, Just letting the fact that he was getting married in less than 12 hours sink In.   
“man I’m sorry” he finaly said. All of his brothers just looked at him.   
“what the fuck you sorry for?” they said almost in unison.   
“the whole best man thing you know, I know, you all wanted to do it, don’t act like you didn’t, its just, its the last thing he told me to do you know. ‘marry him’” Mickey said imitating his brother. “I told him back I would only do it if he was my best man. It just felt weird asking someone else to do it after I gave him that you know” he said now gulping down the Pint.   
“he told us that day that he was feeling weird as fuck about it, he something fishy was up, and he told me he was glad you didn’t go” Tony said. Mickey looked down at his tattooed fingers.   
“it broke my you know” Joey said, Joey hadn’t spoke much that night. His voice shook Mickey. “seeing you all fucked up after it. It broke me inside man, you and Iggy were like Dumb and Dumber, or like they freaky ass twins in Freak show. Joined at the hip. It was ruff on us all, but what hurt us the most was seeing you so fucked up. Like you and Ig were the ones who held down the fort you know.” Joey spoke. Everyone agreed. Tony took over from Joey.   
“yeah like you two were the youngest but you were the ones who knew what to do when shit went south, and with Ig gone and you going AWOL on us, we were like flies stuck to the biggest pile of shit ever, just waiting for someone to tell us what to do, but the orders never came and we just, we crumbled a little” Collin agreed, nodding. 

“you know when we were kids it was like real life rug rats man. You were tommy, then Joey and Toney were the twins, Ig was Chuckie, coz he hated to admit it be he was ginger as fuck as a kid, Mandy was young but she ran the roost like Angelica. Jamie was a nervous wreck, so he was Chaz and me being a mastermind was obviously Stu” Collin laughed out. Everyone new what he was saying though. 

 

“yeah but I saw us as more of a Scooby doo type bunch in reverse.” Jamie said. “like Tony and joey were scob and shaggy, coz they were total stoners man, Ig was Fred, a proper brain stormer, always in charge. Mickey you would have been scrappy doo, coz you always went in fists flying. Collin was Daphne, moaning faced cunt. And well fuck id be like the cotton candy glob, coz id look all hard but you could eat me alive.” He said, Mickey protested.   
“nah man we were totally the turtles” He said. “yeah, like me, Ig, Tony and Joey were the turtles, we were the real deal. Mandy was April and Collin was Shredder man. Jamie would have been the Pizza, like he said he always got eaten alive.” Mickey laughed out.   
“fuck you Mickey” Jamie said before bursting into laughter.   
“alright boys, lets get him home, he’s for to sleep this off before Gallagher has all our balls for pulling some The Hangover shit on him” Joey said standing up.   
“Yeah Dug lets get you home” Collin laughed.   
“you think that’s funny, you would be like a Zak whatever-the-fuck his name is look alike” Mickey said, all boys except Collin were doubled over with laughter as he pushed them out the bar.


	35. my kind of man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is the day... the day that Ian and Mickey get hitched and its beautiful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kind of man-Vance Joy

The next morning came quicker than Ian had expected. His head pounded as his alarm for his meds went off, as he turned it off to ignore it and go for one more hours sleep Fiona came blazing into the room. “rise and fucking shine little brother, its time to get married.” She sang. Ian grunted as Fiona opened the curtains to let sunlight flood into the room.   
“Fiona the wedding is at 1, its only six in the morning” he moaned, Fiona wasn’t having any of it.  
“nope, you got to shower and take your meds, eat something, pick up yev, get ready, Get Yev ready, make sure Lip is sober enough to Stand up straight to walk your ass down the isle.” Fiona rattled of.   
“I’m not a fucking blushing bride, he isn’t walking me down any fucking isle.” Ian growled, Fiona just pulled him off the bed. He protested as she pushed him into the shower.   
“By the time you take your meds you will feel a lot more awake and exited about all of this” she said going to turn and leave the bathroom, it wasn’t until she was on her way out he stopped her.   
“umm... Fi” he said, she turned to face her Baby brother.   
“yeah my darling” she hummed, she could see Ian blush and he looked at his feet as he spoke.   
“its just, these new pills give me the shakes and umm.. Mickey would usually sit with me till they stop” he said embarrassed. Fionas face looked warm and homely as she walked up to get brother. He took the pills out and gulped them down. Before long Ian was shaking like a leaf on a branch. Ian sat down on the bathroom floor, and Fiona followed suit. “You know the first time this happed Mickey shit himself” Ian said looking at his hands as they rattled. “scared the shit out of him, it was the first time id had any real effects from the meds, since they only changed ‘em up after my last depressed phase. He pulled me down to the floor back at the house, sat me between his legs and wrapped his arms around my chest. I was trying to tell him that I wasn’t hypothermic and he didn’t need to try and heat me up, so he just pulled me tighter” Ian said, talking through the Tremors.   
“how long do they last?” Fiona asked, doing what Ian had just described, but she dragged one hand through his hair.   
“depends, on good days we time between a minuet and 2 minuets 30” Ian explained. “on days when I’m feeling depressed they take longer, up to 4 minuets” he sighed. He hatted the tremor’s, they made his feel stupid and week. He timed himself and sat. “because I have a pretty heft hangover they will last super long.” Ian mused as the 2 and a half minuets passed. Fiona just nodded.   
“I’m happy for you, you know Ian” she said smiling. “out of all of us, you deserve this, you’ve been through a lot.” She said, as he shook in her arms. “do they ever get worse than this shake?” she asked.   
“these are the worse ones, you know because of the alcohol” he said.   
“I’m happy we are all getting our shit together” he flung on to the end. Fiona let out a giggle.   
“sorry its just, your in my arms taking the same fit you take every morning telling me we have our shit together” they both laughed. Ian sighed.   
“todays going to be the best day of my life, and I’m stuck on my bathroom floor shaking like one of those Zumba shaker thingy’s” He said, Fiona just nodded.   
“hay, if it makes you feel better, Mickey only got home an hour ago” she laughed. Ian tensed a little. “relax he isn’t that drunk, unless he is pretty good at sending a drunk text” she flung in. Ian losened again. The shakes were wearing off but still pretty violent.   
“thanks for doing this, its just with Mickey always sitting with me, I don’t feel as weird about them you know” he spoke, feeling the tingling loosen up in his body. “at least you didn’t start singing thunderstruck though” he laughed. As if on cue Fiona started singing.   
“I WAS CAUGHT,” she sang, Ian huffed. “IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAILROAD TRACK” she sang as Ian tried to pull away from her grip, but the tremors hadn’t finished and Ian was still weak. “I LOOKED ROUND” she sang even louder. He just leaned back and enjoyed the show

@@@

It was 10 when Mickey woke up to his phone ringing. He slip the screen open and Touched loud speaker without even needing to open his eyes. “what” he growled down the phone, his voice was thick with sleep.   
“well that’s no way to speak to your soon-to-be brother in law” lips voice echoed from the phone.   
“what time is it Lippy” mickey asked, Lip grunted at his new nickname.   
“time for you to wake the fuck up” Lip said. Mickey grunted back.   
“he still isn’t up” Ians voice rang through, causing mickey to shoot put of bed.   
“look you asked me to phone him so shut up and let me speak” Lip laughed to Ian.   
“fuck its ten?” Mickey said looking at Ian’s old alarm clock.   
“ian asked me to tell you that you have to give the... “   
“fuck lip give me the phone” Ian cut lip off. “Mickey you have 20 minuets to get up and shower before I send Lip over to get the speeches so wake the fuck up and get ready to marry my ass” Ian said through the phone. Mickey smiled at the voice bellowing out of the phone. “and stop fucking smiling at me” ian said, Mickey just laughed and hung up. He walked though the house waking up his brothers.   
“wake up fuckers we slept in” he shouted. Almost 2 minuets later all his siblings were awake and drinking coffee trying to sober up. As mickey walked down the stares in his underwear fresh out a shower all his brothers sang here comes the bride. Mickey just flipped them off and poured himself a cup of coffee. At 11 Carl walked in, looking like the grim reaper and walked into the kitchen, taking the cup from Mickeys hands and drinking the coffee.   
“Ian sent me for the speeches, wants Fiona to take them to the place to set them out at the tables” Carl said sitting on Tony’s knee. Tony shook him off and he groaned as he stood up again.   
“Its our brothers that are together, sit on my knee again ill brake both of yours” Tony barked at the Kid. Carl grinned and blew him a kiss.   
“calm the fuck down princess, plus you sound like you could use a lap dance to mellow you out” Carl teased.   
“are all you Gallagher’s this queer?” Tony mumbled.   
“Nah just Ian, although I love the best of both worlds” Carl admitted, causing tony to chock on his coffee.  
“fuck off I’m only joking” Carl laughed out, looking at the flushed man. “or am I” he added before bolting up the stairs before Tony could beat his ass.   
“fucking kids” he grumbles. “that shit true, the kid bi?” Tony asked mickey, who was now sipping a fresh cup, He just shrugged.   
“the fuck should I know?” Mickey asked. All his brothers looked at him.   
“what, cause I like dick I’m supposed to know every other person who does too?” Mickey barked out. Carl came down the stairs with Liam’s suit draped over his arm.   
“alright people give the boy your speeches” Mickey demanded as Tony and Collin and Jamie handed carl their crumpled up pieces of paper. Mickey handed Carl his too.   
“you really swing both ways?” Mickey asked as Carl walked away. Carl turned and looked ae Tony,   
“why is Tony looking for a date?” Carl asked, he ran out the door before Tony could make it to the living room.   
“I think he has a crush on you” Jamie laughed out as tony turned bright pink.   
“shit the fuck up Jamison” Tony snapped at him.


	36. i dont want to miss a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the church was quiet as Ian walked in,   
> his eyes automatically fixed on Mickey’s as Mickey smiled from ear to ear at the sight of him.  
>  Ian flushed red and looked to the floor.   
> The music played as Jamie’s daughter and Franny walked down the isle dropping flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't want to miss a thing-Aerosmith.  
> i thought this song was good for Gallavich.   
> honestly this was the scariest thing to write in my life, and it was even scarier since it was the wedding.   
> I'm also taking prompts, just comment them or imbox me them

Mickey walked into the church at 12, he had to be their before Ian. He walked in with his black suit on, waiting a Green tie that matched Ian’s eyes. He was nervous. He was truly, severely nervous. He calmed after Mandy walked in. “you ready?” she asked him. He shook his head.  
“honestly, I’m this close to passing out” Mickey said showing his sister a small space between his finger and thumb. She sighed and smiled at him.  
“your going to be fine Mickey, just take a breath.” She said straightening his tie. “you know Yevgeny looks so cute in his little blue suit and his little Green bow tie” Mandy said.  
“yeah, he look as good as his old man?” Mickey asked, Yev talk always calmed him.  
“what one?” Mandy asked grinning, Mickey fought a smile. He walked right into that one. Slowly Lip and his brothers were walking in, people were arriving and Mickey was freaking out. Slowly their family and friend Filled the large church hall as Mickey got ready to Marry the man of his dreams, he didn’t know why he was so scared, he just was. 

@@@

Ian wasn’t much better, he was fidgets as the car pulled away from the house, Fiona held his hand the whole way their. She wore a White dress with sparkles of Green on it, the boys had decided that the guests had to wear something green or blue, depending on what groom they were their for. Ians Blue tie was exactly the same as Mickeys icy blue eyes. As the car pulled up to the church he took a deep breath. “look like I’m getting married” Ian said to Fiona who smiled to Him.  
“well lets get a move on then before Mickey gets old and grey” Fiona said pulling her brother out of the car. 

@@@

Everyone on the church was quiet as Ian walked in, his eyes automatically fixed on Mickey’s as Mickey smiled from ear to ear at the sight of him. Ian flushed red and looked to the floor. The music played as Jamie’s daughter and Franny walked down the isle dropping flowers. Then Lip and Mandy, Jamie and his wife, Tony and Debbie, Carl and hid Date etc. When Ian finally started walking down the isle Fiona whispered to him. “I told you, you would walk down the Isle” he just grimed as Fiona passed him to Mickey. The minister started and Mickey was lost in the gaze of Ian’s green orbs, Ian couldn’t help but flush. The minister said nice thing then asked them to swap vows. Ian went first. 

“Mickey, we have been throw a lot of tough times together, we had good ones too. starting from you being scared to come out closet, to your dad trying to kill us when you did” Ian said, Mickey and the crown laughed. “I never thought the day would come when id get to stand here and tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to spend my every living moment loving you and our family, to watch it grow like you did, I still think its a dream, and from everything we’ve done together to now you cease to amaze me. You have grown so much from the neibourhood thug that got on my every nerve to the hard working man who’s with me today, the amazing father and boyfriend who hold us together because you do Mickey, your like the glue, the gravity that pulls me to earth” Ian crocked out, tears burning the back of his eyes. Mickey squeezed his hands and let the tears stream from his own eyes at Ians words. “I have loved you since the day you hollered my name out at the cash and grab, as lame as that sounds because I’ve always admired you, since I was 12 years old I’ve watched you.” Ian admitted now a tear falling down his cheek. “most of those years from very a far, because I was scared you’d beat the crap out me, and a lot of from behind because you have a nice ass but in one way or another I have always and always will love you Mikahilo Aleksander Milkovich. And ill always remember what our love means to you, It means thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness and health, all that shit” Ian said, causing both men to laugh though their tears. Ian took the ring from Yev and Slid it on mickeys finger.

“Ian, I ain’t so good with words but for some reason, this is the easiest thing I could ever say, a list of all the things I love about you, staring from your Alien, pale ass skin down to you abnormally large monkey feet and everything in-between” he didn’t care about the tears, to him it was Just Ian in the room. “I don’t know why you always draw me in but you do. It, its never been easy with us, god knows we’ve had our downs but together we made it out, You pushed me to limits that I never saw me going to. Honestly if it wasn’t for you, I would still be hiding away, pretending I was something I’m not. And I love you for that, for pushing me” Mickey looked into his eyes. “I love you for helping me out of all the dark shit we had, I mean to list them all would take a while but ill list some dark moments with you. When I got shot in the ass by Jimmy/steves mom, and that whole crazy weekend, it taught me to that good things come from bad situations.” Mickey said looking down to their son. “When you ran of to the army, because you running away made me realise that I couldn’t fight what we had, and Well when I got sent to prison for apparently trying to kill your bat-shit crazy half sister but even though I didn’t do that I should have because she ruined out fist date and I wanted that stake real bad” Mickey and ian both laughed. “and in a way even the worst moments of my life you were with me. We weren’t always the best couple but now I couldn’t imagine life without you. Your under my skin, what can I do? I love you, and you are the best things in me and for that i wouldn't want anything else in the world” Mickey asked putting on Ian’s ring. 

Their worlds collided as the Priest announced them husbands and they kissed, it was slow and steady, Ian cradled Mickeys neck as Mickey Mimicked Ians movements, the whooping and cheers from their friends and family’s were drowned out as their lips meet. Both their lips craving the others. Eventually after what felt like forever they pulled apart. They smiled as Yev ploughed into them and hugged into one leg of each father. Mickey picked up his son as they headed for the exit. Ian never letting go of Mickeys hand. 

@@@

Before long they were at a large open church hall, the only place big enough to accommodate their huge family. “how does it feel to be a Milkovich?” Mickey asked as Ian sat at the table looking on to his Guest’s.  
“I don’t know I havent used my name to scare anyone yet, how does it feel to be a Gallagher?” Ian asked, Mickey smiled.  
“I don’t know, I havent said anything sappy enough to feel like a Gallagher yet.” Mickey said. Then Lip stood up tapping his glass. Announcing that speaches were coming, Naturally he started. 

“alright so I’m Lip, or Philip, or as my brother-in-law calls me Lippy, Ian’s best man, next to Mickey of course.” Lip gets a punch on the thigh from his brother. “Me and Ian, we don’t get on most of the time" Lip said, Ian looked at him "most of that is because of Mickey but lets not get to cocky because we don’t want Mick getting my blood on his suit, since him and the dry cleaner don’t get on.” Lip had the room in laughter, most of the people didn’t get the joke but Mickey laughed that was enough for lip. ”Well what can I say about Ian, he’s a pain in the ass, no pun intended. He likes to be in charge of things, he always has, from the day he came out our absentee mothers womb he’s been pushing me around. Keeping me in check.” He patted ians shoulder. “ anyway, So one day I’m in my room, who I shared with Ian and Carl. And I’m moving some things around and I get attacked, by a book, at first sight it looks like nude woman and there I am grinning at my brother stash of porn, then, I flip a few pages in and suddenly I’m looking at a man with his 10 inch photoshopped dick. Typical. So I ask him about it, he tells me hes gay, that I can handle, he’s my brother after all right.” Ian was flushed red at this point. “then he hits me with the whole, I think I love Mickey Milkovich" Lip said in a woman's voice "and I lose my shit. Coz at first me and Mickey were friends, we have been since pre-k but then Mickey beat me up because he couldn’t find Ian to beat up for not attacking his sister, crazy I know, are you all keeping up?” Lip asked, everyone nodded and Mickey tells him to get to the point. “well now me and mickey aint exactly BFFS even if we used to be but the point is, he makes my crazy brother happy, and if hes happy I am, but I’m telling you two right now, I’m drawing the line. Mickey I sware to god if you knock up my brother” Lip joked, then he laughed. “to the happy couple I guesse” he said raising his glass.

Mickeys first two brothers spoke about how they were happy about Ian and Mickey and how they wish them all the best, But Jamie’s speech was heart braking. The whole room was in tears ar his speech. “Well, Mickey is our youngest brother, the baby boy of our family, and hes always been the one that got away with murder, or attempted murder I guess, but Mickey has always gotten what he wanted, clearly or we wouldn’t be here today. but he had also lost a lot too,One thing mickey lost was something a lot of people lost, but not as bad as Mickey. It shouldn’t be me, here telling you about how much of a little shit Mickey was, it should be His best friend, brother and best man. You see, we lost our brother last summer and I’m not going to lie, when Mickey lost Iggy, he changed, but in the end not for the worse. He became a man, not just our kid brother. we stood in awe and watched him as he stepped up and became a devoted boyfriend and father to his son. Hes been the poster boy for bad luck his whole life, but now it time to change that. We may bot have the best rep around but us Milkovitches couldn’t be happier for out brother. Even if he married a dude, I love Mickey. I just hope that now tides will change and you’ll catch a brake, because you and Ian deserve it, Im proud to welcome you to our clan Ian, and just for the record, I’m glad to welcome in all the Gallagher into our lives, god knows its impossible to avoid them as it is. So to my brother and his new family. To change”  
@@@

Jamie pulled it out the bag with his speech but now the best part can begin. Ian and Mickey had their first dance to Aerosmith’s -I don’t want to miss a thing (Ians choice) they cut the cake and partied with their now imbedded clan of maniacs and alcoholics. Of course frank turned up and to Mickeys surprise Ian didn’t protest him being there. He was happy. 

As songs drowned out the talking Mickey dragged Ian to the dance floor, he was drunk as hell. Ian put his hands around Mickeys neck as Bob Dylan’s- the man in me played. Tony had requested it for Iggy, he loved Bob Dylan. Mickey buried his face In ians neck.  
“I love you Gallagher” he mumbled. Ian smiled at his Husband.  
“its Milkovich-Gallagher now actually.” Ian corrected. Mickey laughed.  
“are you happy?” mickey asked, the question rang through Ians head like church bells.  
“I don’t know, I kinda just married this guy, he kind of makes me really fucking happy” Ian said to Mickey,  
“do you think Iggy would be proud of me Ian” Mickey slurred into Ians neck.  
“I think he is shining down on us right now, laughing because his baby brother is drunk of his ass” Ian said, A soft cry came through Mickeys neck.  
“I fucking miss him Ian,” Mickey sobbed, Ian just held mickey tighter.  
“he loved you too you know” Ian said. He could feel Mickeys tears through his shirt. They swayed with the Music as Ian cradled Mickey.  
“I love you” Ian said. Mickey sniffed as his tears dried. He straightened up and Kissed Ian. Ian held Mickeys face. “are you happy?” Ian asked Mickey. Mickey smiled.  
“you know I kind of just married this Redhead, he tells me he loves me, it makes me happy” Mickey said. 

@@@

Fiona and Lip watched Ian and Mickey dance. Fiona had this huge grin on her face. “you know I never saw this coming” Lip said to her drinking a beer. “I thought Mickey would run.” Lip said, Fiona rubbed Lips back.  
“you were sort of wishing he would huh?” Lip nodded.  
“does that make me an asshole?” he asked, watching Ian hold Mickey. Fiona scoffed at Lips question.  
“I think that you were an asshole a long time before you wished he’d bolt” she laughed.  
“He really did it Fi, he married Mickey fucking Milkovich” he said, a hint of happiness in his voice. “Ian stole my childhood best friend and Mickey stole my brother.” He mumbled. Fiona took Lips beer out his hand and took a drink of it.  
“nah, they just stole each other Lip” she said hugging her oldest brother. “do you think it will last?” she asked, Lip took a minuet.  
“as much as I hate to say it, I think even if shit goes south, they will always find a way to be together you know? Their like fucking Magnets. As much as I hoped he would find some preppy, sappy, collage boy to fall in love with I’m happy for him. He loves that son of a bitch.” Lip confessed, the song changed and on came a techno song. Fiona laughed and dragged Lip onto the dance floor.  
“come on, you need to lighten up Philip” she said as he dragged behind her. 

@@@

Tony walked outside to light up a cigarette. He saw Carl already out their and debated going back inside. He really needed a cigarette though. He walked up to the wall Carl was leaning on trying to avoid him when his lighter decided to not work. “fuck, you got a light Kid?” Tony asked. Carl silently handed him his light.  
“so, um, our brothers got hitched” He said, to carl handing the light back.  
“yeah, I was sort of their Tony” He laughed, Tony tutted. “I’m not a Kid you know.” He added on.  
“yeah but to me you are” Tony said, Carl just scoffed.  
“I was just messing with you earlier you know” he said taking a drag of his ciggy.  
“what?” tony asked, looking at Carl, who was watching everyone dance inside.  
“with the whole flirting thing, I was just messing with you” Carl elaborated.  
“oh, um. Sure” Tony nodded. It was silent for a while, then tony spoke again.  
“are you?” he asked.  
“am I what Bi?” Carl asked, taken aback by the question. “I think so, fuck I don’t know. Like you said I’m a kid.” Carl said stubbing out his fag. He was walking away when Tony shouted him.  
“your a Gallagher, I’m pretty sure you know what and who you are” Tony said. Carl just smiled at him and walked Inside.  
“kids” he whispered.  
***

Soon it was late into the night and Mickey gave Ian his wedding present. “are you serious?” Ian asked as he looked at the tickets in his hands.  
“your always talking about how you want to go a holiday with Yev, figured he could crash our honeymoon. But this is the 2nd one. Right now were leaving him with Fiona for the week. Were going to Hawaii” Mickey said handing him another envelop. Ian burst into tears and hugged mickey tight.  
“I love you so fucking much you sappy ass part time Gallagher” Ian said kissing Mickey.  
“so we go to Hawaii for the week come back rest up for 3 days then go to Europe with Yev. Jamie and his family are going too. And Debbie, Neil and Franny” Ian asked. Mickey smiled and Nodded.  
“I cant get over you sometimes Mickey, you just, your amazing.” He said kissing Mickeys forehead. 

Ian couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. “yeah I know, your not so bad yourself, now lets go before I change my mind.” Mickey said pushing Ian away before he got to say goodbye to everyone. He kissed Yev told him to be good and left him. Mickey told Yev all about his big surprise for when they get back. Rice was being flung all over them as they climbed into the car. “come on Bonny, lets ride” Mickey said pulling away from the Hall. Ian laughed and looked out the window with the cheesiest grin ever.  
“whatever you say Honey” Ian mumbled. Mickey scoffed.  
“yeah we might have got married but the can I have a manlier Pet name?” he asked.  
“sure babe” Ian teased.  
“this is going to be a long ass week” Mickey mumbled.


	37. i'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the honeymoon nd how Mickey and Ian act like a couple of teenagers. (which actually they are)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm yours- Jason Mars

Mickey and Ians Villa was on the west edge of the island, it was just them, the sun and the sea and they were loving every moment of it. Their point on the small island was quiet, their were only 2 other couples on their row of houses. Ian and Mickey hadn’t left the house for the first 2 days. Ian woke up on the third day with Mickey leaning over him, their faces inches apart. “if I new id wake up to you this eager I would have married you years go” Ian said, his voice was thick with sleep. Mickey grinned.   
“you up for what, round 22?” Mickey asked, Ian laughed. They had been going at it like rabbits. Ian licked his lips and leaned up to kiss his stupid husband. “eww, morning breath” Mickey teased. Ian pushed Mickey over hopped on top of him. Holding Mickey down and breathing onto him.   
“what was that dickbreath?” Ian asked Mickey, who smiled.   
“you were the one sucking my dick last night man” Mickey said to Ian who dropped onto Mickey, putting all his weight into him. “Ian I cant breath you asshole” Mickey playfully said trying to wiggle out from Ians heavy body.   
“I cant hear you, I’m sleeping” Ian said nuzzling his face onto Mickeys shoulder. Mickey gave up and lay still. “boo, your no fun” Ian laughed. “I was expecting a pillow fight” he added. Mickey barked out a laugh.   
“youll be expecting a trip to the closest A&E room of you don’t get off me” Mickey said. Ian picked up a pillow and hit mickey with it. Within seconds they were fully embarked in a pillow war.   
“cant catch me Milkovich.” Ian said running down the stairs, Mickey following with a pillow in hand.  
“its Milkovich-Gallagher assface.” Mickey shouted.   
“you want my ass on your face” Ian said, tripping up and landing on the couch, he tried to move fact but he stubble his toe. Mickey took this as a perfect opportunity to shed his boxers and dive on Ians face “Mickey that’s gross, get off me” he said, all mickey heard was Muffled screams as he wiggled his ass on Ians cheek.   
“say you love my ass on your face” Mickey demanded.   
“fuck you” Ian shouted.   
“wrong answer, hay I think I need to let rip” he teased Ian.   
“you wouldn’t fucking dare” Ian said. Mickey started wiggling again and Ian tring to brake free but Mickey was holding his hands down.   
“you want to chance that man, cause I’ve been holding this in since the flight” he said pushing his ass further on Ians face.   
“I sware to god get of me Mickey” Ian said mortified, Mickey passed a small bubble of wind on Ians face.   
“I warned you man” Mickey said. Ian was gagging and Mickey jumped off Ian running through the house but naked.   
“I want a fucking divorce” Ian screamed running after him.   
“well that’s out marriage gone with the wind” Mickey said jumping over the couch. Then falling into a fit of laughter.   
“that was so fucking corny” Ian said crippled with laughter. He managed to crawl over to Mickey who was on the floor in a full fit of belly laughter. He slumped his head onto Mickeys bare chest. Mickey ran his hand through Ians hair.   
“it still feel like a dream” Mickey said. Ian nodded. “its like I’m waiting for something to go wrong Ian, I’m terrified that this is going to go to shit” Mickey admitted.   
“me too” Ian simply said, he leaned up and Kissed Mickey. Mickey pushed him away.   
“you smell like ass” Mickey joked. Ian just slapped his balls.   
“revenge is sweet” ian said as Mickey hunched over in pain. Then Ian went back to lying on top of Mickey. “can we do something today?” Ian asked.   
“sure, what you got in Mind Fiercrotch?” 

@@@

“nope, no fucking way, I’m not doing this.” Mickey protested. Ian whined.   
“mickey please, its the only thing I’m asking you to do” he pushed. “you farted on my face mickey, if you don’t do this I’m going home” Ian said at the top of the bridge.   
“Ian its like a 80ft drop no fucking way” mickey said looking down.   
“ill hold your hand if your scared” Ian teased wrapping his hands around Mickeys waist.   
“you could hold my dick and I wouldn’t do it” Mickey said trying to walk away.   
“fine, I’m going home” ian said stomping away, Mickey ran after him.   
“yeah, lets go back to the house, we can just chill out on the beach” Mickey agreed. Ian stopped.  
“no, I mean I’m going home, like on a plane home” Ian said pushing Mickey out the way.   
“are you for real right now, your going to ruin out holiday because I wont jump to my death?”   
“your strapped to a rope Mickey, its the only thing ive wanted to do and I want you to do it with me. But no, the big bad Mickey Milkovich is a pussy” Ian tease, Mickey straightened up.   
“Ian, please don’t get mad...” Mickey said, looking down to his feet.   
“no mick, I stayed in that Villa for 2 whole days with you, I want us to have a little fun and you shit out” Mickey kicked some rocks away lightly and huffed, then mumbled something. “what was that? I didn’t hear you ass wipe” Ian pushed, Mickey looked at Ian and sighed.   
“I’m scared of fucking heights ok” Mickey shouted, Ian looked at him and narrowed his eyebrows. “Mickey how many times have you sat on the roof of the buildings and looked over the edge?” Ian asked, calling Mickeys bluff.   
“yeah because I new I wasn’t going to fucking jump off it” Mickey snapped. Ian smiled at Mickey.  
“aww Mickey, why didn’t you just say?” Ian said, Mickey’s cheeks flushed red.   
“because you think the sun shines out my ass and that I’m not scared of anything is why, I just... I dint want you to know I’m scared of the stupidest thing ever man” mickey said, Ian took mickeys chin in his hands. And leaned down to kiss him.   
“I guess my plans just flew out the window” Ian teased, Mickey let out a laugh.   
“what if I stand at the bottom and video it so you can brag when we go home?” mickey offered. Ians face lit up.   
“ok, yeah that sounds ok” ian agreed. Mickey smiled at Ian and walked with him till he was strapped up, Mickey walked down the stairs and waited for the flag to drop, then pressed play as ian bungee jumped of the Waterfall. Mickey had to admit, his husband looked pretty bad ass. Well, He was a part-Milkovich now, it comes with the territory. 

 

@@@

 

Later on that night Yev called them. “D-Daddy” Yev shouted as mickey answered the phone.   
“hay buddy how’s tricks?” mickey asked his son, who was now requesting a video call. Mickey accepted. Up popped Yevs face and Mickey grinned wide.   
“au-aunt Fi-Fi to-took me to th-the muse-m-museum” Yev said to his dad. “I s-s-saw the cars yev explained to Mickey.  
“Yevy, it was the scrap yard Fi took us to” Liam said. Mickey laughed.   
“hay Ian, Yevs on the phone” Mickey shouted to the Next room.   
“y-you should ha-have seen th-the c-cars daddy. They were sooo cool” Yev shouted.   
“hay theirs my boy” Ian said as he sat down next to Mickey. Yevs face light up like the blackpool illuminations.   
“dad, I miss y-you guys.” Yev said, he frowned as he said it.   
“yeah we miss you too buddy, listen, guess what I done today?” Ian said excitedly to Yev.   
“wh-what d-did you do?” Yev asked looking at Ian.   
“I jumped of a waterfall” Ian said, Yev looked so happy,   
“I I kn-knew you c-could do it Dad” Yev said smiling. Mickey looked at Ian.   
“how did you know we only decided to do it today?” Mickey questioned his son.   
“Yev text me and told me that you could do that this morning” Ian said casually.   
“I thought Fiona didn’t have texts?” Mickey said. 

“un-uncle wippy b-bough me one” yev said. Ian blushed.   
“Lip bough him a phone and you didn’t tell me?” Mickey said, Ian shook his head.   
“no, it was Lips old phone, he gave it to Yev so he could talk to us when he wants” Ian said trying to explain to Mickey. “he only got it this morning, I forgot to tell you” Ian said. Mickey just nodded.   
“I we-went to the c-car mu-mu” Yev tried to say but Liam cut him off.   
“Yev for the millionth time man, it was a scrap yard” Liam shouted.   
“au-aunt Fi to-told me it w-was a c-car museum. Yev snapped back at Liam,   
“its ok Yev, it is sort of like a car museum but the right name is what your uncle Liam is trying to tell you” Ian explained.   
“Yevy, Liam dinners ready” Fiona shouted through the phone.   
“ok buddy why don’t you go get dinner and well text you later” Mickey suggested.   
“h-how m-me-meny more days D-daddy?” Yev asked. Ian smiled at his son.   
“only 4 more days buddy” Mickey said. “and when come home you get to come on holiday with us ok.” Mickey said to a sad Yev.   
“n-night daddy, night Dad.” Yev said to them. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Ian smiled at Mickey as he nestled into the couch and lay his head on Ians shoulder.   
“maybe this wont be so bad after all” Mickey said. Ian just leaned down and kissed his head.


	38. summertime romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months since the honey moon and Ian and Mickey are making big decitions for their lives and Yevgenys  
> also Yev starts school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summertime romance-johnnyswim

Ian and Mickey had spent the rest of their honeymoon chilling on the beach and In the Villa. Ian had an amazing time spending it with Mickey. He loved spending time with his husband. Ian had never saw this for him and Mickey. He had never anticipated this. Mickey wasn't someone who was this, well, gay. He had told Ian millions of times before. But it was Mickey that asked Ian to marry him and Ian was shocked at the gesture. To be honest their relationship had never been more open than it had been after Mickey for out of prison. It's not something that Ian like to think about but when both of them thought that would lose each other forever they changed. 

At the thought of loosing each other Mickey decided all he ever wanted was Ian. He suddenly wasn't scared to hold Ians hand in public. Or push Ian away when Ian tried to peck his cheek when other people were their. Mickey allowed Ian to be his next of Kin and raise a child with Ian. He had let Ian be his everything. No matter what people thought. Prison changed him, it changed his view on life. He saw what he could have been and hated it. Prison made him feel like his father, like a man with no purpose who bailed on is family and left them fending for himself. But most of all he thought Ian had left him behind. Living without Ian changed him, even if it was only for a few months. It hurt and crippled him in ways you could never imagine. 

Ian had changed too. His disease was no longer a game. After Mickey got out of hospital he had to take his meds and be healthy. Because he had someone to make him happy even if the meds didn't. He had a child to look after, he couldn’t let Yev down like Monica had done to him to his siblings. He had a husband who needed to trust him, with Ian doing what he done to mickey before things got really bad he couldn’t put him through that again. He couldn’t let mickey down again. Now they were married Ian had taken the first few months in stride. With holidays and paperwork and bank accounts and dotting on Mickey. They had made each other happy. He made Mickey happy and Mickey made him happy too. That was love for them.

It had been 4 months after that, when Monica had turned up. She tried her hardest to mend Every ones hatred for her. She even went on meds for a while. Ian could never be happier. He had his mother back in his life. Him and Mickey fought about it. He wouldn't let her in the house or neer Yev and he hated Monica for screwing all of his new family like she did. She was on a path for straight and narrow, accepting the meds and letting everyone back into her life. She even 're married Frank! She was living a happy stable life. 3 months since she went on the mend. They had let her in. She was finally the mum that had always wished for. Mickey had started to earn up to Monica as well. He couldn't stop Ian from spending time with his mom anymore. Yev loved his grandma Moni. Frank had stopped drinking. People still hated him. He was still a raging cunt. Mickey was happy for Ian. He loved his husband and couldn't stop him from having the one thing that broke his heart. His mother. 

With Ian being an EMT and working a lot to become an actual doctor and Mickey owning the garage their work was slowly building on them. So having Monica around wasn't as bad. She got to spend a lot of time with Liam, Franny and Yev. Mickey had to admit she was a good gran. To both her grandkids. She had changed like both Ian and Mickey had, Mickey always had the fear of Ian relapsing when his mom finally would give up and disappear like she always did, but when that time would come Mickey would deal with it, its been over 2 years since Ians meds needed tweaked. They had finally found his balance and life was good, their was no guarantee that they would never need changed again bit Ian was always ready for the day that might need to happen.

Fi and lip still hated her. It was too late for them to move on. With everything that had been going on and Fiona and Brian getting serious they hadn’t has much time to spend with their mother. Ian never hated her because he new what she was going through. Debbie was always a mama's girl and it didn't take lo long for her to forgive her mum. Carl had been transferred to the North Side garage and was living their with Finn. So he didn't give a shit where she was. Liam had no choice but to accept her. He was still to young to understand anyway.

Things in the Milkovich-Gallagher house hold were good. They were amazing actually. 

Liam had now moved into Carl's old room since he had an apartment with Finn and Kyle now. He had just turned 17 and was living his life. He had recently admitted to Ian and Mickey he was Bisexual. But only them. He had finally told them after they caught him and Kyle getting a little to cosy on the cotch after the honeymoon. Not that they cared, but they never saw it coming. Kyle however was fully Gay but he and Carl had gotten pretty serious, that’s why Mickey pays half their rent, so they have a stable home to hide away. He new better than anyone how hard it was to hide a relationship. Carl admitted that he just wasn’t ready to admit to everyone who he was, and Ian accepted that. plus with all the money from the garage they had it to spare anyway.

Debbie and Neil were now living together too. They were happy together and everyone couldn’t understand it but it seamed like Debs truly did love him, and with him saying what was on his mind all the fucking time it seamed like he loved her back. Mickey hated being around him because he always said rude things about Debbie, and Mickey just wanted to punch his face in but Ian had warned him about his tendencies. So things got easier. 

Lip and Mandy were dating but still living in different apartments. They didn't want to rush things. After their relationship issues no one could blame them, they were worse than Ian and Mickey, they were always arguing and Ian had to admit that they mostly argued about things that happened years ago and they were kidding themselves on if they thought that they were meant for each other, Mandy had just finished her 3rd Year at law school and was into her last one. 

And all of Mickeys brothers were doing good. Jamie was going to be a dad again, they found out it was going to be a boy, Jamie had told Ian that he was thinking of calling him after Iggy but wanted Mickey to have that chance one day. The twins were both doing ok. Tony however had gotten into a fight and was pent up with assault charges, he would be sentenced next month, Joey was just keeping his head down. Collin was now a proud owner of 3 garages and had no plans on stopping with 3. He did however want to keep it at 3 for another few years until he got the hang of the traveling and things.   
For once, their family was functional, but it would never last. They were Milkovich-Gallagher’s after all.

@@@@

"Morning dickbreath" Mandy said to Mickey as she walked into the house. Mickey grunted in response. "Hay I've got an exam this afternoon so I wanted to see him before he started his first day of school" Mandy said sitting next to him. Mickey grunted again.   
"Ignore him Mands. He's just scared for Yevs first day." Ian explained. She nodded and smiled.   
“where is the little rugrat?” Lip asked standing behind her.   
“brushing his teeth, he’s real nervous” Liam shouted from the kitchen all ready for school. “I don’t know why, every ones scared of Ian and Mickey after the kindergarten accident” he also said grabbing his bag from the floor. Liam had grown up so much, he was 10 now, and he acted a lot older, he had grown to be tall like Ian, although he was still only 4 feet something.   
“hay like you said it was an accident” Ian reminded him.   
“Ian, you almost ran over the principle.” Lip scoffed at him.   
“the fucker deserved it, who the fuck stands in front of a moving car?” Ian snapped at Lip.   
“a man that thought you would slow down, after all you punched that other kids dad” Mandy laughed.   
“hay that fucker deserved that too” Mickey said on the couch. “fucking call us out in front of our son” mickey said standing up and ruffling Liam’s Hair.   
“the kids dad told you, you cant do that on school grounds on and you thought he said it because you were holding hands.” Liam said just standing their.   
“yeah well what the fuck else was I supposed to think he meant?” Ian pitched in.   
“oh, I don’t know, the Ciggy between Mickeys lips?” Liam laughed out.   
“w-w-why do yo-you s-still bring the-that up?” Yev asked as he hopped down the stairs. He picked up his bag at the bottom and smiled at Lip and Mandy.   
“hay kiddo, you all ready to start school?” Lip asked him, ruffling his hair. Ian smiled as Yev flung his arms around his brother and sister-in-law.   
“I-i’m s-scared p-people wo-wont unde-understand me.” He told them honestly. Lip bent town to his level and put his hands on Yevs shoulders.   
“remember what I told you to do if you get asked to talk?” Yev nodded. He took a deep breath.   
“talk, slowly, and, th-think, about m-my words” Yev said. Mickey Nodded as he looked up at Mickey.  
“good job buddy, what did we talk about if anyone talks about you?” ian asked. Yev looked at Mickey  
“you told m-me to t-tell som-someone, b-but da-daddy to-told me that p-punches and k-kicks do the s-same job” Mickey barked out a laugh as Ian growled at him.   
“that’s just great mick, your son better not become a fucking thug I sware to god” Ian said storming past him, Mick grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug.   
“I thought you loved stupid, Milkovich thugs” Mickey said to him, Ian laughed.   
“nah, only the ones that beat up my sugar daddy's” he said causing mickey to nipple twist him.   
“fuck Mickey that hurt!” Ian shouted, Mickey just laughed and walked away.   
“YOUR AN ASSHOLE” Ian shouted as he headed up stairs.   
“d-daddy doesn’t l-like it w-when D-dad men-mentions H-His bo-boyfriends” Yev tried to whisper to Lip. Now Lip, Mandy and Ian were all laughing. Liam just rolled his eyes.   
“can one of you drive me to school now?” Liam asked.   
“why cant you walk, or get the bus?” Lip asked, Liam shrugged at Lip and smiled.   
“coz all of you drive, I mean id prefer Mickey to drive me on the Harley but Ian says its not a toy”   
“Its not a toy, and were not your runners so off to school Kiddo” Ian shuffled Liam to the door.   
“what the fuck was the point in buying him it if he cant use it” Liam protested, Ian just pushed him further out the door.


	39. stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey and Ian help Yevgeny at his first day of school and they find out something amazing about Yevgeny too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stressed out-twenty one piolets

Shortly after everyone had turned up to wish Yev good luck Ian and Mickey had gotten in the car and drove him to school. When Yev hopped out Ian and Mickey walked him up to the Gate. “I-i don’t w-want to g-go D-Daddy” Yev said. Mickey hugged him tight as the teacher walked up to them.   
“hi, I’m Mrs. Foyer, I’m going to be the First Grade Teacher this semester.” She said shaking both men’s hands.   
“I’m Ian, this is my husband Mickey and out son Yevgeny.” Ian said whipping the tears from Yevs eyes. The woman didn’t even flinch at the fact they were gay, she just kneeled down to look at Yev, she was quite young and looked very friendly.   
“hay Yevgeny, why are you upset?” she asked him, he whipped his noes with his jumper and smiled at her. “what?” she asked at the boys sudden shift in mood.   
“y-you sa-said my n-name r-right” He said through the smile. She also smiled.   
“well, Im actually part Russian, Yevgeny is Russian right. Dobro pozhalovat” she smiled.   
“Yeah, m-my mo-mom is r-Russian, ye ne mnogo govorit’ Rossii” Yev said with no stutter. Yev actually spoke a lot of Russian, Mickey and Ian had the curtesy to at least grant Svetlana’s last wishes for Yev before she left, and taught him Russian. Whenever Yev spoke Russian he didn’t stutter, the doctor said its because of the way his accent uses his tongue.   
“ok then, why don’t you say goodbye to your parents and head inside so I speak to them for a second? Then you can show me how good your Russian is?” she said He nodded excitedly. He hugged both his dads and ran inside to catch up with some other Kids.   
“um, sorry to barge in like that” she said. Ian shook his head.   
“no don’t be, that was pretty cool” Ian said to her, he looked to Mick who was watching Yev introduce himself to some kids.   
“could we go to my class to talk more?” both men nodded and followed the teacher indoors to her class.   
“I don’t mean to be rude but I read through Yevs file this week, I understand that he had a bad stutter. Is their anything that you would like me to do, to um, keep it at bay?” Mickey scratched the back of his head as the woman picked out Yevs folder from a pile scanning over it.   
“we both just act like it not there, we let him take his time and shit.” Ian nudged him in the side as he swore. “oops, I mean like, just let him take his time when he talks, but don’t help him out or finish his sentences for him, he gets real mad when you do” Mick explained. Ian smiled and nodded.   
“I also understand that for Yevs age, his IQ is way above average for a child of his age. So after this week id like you to come around to talk about Yevs progress.” She spoke. Ian broke out into a smile. “if Yevs IQ is as high as we are expecting, we may have to talk about moving him up a grade.” She explained. Ian took Mickeys hand and squeezed it.   
“um what would that mean for Yev?” Mickey said smiling, but nervous too.   
“this week we just want to do some small tests on Yev, try him with simple maths and English, I understand he likes science too, we would love to see how he does on a science test, however we would need your permeation to test him on these things” Ian and Mickey nodded.   
“what about the other kids, would he still be with kids his age?” Mickey asked. She nodded.   
“this is a big opportunity for Yev however no matter how many grades he skips, Gym and Recess, lunch and social trips will still be the same for him. However he may be moved to be with another teacher, I however would always be his main supervisor” she smiled at Ian and Mickey.   
“yes, you can do the tests, this is amazing, like I always new he was smart but I never new how smart” Ian said smiling.

 

After Ian and Mickey left they sat in the car smiling. “what the fuck” Mickey just said. Ian laughed. “our kids a geniuses Mick.” He said through the laughter.   
“how the fuck did that happen man” Mickey said putting the car into drive. “Lips going to love this one” he said to Ian who was still laughing in excitement. 

Carl was already at work in the garage when Finn walked in. He smiled at Carl who was parched under a car fixing it. “yo, Carl, Mickey asked if you would jump over to South Side. Needs a hand with the Corvette restoration for Lewis” He said, Carl slid out from under the Car.   
“why the fuck cant you or tony do it?” he asked whipping his hands on his overalls.  
“I got to fix the Lambo that Mr. Brian’s brought in and Tony’s at his Lawyers going over some of this assault charge shit." Carl huffed.   
“Ill do the fuckin’ lambo for Greg, you go to south side. I got plans tonight.” Finn smiled.   
“Kyle got you taking him out again? Because Mickey was pretty adamant you go” Carl dismissed it by waving his hands.   
“I’m going out with some friends, Kyle thinks ill be at Ians for the night” Carl whispered.   
“dude, why are you lying to him?” Finn asked with no real harshness in his voice.   
“I’m just sick of him always fucking jealous man. I spend time with Guys he thinks in cheating, I go out with girls he thinks I’m cheating, I spend time with my brothers, he moans about me telling my family the truth. Its exhausting man” Finn nodded.   
“and you think going out behind his back is going to help this situation?” he asked. Carl sighed.   
“I don’t know how much more of his nagging I can take man, I don’t know how the fuck Ian and Mickey do it.” Carl said taking a sip of his water.   
“well, you can ask him when you go to help him with the Vet. He says he needs you to do the Design on the hood. He cant do the detail.” Carl sighed.   
“Yeah, but I aint doing that shit for free again, I looked it up online, I could have made 600 easy doing that shit myself.” Carl huffed going to get changed. “phone him and tell him I’m on my way over.” He shouted as he walked into the changing room. 

@@@

Ian walked into the Gallagher home to see a sight that sent chills down his spine. He hadn’t been expecting that to say the least. In the kitchen at the table was Fiona and Monica actually having a conversation. Ian shrugged off his jacket and removed his scarf.   
“hay baby, how did the first school drop off go” Monica asked Kissing ians cheek as he walked in.   
“Fi, what’s wrong, you look real tired.” She just smiled at him again.   
“I know I’m not aloud to do this yet but can one of you call a family dinner for tonight, ” Monica said from the sink. Her voice was not the usual chirpy one.   
“we don’t just hold family dinners Monica, you want us together you have to wait till Thursday like everyone else” Fiona bit at Monica who looked a little sad.  
“sorry, I just, I have to go” Fiona said storming up stairs. Ian watched Monica do the dishes. Her back turned to Ian.   
“so you going to tell me what all of that was about, or are you going to pretend like nothing even happened” Ian asked his Mother, tho still didn’t speak.   
“yeah, um, we just had a heart to heart is all baby, don’t be mad” Monica said. Ian just nodded.  
“well why do you want a family dinner on a Monday?” He asked. Family dinner was held on a Thursday, each week one of the Gallagher’s holds the dinner. However this week was Fiona’s turn and in her house everything got heated because that’s where Monica and frank were crashing lately. With the house having just the 4 of them in it Fiona likes to hold family nights, it gets her a brake from just their fucked up parents.   
“well actually, I just wanted to do something nice for everyone, maybe even get invited to all the family nights from now on.” She said smiling with a glint of hope in her eyes.   
“Mom, you know that now everyone likes you being there, I mean Mickey and I don’t mind but Lip and Fi just need time to know your going to stick around, I mean you cant blame them for not trusting you.” He said running his hands over his face. He kissed her cheek.   
“I got to go pick up Yev and Liam, ill see you Thursday ok. Don’t piss Fiona off ok. She’s on edge lately.” He said walking back to the door.   
“I love you Ian” he heard Monica say as he was leaving.   
“yeah Monica, yeah me too” he said smiling as he left.

@@@

Later that night Ian had cooked dinner for Mickey coming in from work. It was a regular thing they did, like a routine they had going. Ian loved to cook and Mickey usually got in too late for them to cook anything. Yev sat on the table readying the paper he was given to revise.   
“d-dad, do y-you th-think the other k-kids will m-m-make fu-fun of me for b-be-being smart?” He said to Ian as he walked I’m from the kitchen.   
“well buddy, small minded people do small minded things, you don’t have to worry though, your smarter than them remember” he smiled ruffling Yevgeny’s hair, yev was still frowning though. “what’s wrong Yev” Ian asked picking him up onto his knee.   
“I just d-dont w-want to b-be any m-mo-more dif-diffrent than I a-already am” He said dropping his head down.   
“ay, you aint different, your just not the same. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to buddy” ian said lifting up his head. “are people giving you a hard time?” he asked his sad son.   
“n-no ever-everyone’s nice to me, b-but I d-dont wa-want to chan-change class” he said, then he sniffed.   
“oh buddy, don’t get upset, you know you'll still be in that class for Gym and brake and stuff, so if you make friends you don’t need to worry about not seeing them.” Yev looked up at Ian who gave him a wink. “why don’t you look over this stuff and later me and daddy will take you for ice cream? How does that sound?” Ian said, yev hugged him tight.   
“th-thanks d-dad” he said while hopping off Ians Lap and running back to his revision.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey and Ian help Yevgeny at his first day of school and they find out something amazing about Yevgeny too

Shortly after everyone had turned up to wish Yev good luck Ian and Mickey had gotten in the car and drove him to school. When Yev hopped out Ian and Mickey walked him up to the Gate. “I-i don’t w-want to g-go D-Daddy” Yev said. Mickey hugged him tight as the teacher walked up to them.   
“hi, I’m Mrs. Foyer, I’m going to be the First Grade Teacher this semester.” She said shaking both men’s hands.   
“I’m Ian, this is my husband Mickey and out son Yevgeny.” Ian said whipping the tears from Yevs eyes. The woman didn’t even flinch at the fact they were gay, she just kneeled down to look at Yev, she was quite young and looked very friendly.   
“hay Yevgeny, why are you upset?” she asked him, he whipped his noes with his jumper and smiled at her. “what?” she asked at the boys sudden shift in mood.   
“y-you sa-said my n-name r-right” He said through the smile. She also smiled.   
“well, Im actually part Russian, Yevgeny is Russian right. Dobro pozhalovat” she smiled.   
“Yeah, m-my mo-mom is r-Russian, ye ne mnogo govorit’ Rossii” Yev said with no stutter. Yev actually spoke a lot of Russian, Mickey and Ian had the curtesy to at least grant Svetlana’s last wishes for Yev before she left, and taught him Russian. Whenever Yev spoke Russian he didn’t stutter, the doctor said its because of the way his accent uses his tongue.   
“ok then, why don’t you say goodbye to your parents and head inside so I speak to them for a second? Then you can show me how good your Russian is?” she said He nodded excitedly. He hugged both his dads and ran inside to catch up with some other Kids.   
“um, sorry to barge in like that” she said. Ian shook his head.   
“no don’t be, that was pretty cool” Ian said to her, he looked to Mick who was watching Yev introduce himself to some kids.   
“could we go to my class to talk more?” both men nodded and followed the teacher indoors to her class.   
“I don’t mean to be rude but I read through Yevs file this week, I understand that he had a bad stutter. Is their anything that you would like me to do, to um, keep it at bay?” Mickey scratched the back of his head as the woman picked out Yevs folder from a pile scanning over it.   
“we both just act like it not there, we let him take his time and shit.” Ian nudged him in the side as he swore. “oops, I mean like, just let him take his time when he talks, but don’t help him out or finish his sentences for him, he gets real mad when you do” Mick explained. Ian smiled and nodded.   
“I also understand that for Yevs age, his IQ is way above average for a child of his age. So after this week id like you to come around to talk about Yevs progress.” She spoke. Ian broke out into a smile. “if Yevs IQ is as high as we are expecting, we may have to talk about moving him up a grade.” She explained. Ian took Mickeys hand and squeezed it.   
“um what would that mean for Yev?” Mickey said smiling, but nervous too.   
“this week we just want to do some small tests on Yev, try him with simple maths and English, I understand he likes science too, we would love to see how he does on a science test, however we would need your permeation to test him on these things” Ian and Mickey nodded.   
“what about the other kids, would he still be with kids his age?” Mickey asked. She nodded.   
“this is a big opportunity for Yev however no matter how many grades he skips, Gym and Recess, lunch and social trips will still be the same for him. However he may be moved to be with another teacher, I however would always be his main supervisor” she smiled at Ian and Mickey.   
“yes, you can do the tests, this is amazing, like I always new he was smart but I never new how smart” Ian said smiling.

 

After Ian and Mickey left they sat in the car smiling. “what the fuck” Mickey just said. Ian laughed. “our kids a geniuses Mick.” He said through the laughter.   
“how the fuck did that happen man” Mickey said putting the car into drive. “Lips going to love this one” he said to Ian who was still laughing in excitement. 

Carl was already at work in the garage when Finn walked in. He smiled at Carl who was parched under a car fixing it. “yo, Carl, Mickey asked if you would jump over to South Side. Needs a hand with the Corvette restoration for Lewis” He said, Carl slid out from under the Car.   
“why the fuck cant you or tony do it?” he asked whipping his hands on his overalls.  
“I got to fix the Lambo that Mr. Brian’s brought in and Tony’s at his Lawyers going over some of this assault charge shit." Carl huffed.   
“Ill do the fuckin’ lambo for Greg, you go to south side. I got plans tonight.” Finn smiled.   
“Kyle got you taking him out again? Because Mickey was pretty adamant you go” Carl dismissed it by waving his hands.   
“I’m going out with some friends, Kyle thinks ill be at Ians for the night” Carl whispered.   
“dude, why are you lying to him?” Finn asked with no real harshness in his voice.   
“I’m just sick of him always fucking jealous man. I spend time with Guys he thinks in cheating, I go out with girls he thinks I’m cheating, I spend time with my brothers, he moans about me telling my family the truth. Its exhausting man” Finn nodded.   
“and you think going out behind his back is going to help this situation?” he asked. Carl sighed.   
“I don’t know how much more of his nagging I can take man, I don’t know how the fuck Ian and Mickey do it.” Carl said taking a sip of his water.   
“well, you can ask him when you go to help him with the Vet. He says he needs you to do the Design on the hood. He cant do the detail.” Carl sighed.   
“Yeah, but I aint doing that shit for free again, I looked it up online, I could have made 600 easy doing that shit myself.” Carl huffed going to get changed. “phone him and tell him I’m on my way over.” He shouted as he walked into the changing room. 

@@@

Ian walked into the Gallagher home to see a sight that sent chills down his spine. He hadn’t been expecting that to say the least. In the kitchen at the table was Fiona and Monica actually having a conversation. Ian shrugged off his jacket and removed his scarf.   
“hay baby, how did the first school drop off go” Monica asked Kissing ians cheek as he walked in.   
“Fi, what’s wrong, you look real tired.” She just smiled at him again.   
“I know I’m not aloud to do this yet but can one of you call a family dinner for tonight, ” Monica said from the sink. Her voice was not the usual chirpy one.   
“we don’t just hold family dinners Monica, you want us together you have to wait till Thursday like everyone else” Fiona bit at Monica who looked a little sad.  
“sorry, I just, I have to go” Fiona said storming up stairs. Ian watched Monica do the dishes. Her back turned to Ian.   
“so you going to tell me what all of that was about, or are you going to pretend like nothing even happened” Ian asked his Mother, tho still didn’t speak.   
“yeah, um, we just had a heart to heart is all baby, don’t be mad” Monica said. Ian just nodded.  
“well why do you want a family dinner on a Monday?” He asked. Family dinner was held on a Thursday, each week one of the Gallagher’s holds the dinner. However this week was Fiona’s turn and in her house everything got heated because that’s where Monica and frank were crashing lately. With the house having just the 4 of them in it Fiona likes to hold family nights, it gets her a brake from just their fucked up parents.   
“well actually, I just wanted to do something nice for everyone, maybe even get invited to all the family nights from now on.” She said smiling with a glint of hope in her eyes.   
“Mom, you know that now everyone likes you being there, I mean Mickey and I don’t mind but Lip and Fi just need time to know your going to stick around, I mean you cant blame them for not trusting you.” He said running his hands over his face. He kissed her cheek.   
“I got to go pick up Yev and Liam, ill see you Thursday ok. Don’t piss Fiona off ok. She’s on edge lately.” He said walking back to the door.   
“I love you Ian” he heard Monica say as he was leaving.   
“yeah Monica, yeah me too” he said smiling as he left.

@@@

Later that night Ian had cooked dinner for Mickey coming in from work. It was a regular thing they did, like a routine they had going. Ian loved to cook and Mickey usually got in too late for them to cook anything. Yev sat on the table readying the paper he was given to revise.   
“d-dad, do y-you th-think the other k-kids will m-m-make fu-fun of me for b-be-being smart?” He said to Ian as he walked I’m from the kitchen.   
“well buddy, small minded people do small minded things, you don’t have to worry though, your smarter than them remember” he smiled ruffling Yevgeny’s hair, yev was still frowning though. “what’s wrong Yev” Ian asked picking him up onto his knee.   
“I just d-dont w-want to b-be any m-mo-more dif-diffrent than I a-already am” He said dropping his head down.   
“ay, you aint different, your just not the same. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to buddy” ian said lifting up his head. “are people giving you a hard time?” he asked his sad son.   
“n-no ever-everyone’s nice to me, b-but I d-dont wa-want to chan-change class” he said, then he sniffed.   
“oh buddy, don’t get upset, you know you'll still be in that class for Gym and brake and stuff, so if you make friends you don’t need to worry about not seeing them.” Yev looked up at Ian who gave him a wink. “why don’t you look over this stuff and later me and daddy will take you for ice cream? How does that sound?” Ian said, yev hugged him tight.   
“th-thanks d-dad” he said while hopping off Ians Lap and running back to his revision.


	41. stand by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stand by me- Ben. E King

the week had been moving pretty fast with everyone being busy. With summer ending a lot of people are dropping their cars in to get touched up after all their summer rides. The garages had been super busy lately. Ian had been working double shifts the past two days due to one of his work mates getting the flu and everyone else has been stuck up with their own shit. Thursday came and Ian and Mickey were both off that day. When the alarm went of Mickey and Ian both groaned into their pillows. “I worked last night” Ian said. Mickey grunted.  
“I couldn’t sleep because the fucking cat next door wouldn’t shut the fuck up” Mickey protested.  
“rock, paper, scissors?” Ian mumbled. Both him and Mickey pulled a hand up bobbing 3 times and then flinging their hands into position. Both pulled a rock. Doing it again when Ian stayed a rock and Mickey pulled scissors.  
“fuck you” He mumbled sitting up. Ian leaned over and hugged him tight. “Ian if you want me to get the kid to school you got to let me up.” Ian helled on tighter.  
“I know but your so soft and cuddly” Ian mumbled into Mickeys side. Mickey smirked at his husband. “you know the quicker I get Yev up and out the quicker I can come back and hug you all day” He said kissing Ians hair.  
“mmm, sounds nice babe” Ian mumbled. Mickey leaned down and Kissed Ian on the head.  
“your such a fucking sap.” Mickey mumbled pulling free of Ians grip and stumbling out his room. Ian watched his husband stumble into the hall scratching his ass under his boxers.  
“delightful” he mumbled to himself before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. 

@@@

He woke up at 10 to the smell of waffles and imedietly bounced out of bed to go see what Mickey was making. He quietly crept down the stairs to the sight of Mickey singing and dancing to his Spotify playlist. Now a lot of people new about mickeys taste in music but Ian loved it. Oasis was one of his favourite bands at the moment. Ian had made Mickey listen to all their albums while on honeymoon and he hasn’t stopped listening since. Ian stood at the door watching mickeys back as he sang the words. “look into the wall of my mind’s eye, I know, I know but I don’t know why” he sang. Ian smiled at his stupid husband.  
“all my people right here RIGHT NOW, D’YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN” he sang louder. Ian walked up to him flinging his arm around his waist. Mickey flinched at first but he just smiled. Before they knew it Ian and Mickey were both singing.  
“GET UP OFF THE FLOOR AND BELIEVE IN LIFE, NOBODYS GOING TO ASK YOU TWICE, GET ON THE BUS AND BRING IT ON HOME TO ME” they both belted out. Mickey burst out laughing at Ians bad impression of an English accent.  
“you’ve turned me into a fucking queer Gallagher” Mickey smiled. Ian laughed and walked over to the ipod duct and changed the song. Mickey was about to complain until he hared what song Ian had played. He grinned. “I wont sing it to you” he laughed ian smiled.  
“yeah you will.” Ian said. Watching mickey get ready to sing.  
“Maybe I don’t really want to know, how you garden grows ‘cause I just want to Fly” Mickey sang while putting the waffles onto the plate and taking both plates to the table. “lately, did you ever feel the pain? In the morning rain as it soaks you to the bone” He mumbled, trying not to look at Ian as he sat down to breakfast. “maybe I just want to fly, wanna live but don’t wanna die, maybe I just want to breath” he said cutting up his waffles. “maybe I just don’t believe, maybe your the same as me, we see the things they’ll never see” He said looking up at Ian who was watching him and grinning happily at him. “you and I, were going to live forever” he said shoving some waffle into his mouth and laughing at Ian.  
“your a dick” he laughed. Ian just hummed taking another bite of food.  
“you have a beautiful voice Mick” he said, mouth full of syrupy waffles. Mickey just grinned.  
“I know I do, too bad you aint, you could be distantly related to them you know” he giggled.  
“fuck off, at least I’m pretty right babe” Ian said, Mickey looked at him, his smile never leaving his face.  
“yes, darling, your face is rather gorgeous” Mickey teased. Ian just tossed a but of waffle at his head. 

@@@@

“you know were going to have to get up at some point” Lip said to Mandy, who had her face buried into his chest. She grunted at him as he sat up. “come on Mandy, I have a class in a few hours, ill get my balls kicked if I’m late.” Lip said dragging Mandy out of bed.  
“ill kick your balls if you ever drag me out of bed again” Mandy informed him as she followed him to the kitchen.  
“you know we’re going to have to tell them at some point.” Lip said hugging her close.  
“I know, but id like to spend a few more hours with you before my brothers try to kill you around the fucking dinner table” She said. Hugging him back. “how did we manage to be this stupid Lip?” she asked. He frowned.  
“it is, what it is, were going to be ok, we’ll be ok” he smiled at her kissing her head.  
“Mickeys going to kill you, and Collin and Joey are going to chop you up and throw you in the river” Mandy said into Lips shoulder. He laughed.  
“Mandy we’ve been together for almost a year and a half now, I don’t think they’ll actually kill me” Lip said holding her shoulders and pulling her away. “do you really think Ian would let Mickey kill me?” he asked, she smiled and nodded.  
“I think he might actually join in” she clarified. Lip just let her go and went to put the coffee machine on.  
“I cant believe it Mandy, I’m going to be a dad, how fucking crazy is that.” He smiled at her.  
“you almost were a dad remember, fuck Lip how can you be so fucking positive about this? How are we going to raise a kid?” Mandy said.  
“because i love you, and everything will be ok, plus if most of your brothers can raise fucking kids I can” Mandy glared at him and shook her head.  
“Jamie is married to a Millionaire and Mickey and Ian are so fucking blindly in love that they just do ok at it” he mumbled.  
“what about Debbie huh, she was only 15 when she had Franny, your almost 22.” She sighed.  
“I have a job, I’m still in school and I’m so scared that I might shit myself, you have a job, and a tutoring gig, and school, and we live in a one roomed apartment.” She told Lip.  
“look Mandy I’m scared too, but we cant do anything about it now ok, it too late and I wouldn’t let you anyway” he said putting his lips up and dinking his coffee.  
“I know but I’m scared you will decide our lives shouldn’t be like this and you will fuck off and leave me” she sighed again, she walked back up to Lip.  
“I love you, but I don’t want this to be a mistake for us, we need to think about what’s left for us and the baby Lip, do we have anything for a kid? Can we afford it?” Lip sighed putting his cup down and lifting Mandy’s head so she was looking at him now.  
“we are going to be ok, me and you and our baby, and I will be there for you always, ok?” Lip reassured her, she nodded and kissed him.  
“I better go and get ready, I have to teach the small brains of a bunch of literal assholes” he sighed kissing her again. “I love you mand’s” he said, she smiled. 

@@@

It was time for that day of the week everyone loved. The family dinner. This week held at Fiona’s, who was in the kitchen with Debbie, V, Mandy and Monica cooking. Ian, Mickey, Kev, Neil , Brian and Lip sat in the living room watching the football, arguing over what Team was better although non of then even like football. Liam, Franny, the twins and Yev were all running around the house going crazy. Carl, Kyle and Finn were out back with Joey smoking some weed and Frank, who-at his best efforts- was passed out drunk upstairs.  
“Everyone get your asses in here, dinners ready” Fiona called as she set the table. Mickey and Ian had went to fetch the Kids while everyone else got ready. Everyone crammed around the table that had admittedly grown in size after Mickey and Ian got married. It had only been 9 months since they had gotten married and somehow life had been grate for them ever since.  
“hay, look who we found” Mickey said with Yev and Franny under an arm each. Both Giggling like crazy. Mick sat Franny in a high chair and Yev at the table. Ian however came in Giggling to, with a twin under each arm and Liam hanging onto a leg.  
“Kev you still trying to make them into athletes.” Ian said as he plopped a them onto the 2 chairs beside Yev and ruffled his hair.  
“yeah, my 2 little angles” Kev said hugging them tight. Both girls groaned in protest.  
“dad were 6 now, we spoke about this” Amy said as she crossed her arms.  
“yeah, yeah, no hugging in public I got it.” Kev said waving her off.  
“Carl get your but in here!” Fiona said as she started handing out dishes to the seated. First the kids, then Ian and Mickey, Then Kev and Veronica, 

Debbie and Neil, Finally getting round to Lip and Mandy, Kyle, Finn, Carl and Brian, putting some out for Joey, Monica and herself last. The table was huge now, a large rectangle that filled up half the kitchen. Fiona loved hosting the Dinner because its the only time she gets to flip the undersides of the table up. After a good 5 minuets of silence Monica had spoke to get every ones attention.  
“ok, so I have some news that ive been wanting to tell you all for a while now, and I just wanted to let everyone know” She looked at Fiona, who nodded for her to go a head. “so, ive been good for almost 6 months now, and I love you guys so much, and I want to thank you all for letting me be here with you guys.” She spoke, Debbie took her hand and smiled at her.  
“I have some news, and I don’t want you all to be left in the dark any longer.” Bu this point even Lip had stopped eating to listen to his mother.  
“what are you pregnant again?” Lip scoffed. She shook her head.  
“you going to split again?” Carl asked, again she shook her head.  
“guys, just listen to her” Fiona snapped, looking at Monica again.  
“it seems that over the years I have let all of you down, I’m a shit mom, I cant change that I left you guys, but your all grown up now, you have made your own family’s and I’m happy that you all found a way to keep moving without fully functioning parents. God knows how you done it. And I came back to make my peace with you all. I’m almost done with that, and I just thought you should all know I’m dying” Monica said. Ian chocked on the water he was spitting, Lip scoffed, Debbie was shocked, Carl furrowed his brown and Fiona nodded at her. “I have a few weeks, if that left now” she confirmed.  
“Wow, you just cant fail to surprise us can you?” Lip said, going back to his Dinner.  
“Philip, please. I just want to be with my family” Monica said, holding now, Debbie and Fiona’s hands.  
“oh, so you spent the last 6 months making us think you were back for good, just so we could all get attached, for you to clock out on us permanently? You ask for my forgiveness so you can die in peace? Well you can fuck off.” Lip said, shoving food into his mouth. Mandy rubbed his back.  
“Lip i know I hurt you, I know you hate me, and you can hate me because I don’t deserve your forgiveness but your my oldest boy, and I would like you to be their when I do go” Monica said.  
“why, were you there for me, when I went to rehab the first time? Or Fiona when she caught chicken pox? Where you their when Ian got taken to a psyche word for the first time? Carl when he went to juvie , Debbie when she gave birth, Liam when he almost OD’d? No, you were off going manic and fucking abandoning us.” Monica had starting crying now.  
“Lip, just calm down ok.” Ian said.  
“Kids why don’t we watch TV, Kev and Joey will bring in some cake for you ok” Mickey said, showing all of the kids out. All the other non-Gallagher’s left too.  
“you think you can just wonder into all out lives and fuck it up, but no, Ians married, he has a kid, he hasn’t had an episode in close to two years and that’s so fucking brave for him, Fiona raised us, not you, she’s gave up so much for us, and now shes found a guy brave enough to stick around. Debbie’s 18 and she’s a mom too, with a guy that doesn’t treat her like piss. Fuck sake Carl live on north side earning more than I do, so how the fuck do you think you can dump this shit on us?” Lip shouted.  
“I’m sorry, I know I fucked up, I left you behind so many times and fucked it up so much but I don’t want to die alone Lip, I’m trying to make you see ive changed..” Monica said, tears streaming down her cheek.  
“yeah, we’ve all fucking changed Monica, but not you, your still the same fuck up of a woman, you don’t even deserve to be called a mother” Lip said, scoffing and looking away, fighting back tears of his own.  
“Lip, shes right, she had changed” Ian said tring to calm everyone down.  
“how can you say that?” carl asked Ian, who was more than taken back by his brothers question. “she fucking ruined our life Ian, she made you fucked up, and she didn’t even try to help you” Carl said glancing at his mom now.  
“I may have forgiven you for all the shit you done to us, but you being sick, and not getting help, ill never forgive you for” he said, before standing up and walking away.  
“Carl sit back down” Ian said.  
“everyone shut the fuck up and listen to me, ok. Monica being sick and not getting help, isn’t something you should hold against her, all that other shit fine, but that NO. You don’t know what its like, to wake up, take pills to survive the day. And the pills they feel like they make you worse, fuck it took me 4 fucking years to find a set that don’t make me feel like shit.” Ian said looking around the table, everyone had their heads bowed or filled with tears. “YOU don’t know how fucking horrible it feels to take 6 pills a day just so you don’t try to fucking hang yourself, or slit your wrists or jump off the tallest building you can find. And when you take the meds it doesn’t make it better, it just makes you less shit. I wake up every day, and take my pills, i fight through the side effects, I tell myself, todays is a good day, but it doesn’t mean I don’t wish I didn’t have to take those pills. That I don’t blame her for. It might not be better than acting normal, but at least she got to feel alive” Ian said Looking at the room full of people. Some of the adults had gathered back in the kitchen, including Mickey.  
“we have some news too” Mandy said now walking up to Lip, who looked at Ian, a single tear dropped down his face. “fuck, you want to tell ‘em?” she said looking at Lip, who shook his head and smiled at her. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
“um, Mandy’s pregnant,” Lip chocked out. Everyone stood in shock. Just as the night couldn’t get any worse.  
“I know it’s not exactly the best idea, with Lip and I just getting out shit together but we talked about it and we think this could be good for us, it could be what we need to finally settle the fuck down.” Mandy said, Lip smiled up at her again.  
“you sure about this?” Joey asked. They both nodded “you know you cant just take it back right? That kids going to be their weather you two work out or not” they nodded again.  
“how the fuck you going to afford a kid Mandy?” mickey asked.  
“We saved up some cash, we still got some money we can use for the kid, we can also get some shit from Fi, and Debbie.” Lip said.  
“look we know you aint happy about this, and that’s fair enough, but its what we want, and that’s all that matters Mick.” Mandy said. Mickey looked to Joey who shrugged.  
“ok, yeah, fine. Congrats I guess, but also Lippy, hurt her once, or even think of bailing and ill fucking kill you” he said firmly. Lip nodded, knowing Mick wasn’t lying.  
“i’ve got news to.” Carl said, now standing up again. “I like dudes” Carl said. Ian burst out laughing.  
“your gay?” Fiona asked. Ian laughed harder than before, Carl, Mickey and Kyle laughing too.  
“no, I’m not gay, I just like dudes too I guess” He said, face turning red a little.  
“dudes or dude?” Kyle asked, Carl smiled.  
“um, yeah, theirs this one guy, I kind of like” Carl admitted, between nervousness and Happiness that Kyle was their too.  
“you’ve been seeing someone?” Debbie asked, a little sad he hadn’t told her. “he good to you?” she asked him, he looked at Kyle who winked at him. Most of the people in the room didn’t know that Kyle was Gay, the other half either new or suspected, some people clicked on right away.  
“yeah, um, its actually Kyle” Carl admitted scratching his neck. Murmurs of congratulations floated around, for both Carl and Lip. Ian smiled.  
“me, mick and Yev got some pretty cool news too” he said. Mickey looked confused then he smiled and nodded. “yevy, do you want to tell everyone about what’s going on at school.” Ian asked. Yev nodded excitedly. “m-my teacher is mov-moving me up a g-grade, she say’s I-im too s-smart for fi-first grade” Yev said. Mickey swooped him up and smiled at him. Everyone was saying how great it was.  
“my sons a genius” Mickey declared planting a kiss on Yevs cheek. The talking went on for another Minuet before it started to go back to Normal. Everyone spent the next hour making rounds and congratulating all the people who needed to and the sympathy’s and moments were gave to Monica before people started departing the Gallagher house. Mickey and Ian included. Liam always stayed with Fiona on a Thursday and Yev insisted he was too sleepy to go home. Brian had offered to drop him off at school the next day but Ian asked him to just drop him off at the house due to their meeting in the morning with Yevs teacher. The night was long and everyone was tired. It had been the longest fucking night ever, today was just another fucked up Gallagher day.

@@@

As soon as Ian and Mickey got home Ian went up stairs to take his meds. Mickey followed hot on his heals. He walked into the bathroom and pulled out the 3 bottles. Taking a pill from each. “when do you get new ones?” Mickey asked, Ian ran the water and got his glass from the sink filling it up.  
“next Friday, the doc said he wanted to change them but I said no” he shoved the pills in his mouth and swallowed the glass of water. Mickey came into the bathroom wrapping his hands around Ian.  
“these ones work best right?” Mickey asked, Ian nodded. “then why change it right” Mickey confirmed kissing Ians neck as he began to shake.  
“ruff night tonight” Ian said Mickey sighed.  
“tell me about it. Never saw any of that shit coming” pulling Ian to the edge of the bath, letting him sit on his legs and he sat down on it.  
“fuck, Carl came out, Lips knocked up Mandy and Monica fucking dying.” Ian said sighing.  
“do you want to talk about it.” Mickey asked. Ian shook his head.  
“I don’t think I could bring my self to say anything that wont end in me crying” he shook out to Mickey, who was still holding him.  
“she’s your mom Ian, its ok if your upset about it man.” Mickey said hugging Ian closer.  
“I know, but I think ill just deny it till she fucking dies, then ill brake down. That’s how I deal with shit Mick, you know that.” He was slowly slowing down as Mickey kissed his neck again.  
“I know I know, just, don’t fucking hide anything from me. I can handle you not talking about it, but I cant handle you flying of the handle because you didn’t talk to me either” he whispered. Ians shakes stopped and he turned to straddle Mickey.  
“she’s dying Mick, and I cant change it” Ian said. Ian buried his head in mickeys shoulder. He let out a soft sob as he did. “I don’t want to lose her again Mick, I just got her back.” Ian admitted though cries. Mickey sat their with his husband in his arms. Rubbing his neck as he sobbed.  
“I know alright, i know” Mickey said lulling Ian. Eventually he fell asleep. Mickey managed to carry him to bed and crawled in beside him. He held Ian tight and held him as he also drifted to sleep.


	42. let her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ian and Mickey fing out how smart Yevgeny is and Monica comes to an end.

“I think that in science, maths and English Yev should move up to 3rd grade work. He really does know a lot and can learn very fast. However it seams that in practical work suck as art, drama and Gym, he’s just a functioning 6 year old child. He doesn’t need to be moved class if he doesn’t wish too, but I think tht it would be better for him to mingle in with the other children instead of being sent to the corner of the class to work himself.” Mrs Foyer explained to Mickey and Ian.   
“does this mean that he will be he with the older kids?” Ian asked. Mrs foyer nodded.   
“most likely, but its up to you, Mickey and Yevgeny, he has settled in well and its unusual for this opportunity to come along. For a child as talented as yours, you guys really have don’t an amazing job, Yev can read and write like a 8 year old, he can do science like a teenager in high school. Its amazing. But like I say, its ultimately up to you two to ask Yev what he wants. He seams to be very nervous about this.” She told them, Ian smiled and nodded, Mickey was just stunned.   
“yeah, for a kid to be doin’ this well, with all the shi.. stuff he’s been through you know.” Mickey said, then smiling. 

“I understand Mr. Gallagher, you two should be very proud of Yev no matter what he chooses to do” she smiled at the two men.   
“with you two being so young, and Yev having his speech impediment he is very developed. Do you mind if I call him in now to discus it with him?” she asked, both men nodded. She called yev in and he stumbled in the door, climbing into his chair. Between mick and Ian. He started fiddling with his hands.  
“Hay buddy,” Mickey said ruffling his hair. He smiled at his dad.   
“Yev, me and your dads have discussed how well you have been doing.” She said leaning forward. Yev nodded. “we think your smart enough to move up into another class, but only if you want to, you can still do all the other work in my class, but you might want to be with Children who are doing the same work as you, your dad’s are happy for you to move up into another class if you would like.” She said, Yev stayed silent for a moment and looked at Mickey and Ian who were both agreeing with the teacher.   
“w-will I s-st-still be able to s-see my f-f-friends?” he asked, everyone said Yes. “o-okay, I-ill m-move class” he confirmed smiling. Mrs foyer smiled also.   
“you can still come see me if you are stuck with anything Yev, and I will still be able to take you for other classes.” She said, ian rubbed Yevs back. “do you want to go meet your new classmates?” she asked. Yev hesitated for a second then nodded.   
“were so proud of you Kiddo, you’ll do fine” Ian said Hugging Yev.   
“Yeah, who new you had all the brains in the family, putting Lippy to shame these days kid” Mickey said. Mrs foyer looked confused.   
“my older brother Philip, he’s a robotics Scientist.” Ian elaborated. She nodded an shook both men’s hands before taking Yev to his class. Both men left smiling at what they just learned about their child. 

 

@@@

It had been 4 weeks since Ian found out his mother was dying, he was spending a lot of time with her, taking her to doctors appointments and trying to help her in every way possible. Everyone was at piece with her these days, well, exept Lip, who avoided her like the plague. It was coming up to the time to say goodbyes, she was week. Monica Gallagher, was going to die. Everyone was gathered around her bed, All the gallaghers, their children and partners. Trying to hold back the tears as their mother slowly slipped away, One by one they said their goodbyes. Fiona went first once the room was empty.   
“well, I already said goodbye the other day so, I just want you to know, I love you monica, you were a fucker but you were there for me more than you were any of the others so, Goodbye mom.” She said Kissing Monica, who was unresponsive.   
“ I wont let Franny forget her Grandmother, and I wont let you be forgotten Mom, you may not have been around a lot but you were still their for me when you were around so thanks I guess, you were a shit mom, but you were an awesome friend,” Debbie said, she left the room crying.   
“I didn’t know you mom, but Ian and Debbie said you were going away for a long time, so I have to say goodbye, I hope you will be happy where you go, that’s what Fi said, that you were going to the happy places.” Liam said kissing his moms cheek then leaving.   
“goodbye mom,” was all Ian could say. He left without looking back.   
“you were all kinds of fucked up, but aint we all, you know, I’m sorry that you had such a shit life man, cant change it now, just live the next one better” was all Carl said, from the door frame, not going onto the room. Everyone waited down stairs as Frank said his goodbyes, no body saw him this messed up since his last girlfriend died. Who even cared about frank, he wasn’t dying, and nobody would be this upset if he had to die, he already fucked everyone else’s life up more than Monica ever did, They all tried to call Lip, who still hadn’t turned up to say anything. Ian was Making coffee for everyone as they waited, she didn’t have long left. Hours if that.   
“you ok?” Mickey asked hugging his waist. Ian sighed and nodded.   
“just have to accept it Mick, its happening, and I cant change it” Ian said. As he went to put coffee out lip and Mandy walked in.   
“she still... you know” Lip asked, Ian nodded. Frank came running down the stairs shoving Lip out the way and running out. “can I go up?” he asked, Ian nodded as Lip walked up the stairs.   
“so this is it Monica, your finaly fucking off for good, well I’m not here to forgive you for walking out on us all those times, but I am here to say goodbye, at least we had warning you were leaving this time. I might still be mad for you being a cow to us, but you know, I don’t not want to say goodbye, surprised you even survived this far to be fair to you. So.. um... goodbye then” Lip said, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he walked out.   
It took another 4 hours for Monica to pass. And it was sad, everyone cried, fuck even Mickey was welling up at the sight of the Gallagher clan. They had planned the funeral for the next day, it was hard for everyone to not be sad, even if they wanted to be happy, no more broken promises and saying goodbye, just being left behind. It was that moment, that Monica got lowered into the ground that things slowly went to shot for everyone again.


	43. last request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey is struggling to come to term with past events as ian tries to help

Mickey stood between Iggy and Ian, Iggy looked like he did the last time Mickey saw him, covered in blood, Ian was in bed depressed, Mickey walked up to Iggy and hugged him. “mickey I cant breath” Iggy said, Mickey furrowed his brows. “I cant breath Mickey,” he cried. Mickey held him tight.   
“its ok Iggy, I got you man, just breath again” mickey told his brother.   
“Mickey, come to bed, I need you” Ian said, Mickey nodded,   
“Iggy I got to go make sure hes ok, I’ll be right back ok” He said, Iggy nodded. He walked over to the bed where Ian sat, tear tracks on his face,   
“Mickey, I’m leaving you” Ian said facing away from him. Mickey felt sick.   
“what, no, Ian your just sick” Mickey chocked out. “you cant leave me” Mickey said. Ian turned round, his face was bloody now. Mickey gasped in shock.   
“No, I mean, I’m leaving everyone, I cant do this any more” Ian said holding up his split wrists.   
“Ian, you... you cant leave me, Iggy came back, he cant breath, You cant leave me too... Ian don’t leave me... Fuck your going to be ok.” Mickey shouted to his husband who just slowly faded away. “Ian, IAN, where are you” Mickey shouted, He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned it was Iggy. “Mickey I cant breath” he shouted, Mickey was crying now.   
“THEY SHOT ME AND I CANT BREATH” Iggy shouted loud in agony. “Mickey I’m leaving you.” He said less pain now. “Iggy, just breath, breath Iggy... FUUCKING BREATH FOR ME, IGGY”  
Ian shook Mickey harder. “mickey wake up.” He shouted.   
“IGGY, BREATH, FUCKING BREATH” Mickey shouted. “Ig, breath for me man, fucking breath” he screamed, he was thrashing around on the bed and Ian was trying to hold him down, 

“Mickey, wake up” Ian said trying to shake him awake. He done the only thing he could think of Ian slapped Mickey to wake him Up, Mickey jolted awake screaming. He looked around to see Ian. He was breathing heavy, and Ian was standing at the side of the bed, Yev and Liam stood at the door. Yev was crying. He started hyperventilating. “Mickey, just calm down ok, it was a bad dream” Ian said holding his hands. “look at me.” Ian said. Mickey looked at him, trying to catch a breath. “just copy me on, Ian and out” Ian said, Mickey mimicked him. Soon he was breathing normal again. Yev was now running in to the room, climbing onto the bed and holding Mickey tight. Mickey wrapped his arms around Yev.   
“I’m sorry buddy, I’m sorry I did it again” Mickey said. Ian walked over to the door. Taking Liam back to bed. Leaving Yev and Mickey alone for a moment.   
“mickeys been having those a lot lately Ian” Liam said. Ian just gave him a week smile.   
“I know kiddo,” ian said putting Liam back to bed. “you ok.” He asked tucking Liam in. Liam nodded. “he just scared me and Yev this time, I don’t like it when he shouts like that” Liam admitted. Ian have him a kiss on the forehead  
“you know he loves you two more than anything, don’t be scared at him, he’s just a little lost is all” Ian said walking out the room. “goodnight kiddo, do you want me to leave the lamp on?” Liam nodded. He have him another week smile and left the room to go back to mickey, who was crying with Yev now.   
“Ian, I’m so fucking sorry, i didnt mean to scare them I sware” he said. Ian climbed into bed pulling both of his bays in.   
“I know baby, its ok, I’m here” Ian said. Mickey buried his head into Ians shoulder, he didn’t want to cry, he tried so hard to keep it together, the dreams are getting worse, at first when Iggy died he got them a lot, and they were bad, but eventually they stopped and he only got them once and a while. Ian has been working a lot and they hardly ever see each other due to the hours they are working and plus Ian with school. He has been working nights a lot, so he only knows about Mickeys dreams when Liam and Yev tell him. He hasn’t seen him have one this bad. “its ok Mick, just get it out,” he said rubbing Mickeys neck.   
“D-Daddy, a-are you o-okay?” Yev asked between his own cries. Mickey lifted his head from Ians and kissed Yevs Head.   
“I’m fine buddy, in just upset that I scared you and Liam” Mickey said leaning onto Ians side and holding Yev. Ian wrapped his arm around Mickeys chest and held his 2 boys until they all fell asleep.

@@@

Ian was sitting at the dining table drinking his coffee waiting for Mick to come back from taking Yev to school. He was honestly worried about Mickey. The nightmares were getting harder to snap him out of, they were also getting worse, he could tell. He just wanted Mickey to talk to him, to let him know it was all ok and that he was going to get better, but Ian new better than anyone you don’t just get better. He wasn’t feeling 100% himself. He new the stress of school and Mickeys problems were piling up, he new he was going to go over the edge but he just ignored it, he needed Mickey to know he was there for him no matter what. He new he had to go to his doctor and get the meds changed soon, but he didn’t want to make Mickey more stressed than he already was. Finally mickey walked in and took his coat of, he dropped his keys and poured a cup of coffee, then looked at Ian, who was more than pissed off at him by now.   
“what’s up?” mickey asked. Ian scoffed at his Husbands attempt to ignore last night.   
“you have got to be kidding me Mickey” Ian said getting up and putting his dishes into the sink.   
“what the fuck did I do?” Mickey asked as Ian brushed past him, Ian stopped and turned.   
“what did you do? Are you serious right now” Ian asked walking up to Mickey.   
“look Ian, I don’t want to talk about it ok, they’ll go away, they did last time” Mickey said, unconvincingly.   
“you think I’m stupid? They never went away mick, you just didn’t have them that often, Look if you don’t want to tell me about them that’s fucking fine but don’t act like your fucking ok” Ian shouted at him. Mickey shook his head. “I’m your fucking husband mick, you cant just lock me out like this, we’ve been through worse shit than this, so don’t you dare tell me your FINE, because I know you, and...” Mickey cut Ian off by shouting back at him.   
“you think I want to lock you out Ian? Fuck you think I don’t know you too. I know that your never here, your always working, or at collage, and when you are here your studying or sleeping. So this marriage thing is fucking shit if it means that this is how I have to live for the next 50 years” Mick snapped, as soon as he did he regretted it, the look of hurt that flushed over Ians face was unbearable, Mickey had to look away.   
“I’m trying to give us a stable life mickey, one where we can live happily ever after, not so I can avoid you, mick I love you.” Ian almost whispered.   
“I know you love me, and I know this is for us, and our family, but you don’t know how bad shits getting up here” Mickey said pointing to his head “I need you to know that you scare me, I’m always scared that one day your going to realise I’m not good enough for you Ian” Mickey said almost braking down. Ian straightened up.   
“mick, I married you to prove that theory wrong” Ian said taking mickeys hand.   
“that doesn’t mean shit to me, marriage doesn’t mean that your faithful, fuck my folks, and your should prove that” Mickey said raising his voice again.   
“how can you stand their and say that to me, that our marriage doesn’t mean shit to you, for me it means being with you, only you. Fuck sake i’ll never see the day you don’t hold all that shit that’s in the past against me will I” Ian said, almost shaking with anger.   
“its not just that Ian, I worry that I’m not good enough, I worry you’ll feel trapped with me and Yav and you will either leave us or ...or...off yourself” Mickey shouted, thinking back to his dream. Ian stumbled back at the words. Horror spread across his face.   
“what the fuck mickey, how can you ever think that, WHAT AM I SUPOSED TO DO TO MAKE YOU REALISE I LOVE YOU” Ian shouted again.   
“I know you love me you idiot, but it still makes me scared, Im fucking scared Ian. And I don’t know how much more I can take.” Mickey chocked out. “I don’t... I’m fucking FUCKED” Mickey shouted out. He started crying, ashamed of his weakness.   
“Mickey, I will always love you, and I’m not going to just up and leave you. I... I think you should see someone Mickey, someone who can help you” Ian said, he walked up to Mickey and Hugged him tight. “ you cant just let this consume you, you need someone who can help you come to teams with yourself, your stressed too much and with the garage and stuff your going crazy under pressure” Ian said rubbing mickeys back in the hug. Mickey nodded.   
“I know” he whispered. “but its not that simple Ian, I cant just go and get help.” He said pulling free from his husbands warm embrace. He felt lonely, lost and scared. He was just confused about what he wanted. Everything that’s happened, with Ian, Iggy, Yev and even his dad. He just didn’t know how to process it all and be ok. He didn’t know how to be ok anymore. It scared him.   
“Mickey, I know therapist’s that can help you, I can talk to my doctor and get you help, please let me help you Mickey, and if not for me then do it for Yevgeny. He is really worried about you too” Ian’s eyes were watering, he tried to hold back his tears. He didn’t like seeing Mickey hurt. And him being mentally hurt was worse than him being physically hurt, because if it was a cut, or a bruise Ian could see it and know why he was in pain, but Ian didn’t know how to help him when he was like this, he couldn’t see Mickeys nightmares, he couldn’t see how bad they got. Mickey could see Ians worry, he hated seeing Ian like this. “is this about pride or something?, what you cant get help because you don’t want to seem week? Mickey, I need you to get help. I need you to accept my help and do this for us, because I can feel myself slipping with you. That’s what we do, we build each other up, and when one falls we both do. So its up to you, mick” Ian said crying now. Mickey saw Ians tears streem down his face and he looked away, he hated that he couldn’t do this to Ian but he couldn’t go and talk to some stranger about all his shit either.   
“I can’t Ian, I know I need help, I’m not stupid, but I can’t so see some fucking shrink. I just cant do that.” He said, still not looking at Ian, he heard Ian cock out another sob. “mickey, if you cant help yourself how can I?” Ian said, “I cant stick around and watch you destroy yourself Mick, I wont do it, if i was brave enough to get help for you, you should be willing to do the same” Ian said, his tears had flooded his face, Mickey looked at him in disbelief. “what the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey said. Ian trying not to fall to the ground with the next words he chocked out. “I fucking love you to much to watch you crumble babe, If you don’t get help, then I don’t think I can do this anymore. I love you too much to watch you become someone you used to be” Ian whipped the tears, now ready to stand by his words.   
“your saying if I don’t get a shrink you’ll leave me, that’s what your saying.” Mickey was becoming angry now.   
“yes, that’s what I’m saying” Ian said, trying so hard not to cry again,   
he had no Idea what mickey would do, he knew he would never hurt him, Ian new he would never do it intentionally, he new he had to give mickey this choice other wise he would never do anything about it. Mickey gave him a choice back in the day, and he chose Mickey, so he wished, and hoped and pleaded with himself that Mickey would choose him. He had no other choice but to hope his husband loved him at least that much. That he would love him enough to be their for him and say   
“I choose you.” But he would never have been prepared for Mickeys answer. 

“well you better pack your fucking bags then” Mickey scoffed before grabbing the keys to his Harley and storming out before Ian could even react. Ian started sobbing again. How could mickey say that to him, he felt his knees going week, his head pounding, screaming at him to go after Mickey, but it was too late, he heard the Bike rev away, after that he felt his body getting heavy. His heart beating too fast, he was having a fucking panic attack. Great, that’s all he needed. He was breathing hard, his chest starting to hurt so bad. His legs failed him and he feel forward, he could feel the blood in his mouth after his tooth went though his cheek as he fell face first on the ground. He couldn’t get air into his longs, he tried to calm down but he couldn’t. He felt himself rapidly drifting away. He left his eyes close, FUCKING MILKOVICKES he thought as he passed out.


	44. married with children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey comes home to meet an angry Ian and things don't go as planned  
> Mandy calls her brothers as recruits to save her brother from ruining his marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another fucking oasis song

The next thing Ian remembered was Lip shaking him, screaming his name. Ian slowly came thought, he was on his back now, lip was towering over him. His head hurt and his jaw was pounding, his head hurt. But not as bad as his heart, from Mickey walking out and braking it. Then he saw Mandy, who was holding her hand over her mouth, the other over her stomach. She was 6 months pregnant now, he slowly started to sit up, Lip helping him.   
“Ian what the fuck happened.” Lip asked as Mandy handed him some water. Ian thought.   
“I had a panic attack and fell, I’m fine” Ian said, but he new something was wrong with his jaw, from his impact as he feel.   
“Ian I fucking thought you were dead, look at the blood” Ian looked down to see a puddle of blood, then his head felt wet, grate not only did he pass out, fracture his jaw, burst his lip but also his eyebrow.   
“Lip, I’m fine, I just panicked after...” Ian stopped himself, sighing and rubbing his head, Lip helped him up and helped him onto a stool.   
“After what Ian?” Mandy asked. He took a deep breath looking at his feet.   
“Mick has been having nightmares again, its making him go fucking crazy, so I asked him to get help, not just for him but for me and Yev, because Yev has been seeing him when he has them, but he said no, he wont do it.” Ian said, his voice was braking again, he felt so fucking stupid for crying. “I told him I wont watch him destroy himself, with the not sleeping and paranoia and the drinking I cant do it. So I told him he gets help or I wont wait for him to brake down. And he told me to pack my bags and fuck of, then he left” Ian said, his voice broke at the last few words. Lip rubbed his back and Mandy took his cheek in her hands.   
“Ian, you know what he’s like, he loves you, he just needs time honey, he’s just having a tough time” she said, Ian shook his head and looked at her.   
“he thinks I’m going to leave him for someone else, that I don’t want him anymore” Ian cried. “how could he even think that Mands, how can he think I wont want him after everything?” Mandy sighed and hugged him.   
“its the dreams Ian, they make him crazy, but he loves you, you just need to make him realise that he does need help.” Mandy said. “maybe if you gave him space for a few days hell realise that he’s made a mistake” she suggested.   
“I don’t want to leave him, he needs me” Ian said dismissing the Idea. “could you pick Yev and Liam up from school, watch them for tonight. I’m going to stay here and wait for him to come home.” He said, looking at lip, he nodded right away.   
“yeah, of course. Do you want me to wait with you.” Ian shook his head.   
“no, but if he doesn’t agree tonight, ill come to yours. Is that ok?” Ian asked, Mandy nodded.   
“yeah, Look, ill phone Joey and tell him to talk some sense into Mickey ok, every things going to be ok Ian” Mandy assured him. Ian nodded, they stayed till Ian had showered and Lip cleaned up the blood on the floor, Ian and Mandy packed a few things for Liam and Yev and they both left. Ian sat waiting for Mickey to come home. Praying everything would be ok. 

@@@

It was 10 before Mickey finally came home. He wasn’t drunk, he wasn’t high, he was exhausted. Ian sat in the kitchen watching him as he walked in. “still here?” Mickey asked, hurt in his voice. Ian nodded.   
“still refusing to get help?” he shot back to Mickey, he didn’t do or say anything. “Yev and Liam are at Mandy’s, they’ll stay their for a few days.” Ian said, Mickeys hurt look turned cold, almost looking dangerous. It didn’t faze Ian, he had seen Mickey look worse.   
“the fuck do you mean Yevs at Mandy’s, you fucking called her?” He shouted at Ian. Ian scoffed.   
“no Lip and her came over to see us, found me passed out on the floor after I took a fucking panic attack, how the fuck do you think I would react after you told me you wanted me to leave” Ian said.  
“you were the one who wanted to leave remember!” Mickey shouted.   
“NO, I asked you to get help so our son wouldn’t see you screaming your lungs out in your sleep Mick, so you could go to bed, and sleep a full night without being scared of it.” Ian screamed back.  
“you think I want him to see me like this, or Liam, or you? No I don’t.” Mickey said.   
“so you would rather we leave than get help?” Ian asked, Mickey shrugged.   
“I don’t know what you want me to say Ian” Ian scoffed standing up.   
“you know, Mandy and Lip told me to leave before you came back so I would get hurt any more than I already was, but I said no, he’ll come back and he’ll have changed his mind and realise that he had a mistake.” Ian said grabbing a bag from the floor. “but all you ever think about is yourself. So I’m going to stay at Lips with the Kids, call me when you realise how bad you fucked up” Ian said now walking towards the door.   
“Ian” Mickey said, Ian stopped and turned back hoping mickey would change his mind, but history just repeated its self, "lock the door on your way out" 

Ian walked over to the car and got in, he started to drive away but he needed a drink before he could even think about going and facing his brother and sister in law.

@@@

New York

Joey sat on the hood of the car in the garage when his brother walked in. He was talking to some guy about the ways he can stop his engine from over heating. “alright well, here’s the bill, you can go talk to the girl at the desk, shell help you out with that, and I hope to see that new model soon.” Collin said shaking the guys hand as he walked away, then he turned, stunned to see Joey and Tony there. “hay what you doing here man” Collin said smiling as Joey and Tony jumped off the hood and went to hug their brother.   
“came here to get you, we got a problem” Joey said hugging his brother.   
“what’s wrong, the garages ok?” Tony nodded at him.   
“the garages are ace, Mickey, not so much” Joey said. Collin looked real worried.   
“Ian left him, took the kid. He’s not doing to good Collin.” Tony sighed out.   
“why the fuck would Ian leave him?” Collin asked, Joey took a beat before answering.   
“actually, Mickey sort of kicked him out, and ian took Yev. He’s all sorts of fucked up, he only listens to you about this shit man, its been 4 days and he’s just drinking and crying all over the place” Collin nodded at the twins words.   
“look give me a few hours to get Jamie up here for a few days, ill come down to get him ok.” Collin said, Joey nodded. “did you get a return flight?” he asked. Joey nodded.   
“leaves tonight at 7” he said, Collin chucked him Keys. “go to mines and catch some sleep, ill come get you when I know Jamie’s on his way. And try and book me on that flight too?” Collin asked, joey smiled.   
“already booked you a ticket when I booked mine” Tony smiled and walked away to catch a cab.

@@@

Southside

“do you want anything to eat? Yevs making pancakes” Mands said stroking Ians hair, its been 5 days since Ian and Mickey fought. Ian hadn’t been out of bed for 4 of them. He wasn’t having an episode, he was just low, like a human low, not I bipolar one. One you feel when the love of your life decides to let you leave him for the 3rd time. “why don’t I make you some and bring them into you” Mandy said, Ian just sniffed and shook his head. Mandy nodded and took the hint, he left the room quietly. Yev looked at her in a hopeful way, she just shook her head. Yev and Liam frowned. Yev just missed his dad’s. He hated seeing them both this way.   
“c-can I g-go s-see D-daddy m-mick?” Yev asked a few minuets later. Mandy and Lip looked at each other.   
“I don’t know buddy, we talked about this remember” Lip said ruffling his hair. Yev pushed him away.   
“this, thi-this is SHIT” Yev shouted. “h-he’s my d-dad t-too” Yev said angrily. Mandy nodded.   
“we know that but daddy Ian said..” she was cut short by Ian who had walked in.   
“let him go, hes right. Micks his father” ian said, he looked week, the sight of him made Lip shiver. Yev walked up to him and raised his arms signalling he wanted lifted up. Ian complied. Yev placed a hand on Ians cheek and smiled.   
“ya lyublyu tebya papochka” Yev said smiling. Ian put his lips on Yevs forehead.   
“Ya lyublyu tebya bol’she priyatel’” Ian whispered back. Yev hugged him and smiled.   
“nevozmozhno” he said. Lip cleared his throat.   
“English please” he said smiling. Yev leaned down and whispered some Russian in Ian’s ear. Ian nodded.   
“he wants to know if you will take him to see Mick” Ian said putting him down.   
“are you sure you want me to go?” Lip asked. Ian nodded.   
“he needs to be the one that comes to me Lip.” Ian said, turning and going back to bed. Mandy sighed, she hated it when Ian and Mickey fought. That was her best friend and her brother. How could she take sides when its like that?.

@@@

Lip pulled up to the house and looked at Yev. “ok, stay in the car until i’ve been in and spoken to your dad, then you can go see him ok." Yev nodded. And lip climbed out the car, he headed up to the house and opened the door.  
“Mick, you home?” Lip shouted. Silence. “It’s Lip, you here” He shouted again, he heard some movement out back. He walked out to see Mickey with his headphones on throwing rocks at beer cans. Lip huffed and nudged Mick, who jumped up.   
“what the fuck Lip” Mick shouted as he took his headphones off. “the fuck do you want.” He asked taking a sip of his beer.   
“well mick, Ian...” Lip started, it was to late, Yev ran though the house and out the back steps. Mickey dropped his beer and held his son. Picking him up.   
“hay, hay buddy” Mickey said hugging Yev tight. Yev wrapped his arms around Mickeys neck. Holding on for dear life.   
“I-i miss y-you daddy” Yev said burying his head in micks neck.   
“I miss you too buddy” Mick said looking at lip and mouthing a thank you.   
“i’ve got to go to the store for mandy, ill be back in an hour or so to pick him up ok.” Mick nodded. Lip turned and left.  
“are you ok? You having fun at aunt mandys?” Mick asked, Puting Yev down.   
“d-daddy Ian m-misses yo-you, he d-doe-doesn’t get out o-of bed” Yev said with a pout on his face. His heart sank, was Ian having an episode? Has he going into a manic state? Was this his fault? he looked down at Yev, who looked like he was so confused. Mick thought about how much he missed Ian and his son. He loved them, he had to push them away so he could think for a minuet. He never intended for them to hurt them, and that’s what he had done. He’s sent Ian into an episode, he hasn’t had one for almost 2 years, so why the fuck was he still not getting help?   
“I miss you two so much too buddy, but right now me and dad just need space ok.” Yev nodded.  
“look if I write a note for you will you give it to daddy Ian?” Yev nodded again. Mick took his sons hand and lead him inside. “you hungry, I could make us some lunch” Mickey said. Yev shook his head.   
“can we p-play xbox?” Yev asked. Mickey smiled.   
“Mario kart or COD2?” Mickey asked, Yev laughed.   
“COD” he shouted, Mickey smiled wider.   
“Mario Kart it is” Mickey said to Yev who had giggled at his dad and followed him into the living room. 

“a-are you an-and d-dad getting a de-divorce?” Yev asked. Mickey chocked on his beer at Yevs question. Yev looked down. “A-Angela’s mum a-and dad are” yev said now looking at Mick, who was still recovering from his choking on beer.   
“no, no were not getting fucking divorced Yev, what kind of question is that?” Mick said stroking Yevs hair with his hand.   
“a-Angela’s m-mum and d-dad m-moved apart a-and they a-are getting d-divorced,” Yev explained. Mickeys heart just couldn’t look at his son so sad.   
“hay, look at me ok, me and your dad are not getting divorced ok, we’re just taking some time to think about things, it will be over soon I promise you ok.” Mick said to Yev who nodded at him and went back to playing the game like they didn’t even have this conversation. They played xbox for another hour before Lip turned up. Mick quickly handed Yev the letter and told him to give it to Ian. They both said their goodbyes and Lip took Yev home.


	45. Chapter 45

Joey and Collin walked into Mickeys house the next day. He was passed out on the floor surrounded by beer bottles. Both men flinched at the sight of their brother.   
“jesus fucking Christ” Collin mumbled.   
“don’t say it, if he hears you say when I think your thinking he might just kill himself.” Joey said as they both looked down at Mickey, who looked exactly like there father in that moment. When he was younger.   
“fucking hell just help me get him up” Collin said walking over to his brother and grabbing an arm. Joey and Collin both helped drag Mickey of the floor and onto the couch. They both looked at each other and them to Mickey who was still sleeping, they just went about cleaning up the house before he woke up.   
“what are we going to do about this?” Joey asked. Collin picked up a few moor beer cans and put them into the bin.   
“were going to make him get help and convince him to fix things with Ian before he ends up a fucking drunk, good knows this family had enough of them. I wont let him fling Ian and Yevgeny away, we need to fix this” Collin said. Joey nodded.   
“this would never happen if Iggy was here” Joey said lifting the last of the beer bottles.   
“I know but that’s why its happening. Fuck his best friend died in his arms. He just needs to talk to someone about it” Collin said patting Joeys back.   
“I will” Mickey said sitting up on the couth. Both brothers turned to him.   
“I’m going to get help” Mickey said rubbing his eyes.   
“really?” Joey asked Mickey nodded.   
“Ian let me have Yev for a while last night, the kid asked me if I was going to bail. All of a sudden I had flash backs of terry. I got to fucking fix this shit” mickey said. He stood up and put his jackey on.  
“hay where you going?” Joey asked. Mickey smiled at him.   
“I’m going to get my man and my kid back, wanna drive me?” Mickey replied, both brother scrambled out the door with their brother. 

 

@@@

 

Mickey walked into Mandy’s house. At the table sat Mandy, Lip, Fiona, carl, Kyle and Debbie. They all were talking among each other then they noticed the 3 boys at the door. Mickeys stomach dropped. He new there was something wrong by the look on Mandy’s face when she saw Mick. “what’s wrong, where is he?” Mickey asked walking into the apartment. Mandy nodded to the door.   
“he hasn’t got out of bed since Yev got home yesterday afternoon. He wont eat or get up.” Mandy said, Mickey walked up to the door. he left so bad, if he hadnt have said all thise stupid things and been just like his father maybe Ian wouldn't be going on a depressive right now. Mickey opened the door to the bedroom, he was trying not to shake as he saw the lump hidden under the covers, just turfs of red hair sticking out. Yev was beside him trying to get him to get up. Mickey walked over to him. He swallowed. “Ian?” Mickey asked, Ian didn’t say anything, he just stayed still.   
“Yev, uncle Collins here, why don’t you go say hi” Mandy said taking yevs hand and walking out the room with him.   
“Ian are you ok?” Mickey asked, he felt so hopeless. Ian just shrugged. “I’m sorry Ian” Ian turned round now looking at Mickey.   
“are you going to get help?” Ian asked still not moving out of bed.   
“Yeah, I’m going to do what ever it takes to get you back. I cant let you walk away again. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said all those stupid fucking things to you.” Mickey said. Ian nodded.   
“i’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have let you push me away, but we can fix this ok.” Ian said, his voice was raspy, thick with sleep. Mickey took his coat and shoes off. He climbed in beside Ian kissing his forehead.   
“and all that shit right?” Mickey said. Ian snorted and nodded.   
“all that shit” he agreed

Mickey and Ian finally got their shit together. They knew what was happening to them, they were drowning as usual. Mickey had agreed to 2 hours therapy a week and Ian promised to take less night shifts so he was around more. They were finally getting better. They new that their relationship wasn’t all roses and flower gardens but they held each other together, they cared for each other. They wanted to heal each other and that’s what they did, they healed the bad parts of the other. It took a while before things got back to normal. But they didn’t once give up on each other. Mickey was 23 years old, he owned a garage, and a house, he had a fucking husband and a kid. He was happy for once since Iggy had actually died he was genuinely happy. He loved that Ian was around and wanted to be around him. Ian was 21, he was 1 year from being a doctor and he couldn’t wait. Sure he would only be able to do phycology doctoring but he would also be an EMT that was permitted to do anything he needed to on site at an accident. And that made him happy as hell. Mickey made him happy as hell. His son made him happy as hell. Life for them was happy as hell.


	46. shine on you crazy dimond

2 YEARS LATER  
Another 2 flew by Yev was turning 9 this year. A lot however had changed. Ian was now a Doctor. He worked in therapy after everything that happened to him and mick. He decided that EMT was great and he loved helping people but he couldn’t do it. After his 2nd run an official doctor he lost a mother and daughter after they succumbed to their injuries, he went into a manic state after that and realise that it was best if he moved onto other work where he could help too. Being a physiatrist was a better fir for him. Mickey was happy because he worked normal 9 till 5 hours and that meant that he and mickey got to spend more time together.

Mickeys nightmares had stopped a little after he started therapy. He still goes but only once a month. It helps him get shit off his chest and he actually get on well with his therapist. It turned out she had a son in yevs class, of course he was 2 years older than Yev but they got along too. Collin had now had an international business. He had 6 garages. 2 in Chicago, one in New York. One in Philadelphia, one in Toronto and One in Miami. Mickey and Joey ran the garages in Chicago together while Tony, Collin and Jamie ran the other 4, Jamie and his wife and 2 kids moved out to Miami once that one opened. Mickey was offered to run the one in Toronto but he didn't want to Move yevy and Ian away from their lives in Chicago.

Yev was turning 9. He was in the 5th grade and he was actually one of the best in his class. he had been taking lessons specifically for his speech and it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. He just gets stuck on words beginning b, p, d, s, g. t and cs and still gets stuck with words that have more than 6 characters. He actually managed to talk Ian and Mickey into letting him get a dog and he was also learning to play the guitar, he was a fast learner and because of his photographic memory could read music really well. He was always trying to talk them into letting him go do a concert but they still thought he was a little young.

Mandy and lip had their baby. It was a girl. Georgia-Rose Gallagher. She is just like Mandy and her eyes are exactly like Mickeys. Ice blue. Mandy and lip were doing well together and had to pay Yevgeny 100 bucks just to let them redecorate his room into a room for Georgia instead of getting a bigger house. Liam was still living with Ian and mickey. He was 12 now and he is doing well in school. Fiona and Brian ran away and got married secretly. It actually has been going well. Carl still works In the north side. He and Kyle broke up not long ago but they still live together however he and Finn decided to spend the summer in the Miami garage and that had nothing to do with the fact he was looking for a rebound. Or rebounds. Last of all Debbie and Neil moved out of Chicago and to Brooklyn. Neil was offered a job training disabled football players and jumped on the opportunity. Debbie left with him happily.

One person that wasn’t mentioned was frank. Who was been missing since Monica’s funeral. Nobody’s really looking though.

“d-dad hurry were g-going t-to b-be late” Yev shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Mickey came bouncing down the steps, 2 at a time and smiled at Yev.   
“I’m ready, Jesus buddy cool it” Mickey said. He looked around and frowned. “where’d Ian go?” he asked Yev who was Pushing him to the door.   
“he’s in t-the c-car, now c-come on” Mickey laughed as he followed Yev out the door. He walked down the steps and towards the car, jumping in the back of the Kia and sitting in the passenger seat. Yev hopped in the back. 

“what you waiting for firecroch, we got a puppy to go get” Mickey said, Ian smiled and pulled away as Yev pulled a face. Ian had made one rule for Mick and Yev if they got a dog. It had to be from a shelter.   
“what kids of dog you thinking of Yev?” Ian asked as Mickey fiddled with his seat belt. Yev smiled.   
“maybe a g-ge-German s-shepherd or a Husky.” Yev said. Mickey looked at Ian in the same way.   
“there big dogs buddy, you sure you can handle them” Mickey said Yev’s smile dropped.   
“you d-dont want m-me t-to g-get a b-big d-dog?” Yev asked. Ian shook his head.   
“you get what ever dog you want buddy but just make sure its one you can look after” Mickey said to Yev who smiled again. “got any names picked out?” he added.   
“no, ill n-name it when I meet the r-right one” Yev said, Ian and Mickey smiled.   
“we’ll s long as it doesn’t piss and shit all over the place, or eat anything other than dog food we’ll be happy” Mickey smiled and Ian laughed. They pulled into the shelter and Yev wa out the car before it even stopped. They all walked into the shelter.   
“Hay their Yev, you back to help out already?” she smiled. Yev shook his head.   
“n-no, I’m h-hear t-to g-get a d-dog” Yev smiled, she returned it. Ian and Mickey walked in and Yev Turned. “c-can I s-see them now?” he asked they smiled as the lady walked them to the back. She told them the rules and Yev nodded. He went to the big cages first. they walked around for like 10 minuets before Yev saw him. A big Shepherd that was at least 4 Yev smiled when he saw it. 

“hay d-does this one have a n-name?” he asked. The girl smiled.   
“no he was brought in last week, figured he would go fast. Pure breads always do you know.” Yev smiled. “do you want to see him?” Yev nodded. When the dog was let out he walked up to Yev and bowed his head. Yev smiled. 

“he’s trained?” Ian asked. The girl nodded.   
“we think he was a war dog, he knows all the basics and responds to orders.” The woman said.   
“hay b-boy, you want t-to c-come home with us?” Yev asked, the dog barked and Yev smiled.   
“p-pops, c-can I have him?” Yevgeny asked, both Ian and Mickey nodded. Yev smiled.   
“got a name yet?” Ian asked. Yev thought, smiled and then nodded.   
“war d-dog r-right, what about fighter?” Yev said, Ian smiled.   
“that’s a cool name Yev, I like it” Mickey said. “when can we take him home?” Mickey asked. The girl checked her charts and smiled. She looked at Yev for a second.   
“he’s had all his shots and been checked over so you can take him right now if you want” the woman smiled.   
“yeah, that’s fine. Well Yev looks like you got yourself a dog” Ian said. Yev smiled and Patted the dog. They filled in their paper work and Yev put his collar on taking him to the car.   
“d-dad we g-got a d-dog” Yev smiled, Ian and mickey both laughed at how happy Yev was. As they drove home they stopped at the pet store to buy him food and a bed. They also bought some toys and a some bowls for him to eat from.


	47. i will wait

Lip had just came in from work as Mandy called on him. “Yev got a dog” she shouted excitedly, Lip laughed. As she smiled with little Georgia in her arms. He walked over and picked her up.   
“aww, did your big cousin get a doggie” Lip said to her in a baby voice. Mandy smiled at him.   
“can we go over later?” she asked, Lip nodded.   
“yeah, text me yesterday and asked us to go over anyway.” Lip said putting Georgia into her high chair and taking the food Mandy handed him and putting it down on the table.   
“what did he call it?” Lip asked. Mandy smiled and showed Lip the picture Liam posted on Instagram. It was a photo of the dog sitting on his back 2 paws, toung out. The caption read.  
My nephew got a dog today, everyone meet Fighter #GermanShepherd #exwardog #literaldogtag   
Lip looked at the dog and hung his mouth wide.  
“holy shit that things gorgeous” he said smiling. 

@@@

Fiona walked into the garage the next day, smiling when she saw Mickey under one of the cars. You could hear the music blaring out of his head phones as he hummed the words to a 50 cent song. “Mick” she shouted, kicking his foot, a spanner dropped and a mumbled ‘fuck’ came from under the Mustang and popped his head out.   
“Fiona? Is everything ok?” Mickey questioned when he saw her, she smiled and nodded.   
“look this is going to sound weird but do you know the van the back of the house?” Fiona asked, Mickey smiled and nodded.   
“Yeah, man back in the day me and Ian used to..” he started only to be cut off by Fiona.   
“ah, ah, I don’t need to here what happened in that van, I was just wondering how much it would cost to re-store it” Mickey looked at her blankly, when laughed. “Why are you laughing?” she asked Mickey. “Fiona that fuckin’ would cost more to fix than its worth, plus its like older than me, why?” Mickey asked, Fi smiled.   
“well, I was going to go camping with Brian and we don’t fancy tents” She told him, Mickey huffed.  
“well, I could come by and take a look at the engine on Thursday at diner and if I can get it to start then you can bring it over later in the week and Ill get Joey to fix it up” Mickey said cleaning his hands off. Mickey had a feeling that that’s not the only reason was coming by the shop.   
“ok, what the fuck is going on, why are you really here” he said, her face went bright red.   
“ok you caught me, Its just, well, your birthdays coming up and Ian asked me to snoop around and figure out what you want.” Fiona said, Mickey smiled. He new Ian always made a big deal out of his birthday.   
“you could have just asked me” He said plainly, Fiona laughed.  
“just tell him I hinted about needing new tools, these ones are getting kind of old” Mickey said, Fiona nodded, Mickey was just about to turn around and go back to work when Fiona stopped him.   
“one more thing quickly.” She said planting a kiss on his cheek. He went crimson almost imedietly.  
“what was that for?” Mickey laughed. Fiona shrugged.   
“for always helping me out, and for making my brother happy” She said, “don’t get used to it though Milkovich.” She said walking away, but not before Mickey could say.   
“its Milkovich-Gallagher actually” He shouted back to her as she walked away beaming.

@@@

Yev and Liam came in from school together laughing as Ian sat on the sofa watching TV.   
“hay boys how was school.” Ian asked only to be ignored. “Boys” Ian repeated they just kept ignoring him as they giggled and headed up the stairs. Ian huffed, putting down his glass of water and followed them. “BOYS” he shouted, both boys Jumped and turned.   
“sorry Ian, we were just talking about something” Liam said, as Ian crossed his arms ready for am explination.   
“Liam k-kissed Kaysey Kassidy in s-school t-to-today” yev blurted out. Ian looked at Liam who slapped Yevs side   
“danm it Yev why did you go and blurt it out for” Liam asked, Yev shrugged.   
“b-because you d-did, R-ryan brogan is in my class and he s-said you did” Yev said.   
“Ryan Brogan is a dick” Liam shouted to Yev.   
“hay, what’s with the language Liam” Ian said. Liam shrugged.   
“Mickey says it all the time, why cant I” Liam asked Yev looked to Ian who was stammering.  
“because your a kid and Mickey is and adult” Ian finally said.   
“b-but p-pops you always s-say that everyone’s the s-same” Yev said. Ian huffed.   
“Yev why don’t you go take Fighter out and ill talk to you later.” Ian said, Yev nodded and ran to get his dog.   
“ok, what’s wrong? Why you acting out?” Ian asked raising his eyebrow.   
“I’m not, I just don’t like that kid Yev was talkin’ about” Liam said slugging his shoulders.   
“why, he’s Yevs friend” Ian said, Liam scoffed.   
“no he’s not, he was making fun of Yev behind his back last week” Liam said. “making fun of his stutter and telling everyone you and Mickey we’re queers” Liam shouted this time. Ian shook his head.   
“what did you do about it?” Ian asked, Liam smiled.   
“kissed his girl in front of him to make him mad” Liam answered smiling. Ian high fived him.   
“thanks for looking out for him Liam.” Ian said.   
“ aint that what are uncles for?” Liam said, Mickey had walked up the stairs at this point.   
“don’t know, my uncles were always there for me when I needed weed or a Glock” Mickey said catching the tail end of the conversation, Ian slapped him and Liam laughed.   
“Yeah i think that’s Carls game” Liam said causing all 3 of them to laugh.

@@@

Over the years that Ian and Mickey raised Yev they new the day would come where Yev would get sick, or hurt and it used to terrify them, when ever he would fall and bump his head, or scrape a knee Mickey would Freak out. He would always be the first to freak out about it because he new how it felt to have nobody to care for you when these things happened, hell half the rimes his brusies would be caused by his father. Ian wasn’t any better, he hated it when Yev got sick because their wasn’t a lot of things they could do about it. A cut he could handle, they could clean it and watch it heal, but when Yev was sick Ian couldn’t do much but keep his tempriture down and give him some cough syrup. Yev was starting to get older and explore more, climbing and riding his bike and skating and just being a kid. They couldn’t do much about it but they dreaded this day, they new it would come, but not this soon and Mickey and Ian freaked out!

Liam came tumbling into the house red faced. “MICKEY, IAN, HURRY UP” he shouted, both of them came running down the stairs.   
“Liam what the fuck?” Mickey shouted. “wheres Yev?” he asked.   
“Fighters with him, he fell out the tree and cant stand up” Both Mickey and Ian went running up stairs to get shoes on and Mickey grabbed the car Keys.


	48. The scientist

“where is he?” Ian asked, he was freaking out.   
“the woods behind the El.” Liam panted.   
“the El, that’s like 10 minuets away Liam, what the Hell” Mickey asked, Liam just nodded. 

“look you take the car and Ill go with Liam.” Ian said. Mikey nodded going out front to the car. Ian and Liam went running towards the El.   
“come on he’s over here.” Liam shouted waving Ian towards a small opening in the woods. 

Ian could here the whimpers and cries before he saw Yev, he ran right up to him and smiled, trying to stay calm. “hay buddy, Hay its Ok, daddy’s here” Ian sothed him whipping the tears away. Yev nodded.   
“I th-think m-my leg I-is b-broken” Yev cried, Ian took a look at it, he left his way down the leg and then Yev let out a scream as Ian got close to his calf. 

“Yev look at me, look at me ok, your going to be ok, but I need to pick you up ok, it might hurt a little” Ian said, Yev shook his head. 

“look at me Yev, do you trust me” Ian asked, Yev nodded. 

“ok well I got to pick you up and get you out of here ok” Ian said, Yev hesitated but then nodded. Ian hooked his arm around Yevs waist and one under his legs, causing Yev to cry again.

“Liam go and get Mickey. Tell him to pull the car around” Ian said, Liam nodded and ran off. Ian whistled on Fighter who lay by Yevs side the whole time.   
“d-dad, I-im s-SORE” Yev screamed as Ian carried him to the car, Ian could see the indent to where the bone had been broken. Ian was trying to stay calm, but seeing Yev in so much pain made him angry. Not at anyone imperticular it just made him sad and angry to see his son so upset. When he got to the car Mickey automaticaly jumped out of the car. 

“what’s wrong with him Ian?” Mickey asked as Yev cried. Ian just strapped Yev into the back of the car.   
“He’s broken his leg” Ian said walking around the car. 

“Liam can you take Fighter back the house, I’ll call Fiona and she’ll come pick you up.” Ian said ruffling his brothers hair.   
“I don’t kneed a baby sitter” Liam huffed. 

“look, we got to get Yev to a hospital, do you want to argue or will you take the fucking dog home” Ian said, 

Liam swallowed and nodded, he whistled on fighter who walked away with Liam. “lets go” Ian said to Mickey was trying to calm Yev down. 

It didn’t take Mickey long to get on the phone and tell Fiona. Then before they knew it their was a waiting room full of people waiting to find out how Yev was. Lip and Mandy with Georgia, Fiona and Brian with Liam, Joey and Tony who was back home for a few weeks to take care of ‘buissnes’ Ian was speaking to one of the doctors he new while Mickey paced the floor waiting on some news.

“alright, Yev had broken his leg but its not a clean brake, its probably going to kneed an operation and he might even need to get pins.” The doctor said to Ian.

“don’t worry its a standard procedure but because Yevs so young it is hard to tell wither it will work or not” he continued. 

“what the fuck does that mean?” Mickey asked, he was one second away from homicidal right now. 

“if we don’t pin him, his leg might not heal properly, but if we do it could lead to complications, the reason its so complicated is because the bone toar his muscles. Either way Yevgeny will need an operation.” The doctor said. Ian nodded.   
“but the pins are the best options right?” Ian said, the doctor sighed. 

“they are, but its a complicated situation, to put the pins in we will need to sow up the muscle first, and that could take time, he could wake mid operation and we would have to pin him awake due to the amount of Anastasia a child is aloud” The doctor said. Mickey was losing it. 

“ok hot shot, what the fuck are you going to do to fix our boy, because right now your sitting with your head inserted up your asshole” Mickey said flying for the doctor, Ian held him back. 

“mickey this isn’t the time or place, calm down” Ian said. “look why don’t you and Lip go for a smoke? You can calm down ok” Ian said, Mickey was starting to relax. 

He nodded as he walked away, lip following. “sorry about that” Ian said, the doctor nodded. 

“look, I know its hard for you to see Yev in pain, but right now were doing everything to keep him comfortable till we can figure out out next move, that’s all I can do I’m afraid.” The doctor said.

“yeah, I know doc, thanks for your help” Ian said shaking the doctors hand, the doctor smiled and walked away. Ian sighed.

@##

 

A few moments later Mickey and Lip came back. Ian tried to tell him that the doctors were just doing their job but Mickey was too wound up to listen to anyone, he just wanted to see Yevgeny but he had to wait for the doctors to finish their check up on how bad the muscles were torn. “this is all my fault” Liam said, he has been taking it pretty hard on himself.   
“hay, This isn’t your fault kiddo, you didn’t force him to climb that tree.” Mickey said patting his back. 

“but I didn’t stop him either, I just climbed the one next to him, some uncle I am” Liam murmured.

“don’t beat yourself up about it Kiddo, fuck I wish my uncles would have climbed trees with me, instead they taught me how to beat up Gays and how to scrape plates off of AK47s” Mickey said, Liam looked up to him. Then the doctor came out. 

“Mr Gallagher?” The doctor asked, both Ian and Mickey stood up, 

“which one of you is Yevs father?” the doctor asked. 

“we both are” they said at the same time, the doctor looked back and forth. Mickey sighted. 

“ok man, we’re married get the fuck over it and tell me how my son is” Mickey spat at the doctor who nodded like his life depended on it. 

“Yevs tissue and muscle damage is moderate, it can be sown back up and it will heal just fine, his bone however is a different story, you can have us plaster it and it will heal but he could be left with a week leg and almost certainly a limp, or we could put the pins in, it just means we will have to leave it broken for a few days until we repair the muscle and let the stiches settle” The doctor said looking at both of them.

“either way we have to operate on his leg, and reline the bone to heal fully, like I said the plaster is an option but we advise the pins” They both nodded, Mickey looked to Ian. 

“your the doctor babe, what do we do?” 

“well the pins are the best option mick, at least he has a chance at sports with the pins.” Ian replied

. “ok then we do the pins, can we see him now?” Mickey asked the doctor nodded. 

“the pins it is, we will notify you tomorrow when his first surgery will take place, for now he’s in room 347, 3 people at a time, immediate family only.” The doctor said, right away Liam stood up.

“can I go with you guys now?” Liam asked, Mickey and Ian nodded. 

They walked into Yevs room and he was asleep, his leg was in a temporary Velcro strap, it was held high in a casting, they both took a deep breath before trotting into the room. Ian opened his eyes and smiled.

“dad, pops” Yev rasped in a weak voice, Ian smiled. “Hay buddy, how you doing?” Ian asked meaning down and kissing his head. 

“you scared the shit out of us little man” Mickey said fist bumping his son.   
“s-sorry ‘bout that, I-if it m-makes you f-feel any b-better my leg hurts like a b-bitch” Yev said, Ian swatted Mickey, who laughed at Yev. 

“language buddy, you almost gave pops a heart attack, lets not give him an aneurism too” Mickey said. 

“It d-does though, how’s fighter?” Yev inquired smiling, “he s-stayed b-y me the whole t-time” 

“the dogs fine, you however not so much” Liam said. 

“you were the one s-saying you c-could go h-higher, h-had t-to prove you wrong” Yev said, Liam laughed. 

“Yeah I guess you should have taken my word for it, maybe don’t be a smart ass next time Yevy” Yev laughed too now.   
“hay at least I get to s-start b-back s-school in c-crutches, nothing like s-starting the 6th grade b-broken” yev chirped happily.   
“I hope you trip just for your ego” Mickey murmured. Ian slapped his chest again. 

“I was going to go home and get some things, do you want me to bring you anything, you will be in here for a few days at least buddy” Ian said stocking Yevs hair. 

“c-could you b-bring my laptop, and s-some ice-c-cream, c-cookie d-dough” Yev said, Ian nodded. 

“anything for you kiddo, ill be back as soon as I can ok,” Ian said going to walk out. Kissing Mickeys temple on the way.   
“hay p-pops” Yev shouted back, he turned back right away. “t-thanks” Yes said, Ian smiled and nodded before walking out.

 

***

 

Ian hated being in hospitals, they reminded him of death and his disorder and... the day he saw Mick for the first time in months without Plexiglas separating them. They reminded him of Iggy, and Monica. They reminded him of all the bad shit he hatted. He hated hospitals, and Yev was another person to get added to the list of reasons he hatted the hospital, he hatted the fact that this was the hospital he had been in so many times for bad reasons, like when Liam OD’d on coke, or when mickey tried to get beaten to death, it was morbid of him hating hospitals since he worked in one. It was different though, he couldn’t help think about how much his life had changed. How far in his life he had come. He loved how things were right now, well apart from the fact Yev was in hospital. 

When he walked into the waiting room he saw Mickey lying on Yevs bed, Yevs head tucked into Mickeys shoulder and Mickey had his arms around there son. Ians heart melted. It had been a long day for them both, Mickey worried too much about Yev and Yev screaming so much took it out of him, He dropped his bag down and sat in the chair next to the bed, taking Yevs hand and drifting off beside his two boys. 

He was awoken the next morning to Mickey and Yev talking but he didn’t open his eyes, he just stayed still and listened to his husband and son have a conversation. 

“I know your sorry kid, but you went so far away without telling us. You know how dangerous the hood is, you cant go doing that shit” Mickey said, his voice was soft, he wasn’t trying to make Yev feel bad, he was just telling him off.   
“I know d-dad but I’m almost 9, I’m g-going into m-middle school after the summer. I just wanted t-t-to be more I-in-independent” Yev said, he was soft to, his hand was still in Ians. 

“buddy, you may be starting Middle school but you are 2 years younger than everyone else in your grade.” Yev sighed.   
“I was with uncle Liam, you let him do whatever he wants!” Yev expressed, Mickey chuckled at his son. 

“Liam is turning 13 soon Yev, and I wouldn’t be this upset if you had told me where you were going. Look, you got your surgery in a few hours. Why don’t you just chill out for a while.” Mickey said, 

“d-do you think that p-pop will be mad too? He was pretty s-scared when he s-saw me in the woods.” Yev whispered to Mickey.   
“I think he is more mad at himself for letting his baby get hurt, you know what that sap is like.” Mickey said, Yev laughed at his dads words.   
“yeah, but why s-should he b-be mad at himself? He t-takes c-care of me just fine. A little to much s-some t-times” Yev said laughing, Mickey snorted at his son. 

“that’s because your my Yevy Bare” Ian Mumbled out, opening his eyes, Yev smiled. “and just so you know, your grounded for ever for making me so god damn scared” He hadded, Mickey tutted at Ian and rolled his eyes.   
“yeah, sure pops” Yevgeny laughed.


	49. Happy birthday Yevgeny

Everything went well, Yevs surgery’s were done really fast but his leg was healing fine. It had been 3 weeks since the accident and Ian wouldn’t let Yev out of his sight. Yev got woken up by Ian, driven to school by Ian, picked up by Ian, Ian was their when he did his homework, when he showered, when he played x-box, when he went to sleep Ian would check on him 6 times a night. Yev was sick of it, and so was Mickey and everyone else. 

So when Ian threw a fit at the Gallagher house when Liam and Yev snuck out everyone lost their shit. “where the fuck is Yev?” Ian demanded, “he better get his ass and hobble his way home.” Ian said trying to phone his phone. 

“Ian, I told him he could go to the shop with Liam” Mickey said simply, sipping on his beer. 

“oh, you just let him hobble to the fucking shop?” Ian shouted at Mickey, who took a deep breath and dragged his hand down his face.   
“ok, babe, fucking listen to me. YEV IS AT THE SHOP, he is with Liam, he had his crutches and he wanted a 10 minuet brake from your overprotective ass. So shut the fuck up and give the kid a brake” Mickey said, causing Ian to sigh, and everyone else to cheer or clap at Mickey. 

“I’m only trying to look out for him, I don’t want him to get hurt again.” Ian said. Mickey got up and gave Ian a hug. 

“Yevs growing up, he’s a boy Ian, he’s going to brake a few bones or scape a knee or burst his nose open. You just got to let him live a little Ian,” Ian nodded and Kissed Mickey cheek. 

“I know he is growing up but I don’t want him to” Ian mumbled into Mickeys ear. Mickey laughed. “maybe well get lucky and he will be one of those kids that stay at home forever and ever” Mickey said. Ian pulled away from the hug. Looking into his eyes. 

“yeah, that’s not happening, I’m not raising the 40 year old Virgin” Ian snorted. Mickey just laughed and pulled Ian to the couch. 

 

@@@

 

Its Yevgeny’s 9th birthday, and he couldn’t wait, Ian and Mick were letting him have a camp out with his friends out their back yard. Ian had went and collected a total of 4, 6 men tents One for Mickey, Ian, Lip, Carl and Finn. 2 for the guests Taylor, Daryl, Drayton, Gary, James (all his friends from school) and then he had Liam, Calum, Franny and the twins pus Yev. 

 

Ian had moaned that he didn’t see why they should have to camp out when the house is warmer, but mickey was exited too, he had never got to do cool shit for his birthday so always loved doing things when one of the kids birthdays came around. The last tent was for Collin, Jamie, Tony and Joey and Brian. They were all in town for Yevs birthday and since all the boys were out the girls decided they could have night out together too. 

 

“ok Pop, you got to be c-cool about t-this, and you cant go around k-k-kissing my cheek and shit” Yev said, Ian nodded but also reminded Yev about his language. 

A lot of his friends were older than him due to school and he didn’t need to be called a baby around them, they already tease him for it. 

“D-dad, you got to t-tell them cool ss-stuff too. Daryl and T-taylors dads grew up with uncle Iggy. They thought it was so cool when they found out you went to juvie!” Yev almost shouted. 

“Yevgeny! What did we say about telling your friends about you dad!” Ian barked, Yev dropped his head. 

“sorry, forgot” Yev Mumbled to Ian. Mickey laughed. 

 

“Ian, he cant help it if kids know my past, plus, he boosts my street cred as Carl would say” Mickey said wrapping his arms around Ians waist. 

“and that’s my c-cue to s-split before you two s-start m-making out again” Yev said turning and walking out. Mickey and Ian laughed and proceeded to kiss anyway.  
When people started to drop of their kids Ian and Mickey decided to phone the Pizzas. When everyone arrived Yev was told that they could play in the pool. It was just a little bigger than the Gallagher’s old pool from all they years ago.

It was still hot during the day and was still pretty hot that night. Ian kept all the kids entertained with Lip and Jamie (because they know how to handle kids apparently) and Mickey and everyone else were inside playing card. When it started to get dark Ian pulled out am old oil drum that had ben cut down the middle, he used it as a base for a fire. Mickey being addicted to Fire or any type of flame lit it up. Yev brought out his guitar and het Ian play. 

He was taking requests when Liam said they should play Scars by James Bay. A song that everyone new he loved to play.  
“I don’t know its pretty boring for the kids” Ian said. 

“just play it uncle Ian” Franny said. 

“yah Ian, play it” carl teased 

“please pops” Yev begged, Ian sighed. 

“ok, ok but after I play it you have to do, you have to play life is a highway” Ian said to Yev who nodded. Ian took a few breaths before looking at Mickey who was also smiling. 

You’re setting of , it time to go, the engines running, My mind is lost, we always new this day was coming, and now it’s more frightening than its ever gonna be.

Everyone was quiet as Ian sang, he was a good singer, no the best, but he was good. He sounded a lot like George Ezra when he sang but he loved this song, it made him think of Mickey. It made him think of all the shit they had over come in all the years they had been though.]

We grow apart, I watch you on the red horizon, your lions heart, will protect you under stormy sky’s, and I will always be listening for your laughter and you tears. 

Ian looked up to see everyone smiling at him. he loved to sing, he didn’t play often but when he did he always loved how it made him feel, he glanced at mickey who had the biggest grin on his face. 

and as soon as I can hold you once again, I wont let go I sware, we live through scars this time, and I’ve made up my mind, we cant leave us behind anymore

as soon as Ian finished his sing he passed the Guitar to his son who started playing Life is a highway and laughing with all his friends. Mic key made his way around the circle and sat beside Ian watching his son and his friends plying silly songs and making jokes. Mickey felt content. He loved the way things have turned out. He loved that his son had a happy child hood and was getting to do all the things his dad would never do for him as a child. 

“what’s your happiest memory as a kid?” Mickey asked Ian once all the kids were in their tents. He and all the adults were around the fire with their beers. Ian looked at mickey and smiled. 

“I don’t know, but one memory I always loved was when I was about yevs age, Debbie and Carl where still baby’s and Liam wasn’t even born. Fiona had stolen Franks car when him and Monica were on a bender so weren’t using it that much. She packed us into the car, packed all the food we had into it too and drove us to lake Michigan for the day, we spent it playing in the sand, splashing in the water, it was so hot that day. Lip and I managed to pull a fast one and tell some lady we had lost out wallet and didn’t have money to get home, we used the money to buy chips and ice dream. It was pretty fucking great” Ian said smiling.   
“yeah, I remember that day, Fiona forgot sun cream and we were like raisons for the next week, but it was so worth it.” Lip said. Smiling like the dork he is. Carl nodded. 

“was that the day Frank trashed the house because we hid the squirrel fund again” Carl asked, Iasn and lip nodded.

“I sort of remember that too” he said smiling. 

“what about you guys?” Lip asked Mickey. Mickey shrugged, 

“didn’t have a lot of great memories man” 

“I have one” Joey said, all his brothers looked at him. “the time me, tony, Iggy and you went to see AC/DC. We snuck in using fake tickets remember. You must have been about 10 Mickey. Man we had suck a good night, after it me and Tony went to a party with some friends who went too, it was fuckin awesome” Joey said. But mickey stayed quiet.

“don’t you remember it man?” Joey asked Mick. 

“yeah I remember it, i forgot about that night. Had the best day ever, when me and Iggy got home terry beat the shit out of us, the fucker didn’t even have a reason, he was just shit faced.” Mickey said. No on spoke after that, they just sat quietly and finished their beer.

When they were out Micky went to get more. He went to the kitchen pulling a crate of beers from the fridge. He jumped when he felt someone touch him, until he got a wiff of Ians after shave and smiled. “you ok babe?” Ian asked. Mickey nodded.   
“yeah, I’m fine, just hate that every moment that my brothers spent having fun I was getting beat on you know, and its not their fault” he said to Ian who nodded. 

“come on firecroch, lets get you in a tent” Mickey said when Ian sleepily closed his eyes. As Mickey was walking Ian to the tent he walked by Yevs.   
“thanks for inviting us Yev, it was so, so, so cool. Your so lucky to have 2 dads” One of Yevs friends said. 

“no problem guys, my dads are pretty cool aren’t they” Yev said, all the other kids agreed, leaving Mickey and Ian smiling like crazy at their sons confestion.


	50. Trading in my love for you

As Yev grew up and got older Ian and Mickey didn’t realise how easy they actually had it, Yev was a great kid, who loved his dads and who enjoyed spending all his time with them, they enjoyed watching him grow up, but how Yev was in middle school, they really didn’t have to look after him as much as they used too, As time passed everyone was moving on with life. 

Fi announced that her and Brian were getting married, Lip and Mandy bought a new house. Debbie announced that Neil and her were expecting another baby, carl had a new girlfriend and decided he wanted to go to collage and do more with his life. Liam went to fucking high school next year.

They were all growing up and expanding their lives and families. Then tony announced that he was going to try and open a garage in Australia and move their with his girlfriend. And Jamie was also expecting his 3rd child, and Collin was the owner of a auto shop dealer ship. Ian felt like he was just stuck watching everyone move on and up and he was left to it. 

He doesn’t know why but ever since Georgia was born over a year ago he felt like he wanted to have another kid, but he never brought it up to Mickey. Then Debbie said she was having another child and he really, really wanted to have more kids but when he heard Mickey saying how he was glad he only had Yev because kids were a pain in the ass Ian felt hopeless. 

He didn’t want to bring it up and make mickey feel bad, he also didn’t want to argue and fight over it because he new it would just make him depressed. Then when Bradly was born, and he was an uncle again he lost it,   
He cried all the time when he saw anything about baby’s, he picked up a shit tone more shifts to get his mind of it but he couldn’t, all he wanted was to expand the family and have that with Mickey. 

He was even arguing with Mickey all the time because he didn’t have the balls to tell him the truth. He was happy with Mickey, but he was unhappy with his current family situation. 

Mickey had noticed that something was up with his husband, he new it was serious but he didn’t know what it was, at first it was just little looks and sad smiles, then he started to turn into little arguments, then all of a sudden Ian started working a whole lot more.

Then mickey heard Ian crying in the bathroom. Mickey was thinking the worst, Ian wasn’t happy with him any more, they hadn’t even had sex in weeks. Mickey thought that Ian was depressed but it wasn’t the same kind of unhappy. He hated that he had to tip toe around Ian, he had to try and talk to him about it. 

 

So when Ian and Mickey were watching some fucking chick flick what he wasn’t really paying attention to, and Ian started crying again Mickey knew he had to ask what was going on. 

“babe, will you please tell me what’s going on” Mickey asked pulling Ian into a cuddle. “why the fuck are you crying at this movie for?” Mickey asked. Ian just sobbed harder. 

“Mickey I think we have to talk” Iaan said through the cry’s. 

“I knew it, your going to leave me aren’t you” mickey muttered. Ian imedietly stiffened. “you can tell me, it’s ok, I know that you’ve been unhappy for a while now, if you don’t love me any more, please just tell me.” Mickey said, letting a tear of his own fall at his confession. Ians blood ran cold. 

“Mick, hay, look at me in the eye” In said taking his husbands face in his hands. “I’m not fucking leaving you ok” Ian said, mickey put a hand on Ians. 

“then why are you unhappy, you can talk to me Ian” Mickey said. 

“it’s...well....um... I want another baby” Ian finally got it out. Mickey looked at Ian, for a long moment they were both quiet. Then Mickey burst out laughing. 

“why the fuck are you laughing Mickey” Ian asked in a low voice, Mickey grabbed him, pulling him close. 

“why the fuck didn’t you just say that, i’ve been over here thinking you were leaving my fine ass, but all you wanted was another kid?” Mickey said giggling. Ian nodded. “are you sure this is what you want?” Mickey asked, Ian nodded fast.   
“Yes, yes this is what I want Mickey, I want to have a family with you, I want to have a bunch of fucked up Milkovich-Gallagher’s running around, I want me and you to have a family and love it.” Ian said. Mickey smiled and Kissed Ian hard.   
“well, if that’s what you want, if you are absolutely 100% sure you want another kid, or 2 then I want that too, just as long as you stop sulking around” Mickey said, Ian grinned widely. 

“well, are you sure you want that?” Ian asked mickey. 

“Ian I want you, I want you to be happy, and if that means we get to add a few more kids then Yeah. I want another kid with you,” Mickey said returning Ians grin. 

“then it looks like were going to have a baby Mickey.” 

“ok, but what one of us is having it?” Mickey asked, Ian scrunched up his eyebrows. 

“what do you mean?” Ian said, looking as confused as Kev did when he was learning to read. 

“I mean, how do you want to go about this, do you want us to adopt, or like make one of those test tube baby thingy’s?” Ian laughed at Mick’s explanation. 

“A surrogate?” Ian asked, Mickey nodded. Ian smiled. “actually I was thinking a crazy thing. I was actually thinking that I could be the real dad but I still want you to be related to our child. I was thinking that we could ask Mandy for an egg, so we are both blood related to it.” Ian said, Mickey looked at Ian once more. 

“you have been thinking this though a lot havent you” Mickey said, Ian nodded. 

“and if mandy doesn’t want to do that we can always ask Fi, or Debbie. Either way I just really want us both to be real family you know?” Mickey nodded. 

“ok, ok its crazy but yeah, if that’s the way you want to do it then, that’s how we will do it” Mickey said, Ians eyes lit up, he lunged at mickey attacking him with kisses all over his face. Mickey laughed. “you have no Idea how much I love you right now Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher” Ian said Mickey smiled. 

“hopefully enough to continue this in bed” Mickey whispered to Ian who pulled mickey up quickly garaging him to their bedroom.


	51. Follow you

At Thursday dinner everyone sits at the table waiting for Mickey and Ians news, they had been talking about it for a few weeks and they have finally decided that this is what they both want, that a child would make their lives better. They sat at the table with all the Gallagher’s (bar Debbie), mickey and Mandy, kev, v and the twins, and finn. 

“ok can you tell us the news so we can go, god sake this is torture” Liam whined. 

“shit up Liam, just so you can go to they stupid kid so he can smoke weed” Amy shot at him, the are only 11, they are in Yevs classes in school.   
“your smoking weed? LIAM your only 13 for god sake” Fiona shouted. 

“I’m not smoking weed ok, I’m going to get Gary with Yev so wee can hang in his pool!” Liam said, sending daggers at the twins.   
“who the fuck is Gary?” Lip mumbled with a mouth full of food. 

“oh, he is Yevs friend, good Kid, lives a couple blocks over from us.” Mickey said. 

“uhem, don’t you have news?” Mandy asked. Mickey nodded. 

“yeah, that’s why Yev isn’t here, we wanted to tell him ourselves” Ian said. “yeah so no blabbing to Yev when you get to Gary’s understand” Mickey said pointing to Liam who shrugged. 

“well, mickey and I have decided that our family is a little small, and since Yev is getting older and we already got a dog, we decided that its time we expanded. So we are going to have a baby” Ian said, no body said anything because mickey got there first 

“and we decided that we want to have a kid that is apart of both of us” 

“and that’s why we wanted everyone here, because we wanted to ask Mandy if she would give us an egg. You know so the baby is related to both me and Mickey” Ian said calmly, he looked around the table.   
“um, you want one of my eggs?” Mandy asked eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, We decided it would be best if it was Ian that was the actual father, since I’m yevs, and we also have talked through that we really wanted this kid to be apart of both family’s” Mickey said openly. Mandy looked stumped. 

 

“so you want my girlfriend to be the mother of your child?” Lip said looking rather confused. 

 

“look we don’t want you to carry the baby unless you want to, but we would like you to think this though. If you don’t want to its ok, we can then ask Fi or Debbie” Ian said. 

“are you serious, I aint giving you anything, I already raised you all, I aint mothering you child too” Fi said, while scoffing. 

“what would I have to do?” Mandy asked. 

“well its just a small operation that removes some of your eggs, then that’s your part over” Ian said. “we can look for someone else to carry the child and you wouldn’t have to tell it that you are the mother.” Mickey added on, Mandy looked at Lip.   
“I don’t care, its crazy but its what they want” Lip said.

“I think its a great idea, its cleaver. I think that’s sweet” V said. 

“yeah, congratulations you guys” Kev said, he was still eating. 

“ok, just tell me when and I’ll do it, but like you said, I don’t want the kid to know it is mine,” mandy said, Lip agreed. 

“yeah they don’t kneed to know that Georgia had a creepy half brother/cousin thing going on” lip laughed, the others did not, they all just looked at Finn and Ian. 

 

“shit sorry , we don’t see you as creepy.” Lip said to them, Ian laughed. 

 

“you are an idiot Lip” he snorted out


	52. Follow you

At Thursday dinner everyone sits at the table waiting for Mickey and Ians news, they had been talking about it for a few weeks and they have finally decided that this is what they both want, that a child would make their lives better. They sat at the table with all the Gallagher’s (bar Debbie), mickey and Mandy, kev, v and the twins, and finn. 

“ok can you tell us the news so we can go, god sake this is torture” Liam whined. 

“shit up Liam, just so you can go to they stupid kid so he can smoke weed” Amy shot at him, the are only 11, they are in Yevs classes in school.   
“your smoking weed? LIAM your only 13 for god sake” Fiona shouted. 

“I’m not smoking weed ok, I’m going to get Gary with Yev so wee can hang in his pool!” Liam said, sending daggers at the twins.   
“who the fuck is Gary?” Lip mumbled with a mouth full of food. 

“oh, he is Yevs friend, good Kid, lives a couple blocks over from us.” Mickey said. 

“uhem, don’t you have news?” Mandy asked. Mickey nodded. 

“yeah, that’s why Yev isn’t here, we wanted to tell him ourselves” Ian said. “yeah so no blabbing to Yev when you get to Gary’s understand” Mickey said pointing to Liam who shrugged. 

“well, mickey and I have decided that our family is a little small, and since Yev is getting older and we already got a dog, we decided that its time we expanded. So we are going to have a baby” Ian said, no body said anything because mickey got there first 

“and we decided that we want to have a kid that is apart of both of us” 

“and that’s why we wanted everyone here, because we wanted to ask Mandy if she would give us an egg. You know so the baby is related to both me and Mickey” Ian said calmly, he looked around the table.   
“um, you want one of my eggs?” Mandy asked eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, We decided it would be best if it was Ian that was the actual father, since I’m yevs, and we also have talked through that we really wanted this kid to be apart of both family’s” Mickey said openly. Mandy looked stumped. 

 

“so you want my girlfriend to be the mother of your child?” Lip said looking rather confused. 

 

“look we don’t want you to carry the baby unless you want to, but we would like you to think this though. If you don’t want to its ok, we can then ask Fi or Debbie” Ian said. 

“are you serious, I aint giving you anything, I already raised you all, I aint mothering you child too” Fi said, while scoffing. 

“what would I have to do?” Mandy asked. 

“well its just a small operation that removes some of your eggs, then that’s your part over” Ian said. “we can look for someone else to carry the child and you wouldn’t have to tell it that you are the mother.” Mickey added on, Mandy looked at Lip.   
“I don’t care, its crazy but its what they want” Lip said.   
“I think its a great idea, its cleaver. I think that’s sweet” V said.   
“yeah, congratulations you guys” Kev said, he was still eating.   
“ok, just tell me when and I’ll do it, but like you said, I don’t want the kid to know it is mine,” mandy said, Lip agreed.   
“yeah they don’t kneed to know that Georgia had a creepy half brother/cousin thing going on” lip laughed, the others did not, they all just looked at Finn and Ian. 

“shit sorry , we don’t see you as creepy.” Lip said to them, Ian laughed. 

“you are an idiot Lip” he snorted out


	53. Follow you

At Thursday dinner everyone sits at the table waiting for Mickey and Ians news, they had been talking about it for a few weeks and they have finally decided that this is what they both want, that a child would make their lives better. They sat at the table with all the Gallagher’s (bar Debbie), mickey and Mandy, kev, v and the twins, and finn. 

“ok can you tell us the news so we can go, god sake this is torture” Liam whined. 

“shit up Liam, just so you can go to they stupid kid so he can smoke weed” Amy shot at him, the are only 11, they are in Yevs classes in school.   
“your smoking weed? LIAM your only 13 for god sake” Fiona shouted. 

“I’m not smoking weed ok, I’m going to get Gary with Yev so wee can hang in his pool!” Liam said, sending daggers at the twins.   
“who the fuck is Gary?” Lip mumbled with a mouth full of food. 

“oh, he is Yevs friend, good Kid, lives a couple blocks over from us.” Mickey said. 

“uhem, don’t you have news?” Mandy asked. Mickey nodded. 

“yeah, that’s why Yev isn’t here, we wanted to tell him ourselves” Ian said. “yeah so no blabbing to Yev when you get to Gary’s understand” Mickey said pointing to Liam who shrugged. 

“well, mickey and I have decided that our family is a little small, and since Yev is getting older and we already got a dog, we decided that its time we expanded. So we are going to have a baby” Ian said, no body said anything because mickey got there first 

“and we decided that we want to have a kid that is apart of both of us” 

“and that’s why we wanted everyone here, because we wanted to ask Mandy if she would give us an egg. You know so the baby is related to both me and Mickey” Ian said calmly, he looked around the table.   
“um, you want one of my eggs?” Mandy asked eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, We decided it would be best if it was Ian that was the actual father, since I’m yevs, and we also have talked through that we really wanted this kid to be apart of both family’s” Mickey said openly. Mandy looked stumped. 

 

“so you want my girlfriend to be the mother of your child?” Lip said looking rather confused. 

 

“look we don’t want you to carry the baby unless you want to, but we would like you to think this though. If you don’t want to its ok, we can then ask Fi or Debbie” Ian said. 

“are you serious, I aint giving you anything, I already raised you all, I aint mothering you child too” Fi said, while scoffing. 

“what would I have to do?” Mandy asked. 

“well its just a small operation that removes some of your eggs, then that’s your part over” Ian said. “we can look for someone else to carry the child and you wouldn’t have to tell it that you are the mother.” Mickey added on, Mandy looked at Lip.   
“I don’t care, its crazy but its what they want” Lip said.   
“I think its a great idea, its cleaver. I think that’s sweet” V said.   
“yeah, congratulations you guys” Kev said, he was still eating.   
“ok, just tell me when and I’ll do it, but like you said, I don’t want the kid to know it is mine,” mandy said, Lip agreed.   
“yeah they don’t kneed to know that Georgia had a creepy half brother/cousin thing going on” lip laughed, the others did not, they all just looked at Finn and Ian. 

“shit sorry , we don’t see you as creepy.” Lip said to them, Ian laughed. 

“you are an idiot Lip” he snorted out


	54. Chapter 54

“hay, you guys look beat you ok?” Mandy asked Ian and Mickey. They both groaned. 

“we have 2 people we would like to be our surrogate, they are both smart, have no drug additions/had drug additions, they don’t have and mental health issues and are both fit as a fiddle, ones a doctor, ones a middle school teacher, both are straight, both have pretty eyes and a nice smile and are rea...” Ian was cut of by Mickey flinging a pillow at him. 

“Jesus Ian you are asking her to have your child not marrying the bitch” Mandy said trying to get Georgia to eat her food. 

“I like Ann, the doctor. She comes from a well of family and doesn’t need us to pay for medical bills etc. But Mickey Likes Rebecca because she gets free health care anyway doe to the teaching gig” Ian said yawning on Mandy’s couch.   
“well, who’s younger?” Mandy asked.   
“Rebecca” they said in unison,   
“who has blue or green eyes” Mandy asked,   
“Rebecca” they chanted again. 

“who had the nicest personality?” “Rebecca” they said.   
“then I think its settled, Rebecca sounds like the perfect candidate” Mandy said looking at her daughter.   
“ok then, we’ll choose her” Ian said sleepily, both boys crashed on the couch.

***

“hay Yev, what’s wrong?” Gary asked a sad looking Yev, Yev sighed. 

“my d-dads are having a b-baby” Yev said. Gary squinted.   
“what do you mean your dads are having a baby?” Gary asked, he knew that Yev had two dads, Since Yev and Gary have been best friends for years.

“well my d-dads said that they’re going to ask some lady to have a b-baby for them, so I can have a s-sister or a b-brother” Yev said, Gary sat beside Yev and put his arm around his shoulder. 

“then why you upset, do you know I stayed out till 10 the other night and I didn’t even get in trouble, my mum just shrugged it off and told me to get a shower” Gary said smiling. 

“I’m upset because I like it just being me and my d-dads,” Yev said. “and Liam has to move out so P-pop can turn my uncle C-carls room into a nursery.” Yev added, sounding even more upset.   
.  
“yeah, that does kind of suck, ” Garry said, Yev sighed.   
“d-do you think my d-dad and pops will still love me?”  
Yev asked, Garry took his arm back off Yevs shoulders and laughed. 

“Yev just because you dads are having another kid doesn’t mean that they will stop loving you man, it just means that they will love someone else like they love you, and you will love someone else like you love them” Gary explained to Yev who smiled.   
“Yeah, I b-bet I will love them,” yev said knocking his nee with Garys. 

“whanna go to the park and shoot some hoops? Liam stole a pack of smokes from Fiona” Gary said, Yev nodded and Got up.

“Last one t-there is a l-loser” He shouted running away from his best friend. 

 

 

@@@

 

“are you ready to do this?” Mickey asked Ian, Ian looked at Rebecca and nodded. 

“I’m so happy for you guys, I hope you guys aren’t disappointed” Rebecca said as she lay on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to show them the baby for the first time. 

“ok guys, are you 3 ready to see the baby?” the nurse said as she walked in. She put on some rubber gloves and smiled.

“you all look so nervous, first time having a baby?” she asked, Rebecca nodded. 

“we already have a son, he’s 9” Ian said, she looked eye’s Ian eyes narrowed. 

“you two look a little young to be dads for a 9 year old. Don’t you have to be over 25 to foster?” she said, Ian and Mickey both went red.

“um... yeah he’s my son biologically” Mickey said, “had him when I was young” Mickey said. she nodded.   
“well lets get this show on the road then shall we” she said walking all the way in. “ok, so do you mind me lifting your shirt up honey?” she asked Rebecca, who nodded, her belly was no longer flat, she was 20 weeks along, 5 months along. 

Her bump however was huge. Her last scan was done when Mickey and Ian were still waiting to get her from Philly to Chicago.

 

At home the Gallagher-Milkovich clan had a bet running, if it was one or 2 baby’s, or if it was a boy or a girl or if it was 2 boys, 2 girls or one each. This is how the board went so far :   
Girl- Mandy, Jamie, Leigh( Jamie’s wife), Finn, Tony 

Boy: Lip, Liam, Rebecca, Franny, V, Joey 

Twin girls: Kev, Ian, Gary, Fiona, 

Twin boys- Yevgeny, Amy, Gemma, Collin, Carl 

Twins OOE- Mickey, Debbie, Brian, Neil and of coarse Frank had his own category. 

All of the above- Frank

The Nurse got the gel on Becca’s stomach and spread it, then took the device and ran it over it looking for the baby. They all watched as she moved the stick around, then her brows furrowed.

“when did you get your last scan?” the nurse asked. 

“I was going on 12 weeks, why is everything ok?”   
Rebecca asked looked at Ian and Mickey, who also looked scared at the nurses question and facial expression. 

“yes, I think everything’s ok, I’m going to go get the doctor though, don’t worry ill be back in a few minuets” She said, she got up and walked out fast. 

“oh no, oh, shit, Mickey what does that mean?” Ian asked, Mickey just held Ians hand tighter. 

“calm down Ian, she said everything is ok” he said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Ian. They sat in silence till the Doctor came in, she picked the tool up and dragged it along Becca’s stomach again, soon her confutation swept away and a smile crept on her face. 

“ok guys, see this here, that’s your baby’s head” she said pointing to the screen. Whe she moved the stick. She smiled. “this is baby number 2s feet. She said pointing to the screen again. Ian smiled, tears building in his eyes. Mickey laughed and squeezes Ians hand. 

“so, its twins? Were having twins?” he asked, the doctor shook her head. 

“nope, this is baby number 3s head” se said, Ian was now crying. 

“3 babys. Mickey were having triplets, Were going to have 3 babys” Ian said, Mickey laughed. 

“Jesus, we are having 3 kids?” Mickey said, Rebecca laughed. 

“shit, I’m giving birth 3 times” she laughed out. 

“do you want to know the sex?” The doctor asked, Ian and Mickey nodded. 

“okay well this one, baby no.1 is a girl” she said looking at the angle, Ian giggled, and kissed mickeys temple, Mickey smiled. He wanted a girl.   
“baby number 2 is, if I can check this angle, Yep, its a boy” she said. 

“do you want to keep the last one a surprise?” she asked, Mickey and Ian looked at each other. 

“do you want to know?” Mickey asked Ian, who nodded. 

“yeah I want to know, do you?” Mickey nodded. 

“yeah, we want to know” he said to the doctor.

“well its a boy” she said simply. Ian couldn’t help the tears, Mickey cuddled him tight. 

“were having 2 boys and a girl, that’s 3 kids, that’s 4 kids, that’s 3 boys and a girl” Ian was mumbling. Mickey chuckled at his husband. 

“Ian, that’s right, 4 kids, 3 boys, and a girl” Rebecca said. “holy fucking shit were having 3 kids, that’s a lot of kids, all at the same time” Mickey said, letting the news sink in.

***

“so, what was it?” Fiona said when they got back, everyone was in the house, all the Gallagher’s except Debbie, all of the Milkovich boys, except Jamie, Finn and V and Gary who was with Yev. 

“Yeh, tell us, weve been sitting here looking at this pot of gold for hours waiting on you 2” joey said. Ian and Mickey both rolled their eyes, 

“so dad, what is it? Come on tell us” Yev complained. Garry smiling at the way Yev slumped down. 

“actually, no body wins the pot” In said, everyone then had worried expressions on their faced. 

“were having 3” Mickey mumbled. He’s been getting more worried as time went by. 

“what did he say?” Lip said, playing with Georgia. 

“were having triplets” Ian announced, Mickey took a seat. Everyone started cheering, even Yev, Mickey and Ian both smiled, Ian meaning it a little more.   
“so did you find out what they were?” Tony asked. Ian nodded. 

“yeah, their fucking baby’s, three of them” Mickey said, causing half the room to laugh. “I need a drink” mickey said, Ian patted his shoulder. 

“their are 1 girl and 2 boys” Ian said, 

“yess, thank you lord above for that,” Yev said, fisting the air. 

“I really, really need a drink” Mickey said banging his head off the table.


	55. Baby names

Mickey and Ian were in bed when In was woken up by Mickey, who wouldn’t settle down. “Jesus Christ Mickey go to sleep” Ian shouted, that’s the 3rd time that night Mickey has woken him up with his moving around.   
“I cant fucking sleep Ian, were going to have 3 fucking children.” Mickey said. “do you know what that means, 3 cribs, a bigger car, a bigger house, more money for food, more money for schools, and dippers and baby clothes. Not to mention how the fuck we can look after 3 baby’s, we have a hard enough time with Yev. And now we have 4 kids to put through collage” Ian just let Mickey rant, the quicker he got it out the quicker Ian could get back to sleep. 

“look im scared too, yeah it will be hard, and fuck its going to be scary, but we will get through this, we have the money to do this, we can start them up a collage fund and save up for them. We can buy one of them 3 seated prams, and we don’t have to move anywhere, Yevs been saying for months he wants to convert the loft, maybe its time we let him” Ian said, Mickey huffed. 

“I just want them to have the stuff we didn’t have Ian” Mickey mumbled. 

“and they will get that, trust me ok. These kids will have the best fucking life ever, so you have to calm down about this, think about it. 3 kids that look like me and you running around.” Ian said, Mickey smiled.   
“little Ian Jr with his red hair and blue eyes” Mickey Laughed.   
“veto” Ian said, Mickey smiled.   
“you cant veto Ian Jr, I wasn’t even being serious” he said smacking Ians leg. 

“do you have a name in mind?” Ian asked. Mickey nodded, Ian moved his hand, suggesting he told him it. 

“its for the girl” he admitted, Ian smiled even wider. “I was thinking, Debbie is really close to us, always had been, and her real names Deborah. And I always liked the name Lila. So I was thinking Delighla” Mickey said, Ians smile was side enough to split in half. 

“you want to name a kid after my sister?” Ian said, Mickey nodded, 

“though it was only fair” Mickey said, “because I also wanted to know how you felt about naming one of the boys after Iggy” Mickey said hopefully, Ian nodded. 

 

“I kind of knew you would want to anyway” Ian said. “Delighla, Ignatius and...” Mickey started, then stopped, only to hear Yev shout out a name.

“Jackson” he said, Ian looked over to the door where Yev stood. “sorry, h-heard you guys talking, thought that I s-should j-join in.” He said sheepishly. Ian patted the bed. 

“lets make a deal, if dad has picked the 2 first names, and I pick a first name and a middle name, you can name the two middle names deal?” Ian said, Yev though then nodded, 

“Deal.” Yev said.   
“ok well, its late you little ass wipe get to bed.” Mickey said ruffling Yevs hair. 

@@@

 

Yev and Gary were at the basketball pitch with Liam, Taylor and Axle. Liam and Axle were older than the other 3 boys, Yev was the youngest. He didn’t really have friends his age, he went to Middle school 2 years before all his other friends and didn’t really talk to them any more. Yev always knew he was going to go places with his life, he may only be 9 but he had the mentality of a 11/12 year old.

He always knew that people envied him, but he never knew people would blame him for being smart. He just assumed that people were either smarter than they should be or were dumber than they acted. Liam was smart, like Lip but he acted stupid, he started drinking more and smoking more and Yev hated hanging around with Liam lately.

Ian said he was just acting out because he couldn’t handle the fact he was the only kid at Fiona’s now, and she is never around. He was never close with any of his siblings because of the age gaps. Mickey had tried to talk some sense into him but he wasn’t having it, he was angry with Ian for sending him back home so he could raise his own family when Liam was his family first. 

“yo, Gallagher you still comin’ Friday?” Divide, (pronounced Dividay) a boy in the grade above Liam asked.   
“fuck yeah man, just got to get some shit from David’s stash and then ill be game man” Liam said passing a joint to Axle who accepted.   
“You get that shit from Fowler Yet?” Axle asked Divide, he nodded. 

“yeah he gave me a party favours, the stupid fucker didn’t even charge me, family discounts and shit” Divide said taking the joint from Alex. 

“who the are they?” Divide asked pointing to Yev and Gary.   
“fucking brothers Kid and his puppy” Liam sniggered. 

“whanna see something cool kid” Divide asked, Yev hesitated but nodded. Divide reached behind his back and pulled out a hand gun, Yev automatically stepped back. 

“what, you aint ever seen a gun or something? Fuck sake its the south side, got to keep yourself protected” Alex laughed.   
“come on man, put the gun away, he’s just a kid” Liam said taking the joint back from Divide. He shrugged and put it back in his waistline.   
“aint you a Milkovich, shit you should have killed someone by now, then again they all went soft” Alex said, Liam nudged his shoulder. “what its the truth, fuck sake Mickey was in the can for months when we were kids for trying to kill a bitch” Axle laughed out. Yevs face went red. 

“your an asshole!” Yev shouted pushing Axle.   
“who the fuck do you think you are kid,” Axle said pushing Yev back. 

“I’m someone who doesn’t like you talking about my dad that way” Yev said pushing Alex hard this time, Yev may only be 9 but he was just as tall as Liam. He was skinny though, no use in a fight. 

“Yev man knock it off, he was only jokin’” Liam said trying to calm everyone down. 

“yeah, well your a fucking fagot” Axle said punching Yev in the face. Yev saw red and charged towards Axle. He was tackled to the ground as Yev tried to hit him but he was too strong. 

“get the fuck off me you asshole” Yev shouted as Axle lay Yev on his back, Axle hit Yev again. 

“get off him” Gary said pulling Yev away. But not before Axle manages to punch Yev a few times. Yev pushes Gary off. 

“both of you fucking stop it” Liam shouted, The he saw from the corner of his eye Divide reach behind his back, Liam walked up to him pushing him back.

“don’t you even dare pulling that fucking thing” Liam whispered, “get out of here now Divide, before you get caught with that thing” Divide nodded, that was one thing about Liam, due to the respect (or fear) that people had for the Milkovich’s it now extended to the Gallagher’s due to the fact 2 of them are Related to a Milkovich.

Liam also had Carls respect to lean back on. Once Carl got out of juvie he didn’t do many deals, he just sold weed but that shit was good. He eventually stopped though, but Liam liked he was respected, he had cread, something that was hard to earn on south side. He wanted to be like all the other respected people on south side, feared and loathed. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to go from being an innocent little kid to being a whanna be gangster, the only difference between him and Carl and Mickey was he had the guts to do it right. He new how not to get caught, he was 13 years old, but he was a damn good learner. 

“Axle, get the fuck of my nephew before I beat you into a comma” Liam shouted. Axle stood up,

“now Yev punch him until he has the same wounds as you, Axle if you hit him again, ill gut you like a fish” he said as he pilled Ians old ROTC pocket knife.   
“come on Liam, I was just angry is all” Axle said, Liam scrunched his face up. 

“Yev, fucking hit him, NOW” Yev shook his head. 

“fine” Liam said, Putting the knife away, he then proceeded to punch and Kick Axle until his face was busted up really bad. “no hard feelings Ax, I was just angry is all” Liam said walking away, Yev and Gary behind him. 

They were both shocked, Yev a Casper shade of white, he felt sick, Liam had been getting worse and worse with his anger, and Yev wasn’t the only one who noticed, Last week Liam got suspended for hitting a kid and braking his nose. Fiona was noticing how he would lash out at the smallest things. Not to mention he was spending nights out drinking and smoking weed. It was normal in the south side. a 13 year old kid on south side was like an 18 Year old instead.   
@@@

Mickey stood brushing his teeth listening to Ian talk more about many names. "I think that I want to call baby 3 something different like Gabriel or Cavanagh. And I know I've picked Delighla second name. It's going to be Esme." Ian said turning the water off and hopping out. 

"Well Ignatius is going to be Devin. Yevgeny told me yesterday he wanted it to be that." Mickey said spitting out the foam. Ian wrapped the town around his waist and smiled. He walked up behind Mickey and wrapped his hands around his waist.  
"little Delighla-Esme Milkovich-Gallagher and Ignatius Devin Milkovich-Gallagher" Ian smiled. Mickey laughed. 

"I veto Cavanagh by the way" Mickey said. "I like of like the sound of Gabriel though." Mickey added. Ian smiled. "What about Abraham?" Mickey said. Ian turned his face so he wasn't facing Mickey when he smiled   
“Veto" Ian said. Mickey pushed him away swatting at him 

"I think it's going to be Gabriel" Mickey said smiling at Ian. 

"Yeah. I want a baby Gabriel." Ian admitted.   
"Jackson" Yes said poking his head in the bathroom. Both Ian and Mickey jumped. "Fuck sake Yev you got to stop sneaking up on us like that" Mickey said plainly. 

"G-Gabrial Jackson" Yev said. Ian and Mickey smiled. 

"Yeah. Well then. Looks like we have the baby named then" Ian said.


	56. Chapter 56

There wasn't long to go. Only 2 months left till the triplets were born and Ian and Mickey were final getting around to doing the Attic up. Mickey was helping Yev pick out new paint and wallpaper. Lip and Tony came to help decorate and assemble some of the cord and drawers etc. Ian was with Rebecca who was helping him pick out clothes for them. Ian bought them all matching tracksuits and fancy trainers. 

"How much money did you spend?" Mickey said. 

"The shoes were $50 each. And the tracksuits where $70. And I spend like another $250 on like baby grows and shit" Ian said shrugging it off.   
"Fuck sake Ian. We can't go around spending that money on baby's. They grow too fast and they won't even fit after like 3 wears" Mickey said pulling out Yevs wallpaper for his feature wall. It was paper with rappers all over it it was like a mural to Hip hop. 

Yev was grinning at his dad as he dragged it in the house.   
“Mickey its not like we cant afford it, I know I spent a lot but only because we can.” Ian said, shrugging it off. 

“Ian we have 3 baby’s on the way, I mean yeah we have money but it doesn’t mean we can just toss it around anymore, we now have 6 mouths to feed, 4 kids to put through collage, 4 kids to create a savings account for, so they can buy cars and shit. So stop buying expensive shit. Yev was brought up in fucking hand me downs for like 4 years!” Mickey didn’t shout but he was pissed off. Ian pouted.

“but you havent even seen the outfits Yet babe, please let me show you” Ian pleaded, pulling puppy dog eyes and pouting. Mickey hated when he did that, he hated when he pulled out those perfect forest green eyes and made them all irresistible and shit. 

“fine, but if I don’t like them they are going back” Ian smiled, he pulled up a Nike bag and pulled out 3 shoe boxes. All three pairs of shoes were in the usual orange Nike boxes. Ian pulled the first one open. It was a baby blue and black pair of Nike Air Max Zero QS’s. The shoe was so small, but when Ian help up the sole of the shoe Mickey smiled, it had the initials IDM-G on them. Then he pulled out the second Pair, the same shoe but it was baby pink with the initials D-EM-G.

“ok the shoes get to stay, tracksuits?” Mickey asked, Ian smiled again. He emptied the bad showing 3 tracksuits. They were cotton fabric, 2 were black with a baby blue tick and baby blue stripes down the middle of the trousers and the cuffs in both the top and bottoms. The other one was the same except baby pink.

“aren’t they cute Mickey, our kids will be soooo cute” Ian said smiling away at Mickey. Mickey huffed and pointed to the last bag. Inside were 4 baby grows for each child, they were Converse. Baby booties that were also converse, a north face beanie for each baby. Some t shirts and more trousers and shorts. 

“Ok fine, this is all cute, but no more spending this amount of money on this shit Ian, Yev will feel left out and its not fair on him.” Ian’s face went red, Mickey looked at Ian and sighed. 

“you bought him shit too didn’t you.” Ian smiled sheepishly. 

“he needed some things so I got him them. As they spoke Yev decended the stairs, Mickeys mouth dropped. Yev was wairing a pair of Nike tight skinny joggers, Nike Air Max 95 Ultras, A body tight Armani top and a Stone Island Lino Waltro Tela Jacket. 

“Ian that outfit must have cost like $700 what the fuck” Mickey shouted. Yev froze on the stairs. 

“he needed new clothes Mickey, I was sick of him running around in those old Chucks.” Ian shouted.

“so why buy him the jacket?” Mickey asked calmly. 

“he asked for it,” Ian said in a small voice. Mickey scoffed. 

“how much?” Mickey asked, Ian didn’t answer. “Ian how fucking much was the jacket?” Mickey said again. Ian looked at Yev who looked devastated. 

“$350” Ian said. 

“$350 for a fucking jacket Ian, hes 9 years old, that will be wrecked by the time he gets home” Mickey said. 

 

“take it off Yev its going back” Mickey said picking up his car keys. Yev didn’t move. 

“Mickey” Ian said but Mickey held his hand up. 

 

“Yevgeny, take, off, the, fucking, jacket.” Mickey said   
slowly. Yev had Tears in his eyes. He took off the Jacket but didn’t had it over to Mickey. 

“p-please Dad, don’t M-make me take I-it back.” Yev pleaded, Mickey held out his hand. “don’t argue with me Yevgeny, you get to keep all the other things, and get your room done up” Mickey said grabbing the jackey from Yevs hand. 

“b-but Gary and L-Liam have this ja-ja-jacket” Yev said tears rolling down his face. 

“look buddy, I’m not doing it to be bad ok, but if you want the jacket you have to earn it. You don’t got hand outs in this life kid” Yev sobbed looked at his father, then to Ian, who looked shocked and angry, he looked back to his dad then spoke. 

“I would go to m-my room but I-i don’t h-have o-one at the moment” Yev sobbed. “I fucking hate you” He shouted to Mickey then ran past him and Ian and ran out the back door, slamming it behind him. Mickey sighed, running his hand through his Jet back locks. Then looked at Ian. 

“I fucking hate to sat this Mickey, because that is the last person on earth I would associate you with, but you sounded just like..” Ian was cut off. 

“don’t even fucking finish that sentence Ian, don’t you do it. I’m sick of playing bad cop when it comes to Yev, you cant go behind my back and buy him all that shit, is this is how its going to be when we have these babys? Me saying one thing and you saying the other?” Mickey asked. 

“no, its not, I bought that Jacket for Yevgeny because he deserved it. When was the last time we asked him how his day was? Did you even know he got beat up last week? Yeah fount that out from Fiona, who called to make sure he was ok after Liam got suspended from school after beating up Axle Fowler.”

 

Ian said, Mickeys face dropped. “Yeah, ever since we found out we were having the triplets Yev has been left out, he told me. He said he wanted the jacket because his winter coat is too heavy for the summer and his old summer jacket had holes all over it.” Ian said, Mickey sighed. 

 

“how the fuck did I not know he got beat up, and off a fucking Fowler. Feels like Daja vu. You know when Finn was getting beat on and Carl stepped in you know. I didn’t even realise how much we have left him out, fuck. No wonder he hates me” Mickey said, Ian shook his head. 

 

“he doesn’t hate you mickey, he’s just upset, you do have to speak to him though, spend some time with him before the baby’s get here” Ian said. 

“why don’t you take him to New York with you next week. Spent the week instead of the weekend. By that time me and Lip, Carl and Kev should have finished the rooms.” Ian said. Mickey blinked at him. 

“you want me to take Yev to New York for the week? You sure?” Mickey said surprised. Ian nodded. 

“you and Yev need the time together babe, its only a matter of time before Yev has to become much more independent so you two need to fix what ever it is that’s going on because we cant have Yev causing you to be more stressed than you need to be, same for me.” Ian said walking over to Mickey. He wrapped his arms around mickey and smiled, kissing his neck, Mickey wrapped his arms around Ians middle and nuzzled into Ians T-shirt. 

“what about the time you have to spend with Yev?” Mickey enquired, mumbling into Ians shoulder. 

“I get to spend more time with Yev due to my work hours. You get so see him at diner for an hour before he goes out or you go to bed. This will be good for you, the school has a brake coming up anyway so you could take him then.” Ian said stroking the back of Mickeys Neck. 

“ok, Yeah ill phone Collin and let him know, he’ll be so happy, hasn’t seen Yev since his birthday you know.” Ian nodded and smiled. 

“you sure you can live without me fore a week? What you going to do here by yourself for a fucking week?” Mickey asked, Ian laughed. 

“maybe ill go out with Carl and Finn, take Lip along, ask Liam to stay for a few days, Fiona said that he’s been acting really strange fore months you know” Ian laughed at the look on Mickeys face. 

“ok you think I’m going to go to New York just so you can go get some old man balls?” Mickey joked. 

“your the only old man I want anymore Mickey.” Ian barked out a laughed, causing him a punch to the thigh. 

@@@

Mickey and Yevgeny had been packing all day ready for their flight to New York, Ian had Liam packing his stuff to stay for the week, which he wasn’t happy with but Mickey bribed him, Yev was ecstatic.

Tony and Joey were in NYC waiting for them. They had to work the weekend but then they were going camping for the other few days. Ian was going to take Liam to the Sox game this week. 

They both had plans to spent their time away but Ian was getting agitated. He and Mickey had never spent more than 4 days away from each other in the past 6 years and it was scaring the shit out of him. Especially since Yev would be gone this time too. Liam and Ian were going to finish the attic this week and The triplets rooms were going to be finished as well.

They were due in 3 weeks, all was left to do was build things for them. 

 

Mickey and Ian took Yevgeny to the airport. Yev waited while his fathers took their time to say goodbye. “did you remember the passports?” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah Ian. Now remember we will be camping and ill try and call you from my cell but I don’t know if ill have a signal or not, if not ill find a street phone I promise.” Mickey said.

Ian nodded, willing himself not to cry, he had been really stressed out lately with the triplets coming and work and with Yev as well, he was going to miss his 2 boys but he knew they needed this. 

“did you remember spending money? If you need anything call me ok Yevgeny” ian said hugging his son, Yev rolled his eyes. 

“yeah p-pops I re-remembered the money and ive g-got my cell, can you please remember to fe-fee-feed Fighter because last t-t-time I stayed at Garys I could tell you f-forgot because he did that w-wh-whiney thing” Yev said hugging Ian back. 

“ill miss you buddy” ian said kissing Yevs cheek. Yev shrugged him off but smiled at Ian. 

“ill miss you too pop,” Yev said. Ian ruffled his hair then turned to Mickey. Mickey smiled at Ian and pulled him in for a hug. 

“ill be home before you know it tough guy, its only a week” Mickey whispered into Ians ear. 

“that’s 4 days too long for me, ill miss you two” Ian sighed. “don’t worry if you cant call me, just have fun, be safe, look after each other ok” Ian said pulling out of the hug. 

“you know we will. Plus tony and Joey will be there” Mickey said lifting his bag from the floor. 

“that’s what I’m worried about” Ian teased. Then the plane to New York was announced. 

“look we got to go, Ill call you when we land ok.” Mickey said. Ian nodded but his eyes were starting to water. “come here” Mickey said pulling ian down for a kiss. “we will be home soon,” mickey said holding ians head in his hands. Ian nodded. “I love you ok, ill see you a week today” Mickey said. 

“I love you too” Ian said, he pulled his 2 boys into one last hug. “now go before you miss your flight” Ian said, the 2 boys picked up their things and walked away, waving and blowing kisses. 

 

Mickey and Yev were heading for the plane. “you think hes g-g-going to b-be ok?” Yev asked, Mickey smiled at his son and patted his head. 

“Yeah, he will be with uncle carl and Uncle Liam remember” Mickey said, Yev pulled out his Iphone un wrapped his head phones and shuffled his music Once they were on bored. Mickey took the window seat and lay his head back to chill out, he shoot a quick text to Ian telling him they were on the plane.

***

 

As soon as Ian got home he phoned Fiona to bring Liam round, it was getting late so Ian phones a Pizza for him and Liam, he picked up 4 beers on the way home for him and Liam. He got out the cards and even called Carl and Finn to come over. Finn had just started his first year of collage and was doing a mechanics coarse in Malcom X. 

Carl had started dating a girl named Brianna who he had known through school. He couldn’t help but think about how his bothers had all grown up. Carl was a main mechanic at the North side Garage and Finn was working hard on trying to get his degree so he could help Mickey run the south side garage, Tony wanted to open another Garage in south side so he could send his cousin up north to run the garage in Toronto. 

Collin was also thinking of opening a few more garages in Chicago and Michigan anyway. He was working up to 10 garages now. Lip was a father too. He and Mandy were actually in love, they were so good together now, 

 

Once Mandy had helped him through his alcoholism he saw a whole new side to mandy, one that he had never seen because he was too busy being an asshole. He was now working at a university teaching the laws of robotics in science but he was waiting on a transfer, he was going to be working in the local high school teaching robotics and maths. He said he wanted to make a change in young peoples lives. 

 

After a few Hours Carl, Finn and Liam were all in Ians living room playing cards. An had a light beer but his brothers had been drinking all night. Even Liam had a few beers. It was getting late when his phone pinged. It was a picture of Yev and Mickey in the hotel eating ice cream. He smiled, he took a selfie of himself with his brothers in the back ground and sent it back. 

 

He had to admit it was weird not having Mickey around, sure he went away for over nights to new York to help out with work all the time but he had never been away for a week, the last time they spent that amount of time away from each other Mickey was In prison. Having Yev gone too was even sadder, he missed his family and couldn’t wait till the triplets were here so he could expand his family, him and mickey deserved it. They had been through so much shit that they needed this they needed a change


	57. Chapter 57

Mickey spent the weekend working while Yevgeny spent the weekend with Tony and his wife Sandy. She had a son a few years older than Yev and Yev had taken a shine to the kid. Tony had taken them to the movies and to the park to play soccer, Yev moaned about how he preferred Football and was planning in trying out for the junior league. Mickey just laughed at his sons ambition, he was so self willed like Ian it was crazy. 

 

“so Uncle To-t-t-tony can Josh come c-c-camping with u-us this week?” Yevgeny asked as he came into the garage. 

“sorry bud he’s got to go back to his dad tomorrow, maybe next time ok.” Yevgeny was upset but he nodded. Mickey was busy with Joey helping out with the books.   
.

“Jamie is dropping off Sam tonight before he goes home, so he is coming” Joey said. Yev didn’t cheer up. Sam was only 6. He was younger than Yev and he annoyed Yevgeny. He whined a lot and was far to spoiled. 

“well w-wh-wha-what about E-evan? Cant he come t-t-t-too?” Evan was Jamie’s oldest son. He was 10 but he was more fun than Sam anyway. Mickeys eyed Yevgeny. 

 

“Evan didnt come with Uncle Jamie this time kiddo, but don’t worry were going to have a blast. Blow this shit up” tony said picking Yev up and swinging him around, Yev laughed. 

 

“ok, try not to brake my son please, Ian will bust my balls if I take him home broken.” Mickey said.

“oh, I bet Ian busts more than your balls baby bro” Joey said laughing. 

“eww” Tony and Yev said at the same time. Mickey laughed at his son and brother.

“ive never noticed before but Ian and Yev look a lot alike too. I mean Yev had your hair and your eyes but he had a lot if Ians personality and he’s kind of tall for his age.” Joey said. Mickey nodded. 

“yeah well, the kids a lot like his dads what can I say?” mickey smiled while ruffling Yevs hair. Joey went back to work when he sufled his playlist through the speakers. Yevs face lit up. 

 

“no way I love this song.” Yev said. Mickey looked at Yev who began to rap. “it was all a dream, I used to read word up magazines, salt’n’pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine” he rapped, then mickey joined him. 

“evry saterday rap attack, Mr. Magic marley marl. I let my tape rock til’ my tape pop, smoking weed and bamboo sippin on privet stock, way back when I had the red and black lumber jack, with the hat to match, remember rappin duke dah-ha, dah-hu, you never though hip hop would take it this far.” Mickey laughed at his son, who kept on rapping, he smiled at his brothers who were also amused by their nephews skills. 

“its MC yevvie in the houuuse” Tony said, Yev laughed.

“spit us a rhyme Yev” Tony joked, mickey raised his eyebrows as Yev thought for a second. 

“o-okay I g-got one” Yev said. “Everyone shut up for a second. my name is Yevgeny, with a Y.E.V, when a lay a track I’m I wicked MC, I blow up you mind, with the words that a rhyme, I’m so good its considered a crime, I’m the best of the best, make rhymes real tight, and if you think its a lie when I’m ready to bite” Yev rapped, Tony and Mickey began to whoop. Yev blushed, Joey was clapping.

“mickey you kids like the next Eminem.” One of the workers said, Mickey smiled at Yev. 

“who taught you to rap?” tony asked, Yev blushed again. 

“m-my fr-friend Ga-gary, he told m-me when I r-rap I don’t st-stu-stu-stutter” Yev said. Mickey smied at Yevgeny. He sent him through the back to phone Ian as he spoke to Tony and Joey. 

“he’s getting too big man” Joey said to Mickey. 

“tell me about it. Do you know he tod me and Ian that he wans to be a vet. I mean that’s cool, the kids 10 years old and he wants to be a vet.” Mickey said. Tony cleared his throat. 

“so umm, who’s this Gary kid he hangs around with.?” Tony asked. Mickey smiled. 

“its like his best friend, lives down the street from us, he’s in Yevs class at school.” Mickey said.   
.  
“Kid said his name is Gary Festally, like Joseph Festally’s kid?” Tony said. Mickey swallowed. 

“look, Yevgeny doesn’t need to know what shit went down ok, were out the game and Terry aint around ok” Mickey said. Joey and Tony looked at each other, then back to Mickey. 

“all I’m saying is you better watch out Mick, if anyone gets wind of that shit...” Joey said, then he whispered.

“don’t you think its weird that terry kills the kids father all those years ago and now he’s friends with your kid?” Mickey sighed. 

“look, nobody knows what happened to crazy Joe, nobody will ever know what happened to crazy Joe, his mom and the kid thinks his dad split, that’s the way it will stay.” Mickey said firmly. Both brothers nodded at Mickey. Mickey nodded. “good, then don’t bring it up again, we don’t even know if terry really did it anyway” Mickey said. They Yev came running out the back office with the phone. 

“dad, Pops wants you” he said running up to Mickey. 

 

***

 

It had been 5 days since Mickey and Yev went to NYC. He was starting to feel home sick, because he missed his family. Liam was sitting on the sofa watching TV when Ian came home from work. “hay whats up bro?” Liam asked. Ian sighed. 

“just tired, had 2 domestic calls today, one of them was that Donovan house. Dad was on the booze, Beat the kids up pretty bad. They calls just remind me too much of Terry man.” Ian said. Liam nodded. 

“you still going to spent the night at Rebecca’s?” Liam asked nervously. Ian nodded. 

“think so why?” Ian asked, he didn’t take much notice of Liam’s tone due to how exhausted he was. 

“well what time you going at?” Liam asked. Ian looked at his watch and tutted. 

“I’m going to take a shower now I think, she said I should go over around 6. I still cant believe the baby’s are due in two weeks, its so crazy.” Ian said shuffling up to his room to shower. Liam sighed in relief. He pulled out his phone and dialled Brandon. 

“hay man, you still up for that shit tonight? Call Axle and get him to tell his brothers. Party’s on motherfucker” Liam said hanging up.

@@@

 

Mickey, Tony, Joey and Yevgeny were all around the fire they had built. Mickey was drinking a beer while Yev roasted a marshmallow over the fire. Sam was in the tent sleeping. They spent that day learning how to hunt, Yev even got to shoot his first gun. It made mickey laugh. his son learned how to shoot a gun to hunt.

He learned how to shoot a gun to protect himself from 3 things. Assholes on southside, the police and his father. He looked at Yev smiling as Joey hovered above him making sure he didn’t get burnt. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a father again in less than 2 weeks now. It scared the shit out of him, but made him exited too. 

He missed out on a lot of things when Yev was a baby. Now he had the chance to raise 3 baby’s that not only were his, but actually ians too. 

Yev had always been mickey and Ians son. But now the triplets were close Mickey imagined what his little baby’s would look like. Startling blue eyes and red hair. Small and stubby with an attitude like a can of red bull on speed. They would sware like troopers and have the same heart of gold like him and Ian. 

They would have smiles that would make your hear stop and a frown that would scald you worse than hot water. They would have eyebrows that could meet your hair line and a chin so pointed it would stab out when they turn it up. Like Yev they would be good in school and they would have lots of friends, they would get along with everyone and Yet moan about everything. 

 

Mickey was pulled out his thoughts by Yev sitting on his lap. “what you thinking a-a-ab-about dad?” Yev asked offering him a warm marshmallow. Mickey smiled and took it. 

“how amazing it is that my baby boy is all grown up” Mickey lied. He had loved spending all this time with Yev. He loved his first born but he knew that Yev would have to become so much more independent with the triplets coming. Yev Yawned and cuddled into his father. 

“daddy, d-d-do you t-think that the babys w-w-will love me?” he asked slowly slipping into a sleep. Mickey smiled at his son as his blond hair listened against the fire. 

“of coarse they will, because you will love them and so will me and pop” Mickey whispered. 

“but will you and Papa still love me? Because they will be his real babys and im not” Yev asked before he slipped into a sleep. 

“me and papa will always love you Yevgeny” Mickey said kissing his cheek.

***

 

Ian had left half an hour ago, that was enough time for Liam to get Axle and Brent to seal a keg from the Alibi and bring it by, steal weed from Ian and Mickeys stash behind all the clothes at the back of the wardrobe, Get Brent to get his cousin to come buy with decks for music and to get Jamaal to charge $15 at the door to get in. Everything was going to plan. Ian was gone and Liam had already made sure he wasn’t coming home, he also had the house phone hooked up to his phone so the calls went straight to his cell. 

 

He knew if Ian found out he would go crazy but he had enough time to have the party, become a south side legend and also clean up before Ian had a chance to kill him. Before he knew it the party was in full swing, seniors were turning up to his party and enjoying themselves, Juniors were all over him, most people also brought moor alcohol and the joints were getting passed around. He had pulled it off. The party was kicking ass. And Liam was the reason for it, this had to drum him up some street cred and more respect than he could even think off. He had already made over a grand on entrance fees.

Ian had text a few times to remind him to turn off the light and shit before he went to bed but he knew full well that nobody in that house was stopping till the morning. He had to keep an eye on some of his guys. Axle was getting more and more drunk, he was hanging with Davidi and some of the girls by the back door smoking weed, he had to keep an eye on Jamaal at the door in case someone tried to pull a fast one on him. He kept the booze flowing and the Joints passin and everything was cool

***

Mickey started to panic when he wasn’t getting an answer to the house phone, Ians cell was off but he knew it wasn’t because he was at work. He never worked Friday nights. He tried to call the house again, no answer. He was freaking out. What if something had happened to Ian, what if something happened to the house, what if Rebecca had gone into early labour, what if right this very minuet he was missing out on his baby’s being born. Tony and Joey were trying to keep him calm, he was insisting he was going home but they managed to convince him to call Rebecca and see what was going on. He knew it was late but he had been trying to call Ian since 8 o’clock.

The phone was picked up on the second ring “hay mickey hows things?” the phone said. He took a breath of relief then remembered, Ian, he had to find out about Ian. 

“hay Rebecca do you know where Ian is?” Mickey asked sounded panicked. Rebecca laughed. 

“he’s right here watching reruns of friends with me” she said. Mickey smiled, letting himself breath for a second.   
“ can you put him of, I was freaking the fuck out because he wasn’t answering his cell or the house phone” mickey said, Rebecca laughed one more time then he heard rustling from the other end of the phone. 

“hay babe everything ok?” Ian asked. Mickey smiled at the sound of his husbands voice. 

“it is now, you cant answer the house phone or your cell?” Mickey asked, he didn’t sound annoyed but Ian knew that before the words even sank in. 

“sorry, Rebecca was just feeling sick, she asked me to stay over just in case anything happened, but Liam is home so he should have answered” mickey furrowed his brows. 

“ian I called the house like 10 times, I don’t think he’s home babe.” Mickey said, 

“you don’t think he would have went out and left the door unlocked right? I mean he knows better, maybe hes just asleep” Ian said, he sounded panicked now. 

“if your so worried then just go check on him Ian, stop freaking out, he’s a teenager and if he is anything like you he would sleep through a typhoon.” Mickey said, both Ian and Mickey laughed.

“look I got to go before Tony kills Sam by falling onto his tent ok. I love you” Mickey said. 

 

“love you too babe. Be safe and don’t get eaten by any wildlife.” Ian said. Mickey smiled and hung up the phone. God he loved his husband.


	58. Chapter 58

Ian had decided to go check on Liam just in case anything had happened. He told Rebecca goodnight and then went home. He was shocked to see police cars, flashing lights, an ambulance and several teenager all talking to police as Ian pulled up. He jumped out the car almost right away. He walked up to the first officer he seen. “whats going on here?” Ian asked, The officer looked at him and sighed.   
“some kid threw a party here while his parents were out of town, apparently some kids had beef, full scale riot broke out and a some thug got shot. Fucking south side” the cop said. Ian stood back in shock. 

“look this is my house, my little brother was house sitting for me. Where is he now?” Ian asked, the officer looked him up and down. 

“the kid that threw the party is getting questioned inside while by social services, their was a lot of drinking and drugs here sir, and if you don’t mind I think you should go in side and talk to a social worker yourself.” The officer said. He just ran up the steps. 

When he went inside he felt he could cry. His floors were covered in spilled alcohol, rubbish and blood. His updated 4K 3D 2000 dollar tv was smashed on the floor. His sofas were stained and sitting on the chair in the corner was his little brother who was getting checked out by Carol, one of his co-workers at the hospital. He walked up to Liam who looked like he’s seen a ghost. Ian didn’t know wither to kill him or hug him. 

 

“Liam what happened?” Ian said walking up to him, Liam looked up at Ian, pity present in his face.

“Davidi shot Axle man, I was only trying to have some fun Ian, I never meant for this to happen I sware” Liam said, Ian sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

“Mr. Gallagher?” the woman said, Ian turned round. 

“yeah that’s me, I’m Liam’s brother Ian” Ian said scratching the back of his neck. The social worker looked at him. 

“Mr. Gallagher you do know that leaving a minor under 16 home alone after 10 o’clock is Illegal right?” Ian sighed, he did know this, he was trying to figure out a way to fix this until Liam spoke up.

“listen lady I already told you, my brother gave me the keys to the house so I could feed the dog, he was staying with a friend, I wasn’t even supposed to be here.” Liam said, Ian looked at the lady who looked at him for confirmation. 

“I cant believe I was this stupid, to let you be in charge Liam, I trusted you to do the right thing. Feed the dog and then lock up and go home. The fact that all of this has happened is going to have you in serious trouble. My house is wrecked, I have Triplets due in two weeks and you pull some shit like this, wait till Mickey gets home. He will be furious.” Ian said, Liam looked to the floor.

"Look Mr. Gallagher, the fact that this party happened in your house without your permeation means that it was technically a B&E case. Do you wish to press charges?” the officer asked, Ian shook his head. 

“if its ok, id just like to take my brother home and start cleaning my home up.” Ian said. The officer nodded. 

“we will need to speak to Liam’s primary care giver soon, Liam has been in far too many of these Incidents for one like this to slide, I think we should have a chat with your sister again Mr. Gallagher.” Ian nodded. He waited till everyone had left the house until he turned back to Liam. 

“what the FUCK LIAM, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING” Ian shouted. 

“I’m sorry ok, I just wanted to have some friends over, I didn’t know it was going to end up this big.” Liam said. 

“wait till Mickey gets home, how the fuck do I tell him this, the couch is wrecked, the Two thousand dollar TV is gone, theirs blood on my fucking walls.” Ian said, he was trying to calm down now. 

“I’m sorry Ian, I can pay you back for the TV. Ill clean all this mess up I promise” Liam said. 

“yeah, you will replace the couch too. I don’t know what to say to you right now man, I just... I cant believe that you would betray my trust like that Liam, I could have gone to jail today, Axle was shot and everything Man.” Liam nodded, he walked away for a few moments then returned with a bucket full of cash. 

“here, theirs the couch and TV money. Theirs 2,600 there.” Ian said, Ian took the bucket and sighed. ..

“go to bed Liam, we can talk about this later. Ian said as he looked around at his totally wrecked house.   
@@@@

 

Their was only one week left until the twins were due. Mickey and Yev had come home after Ian told them about Liams party. Mickey ripped through Liam like he was a stake. Mickey and Liam had came to agreement that Liam would spend 2 hours every day after school until he payed of the extra $500 that they needed after they replaced the sofa, tv, repainted the walls and extra damages that were made. Ian had told Fiona what had happened and Fiona and Brian ended up telling the panel about Liam’s agreement with Mickey, the panel also wanted Liam to do 100 hours community service for the endangerment part and Liam agreed that he would do that also at mickeys garage. 

 

Rebecca had scedualed the 25th of May to get a c-section for the triplets. Mickey and Ian had finaly finished converting the loft and the babys toom and the toy room for the kids. Yevgeny was super exited about being a big brother. His room was pretty cool too. It was massive, it had been split into 2 parts, one with a walk in wardrobe and a bathroom. And the other as his actual room. His room had wallpaper off all the rappers you could think off. It was white and the rappers were all drawn on the wall paper with black paint. His bed had been a queen size and he had a mini fridge, a 40 inch smart TV, his play station 5 and XBOX 360 XPERT, and a computer desk for him to do his homework in. 

 

The baby’s room was painted blue and pink with little bloones flying everywhere, carl had done the painting. At the bottom of the wall were 3 cartoon baby’s playing with bloones sitting in the grass. 3 cribs had been set out and their were 2 wardrobes full of clothes and a set of drawrs with a built in changing mat on top. Mickey and Ian were so exited for their little mini them’s coming. 

But they got a sock when Ian was at work and was Called by Mickey to say he was on his way to pick Ian up because Rebecca went into early labour. 

 

Ian and Mickey rushed into the hospital room where Rebecca was cursing out all the doctors and pushing. "It's about fucking time" she screamed. "Get these things out of me!" She said. Ian and Mixkey looked at eachother filling before walking up to her. She was screaming and cursing as Mickey held her hand and ians. Ian was an emotional mess by the time the first abay was out. The doctor cleaned him off before handing the small child to Ian. 

Ignatius Devon Milkovich-Gallagher was stunning. He was alot like them. He had a cute sharp nose, Blue eyes, pointy ears but something that shocked them most. He had what looked like blond hair. And lots of it.

" It happens. Sometimes the baby's take genes from the surrogate too." The doctor said. Mickey was crying hard. 

"If he had your eyes he would look just like Ig" Mickey said in tears. Ian handed him to Mickey before more curses and screams and another baby boy. 

Gabriel-Jackson Milkovich-Gallagher was a perfect blend of Ian and mickey. Black Hair. Icy blue/ green eyes. Sharp nose and pointy ears. He was perfect in every way. 

However he seamed to be much smaller that Ignatius. 

"It was inevitable that one of the triplets would be smaller than the others. It's natural nothing to be worried about." The nurse said smiling. Ian smiled down at his third son.

"Mickey he has your hair" Ian noted.

"He has your eyes” Mickey said running a thumb over his crown. 

A long time passed. 30 while minuets before Delighla-Esmay Milkovich-Gallagher was born. 

She was Ians double. Green eyes and ginger hair. She looked just like her dad. She was beautiful. Mickey had fallen in love with her from the second he layer eyes on her. 

Tears strolling down his cheek. He currled his daughter up in his hands and smiled. 

"Hay their baby girl. I'm you daddy" Mickey whispered. Ian giggled.   
"Bet you've never said that before" Ian said. Mickey shot him daggers. 

"Your gross you know that Gallagher" he snapped. Ian just laughed. They sat their looking at their children. The three of them were perfect. 

“how did we get so lucky, look at them their perfect” Ian said holding Gabriel. 

“I still cant get over Delighla’s hair man, its like the exact same shade as yours” Mickey whispered cradling his first daughter. 

“I’m so proud of you Rebecca, thank you so much for all of your help” Mickey said, she smiled while holding Ignatius. 

@@@

 

A few hours passed before the waiting room was full of people. Fiona, Brian and Liam turned up with Yevgeny, then Lip, Mandy and Georgia turned up. Soon after them Carl and Finn with Kyle in tow. After another hour Debbie, Neil, Veronica, Kev, the twins and Franny all came.

 

They were all told no body got to see the baby’s until mickeys family arrived. Tony and Joey pushed through the doors like something out of a mafia movie dressed in suits and fedoras, they had just been to a business meeting in Brooklyn. Then Colin and his wife, followed close by Jamie his wife, Will and sam.

Ian and Mickey took Yevgeny in first. “Yevgeny meet your siblings, Ignatius, Gabriel and Delighla.” Mickey said, Tears brimmed Ians eyes as Yevgeny held a proud smile on his face. 

“Iggy had h-hair like me” Yev pointed out. Ian nodded and smiled. 

“they look so perfect d-d-da-dad, you and Pops must b-be real proud of ‘em” he sais. Ian smiled and nodded.

“we are proud of you two buddy, your a big brother now, you got a lot of responsibility now, you got to protect them with your life.” Mickey said. Yev nodded, 

“I sware dad, w-w-with my life ill l-l-lo-look after them” Yev said stocking a finger down Gabes cheek.

Then the Gallagher and Milkovich clan were around in one family at a time, first it was Debs and Franny who went in with Collin and his girlfriend. 

Mickey and Ian haddent told any of the family the names that they had decided on so it was a shock for Debbie and Collin when they found out one baby was names partly after Debbie and one after Iggy. 

Then the wrest followed in tow. Mandy cried for a good hour after holding Ignatius. 

Mickey and Ian went home that day with their new family. Their 3 boys and a girl that Mickey said is getting locked in her room like Rapunzel at least until trump aint president anymore and another one had taken his place and that one moves on too.

Ian just laughed at his husband. Off they went driving to their home, with their 4 children and they couldn’t wait for life to begin. For them to get used to being parents and do everything from scratch again but more committed this time. 

When they got home Ian put the baby’s into their cots and turned on the baby monitor, then mickey convinced Yevgeny to watch a movie in his room with him and Ian and eat rubbish all day. They were finally a bigger family. And everything was grate in their lives. Until Delighla woke up crying.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter will tie in well with alot of the angles I'm trying to play here ... enjoy

  
Yev wakes up on the first day of summer exited, he and Gary are going to start the summer season of football for the junior quad and Yevs determined to get onto the first team this season. He spend the last few weeks bulking up and working out with Ian. Mickey had even been helping him with his tackles. Everyone else on the team made it to a game last year but Yev was put on the bench for the last 2 seasons due to how lanky he was. Gary had even told him about how he was gaining muscle and Yev didn’t fail to notice him bulking up either.

Ian and Mickey have been really stressed out with the triplets lately, they are almost 7 months old now. Yevgeny loves football, he’s good at it. He is the safety during trials but he wants to play Line-backer. Gary’s a quarterback. He made the first team every season. He is medium height and is very muscly for a 12 year old. Yev and Gary had been friend since before pre school. He had lived 3 doors down from Yevgeny since he was a baby. He was 2 years older than Yev but they were happy when Yev was put into Gary’s class after they found out how smart Yevgeny actually is. 

When Yev wakes up its at 6:30. He wakes up to an alarm in his sound proof attic. He jumps out of bed and walks to his walk in wardrobe, once inside he picks up his ironed Football kit, thanks to his pops.

 

He slings it over his shoulder and walks into the bathroom. Yevgeny is very tall for his age, if Ian was his real dad he would thank him for his genes but apparently their from his moms side of the family.

 

Yevgeny had learned over the years that his mother was a woman who loved him very much. She left him with Ian and Mickey so he could be raised here and have the life she never had the chance to. He made a point to thank her should they ever meet again.

 

  
Once showered and dressed, combing back his dirty blond hair that was growing far to long he went to wake up Gary, who had spent the night. He jumped on the bed and bounced a few times making Gary slowly sink onto the middle of the bed, then Yev jumped as high as he could flipping down on his best friend.

 

“what the fuck Yev its only 7” Gary mumbled.

“t-time for y-you to wake the f-fuck up a-a-as-asshole” Yev said playfully slapping Gary’s cheeks.

 

“no, try outs aren’t until 10. Go to bed you freak” Gary said trying to pull the covers out from under Yevgeny’s talk semi-built body.

 

“come on Gaz, d-dad p-pr-promised t-that he would help u-us out today” Yev whined. After a few more moments of whining and wet finger being shoved in his eat Gary finally got up. “you are unstoppable when your exited. I hate you for it” Gary mumbled.

 

“come on b-b-butf-face lets g-g-go get some b-breakfast” Yev said grabbing his arm and pulling him down his hatch.

 

Ian and Mickey were already up trying to feed the triplets. From the looks of it they were having a hard time too. Mickey was covered in what looked like baby brains Ian was trying to push a spoonful off Banana looking shit into Gabes mouth while Delighla cried because of lack of attention. Yev walked over grabbing the last bowl on the table to feed his sister. She was getting more and more like his pops every day.

  
@@@

  
“how the fuck do you put up with that dude?” Gary asked as they walked to try outs yawning. Yev smiled at his sleepy friend, he knew Gary wasn’t used to all the noise, he was an only child raised by his mum, his father had gone missing Years ago, his mother said he was a lousy drug addict anyway.

 

Yev had always liked Gary, he didn’t trust a lot of people due to his speech problem but sometimes him and Gary could fall into conversations without Yev stuttering once. “I don’t know, t-took me a few w-w-we-we...” Yev sighed and stopped talking. Gary knew sometimes the words didn’t come out and Yevgeny gets upset all the time over it.

 

“its cool man, that shit gets annoying, when I was younger I couldn’t pronounce words with the letter B. Remember. I would use a D instead.” Gary said Yev laughed.

 

“you would say danana or dacedall. It was quite funny” Yev said without any problem. Gary burst into a large smile. Sometimes Yev didn’t even know he spoke without stuttering and when he didn’t stutter Gary wouldn’t point it out. He would just smile proudly at his best friend.

 

  
Ian and Mickey took the triplets to Fiona’s so she and Brian could watch them for few hours while they went to try outs for Yevgeny. Mickey had been helping Yev and Gary practice for weeks for these try outs, Gary felt bad every time he would go on the field and leave his friend on the beanch.

 

 Yevgeny loved being on a team, being apart of something, he loves spending time with other kids his age. Gary had been droning on and on about how he couldn’t wait to start high school to make it to big leagues.

 

They spoke about this season of football and how well they thought that they would do later for that day. Yevgeny and Gary where the first ones on the pitch, they both got the football out and started tossing it too and from.

 

Soon other kids where filling up the pitch ready for trials. Their were 50 people their for trial, 11 players and 9 subs. Yev knew he would have to work hard today when he saw some of the opponents. He spotted his dad and pops standing by Gary’s mom and other parents as his name got called.

 

They were put into 5 groups of 10, then into 5 groups of 2. each group of 10 had a coach, 5 people from each group made it into the second half and then 5 people are dropped. After 5 people are dropped they all do one last run and the final 11 are passed and 9 are benched.

 

  
Yev and Gary where in different groups so Yev wasn’t too bothered, he wouldn’t have to go up against his friend just Yet. Yev had 5 tackles to make, the first one he had made he took the smaller kid down, his second and third tackle were harder but he made them, his fourth tackle he was the one taken down and charged to the ground with a mouth full of dirt, Gary was watching Yev as much as he was taking people down, he was offence not defence.

 

  
By the time the 1st round had finished Yevgeny was aching all over, he had made it into the second round, he jogged up to Gary. “second round?” Yev simply asked.

 

“hell Yeah dude” Gary confirmed pulling Yev into a headlock.

 

“let me go G-G-Gaz, its n-not funny” Yev whined and Gary let him go.

 

“good job buddy, you did real good” Mickey said ruffling Yevs hair. Yev looked around.

 

“w-w-where’s pops?” Yev asked pushing gary away with a smile.

 

“oh... he um...he got called into work, he said that he was really sorry, he said no matter what happens you get ice cream tonight.” Mickey said, Yevs smile was gone.

 

“he, h-he prom-promised he wo-w-would take the w-whole day off” Yev shouted, Mickey sighed.

 

“I know he did Yev but you know with his work and with the triplets now, we need all the money we can get. He really wasn’t happy when he had to leave Buddy” Yev sighed, he wasn’t mad at his father, he just hated the fact that he cant spend as much time with him anymore. He nodded and smiled at Mickey so he knew that he wasn’t mad.

 

“your doing grate out there kid, you just got to remember to plant that back foot before they attack, you got this in the bag buddy” Mickey smiled at his son.

 

“thanks dad, how’s Gary doing, I couldn’t see him from my team?” Yev asked, mickey nodded.

 

“he’s doing real good too, nearly killed that Saunders kid with his 3rd tackle, hes better in defence, he must know that?” Mickey said,

 

Yev smiled, Mickey and Ian had practically adopted Gary years ago, Yev had always been close to Gary, Fuck Gary was even at their wedding. Sure Yevgeny had other friends but no mater where Yev went, his best friend wasn’t far behind. “ok round 2 participants lets go, we aint got all day...”

 

  
@

  
Yevgeny waited for the coach to blow the whistle, as soon as he did Yev took off towards the kid with the ball, he tried to deflect Yevs tackle by rolling around him but Yev followed grabbing the kids middle and pulling him down to the ground, the kid fell on top of him but it didn’t even bother Yev, the whistle blew again and Yev heard some parents clapping.

 

“way to go Gallagher, now get to the back of the line and set up for the next run.” The coach shouted, Yev smiled helping the kid up and going to the pack watching the other kid walk off the pitch.

 

“Festally your up, against De ’champ. 1 on 1. Festally in offence” the second coach shouted. Yev turned to see his friend. Gary walked up taking the ball from the coach, he stretched, cracking his neck and shuffled himself off.

 

The whistle blew and Gary set of running, the other kid went to tackle him from his middle, Gary dodged him, sending the kid flying down the pitch. Gary ran to the end of the pitch and smiled as he started to slow. Other kids on the team were whooping as Gary finished his run.

 

  
He high fived several people before crashing helmets with Yevgeny. Yev was serein that he and Gary had made 1st team along with their other friends, Bobo Johnson and Carlos Cantemara.

@@@

“ok listen up. We have the teams and we just want to say thank you to all of you guys for trying out for Southside Panthers junior Football team!” the first coach said, everyone clapped and whooped.

 

“now if your name is called your first team, you go to coach Sam. He will be handing out schedules for the season.” He said, he flipped the paper over on his clip board. Yevs heart was pounding hard. He was so nervous but when Gary slung his arm around Yevs shoulder all the anxiety and fear left him. He couldn’t thank his best friend enough. He’s definitely his rock when his anxiety hits.

 

“ok, Andrews, Bolten, Finnegan, Festally, Grant, Joanes, Johnson, Kelly, Milkovich, Tierney and Young. Congratulations boys you made first team...”

  
@@@

 

  
Yev and Gary ended up talking Mickey into letting then phone pizza for dinner while they waited for Ian to get home and take them to ice cream that Ian had promised Yev. The sun was setting over the attic window, Yevgeny opened it up and crawled onto the roof, Gary following, they sat there watching the sun go down, Yev looked over to Gary and smiled.

 

“do you believe in love at first sight?” Gary asked Yevgeny, Yev shrugged.

 

“p-p-pops always te-t-t-tells me that people fall in l-lo-love all the time, a-and that one d-day I-ill find someone t-to love me like I l-l-lo-love them” Yev said looking at Gary, Gary smiled.

 

“I think I’m in love” Gary said. Yev looked at Gary and smiled,

 

“who is she?” Yev asked, Gary ducked his head down.

 

“its not a girl Yevgeny, I..i think I’m like your dads” he said, Yev smiled and took Gary’s hand. Gary looked at Yevgeny, he was so thankful for his friend.

 

“its ok you k-k-kn-know, to l-like men, I don’t care. I wouldn’t go s-s-sh-sh-shouting it from rooftops th-though.” Yevgeny said, he shuffled closer to Yevgeny who was lying flat oh his back looking at the clouds fly by.

 

“so who is he” Yevgeny asked, maybe a part inside Yevgeny always knew that he was different, not that he’s gay, he doesn’t really know what the hell he is, but deep inside, he knew he liked Gary as more than a friend. He wasn’t gay though, he didn’t really understand why he liked Gary.

 

He knew he liked girls and guys, but not for their genders, more for their looks, the way they cared for people or their personality’s. He liked the way he cared for him, he would be devastated that Gary liked someone, but he wanted his friend to be happy.

 

“if I tell you, don’t freak out, I mean, like, shit” Gary said, he took a deep breath.

“I think, Its you Yev. Like.. fuck, I mean, I just, you were there through everything. Even when my mum told me about my dad you know... like you have always just been their, and I just, I love you as a friend, but as a person, I think I just... I love you and I’m sorry if I’ve freaked you out and stuff, like I know that you aint gay or whatever I just... I needed you to know that, thank you I guess” Gary said, he wasn’t looking at Yev, until he was and Yev was looking at him with a smile, Gary let out a shaky breath.

 

“I know I’m not gay but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like you too, as more than a friend I mean” Yev said, “I asked my uncle carl about it and he said that when you don’t like someone for being a boy or a girl its called being pan... I think, that’s what I am you know?” Gary nodded. They were still holding hands, they didn’t move, or try to move, they just lay watching the sky turn dark blue as the stars started coming out. They didn’t come down until Ian got home and shouted at them for hanging out on the roof again.

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a little short but enjoy... also I'm sort of hitting writers block with this so anyone who would like to send in a prompt for this fic feel free to.leave it in the comments

Update   
It has been 8 months since the triplets had been born, Mickey and Ian struggled sometimes but they got by, Ian had cut his work down to 5 clients a week instead of 12. 

He was a concealer for people with mental health issues. He went very fast moving up the chain. From and EMT, to a doctor, to a phycologist, to owning his own practice. 

Mickey had put Joey and Carl on Garage duties on the south side and north for a few weeks after the triplets where born but he had to go back to work after Joey had to go and help Collin open 2 new garages. 

Yevgeny had spent most of the summer training with his Football team and staying over at Gary’s house. The triplets were getting so big. Mickey and Ian couldn’t believe how hard it was to keep them still now they had learned to move around.

They went very fast or anything but when you have 3 of them it can be hard to keep track of them. Thankfully though Joey was back from his ‘tour’ of the states and he and Colin had went from owning 6 garages to 9. Mickey and Ian decided to both take a few weeks off for summer to spend time with their kids. 

 

“Ian, Fu---get him off” Mickey shouted as Iggy pulled his hair hard, he had Delighla in the other hand. Gabe was in his high chair. 

“here babe, come here... let me, No, Ignatius let go of daddy’s hair” Ian said trying to pry his sons claws from Mickeys hair. 

“AWW, FUCK” mickey shouted when Ig pulled a clump of hair out. 

“oh, no, no baby don’t..” Ian was cut of by both Delighla and Iggy crying due to Mickey shouting. 

“shit, sorry,” Mickey mumbled, he held Delighla while Ian took Iggy, both of them calling bloody murder.

“shhh, come on don’t cry” Mickey coxed Delighla, her cry’s faded into sobs but Iggy was still crying. Gabe just proceeded to cake himself in his food and ignore his siblings. 

“ill go put her down and then put the chocolate monster in a bath.” Mickey whispered. Ian nodded. 

“come on Iggy, stop crying baby” Ian tried but he was just as stubborn as Mickey. Ian sighed. 

“She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks” Ian lulled. Iggy instantly started calming, but still crying. So Ian kept singing. 

“I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap, I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black” Ian sang a little softer, soon the baby in his arms was just sobbing into his neck. So Ian kept singing. 

“Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint, Forever in debt to your priceless advice” Ian lulled quietly. Soon the kid in his arms was just babbling against his skin, Ian looked up and silently thanked the lord for Nirvana. 

“Come on my baby Gaby, lets get you into a bath huh, with bubbles huh? You going to take a bath with dada?” Mickey said as he lifted Gabe out the high chair. 

Ian loved watching Mickey with their kids, bed time was the best. Ian would have to help Mickey bath all 3 baby’s. Usually one of them would just get in the tub and the other would pass a kid in one at a time but for some reason tonight, Mickey got in the bath with his 3 baby’s and Ian helped him wash them from the side of the tub.

Gabe was the first to get carried out. Ian dried him and put a onesie in, gave him a pacifier and then placed him in his crib, grabbing the baby monitor and taking it to the bathroom with his as he went got Iggy. By the time Ian had came to get Delighla, she had fallen asleep on mickeys chest in the tub, butt naked and some how it was the cutest thing Ian had ever seen.

Reluctantly he picked Lighla up and held her against him while Mickey got out the tub himself, he then took her back and wrapped a towel around them and headed for their room. 

@@@

“you tired babe?” Ian asked as Mickey lay half on top of him, half down the his side as they watched TV. Mickey hummed in agreement. “you want to go to bed?" He hummed again. Ian smiled and helped Mickey up and carried him to bed. 

"Im not a kid Gallagher I can fucking walk my self to b-" he was cut off by a yawn and Ian smiled at his husband knowing he must be sleepy because he just called Ian 'Gallagher' a word Mickey only used when he was either drunk, having sex or pissed off.

Mickey sniffed and pushed himself into the crook of Ian's neck as he carried him. He lay Mickey in bed as soft snores escaped the man's lips. Ian's smile widened. Ian got into PJs and got into bed using Mickey as a little spoon heater as he cuddled into the shape of Mickey. 

Sure the past 8 months has been hard for them. The kids have been stressing them out alot and Ian has had to have his meds changed twice but that happens with kids. 

They wouldn't change their 4 beautiful kids for the world no matter what happens, they have moulded their selves into Ian and mumickeys lives and that they would never change. 

They finally got the happiness they deserved no matter what people say. Their family is perfect in every way. Sure times got tough but that happens in relationships. 

@@@

Yevgeny was so exited. He had a football game on saterday that just happened to fall on his 12th birthday. His dad and pops said they would take the team to lunch after it for his birthday treat. 

Yevgeny was growing so fast and was slowly coming out of his shell more and slowly building his confidence in public but he still feared how people would act towards him when the clicked on to his Stutter. He still doesn't trust many people and lately his stutter is developing into what looks like a problem. 

He was told that by 13 his stutter should go away but he couldn't stop the stupid fucking thing from tripping him up on ever second word. Gary said he just has to relax more when he talks but Ian said that it's just about his self confidance. 

"Yevgeny have you cleaned that room before Liam gets here" Mickey shouted up the stairs. He was cradling a beer in one hand and a sleeping delighla in the next.

Liam was just turning 16. Fiona and Brian were off on holiday so Liam was staying for the week at theirs and a week at Carls. 

Carl had just moved into his own place leaving Finn and Kyle to it. Carl had found out that Kyle was dating again and they got into a fight and Finn took Kyle's side saying that Carl had no right to be angry since he was dating too. 

Drama... that's a that ever surrounded Gallagher and didn't they know it. 

"Yeah dad. Listen I forgot to ask if I could..." 

"Stay at Gary's." Ian finished coming up behind him. 

Mickey laughed and shook his head, Yev went bright red and their was a knock at the door but before anyone could open it Gary came in smiling away. 

"Don't you know that when you knock you wait for an answer" Mickey grumbled. 

"No offence Mr. Gallagher but I've been walking in and out this house since I was like 5." He said laughing. He looked up to see Yevgeny. 

"You coming or what man. My mum's ordering pizza" he said tapping his foot. Yev nodded pulling his bag over his shoulder. 

"Bye pap's bye dad." He called before leaving. Mickey looked to Ian who shrugged and laughed. 

"Think those two are a better married couple than us" Ian said. Mickey stiffened. 

"Nah. No way hes Gay right." Mickey said. Ian shrugged. 

"He's only 12 who knows babe" Ian laughed again before moving o to the couch and taking Delighla from Mickey who groaned at the loss of his daughter. 

"I was comfy dick" Mickey said. Ian shrugged. 

"Im putting her to bed man. Iggy doesn't sleep right when she isn't around and if Iggy's up Gabe's up" Ian said. Mickey poured and Ian laughed leaning in and kissing Mickey. 

"Love you Mick" Ian said. Mickey grinned. 

"Love you Ian" Mickey said. 

"Love you baby mwah mwah mwah" Liam said as he walked in from the kitchen beer in hand. Ian and Mickey both flip him off before going back to watching TV and taking the kid to bed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgenys secret is out

Mickey and Ian have had some ruff times over the last 15 years. That's how long it's almost been since Ian and Mickey got together. Ian was nearing 30 and Mickey was having some sort of mid life revelations. They had 4 kids, 3 of them only 2. Yevgeny was almost 13. 

Life was passing so fast that Mickey hadn't taken a minute to stop and see everyone growing up. He had been working overtime in the garage so much he was hardly home and when he was Ian was busy at work or taking care of their family and Mickey hadn't even realised that his husband hadn't been around so much. 

Ian was always with the kids and nagging at Mickey that the kids were crampt in the house. Yevgeny was almost never home. He practically moved in with Gary. Mickey never even realised his family was falling apart. Things used to be good. Ian and Mickey used to be in love. That broke his heart. Used to be. 

He would always love Ian and Ian would always love him but as they argued over things like fucking dished in the sink Mickey realised Ian was hurting. He was trapped in the middle of a failing relationship with the man he would always love but felt like he didn't love him back. 

"What the fuck are we even arguing about" Mickey said tossing an empty plastic bowl in the sink. 

"I cant do this anymore man, I love you but what the fuck happened to us?" Ian said tears briming his eyes. Mickey sighed. 

"We grew up Ian" Mickey simply said. Ian let out a small sigh before a tear dropped down his face. 

"Are we ok? Are we going to be ok Mickey because I'm losing my shit here. I cant raise our 4 kids without you and for the past 6 months I have been." Ian cried. Mickey shrugged. 

"Im sorry but we have exactly that. 4 kids to provide for and if I'm sorry for putting food on the fucking table" mickey said callously. Ian shook his head. 

"Then why do I have a fucking job Mickey. What's the point in us? Working for all this time to get here and you just want to walk out" Ian shouted. Mickey looked at him.

"I'm not walking away. I'm just sick of this shit, you shout at me, I listen, i moan about you to everyone, it gets back to you, you moan again. FUCK OFF IAN. I can't fucking do it anymore" mickey said honestly. He loved Ian bit this shit was crazy.

"So what, your leaving me?" Ian asked tears in his eyes. 

"I dont know any more Ian. I'm tired and if you keep shouting you will wake the kids up" Mickey said. 

"FUCK YOU MICKEY. Fuck you for giving up. That's what your doing isn't it. Giving up on us" Ian lost it he was crying uncontrollably. Every tear followed by another. 

"FUCK YOU IAN, I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT" Mickey screamed again.

"ARE YOU SEEING SOMEOME ELSE?" Ian asked, or screamed back. Mickey snapped. 

"You, are you honestly asking me if IM and cheating on YOU. How many times have YOU done that shit? Why the fuck after all these years would I NOW cheat on you?" Mickey asked, he was so beyond arguing with in now."I cant put up with this shit. Are you taking your meds?" Mickey asked. Ian looked at him, whiped his tears and flew for Mickey. 

"YOU PEICE OF SHIT... YOU ASSHOLE... GET...GET OUT" IAN shouted pushing Mickey and slapping his chest. 

"YOUR A FUCKING PHYCO..." Mickey shouted. 

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT YOU FUCKING, FUCKING ASSHOLE" Ian cried. He kept pushing Mickey, Mickey just pushed back. Then Ian slapped him hard. So hard Mickey fell back a little.

"Do you know what Ian fuck this I'm out, why am I still even with you" Mickey shouted. The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He was tired and angry that Ian was always so pushy. He loved Ian. He did but he needed to sleep and he couldn't change what he said. Ian stopped. Looked his so called husband in the eye. 

"No I'm just crazy, how could you say that. What about our family? Did you even want that? Well if you don't want to be here do me a favour. Pack your shit and go." Ian cried out. Mickey looked devistated. 

"I didn't mean it Ian I sware... I love you... I just don't know why were so unhappy now" he said honestly. It was true. He didn't know why the world always fucked them over. He would always want Ian but lately shit had been hard. Just being around Ian makes him want to just scream and the tention between them doesn't go unnoticed. 

"We might love each other Mick, but are we still in love?" Ian asked. Mickey took a breath and thought. He thought of all the times he and Ian had fought and how thay always made peace and went back to loving. Of course Mickey was still in love with his husband. 

"Ian I love you more than I do anything in this world. You and my kids are all I need" he said taking his husband in his arms. Ian cried silently as Mickey held him. Mickey and Ian sank to the do. Mickey still holding Ian tightly, it took a while but eventually Ian held his husband back.

"I miss you and your right here Mick. How is that possible, what the fuck is happening to us" Ian whispered. Mickey just shushed him.

"Its ok babe, we can just through whatever the fuck this is. I...ill stop working all the time and spend more time with you and the kids. We just have to get used to us again." he promised. Ian nodded. 

"I need you Mick, i can't lose you" he cried. Mickey nodded. 

"Your not lossing me. I'm right here. I'm not leaving and I'm sorry" Mickey said. Ian sniffed and looked up at Mickey. Mickey smiled sadly at his husband. 

"Kiss me" Ian said. Mickey leaned down and took Ian's lips with his. He kissed him with all his might. "I love you" Ian cried. 

"All that shit right" Mickey said. Ian smiled and nodded. 

"All that shit" Ian said. 

@@@

Ian woke up smiling for the first time in almost half a year. Mickey was wrapped up in his arms planting kisses on his neck. They probably are not back to normal but it was a start. 

"I missed this" Mickey admitted. 

"Me too" Ian said recapturing mickeys lips. 

Soon ian was on top of Mickey kissing down his body. They hadn't been intimate in so long. It felt amazing even just touching Mickey like this again. Sucking dark marks into his soft skin. Ian got to mickeys waist line. Just as he was about to whip his pants down when they heard giggling at the door. He dropped his head onto mickeys stomach. 

"Your god damn Fucking kids" Mickey moaned grumpily. Ian laughed. 

"Our fucking kids asshole" Ian said. He went to get out of bed to open the door when Mickey pulled him back. 

"Let me get them. You stay in bed" Mickey said. Ian pouted. 

"I have to get up. I promised Lip I'd take them over to play with Gorgie and Bradley since he's over for the week." Ian said. Mickey smiled. 

"Debbie realy got old huh" Mickey said and Ian laughed. 

"She's 4 years younger than me asshole. How is she old?" Ian said laughing. 

"Thats not what I meant, i meant that she's grown up now, like she's not little Debbie now, is she" Mickey said reminiscing on his memories of Debs. 

Ian just smiled and kissed his head, Then pulled him out of bed and dragged him too the door. 

They opened their bedroom door only to be attached by 3 kids screaming at them. Ian laughed and picked up Gabe. Mickey grabbed Iggy and Lighla. 

"Daddy, make pancakes?" Iggy asked. Mickey smiled. 

"Pancakes huh? What do you think Gabey" Ian asked tickling his stomach. Have laughed as they headed to the kitchen. 

"Can you call Yevgeny Ian. He hasn't been home for a few days and I'm starting to think He hates us" Mickey laughed. Ian nodded as he plodded down the stairs. 

"I seriously think those two are together, Mickey, their attached at the hip" Ian said, Mickey raised an eye brow. 

"Me and lip were attached at the hip ike that when we were younger! We didn't bang" Mickey said defensively as he sat the kids in the living room.

"No you hung around with this because he had good weed and you had ass huge was crush on me" Ian said. He went to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

"Jesus Christ I'm trying to sleep here" Liam said coming down the stairs. 

"Liam go take a shower you smell like weed and booze" Ian said. 

"Wait can I ask you a question, just between us?" Mickey said geaturing to the 3 people in the room. 

@@@

Yevgeny was sleeping on his front as Gary lay beside him and traced drawings on his back with his finger. Gary and Yev have been dating for almost 5 months. They both agreed that since they were both so young they shouldn't take things so seriously but they hadn't spent a night apart in almost 2 weeks. It was nice to be with each other. 

They likes being with the other. Exchanging kisses and cuddling in bed. They hadn't been intimate. See Gary was still only 13 and Yevgeny just turned 12 that stuff wasn't going to happen for a while. 

"S-stop Gaz I'm s-sleeping" Yev mumbled. 

"Then wake up. We can go to the football field and toss some ball" Garry offered. 

Yevgeny turned around an looked at the boy in front of him. After that day on the roof Yev and Gary didn't bother to act on their chance to be together. They just acted as friends, for a lot longer than what the would have expected.

"W-wh-what ti-time is i-it?" Yev asked rubbing his eyes. Gary picked up his phone and smiled. 

"9:30" he replied. Yev groaned and slumped back down on the pillow. 

Just as Gary was about to tease him some more his phone rang, he picked it up after a long struggle and moaning as Gary went into the bathroom.

"What i-is it" The asked the person over the phone. 

"Morning to you to bud" Ian said back. Yev smiled, he loved spending time with Gary but he hated that he hardly spend alone time with his dad's anymore. He missed them. 

"Hay dad, e-everything o-ok?" He asked his father. 

"No, yeah everything's cool buddy but your pops wanted you to come home for the day, he thinks you've fallen out with him or something" Ian laughed down the phone. 

"Yeah, i-i-ill be home a-after breakfast, that c-c-cool." He asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah bud. See ya soon then" Ian asked. 

"Y-yeah bye" Yev said before hanging up. He groaned and face planted the bed.

"What's up with You?" Gary asked. Yev shrugged, 

"P-pops wants me ho-h-home. Something about m-m-me ig-ignoring them." He said jumping out of bed. 

"You kind of are though" Gary said putting a t shirt on. 

"Im not. I just, your m-mom's ha-hardly home and w-w-we have m-more fre-freedom here, she knows your g-g-gay and m-m-my dad's do-don't" Yev said. Gary shot him a look but Yevgeny just turned his head and rolled his eyes. 

"Just tell them Yevgeny. It's not like they will hate you for fuck sake. They're gay themselves." Gary said putting on socks and flinging the shirt that Yevgeny was currently looking for. Yevgeny huffed out a laugh and shook his head. 

"No w-w-way man, c-cou-could y-you i-im-imagine my d-da..." Yevgeny got tired and huffed out a sigh. 

"Forget it" he mumbled before walking out the door. Gary walked out after him. 

"Your just over reacting." Gary said. Yev huffed out a laugh. 

"My da-dad would e-e-eat you alive if he found out we w-were dating. F-f-f-fuck knows what p-pops would do. H-h-he almost ki-killed a guy for looking at me wrong l-la-last week!" Yevgeny shouted. He trudged down the stairs and totally ignored Gary. 

"Yevgeny" Gary shoutd again as Yevgeny turned. "I love you" he whispered. A small smile came across Yevgeny face. 

"I know" he said before leaving the house and smiling all the way home. 

@@@

Yevgeny walked into a quiet house and drew his eyebrows together. Why would his dad phone him then go out before he got home. He walked I to the kitchen to see Mickey sitting quietly at the table. 

"Hay buddy, how's tricks" he asked, Yevgeny shrugged and went to the fridge. 

"Where's dad?" Yev asked and Mickey smiled softly. 

"Took the triplets and Fighter for a walk to aunt Fi's. Sit down Yevgeny..." Yev went a little red but sat anyway. 

"W-w-what's wrong po-pops?" He asked looking Into his father's eyes. 

"Yev you know me and your dad love you right?" Mickey said looking at his hands. 

"Yeah, of course I k-k-know pops, what kind of q-q-question is that?" Yevgeny replies. Mickey shifted in his seat. 

"When you were born I always vowed that is never be like my father, admittedly I was scared at first and wasn't planning on sticking around but i thought maybe If I wasn't around then I could give you a better life than what i had growing up.And the first time I ever saw you, Yevgeny you were perfect. I promised I'd take care of you." Mickey said. Yevgeny looked shaken by his father's words. 

"Dad your f-fr-freaking me o-ou-out, wh-what's going on." Yev asked. His father lifted his head, looking Yev in the eye. 

"No matter what would never be ashamed or angry or blame you for being who you were Yevvie. Your my son, no matter how many other kids me and Ian have you will always be my baby boy. I love you and I will always be proud of you." Mickey said tears welling up. Yev nodded. 

"So if you had something to tell me. Just me, then I would accept you, you know that right." Mickey said holding his head up. Yevgeny nodded. 

"Who t-told you?" Yevgeny asked, slightly ashamed. 

"Told me what?" Mickey challenged. 

"I'm pensexual. That I'm dating Gary." He said. Mickey smiled, looking at Yevgeny. 

"No one told me Yevgeny, you aren't very good at hiding your secret" his father comfirmed. "I'd like you to stay at home tonight, without Gary and talk about this with me and Ian because we have been worried that maybe you had fallen out with us since your hardly around anymore." Mickey added. Yevgeny nodded. 

"I'm so-sorry, that I di-didn't t-t-tell you. I just, maybe yo-you and dad would h-have felt like it was your fault a-and, I just didn't want that b-burden to be on you" Yev explained. Mickey nodded. 

"Its no one's fault Yev. It's just the way your wired and shit" Mickey said. Yevgeny nodded, happy that his father understood. Yevgeny hugged his father tight after running to his arms. 

"I love you too papa" he whispered. 

@@@

"So you like everyone, you don't like, care what they are?" Ian said. Yevgeny nodded. 

"Yeah it, it t-took me a while to fi-fig-figure it out but, it's l-like, i prefer p-per-personality to g-gender, and I don't c-c-ca-care if you have a gender identity. I just like p-pe-people for who th-they are" Yevgeny smiled. 

"And you and Gary your not like, you know, because your too young for that" Mickey asked going red. Yev doing the same. 

"No, w-were...no p-pop" Yev sighed nervously. 

"And you know that when you do, you have to be safe because just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean it's safe right" Ian said, Mickey sniffed. How could Ian do this shit so easily. 

"Y-yeah dad" Yev laughed. 

"He's good to you and shit, that's what matters right" Mickey said. Yevgeny smiled and nodded. 

"And you would tell us if you were ever unsure of anything, talk to us from now on ok. We miss you and we love you" Ian said smiling at his son. 

"Y-yeah" Yev said. 

"Good. Why don't you go get cleaned up, I'll phone Chinese and we can catch up on the flash?" Mickey offered. Yevgeny nodded fast. 

Mickey watched as his kid went running up the stairs. He smiled at him and couldn't help but feel like the most Mickey guy ever. He had his perfect husband. His perfect son and his perfect triplets and that's all a guy could ask for. A family that loves him. And that's what he had.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fan fic ever! I just had to get this out there... let me know how I did?


End file.
